What Now?
by jasmine85
Summary: Chappie 72 Harry Potter and friends meet the fellowship, in a world full of people who can read minds, shapeshift, basically kill any of them with a thought. People are confused and angery, the story is over! Note I suck at summeries.
1. Snow and Snowagers

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: I know everyone hates them but they are necessary. I do not own Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, snowager, or some of the other things in this. I only own certain characters.  
  
Chapter 1: Snow and Snowagers  
  
The nine of them where climbing Caradhras (the mountains near Moria). Gimli wanted to go through the caves of Moria instead of climbing over them. Most of the others where starting to wonder why they didn't do that. Except for Legolas (being an elf he didn't like caves) and Gandlf (who knew of the dangers of going there).  
  
Everyone had heard a noise from above them and stopped. They looked up the side of the mountain and saw it start to come down apon them. Everyone took shelter against the mountain, hoping they wouldn't fall over with the rocks and snow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They suddenly fell, not knowing why, all they knew that they where falling and not knowing if it was to their doom or not.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sam found himself face down in the snow after falling for who knows how long, he was starting to hate snow. He started to look around to see if the others had made it, everyone was there and accounted for. Boromir was helping Gandalf up, Legolas was helping the other hobbits up and Aragorn was helping Gimil up. Frodo being one of the frist up helped Sam up.  
  
"Interesting chain of events," said Frodo as he helped Sam up, "From hanging on for dear life against a mountain, to falling into whatever that was, and ending up on another mountain entirly!"  
  
Sam looked around, yes this was a different mountain, the slope wasn't as steep, they where able to stand and take in the surroundings. It was a gentle slope with a few sudden drops and unknown to them a few cliffs.   
  
"Should we continue up or go down?" asked Aragorn, "Either way we need to find out where we are."   
  
Before anyone could respond, they heard a yell from above them. They quickly looked up and saw some people falling from the sky. Legolas being the gentleman that he is, caught the only female in the group before she crashed to the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione woke up to find herself in the arms of a very handsome man with blonde hair and pointed ears. She could feel a slight color come to her cheeks as she looked up at him. He put her down and bowed.  
  
"Thank you for the assistance." she said politely, before she started looking around for her friends. Ron was being helped up by a tall man with long dark hair and someone that looked like a mini-Hagrid except he had red hair and beard that was actually terimed and taken care of. Harry was being helped up by another man with dark hair but he had a horn at his side and one of the short men that didn't wear shoes and had harry feet. She was confused when she saw Professor Dumbledore being helped up by an older man that looked like could have been related to him. 'What is Professor Dumbledore doing here?'  
  
"Is everyone alright?" asked Dumbledore after he was helped up by Gandalf. The students nodded then he looked to Gandalf, "May I ask where we are?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing, but apparently you are in the same pradictament as we are." replied Gandalf, "Taken to a place other then where you are without knowing where or why."  
  
Dumbledore nodded then held out his hand in greeting, "Let me introduce myself as well as my companions. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardery. These are some of the students at Hogwarts. The red-head is Ron Weasley, the girl is Hermione Granger and the one with the scar is Harry Potter. They all made thier nervious "Hello's" as they where introduced.  
  
Gandalf returned the gesture, "My name is Gandalf the grey, a wizard. The humans of our little group are Aragorn and Boromir. The hobbits names are Peregrin Took..."  
  
"You can call me Pippin!" said, who else, Pippin.  
  
"Meriadoc Brandybuck..."  
  
"Call me Merry!" Who do you think!  
  
"Samwise Gamgee..."  
  
"Sam"  
  
"And Frodo Baggins."  
  
"Just Frodo."  
  
"Our Dwarf compainion is named Gimli, and Legolas is our elvish friends name." With everyone either bowing waving or just adding thier bit of information during the introduction. "Before we where 'interupted' we where in debate on witch way we should go: up the mountain or down it."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and replied in unison, "Down!" before heading down the mountain.  
  
"How did you come up with that deduction?" asked Boromir, Hermione stopped turned and smiled.  
  
"Logically, what would be the point of going up if you don't know where you are, sure you would beable to look at your surroundings but what is the point at the moment. Besides I don't think we want to spend time looking around at the scenery when we can just walk down and find some shelter, or atleast a fireplace." she said before she shivered slightly and started to walk down again.  
  
"What she said!" said Harry as he ran after Ron who had already caught up with Hermione.   
  
"Well good enough for me!" said Pippin.  
  
"Yea me too, let's go!" said Merry before he headed down after the teenagers, Pippin close behind.  
  
"Well it looks like it is out of our hands." chuckled Dumbledore as he followed suit. The others figureing they had nothing better to do decided to follow.   
  
"HELLO!", everyone looked up and saw a large, red dragon with someone that had long silver hair. Of 8 members of the fellowship had gotten ready to fight (only one that diddn't was Gandalf), when the person jumped off the dragon. The dragon just continued to fly in the direction that it was going. As they fell they started to slowdown and stopped entirly a few feet above the ground. She looked around 24 and seemed like she was an elf of some sort. She had elvish clothing with a robin hood-like hat.   
  
"You know it's polite that when someone says 'hello' that you should respond in some way and not just stare at them." she said as she sat cross-legged in the air looking at them.   
  
After the group said their greetings, and introduce themselves, they had asked the same of her. She bowed and said "My name is Cassi, and that is all you need to know about me."  
  
Before anyone else could ask anything anyway, they heard shouts. The wern't fearfull, infact they where joyous. They looked farther up the hill and saw several people coming, fast!   
  
If Merry was confused before then he was totally mixed-up now. The people that where coming toward them now where sliding down the snow, some just facing forward, others sideways, while the others where riding some contraption that just slide down the hill as you sit on it. (A/N: I am assuming that they don't know what snowboards, skis, or sleds {they might know sleds})  
  
He just watched as they came up and stopped in front of them in a half-circle around them. He could then see that their shoes where attached to boards of some kind. Some where two slender ones (one on each shoe), or just one wide and shorter board.   
  
"Well Cassi looks like something distracted you from what you where in such a hurry to do. If I remember right that is why you asked Jengo to take you back instead of going the long way with us." said a young woman that looked around 24 herself with brown hair. What amazed Merry as well as most of the others, was the fact that she was wearing shorts and a light tunic in this weather.  
  
"Oh yea, I forgot. Errr... See ya!" said Cassi before she dissappeared. The only ones that where amazed by this was the 'Fellowship', Merry wondered why this was, as well as rest of the 'Fellowship' (A/N: as you can tell I am going to refer one part of this group the 'Fellowship' , & the others as 'Hogwarts').  
  
"Where did she go?" asked Gimli as he looked around, and was rewarded with an instant answer from, who else, Hermione.  
  
"She Apparated."  
  
"What's that?" asked Frodo.  
  
"Apparating is..." Hermione had started when the brown haired woman said.  
  
"Is basically the ablity to disappear from one place and reappear in an other almost instantly, no matter what the distance."  
  
"May we ask of your names young lady?" asked Dumbledore.   
  
"You may ask now but the answer will have to come later, it might be best if you guys got off of this mountain before the snowagers wake up. I doubt you will beable to do that by foot, so we may need to help you guys down." replied the brown haired lady before she took off her backpack and started pulling out random things. she started handing skis to the normal hight people of the 'Fellowship', snowboards to the younger three of the 'Hogwarts' group, while the other member of that group recived skis. She also pulled out a large sled for the hobbits to ride on. "Gimli, do you want a pair of skis, or do you want to ride with your hobbit friends. To make sure that they don't get into too much trouble."  
  
Legolas was sure the only reason she said the last part was not to upset Gimli as well as give him a good reason to ride instead of taking skis. Legolas felt this was conciterate of her as well as wise because he could barily stand on the things and doubted that the dwarf could do any better.  
  
Gimli had choosen to ride with the hobbits, and after everyone was shown how to use the skis, snowboard or sled, whichever they had, and started down the mountain.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After a few minutes, everyone heard a booming roar. Everyone look back to see a large ice snake shoot out of the ground. It came at them with amazing speed.   
  
"Looks like they woke up a little early today." said the brown haired woman in a calm voice, "Ray! Keep an eye on our guests."  
  
A man with red hair with white streaks nodded and went to the front of the group. The others surrounded the 'guests' while the brown haired woman held back and seperated herself from the group.   
  
"Hey! You oversized worm! Pick on someone who can fight back!" she said as she headed in a different direction as the otheyers. The snowager quickly changed directions and came after her. The where soon out of sight but not out of mind. After a few moments they heard the roar again, but this time it was answered to two different roars.  
  
"Sounds like mommy and daddy are mad!" said Ray as he looked back behind him at the rest of the group.  
  
"You mean that was a baby!" said Hermione with a look of total disbelief that was a 'guest' shared.   
  
"Yea, couldn't have been more then a month." said one of the younger ones on one of the sleds.   
  
"How old are they before they are fully grown?" asked Aragorn.   
  
"Few years!" replied Ray as he glanced back at them behind his back, everyone of the 'guests' turned to look back. He chuckled at their reaction but then stopped when he heard something. "Looks like they where too loud, we have to head to the caves now!"  
  
"Why?" asked Pippin as the group headed toward the right.  
  
"They caused an avalanche." he replied as they headed toward a tunnel, everyone went into a tunnel and into darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a longer chapter then normal but hey atleast i wrote it. I want to know what you guys think so like everone says please review. 


	2. The Caves

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: We don't like them but they are necessary for us to make fanfictions, fanart and any other fan related thing.  
  
Chapter 2: The caves  
After a little while the sleds just stoped because of lack of snow and ice for them to slid. The rest also had to stop because of the same thing. Sam got off of the sled and looked around, but it was useless he couldn't see a thing.   
  
"Lumos!" the three younger 'Hogwarts' members said causing the ends of their wands to light up. The 'Fellowship' looked at them in amazment, while the others looked at thier surroundings.   
  
"That was handy, what else can you do?" asked Gimil before Merry could comment. Ray took out an orb and dropped it on the ground, it started to and dimly. For some reason the light that it cast, no matter how little it looked, allowed them to see atleast 200ft all around them.   
  
"They can so you on the way, now let us continue." Said Ray as he started to walk down the tunnel. The 'Fellowship' and the 'Hogwarts' groups noticed that thier snow equipment dissappeard without a trace.   
  
"Shouldn't we go back to see if your brown-haired friend is alright?" asked Legolas, who was glancing back in that direction.  
  
"Stephanie? Oh don't worry she's fine, besides she's ahead of us." replied a white-haired snowboarder, having glanced back amused at the elf, "By the way, my name is Eleanor."  
  
"My name is..." Legolas was about to say his name when she held a hand up.  
  
"We know your name Legolas, we know all of your names. So, the only introductions that are needed is our own."  
  
"I am called Minda," said the young blonde-haired girl that had commented on the age of the Snowager. She introduced her sled-buddies as Edan (Red-headed boy), Tacey (Blue/silver-haired girl), Dylan (White with Blue Streaks), and Donovan (Black with silver streaks).   
  
The snowboarders had introduced themselves as Carla (red with two black streaks in the front), Denzel (spiky, green hair), Amber (Golden-brown hair), and Eddie (Green hair with blue streaks).  
  
The skiers where: Jace (white and silver hair), Victor (Blonde with one black streak), and Vanessa (Blue and silver hair).   
  
"How do you know that she is ahead of us?" asked Legolas as they walked down the tunnel/passageway or whatever you want to call it. The little glowing ball just rolling along, every so often turning them down a certain path.  
  
"We have our ways." replied Donovan, after a few steps all of the 'sleders' ran forward and out of the light. When the others caught up with them, they found them selves in a large cavern with a celling that was atleast 400ft high. It had a stream lowning through it and on either side was a hot spring. A fire had been built far enough away so it wouldn't be bothered, but it gave enough light to show all of the cavern.   
  
Sleeping on an slightly elevated rock near one of the hot springs was Stephanie. The 'sleders' had gathered around the rock, giggling slightly. Eddie walked over and got into her face.  
  
"Wake up, sleepyhead!" he said with a grin, the children giggled.  
  
"You know very well that I am not asleep, and if you don't get that bad breath out of my face, Eddie, then you will have a dagger up your nose." she said, not opening her eyes or moving anything but her lips, "Tell Dylan, that if he dosen't get away from my foot he will get a bloody nose."  
  
"I know a way that we won't have to worry about our noses getting hurt," replied Edan with a twinkle in his eyes, "DOGPILE!!!"  
  
"NO!" said Stephanie as her eyes popped open, but it was too late. The 'sleders' had 'dogpiled' her, "OW!"  
  
Nearly everyone chuckled or something of the sort. Merry and Pippin got huge grins on thier faces.  
  
"DOGPILE!" they yelled as they ran toward Stephanie and the 'sleders'.  
  
"OW! Not you too!" she said after they landed, the 'sleders' cheered when they did this, "Harry, Ron, Hermione, you guys wanted to show what you could do. I think this would be a good time to show at least one thing."  
  
They shrugged, pulled out thier wands, and said in unison (A/N: I thnk this is nearly impossible.) "Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
Pippin, Merry and the 'sleders' found themselves floating off of Stephanie. Now, taking no chances, Stephanie quickly got up and backed away a few feet.  
  
"Okay!" she said to the younger three of the 'Hogwarts' group. they nodded and dropped the bunch, but only Merry and Pippin fell.  
  
"Ow!" "Not soft rock!" they said in turn, then they noticed that the 'sleders' didn't fall.  
  
"Cassi did that when we met her, how can you do that without a broom or any other means?" asked Dumbledore, the others nodded wanting to know as well.  
  
"Most beings of this world can, but they don't always choose to when it comes in handy." said Stephanie glaring at the 'sleders' at the last part. They gliggled and floated back to the ground.   
  
"What else can you do?" asked Gandolf, then he turned to Dumbledore,"all of you."  
  
"Well you will find out soon enough about our ablities, but if they want Ron, Harry and Hermione can show you a little of what they have learned." said Carla as she walked toward the fire. The others followed suit and sat on rocks or the soft ground near the fire.  
  
"Tacey, you havn't praticed in a while, go for it." said Victor pointing towrd the fire. She nodded and held out her hand, a red rose appeared in it. She threw it into the air and it floated around the fire a few times before it dived into the fire. The fire changed into a deeper red color and smelled of roses.  
  
The 'Hogwarts' and the 'fellowship' groups started to talk about thier worlds and what was in them. The 'Hogwarts' people had never heard of Orcs and the 'fellowship' had never heard of unicorns. Some of the 'sleders, snowboarders, and skiers' chuckled at this.  
  
During this Stephanie and some of the other residents had started setting up tables with food, and drink. Stephanie comment on how much her sisters pack, while one of the others would chime in saying how much she packs.  
  
The hobbits stopped thier talk about the Shire when they smelled bacon and mushrooms. Everyone looked to see some very large tables, ones that looked like would seat 10 layed out with piles of food. From all of thier worlds. Pizza, Pumkin pasties, Elvish wine, butterbeers, ect.  
  
"Grab a plate, grab a drink, grab a fork, spoon whatever you want to eat with and dig in!" said Stephanie as she grabbed some pizza, a few other things, a non-alcholic margerita (A/N: I hear they taste better), and walked over to her rock and sat down.   
  
Everyone followed suit and started asking each other about the foods. Hermione and Harry couldn't believe that Ron had never tried a pizza. Gimili enjoyed the elven wine, a little too much. The others would help explain what the other groups where saying, but never said anything about thier own world.   
  
Legolas had noticed this and looked at Stephanie, he had decided to sit with her on the rock to see what she would do. She didn't object, just moved over and gave him more room.  
  
"And what of your world, My lady?" he asked looking at Stephanie, she gave him a questioning glance, "You seem to know everything about our worlds, so what of yours?"  
  
By now everyone had stopped talking and listened. Even the ones that knew of what was asked looked with curious expressions on thier faces. She took a deep breath, looked at the celling, then looked around at everyone.   
  
"Well our world is like any other, we have our good as well as evil beings. As long as there is a balance, then we are at peace. It doesn't always stay that way but we move on. Our world doesn't always make sense, but that's the way that we like it. There is one thing that you should know about our world, things are not always as they seem." she looked around and noticed that everyone thought that she was avoiding something, "You also want to know of what ablities that we have that we havn't shown you. Well some of them you have seen, we can fly at will, and use magic. We can also speak in other tounges as some of you would put it. We also can shape-shift, Minda, maybe you should show them."  
  
"What do you want me to shape-shift into?" she asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's it for now, you will find out what I have planned for them soon enough, but for now you will just have to wait. I havn't gotten any reviews for this and I want to see what you guys think. Please? 


	3. More Caves

~What now?~   
  
***Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, or some of the other characters that you might reconize. (But I am going to kidnap Legolas so he will be MINE!)  
  
Chapter 3: More caves  
  
"A veela" replied Stepanie after some thought. The 'Hogwarts' group (including Dumbledore) gave her an interesting look. Minda shrugged and shape-shifted into a veela.   
  
"So you can change into different creatures at will." said Aragorn with an amused tone and look.   
  
"We also can use thier ablities." said Stephanie witha slight nod of her head toward Minda, the only males in any of the group where the 'fellowship' ones that didn't cover thier ears. The 'fellowship' just looked except for Gandolf who followed the others lead as soon as he could. It was too late for the others because Minda-vella started to sing.   
  
The hobbits where tring to dance, Gimli was tring to chop down a stilagemite with his ax. Aragorn and Boromir started to swordfight, while Legolas decided that he would climb one of the walls toward a ledge.   
  
With a few choice signals, Stephanie told the females to make sure the rest of the 'fellowship' didn't hurt themselves while she would go and do the same with Legolas. She flew up to meet him a the ledge as Minda stopped singing. With the massivness of the cavern it was several minutes before the echos would stop and it would be safe.   
  
By this time Legolas was at the ridge and was about to try to jump the distance between the walls. Stephanie grabbed the back of his tunic and kept him from being able to do that. Then he snapped out of his trance and they both fell backwards into a small opening that was behind them.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once Legolas had gotten over the sudden urge to jump from one wall to another, he found himself being pulled from behind, tripped and fell into an opening in the wall.   
  
When he landed he looked back at the opening that he had just fallen from, it didn't look more then a dot in the distance. He wondered why he didn't feel any pain from the fall, then again the ground was soft, unusually soft.   
  
"Are you going to get off of me any time soon?" asked a voice near the ground. He quickly got up and saw Stephanie on the ground lightly drumming her fingers on the ground, so lightly that he couldn't hear it. She had a slightly amused look on her face, so he asumed that she wasn't mad at him.   
  
He offered her a hand up and she accepted, he noticed that she might not have been able to do so with out it. 'Perhaps that fall had more of an affect on her then myself' She didn't show of a sign of injury as she looked around the caveren that they where in. It was so vast that he couldn't see any of the walls in any direction except for behind him.   
  
"Well, I don't think we are about to go back the way we came, and I really don't fell like following a marble, so..." Legoals felt a tap on his head and was about to turn around when everything lit up, like he was outside.  
  
"What did you do?" He asked when he faced her.  
  
"I just gave you the ablity to see in the dark, with or without light present." she explained, "I figure things will go alot smother and faster this way. Just don't tell anyone that I did that, one reason I made it temperary."  
  
"How long will it last?"  
  
"For as long as I want it to." she said as she walked toward a tunnel on the opposite side of the cavern. Legolas became curious about this, he wanted to know about these people and thire world. He followed her know ing this was probally the safest way to get back to the others. Besides he could ask could ask more questions this way then he could with everyone around.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once they recovered from the Veela the 'fellowship' blasted everyone with questions.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?"  
  
"Why didn't you warn us?"  
  
"Can you do that again?"  
  
"NO!" "Please, no!"  
  
"Where's Legolas?" asked Merry as he looked around the cavern for his elvish friend. Everyone looked up at the ledge that he had last been seen, Eleanor flew up to the ledge. She looked through the opening just in time to see Legolas disappear into the tunnel, she knew that he was following Stephanie so she wasn't worried.  
  
"Thier fine! They are just going to have to take the long way to get back to us!" she yelled down to the group below.  
  
"Shouldn't we go after them?" asked Aragorn when she came back down to ground level.  
  
"We could do one of a few things, and none of them have anything to do wtih going after them." Victor had started to say something else when Boromir interupted.  
  
"Why aren't we going after them, aren't you worried that something could happen to them?" the 'snowboarders' and 'skiers' either gave him an amused look a knowing look or or a slight smirk, while the 'sleders' just fell over with laughter.   
  
"What do you find so amusing?" asked Gandalf calmly before anyone else would beable to say anything rash. Tracey looked at them with an understanding look, but her eyes laughed at them.   
  
"Don't worry about your elvish friend, he will be fine as long as Stephanie makes sure he stays out of trouble." she said calmly, then she layed back down and looked at the celing, "So what where the choices, Victor?"  
  
"We could stay here until they get back, or just go to the castle and wait for them here. Either way we shouldn't go too much farther into the caves."   
  
"Let us stay here for a little while and wait. We can find out more about this world, including the dangers, as we wait. Fair enough?" said Dumbledore, and everyone nodded in agreement.   
  
(A/N: I don't feel like putting a whole bunch of questions and answers, so I will just put a few things about this world and if you want to more about it just ask an I will add it later in the story.)  
  
The world that they are in doesn't have a name, if it does none of them know of it. Time is different here, for every year here, around 1000 years passes on Earth. They tend to go by Earth years in a sense, but at first they use thier own years til they turn a certain age. The 'sleders, skiers and snowboarders' are not humans, but what they are I may not say til a few chapters away. There are two differnt kinds of shape-shifting, one is just shape-shifting able to turn in to anything and anyone, the other is form-shifting this is when you take the form of something and you would look like what you would have if you where born (I know this one is confusing at times, I am not that good at explaining things). They also can give abilities to others, they can do the same thing as the 'Hogwarts' group but they don't need to say anything they just have to think it. They also can use telepathy, read-minds, and controle people. They are not sure why the 'Hogwarts' and 'fellowship' came but it happens all the time, sometimes for a reason, sometimes it just happens. When ever it happens the 'guests' tend to go back to thier time and world at the moment that they left, it either happens randomly or they get help getting back. Most of the time they don't remember what happened, or the memory is altered, or they remember all of it, but that happens rarly. (A/N: I think that is enough for now)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well that's good enough for now, I should have some up as soon as I can, it took so long because I have had alot of things going on, but I will type up the next chappie as soon as I can.  
  
Elven ice angel: Well I hope that explained what is going on, I know I took a while with the 'snowboarder and friends' but they needed to be explained, besides it will come in handy to beable to say who is saying something when one of them talks and not just say "a 'skier' said this". Well they are not in thier own worlds I said in the frist one that they where no longer on the mountains near Moria, and they did appear intensionally but it doesn't always happen like that. You will see what I mean within the next few chapters. 


	4. Teenagers

~What now?~  
  
***Dislaimer: Do I need to do this every single time I type up a chappie? I do not own Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, as well as someother characters. but I do own the world that they are on.  
  
(A/N: I know it has been a while since I last updated, it is spring break and I will try to do at least one chappie for each of my stories. Now it is after spring break and I just got a break from drama, so now I should beable to actualy update.)  
  
Chapter 4: Teenagers  
  
Merry was playing against Ron in a short game, very short game, of wizard chess. Pippin was being introduced to a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, with some addtional flavors that would only be found in certain worlds, by Harry. Gandalf was teaching Dumbledore how to use magic without a wand, while in return, Dumbledore was showing Gandalf the wonders of Muggle treats (Gandalf really liked the Milk Duds).  
  
All of them where given abilites for a short time, but the others weren't told what abilites everyone else where given. Some where noticable, Sam, Ron, and Boromir were given the ability to shape-shift. Harry, Merry and Gimli recived the ability to fly without help from wings or brooms. Some where less noticable, Aragorn and Hermione where given Mind abilities, in others words they could read minds and speak telapathically. Gandalf and Dumbledore where givin the 'sixth sense' ability, for lack of better words they could now "sense" where everyone one was within a certain limit. While Frodo, being the lucky one that he is, was given the ablity to understand and speak any language, known and unknown to man-kind.   
  
"It's been a few hours," said Ray as he looked around at the others, "What shall it be, wait for them here, or just go to the castle and wait there."  
  
"If we stay here they will atleast know where we are." said Frodo.  
  
"Atleast one of them would know where we are at all times anyway, remember the 'sixth sense' ability?" replied Eleanor, "If we go to the castle we will more then likly just stay in the common room and just talk with some of the others until they show up."  
  
At this time Eddie took out a little silver screen and started to hit a few buttons. After he stopped, he chuckled making a few of of his friends curious. When they came to see what was going on the cracked up.   
  
"Awwww, poor Hagrid!" said Amber, as she looked at the screen.   
  
"What about Hagrid?" asked Harry as he, Ron and Hermione joined them.  
  
"He is going to lose an eating contest to Cassi." replied Eddie, as some of the others crowded around.  
  
"That can't be possible, no one could beat Hagrid when it comes to eating or drinking!" said Ron as he and his friends joined the others.   
  
"You don't know Cassi-lady." said Donovan as they all watched the little tv thingy. It was true, Hagrid was getting beaten by a girl not even half his size in an eating contest. Suddenly the mini-tv thingy was taken away by Jace.  
  
"You have planted a few cameras while no one was looking?" he asked as he pushed a few buttons.   
  
"Yup," said Eddie as he nodded, "need to keep tabs on everyone."  
  
"A wise thing to do," said Jace as he continued to push buttons, he stopped and raised an eyebrow, "as long as you do it right."  
  
Eddie's eyes grew wide and suddenly tried to get the tv thingy back.  
  
"Hey, Carla, Amber catch!" said Jace as he threw it over Eddie's head and toward them. They grabbed it out of the air and looked at it for a few moments. When they finally looked up they looked ready to kill and the target was Eddie.  
  
"You idiot, you let them find out!" said Denzel when he saw the look of the girls.  
  
"You where in this as well, Denzel?" asked Carla as she handed the tv thingy to Vanessa. Denzel looked like a deer caught in a headlight, or like someone who was looking death in the eye.   
  
"Carla you take Denzel, I'll take Eddie." said Amber as she started to walk toward Eddie. Eddie and Denzel looked at each other then turned tail and ran as if thire lives depened on it. Then again, it did.  
  
"Teenagers!" muddered Victor as he joined Vanessa who was pushing a few buttons on the tv thingy (as I have dubbed it). She stopped at a certain camera, and showed it to Victor and Jace who had joined them.  
  
"A slight crush?" she asked the other two, and thye both chuckled.  
  
"Who hasn't?" asked Jace, Vanessa rised an eyebrow, "Not that I ever did."  
  
"Oh, yea we would never..." Victor trailed off as Vanessa looked at the both of them.  
  
"I shall have a word with the both of you when we get back." she said as she put the tv thingy in to her backpack.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." they both said in the same tone as a child who was just caught with hand in the cookie jar.  
  
Hermione started to think that the women dominated a little in this world, she was liking it here already.  
  
'A world dominated by women,' thought Boromir to himself, 'we are doomed'   
  
It was a good thing that Boromir was just thinking to himself or he would have had to have followed Eddie and Donovan.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I think that will be it for now, I took too long with this chapter. besides I find it to be an interesting place to stop. Next chapter we get to see how Legolas is surviving, no I'm not going to kill him so Legolas-fans don't worry. 


	5. Walk

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: Here's the deal I don't own Lord of the rings, except for Legolas, Harry Potter or any other characters that you reconize from other books. Why do I bother, no one reads these things, but I don't want to be sued.  
  
Chapter 5: Walk  
  
As he walked down the hall, Legolas looked at the writtings on the walls of the tunnel. The ones that he could read either told stories, or told of doom. There seemed to be a certain type of writting that his eyes just kepted slipping away from, like it was forbidden to look at them.   
  
"Why are these here?" he asked as he continue as he followed the young woman that knew the way.   
  
"These tunnels are popular at times, some of the little ones share stories, or play games with them." she said as she pointed to one set of writtings and then another. "While sometimes they are left as reminders of lost races and lives."  
  
When she said this she stopped at one of the ruins and traced a finger along it. It glowed for a moment then went back to normal. He decided that he wasn't going to ask much more about the ruins on the walls.   
  
After a few moments he noticed a light at the end of the tunnel, but he couldn't smell any fresh air. Then he remembered, they wheren't tring to get out, just to get back to the others. He started to run ahead when he was held back.  
  
"I wouldn't go too fast, it could be deadly." she whispered into his ear and he nodded. They continued to walk until they reached the light, the light was in another room lit by torches. The floor was made with different colored stones, the walls had holes for some reason, and the celing seemed to be curved.   
  
"What do you mean 'it could be deadly'?" he asked. She didn't answer, only keep a yarn sack-ball in the air with her foot. (A/N: Hacky Sack!) She kicked it into the hall and when it landed, it burst into flame.   
  
"You where asking?" she said as she grabbed a rubber bouncy ball. She let it bounce down the hall, setting off traps and the likes. Only the purple ones didn't do anything.  
  
"Okay then, only the purple ones." she said as she started to play stepping stones down the hall, Legolas followed. "Don't step on the overly-big purple one!"   
  
He was about to ask 'what overly-big purple one?' when he suddenly stopped behind her and saw it. It was in the shape of an eye the size of the hall. It wasn't far from the end either, but this was just too easy, it made him uneasy. The center was black, if his memory was correct that let an arrow fly, the unposioned ones. He didn't want to face one of those ones, they where the size of him and it caused a large hole in the opposite wall.   
  
Suddenly, he was pulled forward and was dugged through the air across the rest of the way to safty. He looked back at the hall, in slight confusion as well as amazment. He heard wood fall to the floor and noticed one of the arrows on the ground, with blood on it. He looked at her and noticed a large hole in her right sholder, apperently she didn't miss the black stone.   
  
"Well let us continue then shall we?" she said as she started to walk down the coridor. He shook his head and put his hand on her uninjured sholder.  
  
"We should get that tended to first." she shook her head.  
  
"Once we are out of danger, but not before then." she started down the hall again, with a slight limp. He had to admire her bravery, but he could tell that she was stubbern. He caught up and picked her up. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Carrying you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you are limping," then he added before she could agrue, "if we are in as much danger as you say we are, then it would be best if we moved quickly."  
  
It looked like she was going to say something else, but decided against it. That doesn't mean she didn't say anything anyway.   
  
"When we are out of danger, and my arm is tended to BOTH of us are walking the rest of the way!"  
  
"We are getting that leg tended to as well, and if you're going to do any walking it will be with help." she looked like she was ready to strangle something.  
  
"What are you my parental?" then she sighed and peractically admited defeat, "Alright, but no word of this!"  
  
"Deal!" he said, but when he said this he noticed something.  
  
"I would shake your hand to make it offical, but I can't use my right arm at the moment and you might drop me."  
  
"Why where your fingers crossed?" she looked down at her left hand.  
  
"Oh, I guess they are. No reason, I didn't even realize that they where."  
  
Legolas felt that this was going to be a long walk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it took so long, finals this week and i'm surprized that I was able to get this in. I'm hoping to get some more ideas for the anime crossover one, but i'm getting a blank at the moment.   
  
I want to thank the two people that keep reviewing, it let's me know that someone is reading my stories, I will review your guys stories as soon as I can.  
  
Debating if I should stay with these two for the next chapter, or join the others again. Tell me what you think. 


	6. You're related how?

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: Only owns computer that helped make this, and a few characters.  
  
Chapter 6: You're related how?  
  
"We still havn't decided on what we are going to do." said Ray as he looked at the remainder of the group that wan't on trail, or being involved in a high-speed chase.   
  
"I think it might be wise to get the rest of our group together before we go, but something is coming that I don't think I want to meet." said Gandalf, Dumbledor nodded in agreement.   
  
"What do you mean, 'Something is coming'?" asked Sam  
  
"We don't have to worry about them, but you more than likly don't want to run into them." replied Vanessa, suddenly Minda stood up.  
  
"Why don't we just go, we are going to go there anyways. Besides some of us said that we where going to help Jasmine in the kitchen when we got back." as soon as she said that Minda clapped her hands and there was a white light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they could see again, the group found themselves in a huge room, like the Great Hall sort of. It had a few fireplaces, tons of large, comfy chairs, about three large tables layed out with food, a serving counter for drinks (of all kinds), and alot of people. A few glanced at the arrivers but went back to what they where doing as if it was natural for people to appear out of nowhere. Hagrid was sitting by one of the fireplaces talking to Cassandra and an elf who looked like Legolas.   
  
"Legolas, when did you get here?" asked Pippen as he walked toward them. Cassandra giggled a little, Hagrid gave a confused look, and the elf faced Pippen so that he could get a better look, "Oh, sorry I thought you where someone else."  
  
"That's okay, I get that alot." replied the elf  
  
"Yea, more than you would think." added Cassandra  
  
"Yes, including you." he said to Cassandra  
  
"It's not my fault that you look so much like your father!" she replied, at this comment the entire fellowship that was there had the same look of shock. Some of the others in the room chracked up.  
  
"Maybe it's time that we explain a few things," said Victor, "Sometimes we get visitors that tend to stay, Tay being one of them. Because we are able to travel through time we can sometimes end up meeting future realitives. Tay is just Legolas's future son."   
  
"You mean the Legolas that we know isn't a father yet, but he will and we are seeing his son as an adult, right?" replied Gandalf, Tay nodded to confrim this.   
  
Someone that looked alot like Stephanie walked in to the room, as soon as she came in all of the little kids in the room ran toward her.  
  
"Hey, guys! You all wanna help me today?" she said to the children, when they nodded she lead them into a door and left without a trace.   
  
"Why do I have the feeling that that wasn't Stephanie?" said Ron after the confusion.   
  
"Becuase she wasn't," replied Jace, "that was Jasmine one of her sisters."  
  
"Is it just me, or is everyone related here?" asked Merry, at this some of the people in the room chuckled, Tay managed to sneak off without anyone noticing except for a few people.  
  
"I guess it seems that way at first," replied Cassandra, "but it's a good thing that we arn't, I would hate being related to a few of the bozos around here."  
  
"Maybe you should reconcider who you call a 'bozo' and keep track of that boyfriend of yours" replied Amber as she walked into the room.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend, he's a friend." replied Cassandra as she stood up to go and look for him.  
  
"Sure, then why is it whenever someone talks to one of you, the other is there makeing sure the other is out of danger?"  
  
"You're just jealous becuase he's better looking then yours." Cassandra said before she was chased out by Amber.  
  
This new information gave Aragorn something to ponder, does the Legolas in the future know about Tay & if he does then why is Tay here and not the Legolas of the future.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's good concidering I did it in one night right after my last day of finals. What do you guys think of this new information?   
  
Ravage Blue: I wasn't tinking of that becuase of what I was going to put in this chapter, but with that in mind that will make this story really interesting.  
  
DJ: I'm glad you love the story and that you want me to continue with it. 


	7. Crystal cave

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: You know what, I own them all and there is nothing that anyone can do to stop me! Okay that was a lie, but it's nice to dream.  
  
Chapter 7: Crystal cave  
  
"How long will it take for us to get out of danger at this rate?" Legolas asked, he figured he would try to make conversation concidering he didn't know how long they would be in each others company.   
  
"It shouldn't take more then 20 minutes," Stephanie replied, then she looked over his sholder, "but you may want to run and make it less than that."  
  
Legolas turned to look in the dirction that Stephanie was looking in, but didn't see anything. Then he started to hear something coming, something big. Legolas quickly turned back and started to run as well as he could. The walls of the tunnel made the footsteps sound like they where everywhere, making one feel like they where being surrounded.   
  
They came to a fork in the tunnel, one to the left, right and center. Befpre Legolas could ponder which way to go, Stephanie jusmped out his arms, grabbed his arm and half dragged him into the tunnel on the left. If she hadn't been holding on to his arm, Legolas thought that he wouldn't have been able to keep up.   
  
They suddenly came to a stop when they where face to face with a bunch of centipieds about half the size of Legolas. Stephanie looked behind her, to see more of the centipieds coming from behind. Legolas grabbed his bow and started shooting some the centipieds that came from behind. He only got a few shots off when his arm was grabbed again and was being half-dragged toward the frontal group. Stephanie lifted her injured arm up and shot a blue ball at the group, when it touched them the group became incased in ice. They both jumped onto the ice and started to ice skate toward the end of the group, Legolas noticed a large gap at the end of the frozen ice lane. A centipied erupted from the ice ahead of them, but half of it's body was still trapped.  
  
"Sorry about this Legolas!" said Stephanie, she grabbed his arm and sped toward the centipied before he could say anything. She kicked the centiped causing it to bite her leg, she used the centiped as a pole in a way to circle around it to gain momentum. After once around, she tossed Legolas over the gap to safety, then kicked the centipied with her other leg to make it let go. She used the knocked out centipied to gain momentum again and jumped across the gap herself.   
  
Legolas heard a crack when she landed, but before he could say anything she grabbed his arm and again and started running. When they where about 12 feet away from the gap more of the centipieds came out of the gap and chased after them. She started to run faster as they got closer to a cliff, or at least Legolas thought. As they got closer he become confident that it was a cliff, before he could object they both jumpped off.   
  
When they hit to bottom they landed in an underwater lake, at the moment Legolas couldn't see anything. Before he could reserface Legolas was pulled futher underwater and felt a pair of hands on his neck. There was a warm sensation where the hands where, and when the hands left his neck he felt gills there. When his vision cleared, he saw Stephanie doing the samething to herself that she had did to him.   
  
She lightly grabbed his arm and started to lead him deeper into the lake. He noticed that her sholder was worse, her ankle had swollen up, started to bleed from the centipeid bite, as well as traces of venom on the ankle. He swam to her level, put her arm over his sholders, put his arm around her waist and helped her swim. She tried to swim ahead again, but was too tired and couldn't swim faster. She tapped his head and when he turned his face toward her, he heard her voice in his head.  
  
'You don't need to do that.' Legolas looked around confused, 'Just direct your thoughts to me and I will here them.'  
  
'Like this?' he asked, finding this strange but handy at the moment.  
  
'Yes, you catch on fast. Took me a few hours to figure out telepathy.'   
  
'Interesting, and yes I have to. You can barily swim without the help.'  
  
'Okay you win!' she yawned and tried to stay awake. She pointed toward a tunnel on the floor of the lake and Legolas swam into it. He found themselves in a fast and powerful current pulling them through the tunnel. When he looked back the enterence disappeared, he wasn't sure if this was good or bad. After several minutes the current and the tunnel ended, Legolas looked back the saw that the tunnel disappeared as well and left them only in an other lake. He looked around and found that the wall where covered in crystals, that glowed from a light at the surface of the lake.   
  
He swam to the serface and found them in a large caveren where the walls where covered with more of crystals, all bathed in light. He looked for the sorce of the light but didn't find one. Stephanie realesed herself from his hold and got out of the lake, and took off a backpack that she didn't have before. It was the same one that she had before, but Legolas thought that she left it with the others. She took out a blue vile and drank the contents, when Legolas gave her a questioning look she replied.  
  
"Anti-venom." Legolas looked around as the sound of her voice echoed off the walls, becuase the crystals glowed with alight of there own when touch by sound. She chuckled and more lit up, "Each crystal responds to a different pitch or sound, depending on a few things."  
  
The crystals dimmed and went back to normal, Legolas wanted to experiment alittle, but stopped himself when Stephanie pulled out some bandages. He walked over started to help, but she shook her head.  
  
"You don't..." what she was going to say was cut-off by Legolas's hand over her mouth.  
  
"Don't you ever accept help when it's offered?" He asked, before she could answer he started to work on her sholder.   
  
"Forgive me." he said before he ripped the sholder of the tunic that she was wearing so that he could work on the sholder. She handed him some liquids to pour over the wound, then some bandages. When finished, Legolas started to figure out a way to make a sling, but she reached into her backpack and pulled out a ready made one. "Is there anything that you don't have in there?"  
  
"Not sure, been a while since I last looked." she said as she put on the sling. She looked at the backpack, shugged, then put her hands on her ankle. Her hands started to glow as they moved the ankle slowly, Legolas just watched in fastionation. It wasn't until her hands stopped glowing and she stood up did he realise that she was healing the leg.   
  
"How did you..." he started to ask before his mouth was covered with her hand.  
  
"I don't ask for help, becuase most of the time I don't need it." she explained, then she quickly sat behind him and started to massage his sholders. Not knowing what she was doing (A/N: assuming he's never heard of a message) started to object when he found himself liking this sensation and falling asleep.   
  
Stephanie chuckled as she heard his breathing slow to one that is asleep. 'No wonder Cassandra does this to Tay, knocks out an elf, well a male elf, everytime.'  
  
Stephanie stood up and looked at one of the crystals, then back at Legolas. 'I think it's time that I had him join the others again, it's not good that he has spent this much time with me.' she sadly smiles at the sleeping elf, 'It's for the best... for both of us.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's it for now. Is it just me or is this turning into a Legolas fanfiction, one reason I'm going to have them join the others again soon. thanks for the reviews and I love to hear what others think.  
  
Ravage Blue: Yes i'm concidering the 'blonde' idea, but that will complicate a few things and you may find out later. 


	8. Battle of the egos

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: I only own the books, including Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. I don't own any songs, unless I say I do.  
  
Chapter 8: Battle of the egos  
  
Everyone that was a "guest", was in the common room doing something. Some where telling the others about thier world(s) (Boromir was talking to !Xabbu {Otherland books}) , just talking (Hermione was in a sense having a battle of wits with Artemis Fowl, not sure who was winning but it was fun to watch), eating (Hagrid again), or trying out new ablities.   
  
The 'Fellowship' and 'Hogwarts' groups were a little surprised when thye found out the only one that was even remotly human, elf, haobbit or any thing else along those lines in the 'resident group that they had traveled with was Stephanie, and Cassi no matter how short that was. All of the others where Unicorns that had form-shifted, but they remained human to make the others feel more conforable.  
  
"You find that alot of us do that now a days," explained Victor, "most of us are not what we seem, in fact practally the only ones that stay thier true form are humans, elfs, dwarfs and the like."  
  
"How many are of 'the like' here?" asked Gandalf, Victor glanced around. Merry, Pippen, and Ron (haven been given the ablity to form-shift) where elves flirting with some of the human females and a few she-elves. Then another Stephanie look alike sighed and came up to them.   
  
"Everyone that has natural looking hair, aren't 'the like', but not all with natural looking hair are. Most of the people in this room are of the like, and you may meet more during your stay."  
  
Everyone casually watched as the blonde "Stephanie" came up to the three "elves". They noticed her coming and decided to have alittle bit more pratice.  
  
"Hello, my lady." said elf Merry as the females that they where talking to raised eyebrows.  
  
"Why, hello sir elf, or should I say elves?" she replied in an innocent, yet sedutive voice.  
  
"It does not matter, we where just asking are friends here," said Ron gestering to the group of females that surrrounded them, "if they would take us on a tour of this place."  
  
"Yes, but they all seem too.." said Pippen, as he ran a finger down one girls cheek, casuing her to faint, "tired. Would you like to take us on a tour, Lady..."  
  
"Victoria, and yes. I would be glad to you three a tour, but one word of advice beofre we go." she said in a voice that would make any males legs weak.  
  
"And what advice would that be?" said Ron in a voice that made almost all of the females faint as they watched. She reached up and lightly ran a finger down each of thier ears and cheek to the chin. Being elves, Male elves, they have VERY sensitive ears, and I'm not talking about hearing. This action caused each of them to stand at attention, and melt at the touch at the same time. The girls that didn't faint giggled, knowing exactly what was happening.  
  
"Never vix a vixen." she whispered, the warm air hitting thier ears caused a chill up thier spines, "follow me."  
  
They all nodded, and followed instuctions as she went into the kitchen. Frodo wondered why his friends acted so strange when they turned into elves. When Sam asked the question that he had wanted to ask.  
  
"What was that about?" Sam asked the bar-tending Stephanie named Monica.  
  
"Sometimes when one form-shift, or even shape-shift, thier minds or personallities alter as well..." she started when she was interupted by a now familier silver-haired maden.  
  
"That and the fact that all he-elves are egotistical." added Cassandra to the conversation as Tay snuck up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her before he commented.  
  
"Not all of us are." he replied, he backed up as she spun around so not to make an awkward situation.  
  
"Well you sure are."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Then why are you so attracted to us, you have dated at least two of my kind." he questioned.  
  
"Well I KNOW I dated at least one, and that was Legolas," again more choking from the 'fellowship' in surprise, "but I don't remember dating another elf."  
  
He looked hurt, but then he got a slight smerk on his face.  
  
"If we arn't going out, then why do you keep stealing my boxers?" Now it was nearly everyone elses turn to choke on drinks or food in surprise.  
  
"I steal Draco Malfoy's and I'm not going out with him. Um...I mean, No I don't steal boxers, just ignore the pile of boxers under my bed, and the fact that some of them have your name on them so I wouldn't get them mixerd up!" her moved around and attempted to whistle innocently, without much luck. Then everyone turned as they heard a voice from the door say:  
  
"Is elf-boy and neko-girl agruing about who has the pants, I mean the boxers in thier relationship?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it took me so long, but I had to move but now i'm sort of settled.  
  
Ravage Blue: Hyper off of MD's eh? hhhhhmmmmmmmmmmm I have an idea.   
  
Thanks for reading everyone, and the reviews help alot. 


	9. Livewire

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue, Don't cows say MOO?  
  
Chapter 9: Livewire  
  
Legolas was just waking up and watched the figure in front of him move, he had his eyes open because most elves sleep with them open, making it hard to sneak up on them. He knew something had been watching him for a while, but his eyes won't focus until he is fully awake. He becames fully awake when the creature that had been watching him licked his face. He lightly pushed off the creature and saw that it was a white wolf pup.   
  
"You won the eye staring contest already, now blink!" it said getting into a playful pouce poise. Legolas raised an eyebrow, he guessed it would be hard to beat an elf in a staring contest if they are asleep.  
  
'Speaking of sleep...' he thought to himself as he looked around, 'what did she do to me?'  
  
Then he realized something, it was just him, the pup, and a backpack. The pup went to the backpack, just as Legolas noticed a puddle of blood near it, and part barked part yipped into the backpack.  
  
"Will you be quiet, you don't want to wake up Legolas." said a voice from the backpack that Legolas reconized as Stephanie's. He half sprinted, half walked toward the backpack.  
  
"He was awake when I came here and had a staring contest."  
  
"Most elves sleep with thier eyes open!"  
  
"Tay doesn't!"  
  
"Half the time he does, half the time he doesn't. Most of the time he sleeps with his eyes closed he's faking!" Legolas was looking into the backpack and all he could see was blackness. As he looked the pup decided that his bow was a chew toy, causing Legolas to loose his footing and fell into the backpack.  
  
Legolas landed on something that sank slightly, then he bounced into the air. Stephanie just watched in slight amusment as Legolas tried to stand on the trampoline, she forgot she had that in her backpack. She climbed on to it and helped Legolas regain his balance.   
  
"What is this?" he said looking at the trampoline under his feet.  
  
"It is called a trampoline." she said as she hopped off of the trampoline and walked toward a big, white box. She grabbed a can of something out of it just as Legolas was coming toward her. "Catch!"  
  
Legolas caught the can and felt it almost slip from his hands, becuase it was wet and cold. He looked at the can and the main part of it said, 'Mountain Dew: Livewire.' the rest was numbers and some things that thought was another language. (A/N: How many of you would think that he would understand the "contents" of one of those things?) He looked at her confused until he saw her open a can simular to his and drink from it.   
  
He followed her lead, and found that the contents where, of a different texture then he was used to, full of bubbles. The taste had a slight hint of orange as well as something else that he didn't know of, nor tasted before. He couldn't help but like it as he continued to drink it. As he did he felt an unnatural amount of energy over come him. He just wanted to, he wasn't sure but he felt like he could bounce off the walls, run much longer, faster then any elf before of after him. He needed to something to rid of the extra energy before he burst.  
  
"If you're that hyper, then bounce on the trampoline for a while." said Stephanie as she looked at him. 'hyper what a sensation, this could be interesting.' he thought to himself.  
  
"Trampoline good idea, good idea!" he jumped onto the trampoline and started to see how high he could go. Ten minutes later he was almost able to get out the way he came, he just a few more inches. Durning this Stephanie was just looking at papers, sometimes mummble something, or sing alittle. Legolas wondered why she wasn't having the same reaction as him, did she have something different, was she better at hiding it, or was it both?   
  
Durning his thinking, Stephanie looked up at him and whistled. Legolas looked at her, but saw a large bird flying right at him. Before he could defend himself, the bird flew into him with such force that he went flying out the way he came.   
  
After he landed he quickly got up, and shot an arrow into the backpack hoping to hit the bird.  
  
"Hey watch it!" called Stephaine from inside the backpack. Legolas relaised that she more then likly wasn't able to climb out, she still had an injured leg after all. He looked inside, but all he could see was back, he suddenly jumped back as a hand shot out of the backpack. He grabbed her hand and helped pull her out. After she was standing upright he looked her over, she had no sign of injury, not even the injuries she had earlier. Her clothes had changed as well, she wore pants that where made of a material that he didn't reconize(A/N:jeans), a belt that had a pack attached to it (A/N: fanny-pack), and a shirt of simple design (A/N: T-shirt)with a drawing of a poorly drawn dog (A/N: by his standards) with a strange piece of head gear that covered it's eyes and was on top of a red house (A/N:Snoopy Vs. Red Baron).   
  
After a few moments, she started to tap her foot, snapping out of his trance. He wasn't sure why he didn't stop looking at her before, that made him worried. What if he couldn't stop looking next time?   
  
"Let us continue, shall we?" she said gestering to a door that wasn't there before. The pup had disappeared along time ago without a trace, even his footprints had gone missing.   
  
"How did you recover so quickly?" he asked in all honestly, she had healed faster then any elf that he knew of.   
  
"We have our ways." she said simply as she walked toward the door. He followed, ready to help when it was needed. The door lead to a hall, he looked down the hall and noticed some voices a few doors down. He turned to close the door when he found that it was no longer there. Stephanie walked down for a few doors and stopped in a doorway, where she turned toward him and motioned for him to be quiet and come.   
  
He did so, and looked into a room that was very large and had most of his companions sitting in chairs talking to each other and to some people that he didn't reconize. They where all watching Cassandra agrue with a elf that looked slightly familier. (A/N: I wonder why.)  
  
"Then why are you so attracted to us, you have dated at least two of my kind." asked the elf.  
  
"Well I KNOW I dated at least one, and that was Legolas," Legolas raised an eyebrow at this comment, was this the same Cassandra that he dated around 100 years ago. Apparently most of his companions where just as surprised at this information as he was if not more so, becuase most of them choked on thier drinks, "but I don't remember dating another elf."  
  
The elf looked hurt for a moment, then he got a smirk on his face. Cassandra may have gotten herself in troble with this comment.  
  
"If we arn't going out, then why do you keep stealing my boxers?" the elf said in a challanging tone, no one in the room could keep thier drinks down this time. To be honest Legolas would have joined them, if he had a drink. That is something that is uncalled for for a couple that arn't married or bonded to do.  
  
"I steal Draco Malfoy's and I'm not going out with him. Um...I mean, No I don't steal boxers, just ignore the pile of boxers under my bed, and the fact that some of them have your name on them so I wouldn't get them mixed up!" she tried to act innocent, but she failed misrabliy. Two males? Now that is not proper for a lady to do.  
  
"Is elf-boy and neko-girl agruing about who has the pants, I mean the boxers in thier relationship?" said Stephanie in a slight joking tone. Everyone turned to face us, most of them with an amused look on their face. Apparently this happens alot.   
  
"Will you stop calling me elf-boy?" said the elf as he looked at Stephanie, she just chuckled.  
  
"Maybe, but not today." she replied, then she looked at the both of them, "Why don't you two take this battle of... affection somewhere else?"  
  
Cassandra looked like she was going to comment to that when the elf lightly lead her away saying, "We need to speak somewhere else."  
  
After hearing this, she got a worried look on her face and complied. When they left the room was buzzing with conversation, Stephanie lead me to a bar type table with someone that looked alot like her standing behind it.  
  
"What will it be?" asked the maiden behind the counter.  
  
"Virgin Margerita, Peach." said Stephanie as she sat down at the counter, the lady nodded and handed Stephanie her drink. Then she looked at me.  
  
"Can I have a Mountain Dew: Livewire?" said Legolas, Stephanie mentally groaned, this was going to be a long drink.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That should be good for now, just alittle longer then the last one. Looks like Legolas may have been here before, but doesn't remember it. I'm on a slight roll, I had started this chapter right after I posted the last one.  
  
Ravage Blue: I guess you are my idea buddy as you put it. I will read your stories as soon as I can.   
  
Thanks everyone! 


	10. Singing, bouncing and a game

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: Um...Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter and others not mine. nithier is song(s).  
  
A/N:Yea I'm up to chapter 10. How long will this last? I was also eating popciles when I wrote this.  
  
Chapter 10: Singing, bouncing and a game.  
  
Legolas was showing the remaining 'fellowship' the joys of caffeine (except for Gandalf who was learning the joys of suger), when Pippin, Merry and Ron came back from the kitchen covered in flour. It didn't take long for all of the 'fellowship' to be running around the room singing "catch us if you can" (A/N:by Dave Clark Five british group in the 60's, friend of mine got it stuck in my head).  
  
Here they come again, mmmm-mm-mm  
  
Catch us if you can, mmmm-mm-mm  
  
Time to get a move on, mmmm-mm-mm  
  
We will yell with all of our might  
  
Catch us if you can  
  
Catch us if you can  
  
Catch us if you can  
  
Catch us if you can  
  
Now we gotta run, mmmm-mm-mm  
  
No more time for fun, mmmm-mm-mm  
  
When we're gettin' angry, mmmm-mm-mm  
  
We will yell with all of our might  
  
Catch us if you can  
  
Catch us if you can  
  
Catch us if you can  
  
Catch us if you can  
  
------ Harmonica ------ (with Gandalf playing the Harmonica)  
  
Here they come again, mmmm-mm-mm  
  
Catch us if you can, mmmm-mm-mm  
  
Time to get a move on, mmmm-mm-mm  
  
We will yell with all of our might  
  
Catch us if you can  
  
Catch us if you can  
  
Catch us if you can  
  
Catch us if you can  
  
During this Cassandra had come back, tring to take off her necklace to see it but couldn't, to talk to Stephanie when she saw them running and singing. So she decided to sit next to Stephanie and to watch in amusement before she asked Stephanie. When they finished they kept running around.  
  
"Um...do you guys know any more songs?" asked Merry as they ran around.  
  
"If you guys are so hyper put these on." said Stephanie as she handed them some strange contraptions, "these are moon shoes. Think of them as mini-trampolines for your feet."  
  
When Stephanie said this Legolas's eyes lit up and he started to put them on, the rest looked in confusion until he started to run around in the things. Soon they where all having races amongest each other. Even Dumbledor was there racing Gandalf, concidering both had robes on, it was comical watching them try not to fall.   
  
"Stephanie!" Cassi said in a whiny voice, "What did Tay do to my necklace? He tied it so that I couldn't see and it won't show up on a mirror!"  
  
Stephaine lightly fingered what was added to the necklace but didn't make a move to help untie it. "What did he say when he did this?"  
  
"He said to give him answer when I can give one, but I don't know what he's talking about." Stephanie let go ot the item and smiled.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to tell you, you have to figure it out."  
  
"What!? That's mean, you're not going to help?" said Cassi, Stephanie just smiled a wicked little smile. Cassi hated that smile, that ment that Stephanie had something up her sleeve, and she didn't always liked what came out of it.   
  
The 'fellowship' started to tire when three children walked into the room, with a game board. Most of the poeple where confused when they saw the three children, one of them they had seen before, but not the other two.  
  
"Hey Cotten Eye Joe!" called Stephanie as they walked in, causing everone to look, "Who are your friends?"  
  
"This is Angelina, and Pippin." he said gestering to his compaions. the 'fellowship' stopped in mid-hop causing alot of them to crash to the ground.   
  
"Well, I can assume they are from the future as well, but can you tell me who thier parents are?" she asked in an amused tone.  
  
"I can tell you but no one else." said CEJ (Cotten eye Joe), then he whispered in her ear. She had a look of shock and disbelieve, then she laughed. She looked at the new comers, and nodded.  
  
"How many siblings do you have? I'm sure there is alot of them." she said in a sly tone.   
  
"Well, acording to our future selves we have six biological brothers and sisters so far, and six adopted more. " said Pippin, causing Staphanie to chuckle. While the rest of the room was confused.   
  
"What game do you have there?" asked Staphanie to move toward a different subject.  
  
"Parcheesi!" said Angelina as she held up the game. Legolas and the younger hobbits had looked over at the word 'game' and was now coming over to see if they could play.   
  
"How do you play?" asked Legolas, as he looked at the box. Which was a plain brown storage type box.   
  
"You'll figure it out along the way." said CEJ as he grabbed Legolas by the arm and dragged him to a table, the others followed, "Can we assume that you're going to choose yourself to play?"  
  
Legolas looked at CEJ in confusion. He just sort of sighed.  
  
"In this game you can be who ever you want, whatever you want. Like if you wanted you're peice could be..." CEJ looked around the room, "Gimli, Gandalf or... Cassandra if you want."  
  
"He can't be Cassi, I'm Cassi." said Angelina, while the 'real' Cassi was thinking to herself: 'wasn't "I" Cassi?'.   
  
"I think I shall be myself." replied Legolas, a little confused but didn't want to sound like a buffoon.   
  
"I'm Tay!" called Pippin as he picked up four mini-Tays out of the box. As CEJ grabbed four little squirrls, when Legolas reached in he found four little minature hims waving back at him. But only four people could play at a time so the others just watched.   
  
Rules were that you had to get all of you're players to the "home", if someone else landed on you're spot you are sent back to your start place, and vice versa. If you land on youre own nothing happens. Becuase this was a 'speical' version, the players talk and act like the ones in wizards chess, but they just act like the person that they where modeled after.   
  
When a 'Cassi' landed on a 'Tay' spot, or 'Legolas' spot, they would argue for a moment before she grabbed him by the ear and dragged him to his start place. Everytime this happened they would be dragged off saying "Yes, Ma'am!".  
  
When a 'Tay' landed on a 'Cassi' spot, one of two things would happen. One would be that he would throw her over his shoulder, carry her back to her start place, pat her on the head and run away before she bit him. Or, he would turn into a spider and chase her to her start place (she hates spiders!) (A/N: understatement of all time).   
  
When 'Legolas' lands on a 'Cassi' spot he would walk over to her and lightly rub the back of her ear saying "You will be a good little girl and go back, won't you?" Then she would nod and sidle off to her spot, then sit and glare at him. (A/N: the ear rule applies for females too.)  
  
When any of them landed on a 'squirrl' spot, they would pick them up and throw them to their start spot, except for Legolas- he was nice and carried them over to thier start spot.  
  
When a 'squirrl' landed on a 'Cassi' or 'Tay' spot they would turn into them in very embarrising outfits. Cassi in pink bikini, with balloons attached to it, and an baby blue afro. Tay (poor soul) would find himself in a pink thong and a coconut bra with stilletto heels, not to mention the fact that his once beautiful blonde hair had now turned and an acid orange color, sticky in ringlettes. When this happened they would run away screaming in horror at the top of thier lungs.   
  
Now with 'Legolas' they would turn into a baseball player say: "Batter up!" and hit a home run! Making poor Legolas fly through the air to say the least.(A/N: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!)  
  
When 'Tay' landed on a 'Legolas' spot they would argue for a few moments about whos better looking (Cassi/Note:Damn male elves) then Tay would have a bat in his hand and say "Batter up!". Making Legolas run for the safty of the 'start' place. When ever the roles where switched Legolas wouldn't bother with the line he would just chase Tay to the 'start' place.  
  
After the Cassis got fed up with seeing herself/themself in a pink bikini, she blew up the board, making all of the players go flying, (into the mountain dews, also knocking all of the 'fellowship' off of there moon shoes.)  
  
"Hey, that wasn't fair! You cheated." said Pippin as he watched the mini-Legolases trying to put put the inferno out that was thier hair. The other peices knew what was going to happen and jumped off the board before it happened and now was hiding behind thier player.   
  
"It's not my fault that Cassandra has a short temper." said Angelina, starting another agrument. Cotten eye Joe wasn't paying attention to the agrument, he was looking around the room.  
  
"Where's Stephanie?" he asked after he looked around a bit, this stopped the agruing, Legolas noticed that Aragorn was missing. He found that unusual, he normally would have noticed if someone would have snuck off, but two people? Legolas wondered if Aragorn was getting better, or if he was loosing his touch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
That's good for now, sorry it took me so long. I started this a while back ago, but just now got the time to update. I stopped there becuase I figured it was a good place to stop and that it was a good length.  
  
Ravage Blue:  
  
Well you may not have anything now, but I think you will. Legolas now has his own personal trampoline, in a way. I'm glad you liked the fact that I gave Legolas some Caffeine, Everyone needs to try it.   
  
Thanks for reading so far! 


	11. Answers and pie

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: I own copies of the books, but not the characters from books.  
  
A/N: Well the site was down when I finished the last chapter, so I might get two chapters in one day. Yea for me!  
  
Chapter 11: Answers and pie  
  
Stephanie was watching in amusment as mini-Tay took another mini-Cassandra to the start place, when Aragorn tapped her on the shoulder. She turned toward him and noticed the look on his face, he had questions that he wanted answered now.  
  
"Can we have a talk?" he asked as a squirrl landed on a Cassi spot. She nodded and motioned for him to follow.   
  
They walked into the kitchen, and found themselves in a large room that looked like it was a home economics room. The place was larger then the great hall, full of people stirring pots of soups and stews, making cakes, pies, anything you could imagane. If you think it, they where making it.   
  
Another Stephanie look alike, Aragorn was starting to wonder how many there where, was standing infront of a group of children, each had a bowl of vegtables, fruit or meat beside them. She was holding a double-end sword (A/N: think of it as two sword blades put together, with a handle in the middle) infront of her. She twirled the sword infront of her like a windmill, the blades where moving so fast that it looked like a silver circle infront of her. The children where throwing food at her, but none of it hit her, it just landed behind her on plates, neatly sliced. Others where doing this as well, but they where limited to one kind of food and not all of them missed the person.  
  
Stephanie lead him to a door in the back, that lead to another hallway. She continued to walk down the coridors taking turns here and there. Aragorn tried to keep track but couldn't, the place was a giant maze that he couldn't find a solution to. They found themselves in a coridor, covered in dust, like it wasn't used often. At the end there was a door with two handles, and a whole bunch of symbols on the door. Stephanie traced her finger on one of the symbols and it started to glow, as well as the handles. She grabbed the handle on the left and opened the door.   
  
Aragorn walked into a large library of sorts, there where a few tables, chairs and a fireplace. Everywhere you looked there where books, more books could ever think possible in one palce. As Aragorn took in the surroundings Stephanie sat at the table and waited for him to sit as well. When he noticed that she was waiting for him, he sat at the opposite end of the table, the table wasn't that big.   
  
"I have a few questions that I am curious of." he said choosing his words carefully, she noticed this and gave him a reasuring smile.  
  
"I will try to answer them to the best of my ability, but I may not beable to answer them all for it is best that you don't know some of them, and others you may not like what you hear." she explained, and he nodded.   
  
"How do you know of our names, worlds, history, all of that?" he asked, she gave him a smile that he couldn't interperate.  
  
"I was hoping that you would ask me that last." she said getting up and walking over to one of the shelves, "There is a theory, the universe is so vast that if a world is written about, somewhere in the universe it egsist, has already passed or is yet to be, but will be."  
  
She grabbed a few books from the shelves and started to walk back toward him. He wasn't entierly sure of where she was going with this.  
  
"This place is proof of it, we get people who was written about in stories from other worlds and interact with them. We keep a record of everywritten word here, so that we know something about most people that come here. The same also goes for other media, such as shows."  
  
She placed two booka in front of him: The lord of the ring: fellowship of the ring, and Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone. He started to understand this a little when she did this.  
  
"You and your companions are fictional characters in some worlds while in your own world you are as real as you are here. Don't think of yourself as any less important then you where now, if anything where to happen that doesn't in the book then a universal paradox will ocurr."  
  
Aragorn understood all of that until the universal paradox, and Stephanie noticed.  
  
"Basicly, if anything should happen that wasn't suppost to, the universe would blow up in a sense." Aragorn understood that.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because one of a few things will happen: You will either have all memory of this place erased, so it wouldn't matter. You will go back remebering some of it, but not sure about it and only a few things remembered. Or you will remember it as a dream." she explained, he nodded knowing that the quest is more important then orignally thought.   
  
"Is Tay written about later in the story of the ring?" he asked coming to one of the questions that he has been curious about sense he first heard that Tay and Legolas where realted. She shook her head.  
  
"Does Legolas know that he has a son?"  
  
"This Legolas doesn't becuase it hasn't happened yet, but the Legolas of the future will know. But the memory may have been altered to the future Legolas that you will know." Aragorn nodded.  
  
"Then why isn't the Legolas of the furture here, with his son?" When he said this, he knew he wasn't going to like the answer, because she looked at a window sadly.  
  
"He died tring to save his family." she said simply, he let the words sink in.  
  
"Who killed him?"  
  
"I am not allowed to say, that and the fact that we are not sure ourselves. The only one that knows is Tay, becuase he saw it happen. He watched his mother and twin sister killed when he was three, the only reason he wasn't as well is because he was found before they did."  
  
He let the words wash over him, his friend would die valently, he knew that. If this was true, then it wasn't durning the quest of the ring. Then he tought of something.  
  
"How do you know this, if he knows then why doesn't he tell you who did it?"  
  
"I know this because I found him, and he won't tell us becuase they are repressed memories. He only sees it in his dreams, but he never remembers them in the morning."   
  
"If you found him, then you would have seen who did it."  
  
"They ran off before I could get them, I just found thier handy work. Tay was hidden in a tree trunk, with a perfect view of what was left of his family." she looked at him with a sad look in her eyes. He could tell that she blamed herself for not getting there in time.   
  
"You must be older then you look, if you where able save an elf of his age." he said in a slightly joking tone, he figured he asked a depressing question so he needed to lighten the mood. It worked becuase she chuckled and smiled.  
  
"Age isn't everything here, but I am older then all of the humans here, and that's not a good thing for a female." she half said half chuckled.   
  
"Yes you females like hiding your true age after you get 30, now why is that?"   
  
"If I told you that would be breaking the code of the female!" she said fist in the air, mockingly of chorse.   
  
"Legolas you where able to put him to sleep, how?"  
  
"I gave him a back message," then she added as an after thought, "I think it will work for female elves as well."  
  
Aragorn made a mental note to give Arwen a message next chance he gets. She chuckled and stood up.  
  
"Is that all of the questions, becuase if they are we better go before we are missed." she said offering him her hand. He thought about it for a moment, but couldn't think of any more at the moment except one.  
  
"Did that little added ring to Cassandra's necklace mean what I think it means?"  
  
"Yup, Tay had proposed and she has yet to answer. When she figures out what it is and means I think I know what her answer will be."  
  
Well it was a good thing that he knew that Legolas's son would have a happy life, but did Legolas have a happy life to the end.  
  
"Was Legolas and Tay's mother married?" he didn't know what came over him, but he had already asked.  
  
"We do not know, I don't think Tay would know. He was three so I'm not sure if he would have realized if they where married or not." she said in a slightly blank tone, but then she shook it off. "Is that all?"  
  
She said this lightheartedly, showing that it would be best to stop with the questions. He nodded and stood up. They turned and saw someone standing at the doorway. Cotten eye Joe was standing there, his arms across his chest and tapping his foot. Stephanie chuckled and did the same thing.  
  
"Are you mocking me?" she asked in a part joking, part challangeing, part mocking tone.   
  
"Look who's talking!" he said as she walked up to him.  
  
"You copied me because I started doing this, long before you first started showing up, and because you are from the future you must have gotten it from the future me."' she said  
  
"I hate when you use logic to confuse me M...Stephanie." both her and Aragorn raised an eyebrow at the change in name.  
  
"Do you hate it when I do this then?" she said before she quickly picked him up and started to tickle him.   
  
"YES!" he said in between laughing and catching his breath. She put him on her shoulders and walked out of the room. They walked into a bedroom, she looked around a bit then walked back into the library. It wasn't a library anymore, it was the kitchen again. She set Cotten eye Joe on the ground and ran off to help make taffy. Stephanie grabbed a bag of flour and poured it on Aragorn's head.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked as she did the same.  
  
"To make it look like we've been in here the whole time." she said as she grabbed some cookies and a pie, she motioned for him to do the same as she walked into the common room. Both Borimir and Legolas walked up to them.  
  
"Where have you two been?" asked Legolas  
  
"We where in the kitchen, helping out." explained Aragorn.  
  
"Why? Jealous?" Stephanie asked in a challanging tone.  
  
"Why would we be jealous?" asked Boromir  
  
"Becuase," she said in a knowing tone, "you didn't get any PIE!"  
  
She threw the pie in Legolas's face, Aragorn did the same to Borimir. Then the children ran out of the kitchen with dessert type foods and started a food fight in the common room.  
  
A figure stood in the corner, knowing that he wouldn't get hit. That and the fact that no one would dare even try.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's enough for now, fanfiction wasn't working still when i made this so yea. no one the comment on the reviews of last chapter becuse I have yet to get it up.   
  
I hope you like it. 


	12. Clean up and a name

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: Running out of things to say for these. Ummm... Don't own, don't sue... Wait I did that one already. You get the idea!  
  
Chapter 12: Clean up and a name  
  
As the food fight continued, Stephanie snuck over to the corner where the dark figure stood. Each stood on the wall not saying a thing, but stood as if they where in a deep and secret conversation. He drew a finger over her cheek, just deep enough to draw blood from the cut, then he turned and walked out of the room, unknown to anyone else. Stephanie wiped the blood away, then quickly went over to stop the food fight.   
  
"Okay everyone, that is enough." she said in a voice that made everyone want to listen, "Now it maybe suggested that everyone clean up and get ready for dinner, alright?"  
  
She walked over the the 'fellowship' and 'hogwarts' groups. "I will show you to your rooms and explain a few things."  
  
As they followed her, she explained that the rooms where outfitted to suit the person that occupies it. If they wanted anything in the rooms they would just have to ask and it will be done, to a certain extent. (A/N: No Aragorn can't have Arwen appear in his room.) As she explained this a squirrl joined the group and rode on Stephanie's shoulder.   
  
First room was Ron's room, and he was in heaven. It was exactly how he would want a room, full of posters of Quidditch players, as well as his own indoor Quidditch field.   
  
"Monshina, check for cameras." said Stephanie, the squirll jumped off of her shoulder and started to search the room.   
  
"Camaras?" asked Ron  
  
"Yes some people like to put camaras in some guests rooms." she said as she went toward the bathroom, "and there are some places that you don't want to be watched."  
  
After a few moments, the squirrl had found 3 in the main part of the room, while Stephanie brought 5 out of the bathroom.   
  
"Okay, well that's all of them. It is safe for you to take a shower, and I think you might want to with all of that cherry in your hair." said Stephanie when she walked out of the bathroom.   
  
The samething happened at everyones rooms, except for Legolas who had 10 in the bathroom alone, (A/N: Cassi got mad because one of them was hers.) bringing a total of 35 in his room.   
  
~~~Half an hour later~~~~  
  
Stephanie decided to go and tell the 'guests' that dinner would be ready shortly. She walked into Aragorn's room looking at the floor.  
  
"Aragorn? Dinner is nearly done and I wanted to know if you where joining us?"   
  
"I'm not sure if I can, my clothes are still wet." he said as he walked toward her, his shoes making squish sounds as he walked. Stephanie looked up to see a drenched ranger, with a slightly burned face.   
  
"I'm sorry," she said slapping her forehead, "I forgot that I would have to explain showers. Okay first of all, you're suppost to take off your cloths for a shower. And there are two knobs, one for hot and one for cold. you can have them both on to create a balance that you like in the tempature of the water."   
  
She walked over to a cabinet and grabbed soap, shampoo, and a salve. (A/N: that is salve, not slave).   
  
"This is for washing your hair, this for everywhere else, and this" she said handing him each thing, "is for those burns from the hot water. Just read the directions on the bottles. Umm.. can you read?"  
  
"Yes I can, My lady." he said kindly, he could tell she was hesitient to ask for she didn't want to insult him.   
  
"Good luck, I have to make sure the others didn't burn themselves as well." she said as she walked out of the room and closed the door.   
  
She went to Gandalf's room next, after knocking on the door, she came in with her head down. "Ummm. Gandalf?"  
  
"Yes?" he said as he turned toward her, she noticed that she shoes didn't squish. She risked a look up and found Gandalf in new, dry robes, not burned or anything out of the ordanary.  
  
"You're not soaked?"   
  
"Yes, well from the look of you not all of my campanions found about these showers that you instrucked us to take." he said amusingly, "The only reason I knew is becuase Dumbledor told me."  
  
"Yes, well sorry about that. Dinner is nearly done and I wanted to know if you where joining the rest of us."  
  
"I think I will, beable to hear how many of my compainions found out how to use a shower."  
  
She nodded and started to walk away when she turned back.  
  
"Umm... could you help me tell the rest of the members of your group about the shower thing?"   
  
"Of chorse."  
  
"Thank you, you can take the ones on your side of the coridor. If they are burned there should be a salve to help take care of that on the counter." she said in a grateful tone and she ran off to the next room.   
  
After she took care of Borimir, Pippin, and Gimli all she had left was, who else, Legolas. Gandalf had already taken care of Sam, and Frodo and was taking care of Merry now. She lightly knocked on Legolas's door and walked in head down.   
  
"Legolas?" she said looking around at the ground. She heard him walking around, but his shoes didn't make the squishing sound. Even elves can't stop that from happening if they are soaked. Then she spotted bare feet, "Okay! You figured out the shower thing! Dinner is nearly done and we wanted to know if you where to join us, but I guess we will find that out in a bit. Okay? Bye!"  
  
She quckly backed out of the room, closed the door and leaned her back against it. Okay, he figured it out, but why wasn't he dressed by now? Does it take elves THAT long to take a shower?  
  
"Elf ears! Dang elf ears!" he had heard what she said to the others and was getting ready when she walked in. As she was getting her thoughts straght the door flew open, adn she ended up landing in a pair of arms. She quickly closed her eyes but she noticed that she was touching wet cloth. She risked opening an eye.  
  
"What about elf ears?" he asked as she stood up, he was standing in soaked clothes. The only thing that set him apart from the others, was that he had the intellegence to take off his shoes.   
  
"Okay, you didn't hear."  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"My explination of a shower to the others, I forgot that these walls won't let you." she walked over to the counter, "First of all, your suppost to take your clothes off before you get in a shower."  
  
"If I do that, how do I know that you got all of the cameras out?" he was remembering the fact that the most amount of cameras found was in his room.  
  
"Yes I am sure, if I didn't then you can shoot me on the spot." Then she went on to explain the rest of the shower thing.   
  
Afterwords, she went off the tell the 'Hogwarts' group what she had meant to tell the 'fellowship' group. All of them conferming that they would. As her and some of the 'Hogwarts' people was walking to the dinning room (A/N: which was the common room), Draco Malfoy decided to finally leave his room.   
  
"What are you doing here Potter?"  
  
"We could ask you the same thing." said Ron, but they noticed something, "You shrank Malfoy."  
  
"He didn't shrink, this is first year Draco." Ron liked the sound of that, but he didn't have a chance to use it because all of them where ushered into the dinning room.   
  
It looked the same, but with more chairs, and tables. The main table had more food then before, if that was possible. Soon everyone was eating and talking, but everyone stopped when they heard the 'fellowship' coming. Reason they did this:   
  
Merry and Pippin where complaining that 'someone' had put dye in thier shampoo. Everyone turned to a table with four grinning faces. (Fred, George {Yes they had come a few days earlier} David, and Paul- Local pranksters). Aragorn, Gimli and Borimir where mumbling to themselves about missing boxers. The people who could hear this all looked at Cassandra, who had an innocent and yet discused look on her face. (She had mixed up Legolas's room with Borimir's room) (A/N: she hates Borimir, it's about the whole tring to take the ring thing). Cassandra glared at Stephanie, but Stephanie was in too deep of conversation with ten of her sisters to notice. Gandalf was complaining that his hat had gone missing. Everyone glanced at CEJ, Angelina and Pippin who where pulling rabbits and the like out of a very tall and pointed grey hat.   
  
Stephanie turned in time to see them enter the room. Merry had green hair, Pippin had blue hair, Gandalf could get in the door without having to bend forward to let his hat in, while Aragorn, Gimli and Borimir walked a little differently.   
  
"Fred, George, Paul, David, turn Merry's and Pippin's hair back to normal. Cotten Eye Joe, Pippin, Angelina give Gandalf his hat, and make sure that nothing is left in there that wasn't there before. Any 'other' missing items will be returned. Right Cassandra?" at this last one she gave Cassandra a half-hearted glare.   
  
Cassandra was still glaring at Stephanie when it turned into a look of concern. Stephanie looked away when she saw the change of look, she put a hand on her cheek and noticed that it started to bleed again. Minda gave her a towel and Stephanie quickly wiped away the blood, hoping no one else noticed.   
  
Too bad nearly everyone noticed, but most of them where smart enough not to say anything. Stephanie had turned back and started to talk to her sisters, ignoring the looks from everyone else. Legolas listened to the conversation, but knew it was no use. They where speaking with thier minds, he knew this because they tended to have unfoucused eyes whenever they did. This didn't stop Cassandra, who walked right up to them and tapped Stephanie on the shoulder. Stephanie turned and looked at her, knowing she wasn't going to leave til she was heard.  
  
"Stephanie, what's wrong?" she said, doing an imitation of Stephanie's stance, foot tapping and all.   
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?" said Cassandra, as she reached over and grabbed the now blood stained towel, "Does this look like nothing to you?"  
  
One of the sisters, the one that was dressed entierly in black, motioned for them to quite down. So they had the agrument using only minds, Legolas watched their faces and noticed that Cassandra was the only one getting upset. Stephanie just stayed calm and looked at the table, until she looked up at Cassandra. With that look all of Cassandra's anger melted away, whatever Stephanie had said had an impact on her. Stephanie stood up and started to leave, when Cassandra put a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Has he told you a name, during any of this?" asked Cassandra, and Stephanie nodded, "What is his name, the one who is doing this?"  
  
"Puck." Stephanie said before she left the room, Cassandra went back to her seat. No one noticed that a figure had fallowed Stephanie out of the room.   
  
~~~~~~Five minutes later~~~~~  
  
"Puck! That's a stupid name!" exclaimed Cassandra, she had been thinking about it the whole time and just now came to that conclution. All talk had gone back to normal by then, some of them just chuckled at Cassandra's reaction, and reaction time. That had some of the guests worried, was it common for one to be indanger and the others act like nothing has happened?   
  
Cassandra left after Stephanie, with Tay at her heels. Some of the guests had to resist the urge to follow them, but it was a good thing they did.   
  
"Where's Dumbledor?" asked Merry as he looked at where he had just been talking to him. The others looked around, even some of the residents looked around as well.   
  
"He's not in this world any longer," said Artimis (A/N: not Fowl), "we better go and send someone to look for him."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I normally don't end like that but I couldn't think of a way to phrase it.   
  
Ravage Blue: Well I'm glad you liked the last two chapters, Thanks for the idea, I didn't even think of the showers. Poor Legolas is going to hate what is going to happen soon. That is if I feel being mean or not.   
  
Thanks for the review and thanks to everyone that reads this story!!! I hope you like it so far! 


	13. Missing guests and baseball

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer:I own two snoopys. I don't own LOTR or HP.  
  
(A/N: fanfiction is down, so I may get more then one in)  
  
Chapter 13: Missing guests and baseball  
  
"If you're going to send someone after him..." started Borimir when he was interupted.  
  
"Them." said Artimis, he pointed at the group who was following him down the hall and they noticed that Frodo was gone as well. Before anyone else could comment Ron disappeared as well.   
  
"What's happening?" asked Sam, he was confused why didn't he notice when Frodo disappeared?  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary, it happens all the time, but normally not to guests." Artimis said as they entered a room. The room was full of moniters, maps, and servalince stuff. Stephanie was the only one there, and she was looking at one of the moniters that was the size of one of the walls, "Are they alright?"  
  
"None of them are in imeadate danger," said Stephanie without looking at the group, "but Aragorn will be the most fun to get out of his situation."  
  
The group turned and sure enough Aragorn was gone, so was Legolas, Merry, Hermione and Gimli. The only ones left where: Borimir, Gandalf, Harry, Pippin and Sam.   
  
"Well if you're going to retrive them, one of us should go with you and the others stay here and help explain what's going on as the others return." said Gandalf, the others nodded in agreement, except for Artimis and Stephanie.  
  
"People have already been sent to meet them and take them somewhere safe. We don't need several people to go and 'pick them up' so to speak. This way we are able to bring all of them back at once. As well as hear each others stories of what happened to them." explained Stephanie before she stood up and left the room.   
  
"I think it might be wise if you all head back to the common room." suggested Artimis, but all of them shook thier heads.  
  
"I think we will stay and watch the progress if you don't mind." said Borimir, Artimis just shrugged and turned back to the moniter. Which now had a map that showed where Legolas, Ron and Merry were. On the side showed different maps, but they wheren't big enough to see anything on them.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas found himself sitting next to a bunch of men who all wore the same thing as him, tight pants, a loose fitting shirt, strange hats that had a bill-shaped apparatus in the front as well as shoes with spikes on the bottom. They where all looking at a field with others dressed like them on it, some same colors, some not. There where these white blocks on the ground at certain spots, in a shape of a diamond. They also had those dreaded metal things that the mini-Tays had, but they where using them against a ball that was thrown at them from a person of a different color then them that was standing in the center of the whole thing.   
  
Someone walked out a door that was at the other end of the bench that he was sitting on. They looked around, spotted him and talked to guy that was looking at the action very closely, they guy nodded and the other person came toward him.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" the person asked, Legolas shook his head and was about to say something with the other spoke, "Not used to this eh, Legolas?"  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"I am here to take you back, but I can't yet. Before you are asked, your name here is Orlando Greenleaf." said the man that now sat next to Legolas, he nodded, "This is a game called baseball, and it's nearly over. All you need to know right now, is when you are called up you go to that box and swing with the person up to bat at the moment. You watch the ball and swing at the time that you would if you where batting. When that person is done batting it is your turn. You do just as the guy did before you, you hit the ball has hard as you can and run toward the first base. Just make sure you drop the bat before you go, and don't throw it when you do."  
  
At this point the person who was sitting next to Legolas pointed at one of the blocks, "If you can make it to the next one without getting getting out then go for it. But you have to make sure if someone is infront of you that they go as well and can make it to the next one. You continue to do that until you can't anymore or you make it home, or the plate right infront of us." The person pointed again, "If you can do that with just one hit, then you got a home run. If you hit the ball and they catch it before it hits the ground it's an out, if you get three strikes, your out. If you get hit with the ball while you are at bat, it's a walk and you just go to first base and no farther. If it isn't a forced run then you can slide into base and hope you aren't out, like that."   
  
Someone had slid into third, and was safe. Then Legolas found himself being called and he did what he had been told earlier. He went to the box and found that the 'bat' had these red rings on it to make it heavier, he found this an interesting thing to do it made you used to a heavier thing to swing and so you could hit harder when you went up. He made a note to try something simular to that with swords and blades in general.   
  
Legolas grabbed another bat when he went up to plate, and he noticed that the person he had been talking to went to the box. He did what the person said,a nd hit the ball has hard as he could, and it went into the stands. Legolas decided to run and hope on one in the stands would get him out. Then he noticed that the people infront of him wheren't running thier fastest, so he slowed down. When he made it "home" he was greeted with compliments, slaps on the back, shoulder and bottom. He passed the person who had helped, and he gave him a wink. Legolas was forced to sit next to the guy that had been watching the game closely.   
  
"Not bad Orli," he said, "you might give Stev a run for his money."   
  
Then the guy did a bunch of strange movements, Legolas's friend fowned a bit, but nodded. As the ball came toward him, he just put the bat infront of causing the ball to fly stright up into the air when hit. He started to run, but the person behind "home" caught the ball and the other person behind the bat called out "OUT". Everyone started to come back in, the only one that did that had the same color as Legolas was his companion.   
  
"Sorry I did that to ya Stev, but we needed to end the game." said the guy who made the signals. 'Stev' just shook his head.  
  
"No problem coach, besides we needed the others to show thier skill as well." Now Legolas knew his friends name, "Hey coach, you know I have to get going, but I was asked to take Orlando as well."  
  
Coach nodded, "Orli, just grab your stuff and follow Stev out."  
  
Legolas didn't object, he wanted to get back to the others soon. He also wanted to see his friend's face. He grabbed his stuff and followed Stev out of the locker rooms, as they where called into a large room with strange contraptions. Stev walked up to one with out a top and jumped in, Legolas followed suit. Stev turned a metal key and the ting came to life, causing Legolas to jump.   
  
"Don't worry Legolas, It won't harm you." said Stev in a different voice, infact Legolas reconized it. Legolas took off Stev's hat and saw that it was a very sweaty and dirty Stephanie. "Hi, oh and you may want to take the hat off as well. You don't want to loose it on the way."  
  
"So are you taking me back?"  
  
"First we have to pick up the others."  
  
"So who are we getting next." he asked as they got out of the stadium and onto the street.  
  
"Merry." she said as they sped off into the sunset.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's good for now, I jsut checked and fanfiction is up, so I might just have one today. Besides I had to go and get something for my mom as I wrote this  
  
Ravage Blue: Well I was sort of mean, sort of not. Legolas didn't get hurt, but he will now beable to get his revenge on Tay. Maybe I should introduce Legolas to golf.  
  
Diana in texas: I'm glad you like the story so far, and thanks for the encouragement. I can't say who will end up with who, if anyone.   
  
Thank you everyone for reading up to here, I hope I will update soon. 


	14. Video games and movies

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: These things are always a bummer, But I need something to do durning the summer. I don't own Lord of the Rings, or Harry Potter, Butterflies are good Fodder.  
  
Chapter 14: Video games and movies  
  
Merry found himself in a small bar type place, or atleast he thought it was a bar. There where tables around, but most of the people there where at the front counter. Behind the counter was a mirror as well as shot glasses and a beer dispenser (A/N: I don't know what they are called, the only bar I have been to was one that was a slash family resterant until 8, unless you count the resterant that used to be one.). Merry decided to sit at the counter, he figured if he was going to be stuck here, he might as well enjoy it.  
  
"What'll be, Dominic?" said the bartender, Merry looked up looking for who was addressed, but didn't see anyone respond, "Dominic?"  
  
Merry looked at the bartender who was clearly addressing him, it was Minda. Now Merry was confused, he was handed a glass. He didn't agrue and took it, whatever it was he liked it.  
  
"While you are here, you are known as Dominic Buck." Minda said before she went off to take care of another drunk.   
  
"Arn't you a little young to be here?" asked a guy as they came to sit next to Merry.  
  
"Leave him alone, Chuck." said Minda as she came back, "He's a friend of mine and I know he's of age. Do you honestly think that I would serve adult bveverages to someone underage?"  
  
"You know I didn't mean to offend, it's just sad these days. You know?" he said in appology.  
  
"Yea I know, the usual?" asked Minda as she made up a drink. Merry heard someone come in, "Stephanie, Orli, long time no see!"  
  
Merry turned to see Legolas and Stephanie sit beside him. They where both wearing unusual outfits, loose shirts, unconforible looking pants, and shoes that looked like he didn't want to get stepped on.  
  
"You know what I want, Minda." said Stephanie as she sat down, Minda nodded and made the drink.  
  
"What do you want, Orli?" asked Minda, Legolas glanced at Merry.  
  
"I will have what he's having." he said gestering toward Merry.  
  
"Long island ice tea, coming up!" she said and started to make it. (A/N: my mother loves the things)  
  
Legolas turned to Merry, "They call me Orlando Greenleaf, what's your name?"  
  
"I'm called Dominic Buck." Legolas raised an eyebrow at this as he was given his drink, Merry returned his look with something that could have been translated as, 'you should talk'.  
  
"So who are you picking up next?" asked Minda to Stephanie.  
  
"Rupert," Stephanie said simpily, Minda nodded and went to talk to some others.  
  
"Who?" asked Merry, he was slightly confused, wasn't it just him, Frodo, Argorn, and Dumbledor missing?  
  
"Ron" she said in an undertone, "and we shall be going to get him now."  
  
She stood up, left some money on the counter and motioned for them to follow. Legolas notice that the contraption that Stephanie had called a car changed. It now had a back seat, Legolas decided to quickly jump into the front seat before Merry did. Poor Merry ended up in the back, while Stephanie drived.  
  
"You could have jsut called 'shotgun', that's what most people do. Then again, some people do that as well." Stephanie had said as she had gotten into the car. They headed North, under the night sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron found it fun to play himself in what muggles called a 'movie'. The guy who played Hagrid wasn't as tall has he should have been. The guy who played Professor Snape was very nice off camera, shows how good of an actor he was. But he found out the person who was playing McGonagall really was McGonagall.  
  
"What are you doing here Mr. Weasly?" she asked durning one of the breakes.  
  
"No idea, I'm just sort of stuck until someone comes and gets me. You?"  
  
"Same, I've been staying with the woman that is suppost to play me for a week." then she strightened up and started to mock herself, "and you better be doing that hom work of yours, Mr. Grint!"  
  
Ron decided to play along, "Yes Professor Smith."  
  
By the end of fliming that day, it was dark and ron was beat. He didn't know it was so tiring to be himself. Professor McGonagall decided to take him home, besides this would give them more of a chance to talk about the current situation.   
  
When they walked out of the studio there was a eeiry silence, then there was a thundering sound in the distance that seemed to get louder. Both Ron and McGonagall turned to the right and saw a human wave comming toward them, it was time for them to run. They heard a car horn and saw someone waving at them to get in. They didn't want to take thier chances with the crowd, so they quickly jumped in and sped off.  
  
Ron was in too much of a hurry to get in, that he didn't realize that he sat on someone. "Oh, Hi Merry!"  
  
"Hello, Rupert." said Merry grumply, "And I though I had a bad name to work with."  
  
"What name do you..." Ron now noticed Legolas, "both have to work with?"  
  
"Dominic Buck."  
  
"Orlando Greenleaf."  
  
"At least the both of you kept part of your real names!"  
  
"How long have you been here, Professor?" asked Stephanie, before a fight could start.  
  
"About a week, can we go some where to rest?" asked Minerva, Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
"I think we could all use a rest and a shower," said Stephanie in agreement, "that is if the two of you remember how to use one?"  
  
Both Legolas and Merry grumbled, the other two gave Stephanie confused looks. Soon they found themselves at a huge mansion, with about 3 acres of lawn. It had stables, archery area, gardens, trails, a forest, a beach, everything.  
  
They walked in and found a huge living room with a T.V the size of the wall, as well as everygame system ever made attached to it. Another Stephanie look alike was sleeping on the couch, so Stephanie escorted them upstairs. Stephanie assigned them each thier own bathroom and so everyone was able to clean up.  
  
By the time McGonagall came back, the guys where playing the video games. And getting beaten by Stephanie's look alike.  
  
"You're going down Weasly!"  
  
"You have to catch me first, Merry!"  
  
"You will all get hit in 3...2...1!" suddenly all of the guys went 'nnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooo'. McGonagall came down the stairs, the t.v was split into four different screens. Each with a different character. Three of the characters looked warped and wavy, and seemed to be going slower then the other, who looked unaffected.  
  
Just as the spell wore off the others and where catching up to the one in lead, Artimis's face appeared on the screen blocking out the game.   
  
"Hey! No fair!"  
  
"Hi Artimis." said the look alike as the others complained.  
  
"Is Stephanie there?" he asked looking around the room, they all in unison pointed toward the stairs, he nodded and left. With the head gone, they where back at the game. They had just finished the game, Merry won for once, when Artimis took over the screen again.   
  
They heard grumbling comeing down the stairs, and there was Stephanie in a bath robe, not happy looking.   
  
"Well it looks like you have everyone from this time, I am send you the next map now." Everyone turned as they heard a machine turn on, "This should be easy because they are all in one place, and being watched over by Mayblina, Oakeron and Sean."  
  
"Sean? Miguel's brother?" Artimis nodded, Stephanie nodded and walked toward the machine. "Hermione, Dumbledor, Aragorn, Frodo, and Gimli. Wow this will be short, I only had to go through two time lines."  
  
Harry suddenly replaced Artimis, "Hi Ron!"  
  
"Hiya Harry!" as everyone started to talk to each other via screen, Stephanie snuck upstairs. One by one people left the living room, until only Merry and Ron where left.   
  
"You know Stephanie tricked us, we where going to go after you as well. But she left before we could say anything." said Pippin, then he looked behind the two people that he was talking to, "and it looks like they did the same to you!"  
  
Ron and Merry looked behind them, sure enough the only one there was the Stephanie look alike. She just gave them a sly smile and nodded.  
  
"Why didn't we get to go?" they said in unison, causing everyone else to crack up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's it for now, not bad updateing atleast two days in a row, I wonder what's going to happen.  
  
Ravage Blue: Okay they where introduced to video games, maybe not in great detail, but that may come later. Yes revenge is sweet, it may be a while before golf, with the fact that the rest of the missing guests are in one place. A suggestion for your title, only one comes to mind "There are no small parts, only small people." or something like that.  
  
I'm glad that you all like it, hopefully i will update soon! Thanks!!! 


	15. Orchid and Legolas

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: I own Bill Gates, and that means I own everything!!! Ha Ha Ha Ha!! Not really.  
  
Chapter 15: Orchid and Legolas  
  
Legolas had heard a voice in his head saying that he should get ready for departure, or he would be left behind. Legolas slipped away from the others when he heard this, McGonagall had did the same earlier, perhaps for the same reason. He knew Stephanie would try to sneak away and leave by herself, he wasn't about to let that happen. She had saved his life, now he was going to return the favor, but he wasn't sure if it was the only reason.   
  
When he entered his bathroom, there was an outfit set out for him. It was a forest green, with ruffles and such. (A/N: think about 1800's). When he stepped out, he saw that McGonagall was dressed up as well, her dress was sort of a blueish color. He was tring to figure it out when he saw movement outside of the window that they where standing next to.   
  
It was Stephanie, she was in a white dress and was running across the field. Legolas was thinking of a way to get there when McGonagall turned into a cat, jumped out of the window into a tree and started to run after her. Legolas wasn't about to be out done, jumped out of the window in close persuit. McGonagall jumped onto his shoulder and let him do the running. He saw Stephanie jump into a strange hole in the air, so he decided to do the samething.  
  
He landed on something soft, and found himself in a carrage. McGonagall jumped off of his shoulder and sat on one of the seats, and started to change back. He felt a tapping on his head and found that he had landed on another gentleman. He quickly got off and sat next to McGonagall, and looked around for Stephanie, but didn't see her. He looked at the man who sat across from them, he looked oddly familiar.   
  
"Hello, may I ask of your name?" said the stranger, obviouly directed toward Legolas.   
  
"I am Orlando Greenleaf, and you are?" Legolas didn't like the look that both the stranger and now McGonagall where giving him.   
  
"Legolas?" asked the stranger.  
  
"How do you know of my real name?" after Legolas said this the stranger burst into laughter, "What is so humerous, sir?"  
  
He stopped laughing and looked at Legolas, "Sir?" He looked down at himself. "FUDGE-A-RAMA!"  
  
We heard laughter toward the front of the carrage, outside where the driver was. The stranger looked outside of the window toward the driver.  
  
"Cassandra, I'm going to kill you!"  
  
"Oh, what? It's not my fault that you make a better man then a woman, Stephanie!"  
  
"Stephanie?"  
  
The stranger nodded, and McGonagall chuckled.  
  
"Um...Legolas, put your hand on your chest." said Stephanie.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it." Legolas obayed, but notice something. His chest wasn't suppost to be, like that. He looked down and found himself in a green dress, and a woman!  
  
"By Valar, what happened?" exclaimed Legolas as he looked at himself.  
  
"Ask Cassandra." said Stephanie, as she looked at the ground.   
  
"Now you may want to be on your best behavior, Orchid!" said Cassandra in a taunting tone. Stephanie just sighed.  
  
"I guess you get to call me, Stephan." she said in a defeated tone, "Until I can find a way for both of us to return to normal."  
  
The Carrage stopped, and Stephan stepped out. He helped Orchid and McGonagall out of the carrage, as Tay helped Cassandra down from the drivers seat. Stephan held out an arm for both Orchid and McGonagall.  
  
"I can assume I will be both of your's escort, Madam McGonagall, Dumbledor will more than likly waiting for you and he shall be your escort of the rest of the evening. Madam Orchid I shall be your escort until we get this taken care of, agreed?" both Orchid and McGonagall nodded in agreement.   
  
They followed Tay and Cassandra into the Castle that they stopped infront of, Orchid could tell royalty lived here. She noticed that when they entered no one was announced, and people came and go as they pleased. Stephan didn't have to stay with two women for long, becuase Dumbledor came up and quickly asked McGonagall for a dance, which she just as quickly accepted.   
  
"I would ask you for a dance as well, but it might be best if I speak with the prince and princess." said Stephan as he escorted Orchid toward a couple of pre-teens. The guy dressed in all black except for a few silver highlights in the suit. The girl was wearing a nearly all white dress, with a little bit of silver here and there. "Prince Oakeron, Princess Maybelina it is so good to see you again."  
  
"Steph...an?!" said Oakeron, quickly correcting himself, "What happened?"  
  
"Ask Lady Cassandra."  
  
"What did you do this time?" asked Maybelina.  
  
"Just didn't tell her what Tay did to her necklace."  
  
"I saw that, does that mean what we think it means?" asked Oakeron, and Stephan nodded. Maybelina jumped with excitement, but her brother put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her. She looked at him and nodded, "Do you think we will see your sister this evening, Stephan?"  
  
"You know his sister, Oakeron?" asked a man taht had snuck up behind them, and they both nodded, "Well who is she?"  
  
"Stephanie." said Oakeron simpily.  
  
"Oh, will she be coming soon?"  
  
"It all depends on a few things." explained Stephan, "You see, she was going to come, but Orchid wanted to come and was stuck with her cousin. So now my sister and her brother as keeping an eye on her cousin while we are here."   
  
"Oh well not to sound rude, but would it be alright if she could come later in the evening?" asked the man  
  
"I don't think that would be a problem, why if you don't mind me asking?" asked Stephan, the man bent down and whispered something in his ear. Stephan's eyes widened, and nodded, "I will go and take care of that now!"  
  
Stephan gentally but quickly escorted Orchid toward the dance floor. "We need to find Cassandra, now!"  
  
But before Orchid could start looking, Stephan had already found her and started to excort Orchid in the direction needed. They ended up dancing across the floor toward the snack table, where Cassandra was. Stephan quicly started to talk to Cassandra before she could escape. They spoke so that no one could hear them, until the end.  
  
"What?" said Stephan after a while.  
  
"That's what has to be done." said Cassandra, a sly grin on her face, and she quickly walked away with Tay for another dance.   
  
"Let us go and get my sister and your brother, Orchid!" said Stephan kindly, and that made Orchid worry a little. They walked outside and a horse was waiting in the shadows for them, Stephan lifted Orchid onto the horse and got on as well. Orchid wasn't used to bare-back, or in a dress but she survived. They went into the forest, and rode for around half an hour before they stopped by a lake.   
  
Orchid was helped down and looked around a bit, "What do we have to do to turn back to normal?"  
  
Orchid heard Stephan come to stand behind her, "I'm sorry."  
  
Orchid found herself being spun around in Stephan's arms and thier lips meeting in a kiss. Orchid not knowing what she was doing closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. When the kiss was broken and Orchid opened her eyes she found that she looking down at Stephanie and that she was Legolas again.  
  
"Sorry about that, but it was the only way." said Stephanie as she tried to back away, but Legolas held her just for a little bit longer, "We have to return to the party and get the others."  
  
Before he let her go, he gave her one last kiss and lifted her onto the horse. "You know that this cannot continue, when you return to your world, you will more then likly forget me."  
  
"Can you allow me whatever time I have with you?" asked Legolas as he sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.   
  
"I cannot stop what you believe, or feel, so I will allow you that, but I can't give you much else." Legolas nodded, kissed her on the cheek and they rode back to the party.   
  
When they left the lake, a figure stepped out from behind one of the trees. He punched the tree he was hiding behind, causing part of it to break. He looked at his hand covered in blood, both of thier blood will be on his hands. It was alright for the first one to turn them back, but the elf did it a second time and she didn't stop him. They will both pay one way or another.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm going to stop for two reasons, one it's a good place to stop, another I want to go to bed.  
  
Miss Cassi: Scoring up, what do you mean? I will ask you later  
  
Ravage Blue: I try to update as often as i can, but it's hard day after day, but I try. Golf may not have come up in this one, but i should within the next few chapters. 


	16. Balls, Births, and Trances

~What now?~   
  
(A/N: i'm going to see if i can get his on the site before I get a review, let's see if I can set a personal record! Didn't happen, I didn't get to finish for 3 days.)  
  
***Disclaimer: I own Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar not really that's Tolkien's.  
  
Chapter 16:Ball, Births, and Trances.  
  
Hermonie didn't mind where she ended up, she was in a castle treated like royalty, with royalty. All day she had been riding horses, learning how to use a bow, and talking with the Queen and the Princess. The most fun she had was watching the other members of her group compeat with the prince and princess.  
  
It was really funny with Gimli, he was trying to show off with his ax, but the princess just picked it up and balanced it on her finger. Then she decided to show some her stregth and handed him a normal, plane looking hoop that she wore around her wrist. He it was handed to him he was floored. He said the thing had to wiegh around 100 lbs., which was around the estimate according to Maybelina. Her brother wore ones like that but they where closer to 200. She also showed him the necklace that she always wore, and it fasinated him, he had never seena a stone like the one it had. She said that they came from one place and that her brother had one as well. Oakerons was black instead of white like his sister's, but they seemed to be the same substance and yet totally different.   
  
Aragorn tested Oakeron's skill with a sword, and found that he had more skill at his age then most twice or three times his age. After Aragorn was done with Oakeron, Oakeron had a swordfight with his sister, showing that she had just as much skill as her brother when it came to swordfighting. Same was with archery, horseback riding, anything haveing to do with battle, both excelled in, including magic. Thing is, when Dumbledor started to teach them a little bit of magic, they both started to teach him magic.   
  
When Aragorn commented on thier talent for there age, and asked the king of how he taught them, he admitted that he didn't and that they where adopted. The fact that they wheren't hiers to the throne didn't bother the king a bit, the queen was with child so that was taken care of. The only thing he didn't like was when the visits where over.  
  
"Visits?" asked Aragorn as he and the king watched Oakeron, Maybelina and Sean teach Hermoine how to ride a horse.   
  
"Yes, visits. A few years after we adopted them, Oakeron was taken, and his sister went after him shortly after. We didn't see them for a few years, but then they came back as they are. Able to fight, heal, everything one would want. They said that they where visiting and that they had to go back soon. So we spent as much time as we could, then they left. It's been like that for a few years, coming and going, growing up without us. They both agreed to take us with them once, for a short while to make sure they where okay while they where gone."said the king with a slight rueful look to his face.  
  
Aragorn had a feeling that they where leaving tonight, after the dance and taking him and his compainions with them.   
  
"I don't like horses, I don't see a real use in 'em." said Gimli as he watched Hermione ride, "You can do the same things yourself, maybe in more time, but it makes it more respectable."  
  
"Well you might not like tonight, most people come by horses to these things." replied the king.   
  
"What is this ball for, my lord?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"No reason I suppose." the king replied, "You never know what will happen tomorrow, so celebrate today."  
  
"Sounds like you are not the first to say those words, Lad." said Gimli. Aragorn raise an eyebrow at the 'lad' part, but the king just chuckled.  
  
"Tis true, I heard it from a friend of the family." he replied, "She said it was a common saying where she orginated."  
  
"You could say that," said a voice behind them. They turned and saw Cassandra, with Tay sneaking up behind her. She stepped forward and waved to the riders, "Hey Hermoine, Sean, Maybelina. Hey Hiei!"  
  
"I am not Hiei!" yelled Oakeron as he and the others walked toward the group.   
  
"Could have fooled me!"  
  
"You better hope the real Hiei doesn't show up." said Oakeron, Aragorn noticed out of the corner of his eye that Tay truned into man around the same hight as Gimli, with hair that was black with a white streak in it and stood up on it's own. (A/N: The real Hiei!)  
  
"Indeed!" said Tay/Hiei.  
  
"Hi Hiei!" she said as she turned around, Tay/Hiei gave her a light kiss when she was facing him, "Uh...Hiei?"  
  
Tay/Hiei stuck out his tounge, turned back into Tay and gave her another light kiss. She lungned at him, causing them to fall over with her sitting on his stomache, and started to wring his neck. Causing to earn a few strange looks from the people around them.   
  
"You...Stupid....Yasha!" said Cassandra as she strangled him, He gentally but firmly pulled her hands away from his neck.  
  
"Now, you know I can't be a Yasha. I'm not even the right gender!" said Tay, as he was still being pinned to the ground.  
  
"And how do I know that?" she asked, causing a few people to cover thier mouths with thier hands so not to laugh.  
  
"Would you like me to proove it to you?" Cassandra stopped tring to pull her hands away and looked at him, and blushed. She noticed where they where and blushed even more. She then noticed that they where surrounded by a few people and blushed even more if that was possible. Then she regained some of her composuer.  
  
"No thanks, I'm not gay." she replied after a few moments of embarrasment.  
  
"So you're a youkai."  
  
"Am not, I'm not a guy!"  
  
"Well you said you where." Tay replied, not missing a step.  
  
"When?"  
  
"When you said that you wheren't gay!"  
  
"Why do you always have to use everything that I say to you're advantage?"  
  
"It's my job," then added before she could comment on that, "and because you do the same to me!"  
  
She just gave him a look then stood up. Then she looked at the group, all of which where in near tears with laughter.  
  
"I just came here to tell you that I'm going to play a joke on Legoals that 'some' of you," she said looking at Gimli, "will enjoy. If you know what to look for."  
  
"What did you do?" asked Maybelina,  
  
"Correction, what are you GOING to do?" asked Oakeron, he knew Cassandra too well.   
  
"Oh I'm just going to alter his gender."  
  
"When you say alter his gender, you don't mean...?" asked Sean  
  
"NO, no, no, no, no! Not that way. I'm jsut going to have his gender switched, so to speak, with a females. No pain, and it is reversible." she explained.  
  
"Now that you are done explaining, are you going to get off anytime soon?" asked Tay, remember Cassandra is still sitting on him. She looked down at him and shifted alittle.  
  
"No, I find this conforible." she stated and crossed her arms.  
  
"Why?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, making her blush alittle.  
  
"Hentai!" she said as she quickly got off of Tay. The only ones that knew the meaning of this was Maybelina, Oakeron, Sean, Cassandra, Tay and Frodo (A/N: remeber he was given the ablitity to understand and speak all languages.), so they where the only ones laughting or have raised eyebrows. The rest where just plain confused.   
  
"Are we going to see the rest of you at the ball?" asked Tay, before he could get into more troble.   
  
"Well I wasn't going to at first, but with a few things that have been brought to my attention, I just might." stated Gimli. It was starting to get dark, so they all departed to get ready for the ball. Cassandra and Tay just plain left, more then likly to make sure things went according to plan.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later at the ball  
  
Gimli wouldn't stop laughing for around 10 minutes, annoying Aragorn, so he didcided that he was going to talk to Legolas, Orchid at the time. Then he found that 'Orchid' and 'Stephan' left the ball, Aragorn wondered why.   
  
Hermoine was just watching as Sean, Maybelina and Oakeron was entertaining some of the younger children with magic tricks, some real, some not.   
  
"Why don't you make my sister disappear?" asked one of the boys, he looked around the same age as his sister.  
  
"Alright, sisters can be annoying," some of the girls scowled at this comment,"but I can't promise if I can bring her back. If your mom gets mad, don't blame me!"  
  
So both the girl and Maybelina stood behind the cloth that Sean and Oakeron held, Oakeron said a few words and they dropped the cloth. Both Maybelina and the girl where gone.  
  
"Oops, I didn't mean for MY sister to disappear." said Oakeron as the children cheered and gasped, "Let's bring them back, shall we?"  
  
They raised it up again, said a few words, and dropped it again, but the girls wheren't back. Both Sean and Oakeron where scraching thier heads when a buckets of water came down on them. Everyone looked up and saw Maybelina and the girl holding buckets, laughing thier faces off.   
  
"Excuse us for a few moments." said Oakeron as both him and Sean ran up the stairs as Mabelina and the girl just ran away.   
  
Frodo noticed that this was very casual, nothing offical or anything, just a get together in the kingdom. Everyone was welcome, peasants and noblemen alike. Then again he found the same thing at the last place he had been. Everyone had repsect for the other and what they did. But there was one thing he couldn't argue with, they had alot of food to spare. Frodo had for most of the 'ball' party whatever they called it, at the food table. Then again so did Cassi, if she wasn't trying to avoid someone.   
  
Cassandra would also dance, to keep the other females away from Tay. Frodo noticed that whenever Tay danced with anyone that wasn't herself, Cassandra would curse in another language, a different one each time. Then again Tay did the same thing when someone, other then him of corse, would dance with Cassandra. Frodo as well as some of the others, found it very entertaining to watch this game between the two.   
  
Every so often, one of them would just disappear, the other would follow and when thye both came back they would dance together. Until someone came up and said something to them, they would both blush, Tay being and elf not many would notice, and just drift apart and start the game again.   
  
After a while, Stephanie came running in, a few moments later Legolas came in the same way. Just as Legolas reached the king and Stephanie, Stephanie ran up the stairs, grabbing Maybelina on the way. Legolas looked at the ceiling with a 'why me?' type look and was about to follow when then king put a hand on his shoulder.   
  
Legolas looked at the king, the king shook his head. Legolas sighed and nodded. Aragorn was curious about this, and had joined them just as Legolas said: "Who told you?"   
  
"Cassandra, this afternoon." replied the king, Legolas had fire in his eyes as he looked at Tay and Cassandra. The king and him had been talking about the gender switching thing.   
  
As Legolas was coming towards them, Cassandra and Tay noticed, said a few words to each other and made a break for it. Just as Legolas started to give chase, Maybelina jumped off the second floor, on to the main floor, causing everyone to stop what they where doing.   
  
Maybelina ran to the king said something to him and he started to climb the stairs as fast as he could. Maybelina just went back up the way she came. As they disappeared from sight, there was a buzz going around the room.   
  
As far as anyone could tell, the queen was giving birth, right there and then. Another thing that the guests found out, was that during this time in history, men wheren't allowed in when a woman was giving birth. All doctors are men so they have to have a midwife there. (A/N: that explaines why Stephanie had to switch back to her gender so soon in during the ball. Unless you wanted Legolas there trying to help, and not having a clue on what to do.)  
  
Until the annoucement was made and Stephanie came back, Legolas had no choice but to do one of two things. 1.) Listen to Gimli call him Orchid all night, or 2.)dance with someone else.   
  
Legolas was more then willing to do number one, but that got old fast. He really didn't want to resort to number two, but if he had to to keep his sanity, then he would. He noticed a maiden standing in the corner, she had been watching the whole time, but never danced.   
  
"May I have this dance, My lady?" Legolas asked with a slight bow infront of the maiden.   
  
"I would LOVE to, good sir." she said as she looked up at him, for a moment he thought he had asked Stephanie. Then he saw her eyes, cold, caluclative, and uncareing. Her voice was entising, suductive, and irrestible, but there was a hint of something that sent chills down his spine.   
  
Her words put Legolas in a slight trance, and he just danced with her as she spoke random things. He didn't and couldn't pay attention to anything else, until she mentioned Stephanie.   
  
"You know that maiden that you came in with tonight, Stephanie right?" He snapped out of the trance and listened to the maiden, "It might be best if you stay away from her. She is just out to steal and break your heart."  
  
Legolas didn't like the tone in her voice, "She stole my lover and I don't want to see such a kind gentleman as yourself fall under her trance."  
  
"How do I not know it isn't you that I should be wary of?"  
  
"Ask how many times she has slept with man, if you need to know what kind of a slut she is. If you do fall into her grasp, I will be here to say I told you so in a friendly tone. Just remember my name: Tiffany!" with that she drifted away into the crowd and out of site.   
  
"Twins!" said the king at the top of the stairs, and everyone rejoiced. Legolas had other things on his mind and he couldn't join them in thier joy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I just wanted to stop there, for a few reasons. One this had gotten to be a pretty big chapter for me, two it took me too long to write it (Was gone for a few days), three It was a good place to stop. I can't think of anymore but that's okay! With this little part at the end of this chappie, i wonder if i should raise the rating to R? That is more then likly the most graphic it will get but still, would that be concidered R?  
  
Ravage Blue:Well I don't want to focus too much on thier relationship. I didn't mean for it to become a romance, but I guess that's what kind of writer I am at times. Like lately. Well I'm not sure if I'm going to get the golf in, becuase I might be ending this soon, but not sure. 


	17. Truth, dagger and hate

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: I own the world without a name, and the people who live there.  
  
(A/N: wow! a review within half an hour of the last one! I'm finishing this at 12:40 AM)  
  
Chapter 17:Truth, dagger, and hate  
  
Legolas wasn't going to wait for answers for too long, he walked up the stairs and waited for Stephanie to show up. Oakeron had followed him up and he walked into one of the other rooms, a few moemnts later Maybelina, Oakeron and Stephanie emerged from that room.   
  
"Well I really can't announce the end of the ball," Stephanie said as she looked down on herself, the front of her was covered in blood, (A/N: I wonder why!) "And nither can Maybelina, she's in the same situation as me, so you have to Oakeron."  
  
Oakeron nodded and he walked passed Legolas to end the ball. Maybelina walked further down the hall to her room to change, leaving Legolas and Stephanie alone in the hall.   
  
"Sorry I had to cut this short, Legolas. Then again we came here to get the others, but it would have been fun to dance a bit. Listen, you and the others will leave here soon and go to the safe house here. I can't go yet, because I have to make sure that the mother and her children will be alright, so until then Oakeron and Maybelina will be in charge. Ron and Merry will more then likly be waiting for you guys when you get there." she looked up at him and noticed the look he gave her, she becamed worried.  
  
"Can we talk?" she knew by the tone of his voice, that he didn't trust her. She wanted to know why, as well as earn his trust back. She hoped that she could. She nodded and lead him farther down the hall, Legolas heard Oakeron coming back. Legolas turned his head just enough so that he could see the boy out of the corner of his eye. Oakeron nodded and walked into his sister's room, Legolas had give him credit, he was smart.   
  
She had stopped at a door, he could tell she was hesitating for some reason. Shook her head, opened the door and walked in. He followed, but he heard her say something just as he was entering.  
  
"Keep looking at the ground, I will lead to to a chair. Just don't look around." he noticed the slight tremble in her voice, it was like she feared this place. He nodded and she put her hands on his shoulders to guide him, he could feel her shaking as she did this. After about 20 steps, she turned him around and gently pushed him into a chair.   
  
"If you fear this place so, then why did you bring me here?" he asked, she turned and closed the door.  
  
"Because, no one comes in here, so we won't be disturbed. From the look that you gave me, and that tone of voice, it seems like you don't want to be interupted." she said when her shoes turned to face him again. He wanted to comfort her, but he wanted answers.   
  
"Have you..." Legolas wasn't sure of how he was going to ask this, now that it came to it, "been with a man?"  
  
"You're asking me if I..." she sighed, she knew of what he was speaking of, "Sometimes to save someone from torment, you must go through it yourself."  
  
"So, you're saying..." said Legolas as he looked up.  
  
"Whenever it was willing, it was to save another." she said simplily, she was looking away from him. This gave him a chance to look around.   
  
The first thing he noticed was the other chair, it had knife holes and blood on it. A dagger was sitting near it, with dry blood on it. There was blood on the walls, floor, everywhere, but not in huge amounts. It wasn't a huge room, it just looked like a sit down and talk among a few people room. The other chairs where broken, excpt for the one he was sitting in, and the one with the most blood on it. It was that chair that Stephanie was stareing at, standing in place trembling.   
  
He walked up to her, and put an arm around her. She turned into it and leaned up against him, he could tell that she was near tears, but wouldn't allow herself that.   
  
"Is that all?" he almost missed the question, he nodded and noticed that she tensed up, "We had best get going."  
  
He noticed that something was wrong, so he allowed her to escort him to the door. Just as the door opened, he was pushed to the outside by another pair of hands. When he regained his balance and turned to look, the door had been closed. He heard something slam against the door, then he heard a voice through the door.  
  
"I had a feeling that you would come back, but I thought you would be alone." Legolas heard the lock click.  
  
"He...had...wanted..." Legolas could tell she was having trouble breathing.  
  
"A nice little corner to cuddle and not be disterbed?" said the voice with a hint of rage. He could hear more pressure being applied to the door. He also heard a bone crack and a wince of pain. Maybelina and Oakeron came running up, Oakeron had his weapons at the ready as his sister picked at the lock.   
  
Right before she had picked the lock, a dagger was shoved through the wood of the wall. It was the same dagger that was on the floor, but now it was dripping with blood. Maybelina quickly opened the door and rushed into the room, weapons drawn. Oakeron entered right after her, pulling the dagger out of Stephanie's shoulder as he went. This forced Legolas to catch her before she fell to the ground. There was no one in the room, Oakeron put the dagger where it was before joining his sister and Legolas at Stephanie's side.   
  
"Well she's blacked out, that's a good thing." said Oakeron  
  
"Why is that a good thing?" asked Legolas  
  
"For a few reasons, she can't lie about her injuries or how she got them, she can get some rest for once, and she can't refuse help." explained the two of them, Legolas could tell that they had been around Stephanie for a long time.   
  
One of the squirrels came up to Maybelina, and she told it to stay there and make sure that her mother and siblings would be alright. It nodded and ran off. Oakeron and Maybelina each stood on either side of Stephanie and stood her up, Legolas shook his head. He took place of Oakeron and picked Stephanie up. The brother and sister just both sighed and left the room and waited for Legolas. When he left the room the door closed behind them, causing Legolas to wonder if the room didn't have a mind of it's own.   
  
The king walked up to them, "What happened....?" he noticed the door they where standing near, "Well no wonder she fainted."  
  
Then he noticed the shoulder, "Or did she?"  
  
"She was attacked, but we doubt it will attack anyone else. Just in case, we are going to have someone on sight to make sure everything is alright." replied Maybelina, the king looked relived about this and lead them downstairs. As soon as they where insight of the bottom floor, Cassandra started to come right up to Legolas and Stephanie, with Tay at her heels.   
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?" demanded Cassandra as soon as she was near enough, "It was that room, wasn't it? The one that NO ONE will tell me about. Even Tay knows about it and he says that he can't talk about it!"  
  
Before she could go on, Oakeron lead her away. He promised that he was going to explain it, and he did as they went toward the room. The others where loading in to two carrages when she came back. She was slightly pale and looked like she was in shock, she glanced at Stephanie with new found respect. She was offered her own carrage, but she shook her head and took the drivers seat of Stephanie's carrage.   
  
Legolas could see why Stephanie was given her own. The one that she was put it had one side of its seats wider so that someone could lay down if they needed to. Legolas turned to leave the carrage and join the others, but Oakeron wouldn't let him.  
  
"Someone needs to be there if she wakes up. If something happens, the drviers more then likly won't notice." Oakeron gestered to Cassandra and Tay. Cassandra was still in shock, Tay was sitting there beside her comforting her.Legolas nodded and climbed back into the carrage.   
  
They soon set off, with two figures watching them closely from a near by hill.  
  
"I didn't want you to kill her." stated one of the figures, they both watched as the carrage started to move.  
  
"You wanted them both to be punished, didn't you?" said Tiffany as she put an arm around Puck, she reached over to kiss him but he turned away. She started to wonder if that acusation she had said was true or not. "Remember you have two missions: One is to kill her, the other to produce a heir."  
  
"I am aware of this." he stated, but she knew that he was becoming doubtful of wanted to do the first.  
  
"Remember why I was created?" she asked him, putting a tighter grip on him.  
  
"Yes, to be her replacement in the second part of the mission, as well as be company."   
  
"Won't it be great when we can start on the second mission." she reached over to kiss him again, and again he turned away.  
  
"I am not sure it will be with you that that will happen." he stated, then he jumped onto his horse and followed the carrages. She watched him, rage building with every inch that he moved away from her.   
  
"She will die, if not by him, by me!" she said to herself, before she hopped on her horse and gave chase.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay that's good for now! that wasn't too long. That may have been graphic, that will be the most graphic it should get! I hope that won't make me jump to an R rating! I hope I'm not the only one starting to hate Tiffany!  
  
Ravage Blue: WOW! Last chapter wasn't up for half an hour before you reviewed! Well I'm glad the last chapter didn't make it jump, but not sure about this one. I should have enough ideas for around 7 more chapters, but after that I'm running out of ideas. Hey Kenshin where you asking me how I could keep this up, or Ravange? I can keep this up becuase it's based on something that I have been working on for five years. I jsut kept collecting ideas and now you're seeing some of them.   
  
Thanks for reading to this point! 


	18. Huh? Short chap

~What now~  
  
***Disclaimer: I own shoes.I own a lot of things, Harry Potter, and LOTR are not amoung them.   
  
(A/N: I couldn't think of a title)  
  
Chapter 18: Huh?  
  
After the carrage started to move, Legolas started to tend to Stephanie's wounds. He wondered why they didn't take care of them in the castle, and why they where in such a hurry to leave. Tay came down and helped Legolas tend to the wounds.  
  
"Did you see who did this, Legolas?" he asked as he started to set the collarbone.  
  
"No the door was closed and locked, we weren't able to get in until they where gone." said Legolas, shaking his head.  
  
"Why was she in the room in the first place?"  
  
"I had a few questions that I need answered, knowing that I didn't want to be disterbed, she took me to the room."  
  
"Why did you ask the questions?" asked Tay, the elves looked at each other.   
  
"Because of a statement that someone made, while I was dancing with them."  
  
"What was her name?"  
  
"Tiffany." Legolas noticed that Tay hesitated a little when he heard the name.  
  
"You shouldn't believe what she says, she has been trying to kill Stephanie for years." and with that Tay climbed back to the top of the carrage to join Cassandra. Legolas reached over and kissed Stephanie on the forehead, he had a feeling that she would be alright. He couldn't shake the feeling that Tiffany had left, she had used him to draw Stephanie out.   
  
Legolas looked out of the window, and noticed a large mansion that they where heading towards. It was the same one that him and a few of the others had stayed at a few hours ago.   
  
"So, Tiffany tried to turn you against me." Legolas heard someone say behind him, he turned and saw Stephanie sitting up and looking out of the other window. "Then me and her need a talk."  
  
Before Legolas could react, Stephanie jumped out of the carrage. Legolas looked out the window and saw two riders heading toward Stephanie, one with a sword drawn.  
  
"Tay! Cassandra! Turn around!" called Legolas at the two drivers, they both turned and saw what was happening. Cassandra flew toward Stephanie, while Tay stopped the carrage.   
  
The rider that didn't have a sword drawn took a turn in order to attack Stephanie from the side. Stephanie didn't see this and was just foucsed on the one with the sword. Before Cassandra or the swordrider could reach Stephanie, the other rider grabbed Stephanie, knocked her out, and started to ride away with her.   
  
By now Tay had unhooked the horses, and Legolas took one of them and gave chase. Legolas made the same mistake as Stephanie and ignored the one that didn't have Stephanie with them. Cassandra and the rider with the sword met head on, but Cassandra was quickly knocked out. This rider had other fish to fry, and followed after Legolas, leaving Tay to tend to Cassandra.   
  
Legolas didn't notice that Cassandra was knocked out, didn't even notice when the other rider was next to him, he was foucsed on the rider in front of him. He felt a sharpe pain in head, and was knocked out.   
  
The rider put away the sword that she used to knock out Legolas, and put him in the saddle with her. Tiffany watched as Puck rode with Stephanie out of her sight.  
  
"You have saved her for now, but you won't beable for long." Tiffany picked Legolas and rode with him somewhere she knew that they wouldn't be disterbed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they reached the house that they where going to be staying in, the group wondered what happened to the third carrage. Well the guests wondered, the other knew but they knew they where unable to help.   
  
They walked into the mansion, to find that the screen was on and Artimis was there waiting.   
  
"Well it looks like most of you made it back safely. Oakeron, Maybelina bring them back here before anything else happens." after that the screen was blank. Maybelina and Oakeron lead them to a door and opened it, when they walked through they where back in the common room. Ron and Merry where there waiting for them.  
  
"Why did you guys leave us behind?" before anyone could say anything, the rest of the guests, the ones that stayed behind, came up and berated the others with questions. One of the questions asked was where was Legolas.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that it good for now, i think this is a good place to stop. Thanks everyone who reads this!  
  
Ravage Blue: Well I'm glad that you liked the last chapter, I didn't think this fiction would be this long. I hope your finger is okay and that it won't stop you from your own stories.  
  
Miss Cassi: There are two Artimis's in that chapter, that's why the different spelling. I did get Artemis Fowl's name right, there is just another Artimis. I did this so people wouldn't be confused. I also remember that you named him, but if you didn't it would take you that long! 


	19. That's not cool, Man

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: Bark! Bark! Yak! Yak! Yea! Yea! Yea! We all know that I don't own some of these characters so why bother!  
  
(A/N: Sorry it took me so long, I haven't been online for a while and couldn't update, or write or whatever! Wow! I didn't think this would be this long!)  
  
Chapter 19:That's not cool, Man!  
  
Legolas woke up and found himself wrapped in a cacoon made of vines. He looked up and saw that he was hanging from a tree from a single vine. He started to struggle, but the vines wrapped around him tighter. Then he heard a cold, and heart-less voice.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I where you. They will only kill you. (A/N: not devil's snare)" said a voice from behind him. He tried to turn, but the person walked into his view. He found himself stairing into those eyes that he hated so much.  
  
"Don't look at me like that," she said in her innocent tone, "I am not the one to blame, she is. She's the one that brought you here, tied you up and took away everything that you have."  
  
Legolas noticed that he was missing everything and the only thing that kept his dignity was the vines. He looked into the shadows and saw his things hidden under a bush, she thought that he had the sight of a human. He could use this to his advantage, but he wondered how.   
  
"If this is true, then why didn't you untie me and give me back my things?" he asked as he faced her the best that he could.   
  
"I only just chased her away. Your memory was altered so you don't remember a thing, you think that she was kidnapped and you where tring to save her. Is that it?"  
  
He noticed movement in the shadows, but Tiffany just continued with her tale. She didn't know that they where being watched. He was so intent on his surroundings that he didn't hear what she was saying til she came to part of it.  
  
"You know that world that you and the others where trapped on, until I took you all to other worlds?" he decieded that he would listen a little as he noticed someone climbing the tree that he was tied to.   
  
"That is her slave planet, it may just look like a peaceful little world to you but that is just a cover up. Everyone does everything that she asks, they are scared of her, they don't want her mad at them. That whole world and the people in it are her play things, when she is tired of it she will distroy it and anyone that is left on it. That's what happened last time, the only reason some of them survied was because she liked them better then the others. You and the others to her are a child's playthings. I feel that that is wrong and she should be taught a lesson, will you help me do this?"  
  
As she asked this, a large wolf jumped out of the bushes and tried to attack Tiffany. She just grabbed it by the neck and threw it into one of the trees.   
  
"What the 'Great Stephanie' is using others to do her durty work? Why don't you come forward and face me yourself? Or are you just too busy with my fiancé? (A/N: I didn't know there was two different spellings, a second E when it refers to females.)" Stephanie stepped out of the shadows, "That's it, isn't it? Well was he good enough?"  
  
Tiffany glanced at Legolas with a slightly wicked smile on her face, he didn't like the looks of that smile. "I bet he was, but then again..."  
  
She walked over to Legolas and kissed him, he was helpless to stop it. "Legolas was as well, even when he was unconcious!"  
  
Legolas couldn't believe what he was hearing, an elf, an elf prince for that matter, was taken advantage of and this vixen had no remorse for what she had done.   
  
"This is between me and you, you should have not brought him into this, or anyone else for that matter." said Stephanie calmly, "You took someone against thier will, and used them in your revenge, for that you will have to be punished."   
  
"You will have to kill me!" that was the last thing spoken to Legolas's knowledge, becuase he found himself untied from the tree. He was still in the cacoon type thing that held so the person that untied him ran off with him on thier back. Legolas looked at the person that was taking him away from the fight and saw that it was another one of the sisters. He notice that she could run faster then any elf and that they where heading toward a clearing.   
  
There was what Legolas thought was a horse waiting there for them. When they got closer, he saw that it was one of the unicorns that the others had told him and his compainons in the caves. They told him that only virgin maidens where allowed near them, so he was slightly confused when he was placed on it's back.   
  
"That's only some of us." said the unicorn, Legolas knew he reconized the voice but didn't get the chance to ponder it because they started to ride away. He didn't like the feeling of being a sack of potatoes on horseback. Jasmine just rode behind him, making sure he didn't fall off. He noticed that the wolf had caught up with them and was carrying his things.   
  
He looked in the direction that they where going and saw the 'safe house'. It looked newer, but not by much, it still looked like it had stood there since before the dawn of kings and all that sort of thing. Jasmine hopped off of the unicorn when they got there and threw Legolas onto her shoulder. Legolas didn't like being a sack of potatoes.  
  
"Thanks for the ride, Artimis." said Jasmine, Legolas tried to look at the unicorn, but Artimis was already out of the elf's sight. Jasmine carried him into the house and it looked just the same, "Hey Tay! Could I get you away from Cassandra long enough so that you could unwrap Legolas?"  
  
"Why don't you do it?" asked Tay as he walked toward them, Jasmine gestured to the wolf who still had Legolas's things, "Right! Understood!"  
  
Legolas was passed to Tay who carried him up to a room on the second room, the wolf at his heels. Legolas didn't like being the sack that everyone just passed along. When they got in the room, Tay closed the door, to save some of Legolas's pride, and had him floating above the floor. Tay merly started to unwrap Legolas, as the wolf just watched in amusment.   
  
"Is it just me, or does everyone hop to Stephanie's or her sister's needs?" Legoals couldn't find another way of asking it. Tay looked at him for a few moments, in mid-unwrap.   
  
"Is that a question that Tiffany put in your head, didn't I tell to pay her no mind?" he just sighed and looked out the window before he answered Legolas's question. "We sort of do, but it's not because we have to. It's because we feel that we owe Stephanie atleast that much. We just give her sisters the same repect because they are her sisters, in a sense."  
  
Tay noticed the slight confused look on Legolas's face. "Well at least I feel that I owe her something, and I can only assume the same goes for everyone else. She has saved my life several times, and raised me when my family was killed."   
  
"Raised you?"   
  
"Yea, I was going to share the same fate as most of my family, not including my older brother, when she came and saved me. Then she raised me afterwords, along with several others. She was only around 10 or 11 when she started to raise me, for others she saved them from simular fates. She has been ever sense, and we don't see going to stop anytime soon, so we try to help in anyway that we can."   
  
Tay went back to unwrapping Legolas, as Legolas took in what he heared. His respect grew more and more with each passing day for the girl, no women that had saved his life a few times already.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I know this isn't much, but I was rushed and a whole bunch of stuff came up. I know this doesn't make up for the wait, but I will try more often, school is soon and I have to think of that as well. I hope what I did to Legolas won't require me to up the rating. I am hoping to get a little bit more of a lighter tone in this soon.  
  
I hope people are still reading this, becuase not very many people review, oh well I will just keep going anyway.  
  
Ravage Blue: Well I'm glad you like the suspense. Sorry Legolas, but a friend of mine put that idea in my head. 


	20. Barney and outfits

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: These things take me ten min to figure out something to say, I don't own some of the characters, but I do own the rest. Yay me!  
  
Chapter 20: Barney and outfits.  
  
Ron and Harry both didn't like the fact that Hermione was becoming attached to Sean. They knew taht they would all be going home soon, but would Hermione be ready to go. Harry was worried for his friend because she is like a sister to him, but Harry wasn't sure if Ron was worried in the same way.   
  
Thier thoughts where interupted when Fred, George, Merry and Pippin (A/N: the hobbit) ran into the common room.   
  
"How long is that stuff suppost to last?" asked Merry, Fred and George looked at each other.  
  
"There's an idea, have a time limit, why didn't we think of it?" asked Fred.  
  
"You mean that stuff isn't going to wear off?" asked Pippin, him and Merry looked at each other. Each with a look that said it all. 'We're dead!' Just then one of Stephanie's sisters came in, she had purple skin with green spots on it. She didn't look too happy, and locked her glowing, red eyes on the foursom.   
  
"What happened, Brenda? Did you come down with the dreaded 'Barney syndrome?' " asked a boy around Brenda's age, but he had blueish white hair. He just laughed, ignoring the glowing, red eyes and the fact that everyone was hiding behind a chair.   
  
A large, purple dinosaur appeared behind the boy and put it's hands on his eyes, "Guess who?"  
  
The boy looked behind him and screamed. He ran out the door calling out for his mommy, while Barney chased after him,"Don't run away Nick! Let's play pretend!"  
  
Brenda just chuckled as her eyes turned back to normal. She looked at the jokesters, and noticed that Fred and George where taking notes. The foursom found themselves floating in mid-air. "Now what to do with you four, hm?"  
  
They found themselves in neon colored tu-tus, Merry in yellow, Pippin in green, Fred in orange and George in pink. Each of them in a pose, making them look like a demented painting. Brenda decided that the hair should match the tu-tu, so she changed thire hair to be the same as the outfit. Then she decided to put them in random outfits, everything from bikinis to sailor outfits, both male and female. Each time with a different pose to match the outfit.  
  
Everyone watched in amusement, but made a note not to make Stephanie or her sisters' mad at them.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time Legolas was unwrapped, dressed and headed down the stairs, Cassandra had recovered. She was just sitting in the middle of the main room, beside a large pile of cassette tapes. She had a recorder in her hand and was listening to each one, either puting it back in her backpack, or put it in her pocket.  
  
"Note to self: Find out where Cassi hides my boxers."  
  
"Tay" tossed into backpack,  
  
"Note to self: Find out what Cassi does with my boxers."  
  
"Tay" tossed into backpack,  
  
"Note to self: Find out how Cassi gets my tapes!"  
  
"I would like to know that as well, Tay!" into backpack,  
  
"Note to self: Talk to Cotton eye Joe."  
  
"Jeez Tay, how many do you have?" backpack,  
  
"Note to self: Keep Noche away from kitchen on fish night."  
  
"Oakeron." backpack  
  
Legolas heard his voice from the next one, "Note to self: find boxers!"  
  
Cassandra put this one in her pocket, Legolas wondered who did that one. He wondered because he didn't know what boxers where, let alone had any. During this Tay just snuck up behind Cassandra and waited for the right time.  
  
"Note to self: Get back at Grenger for showing me up in class!"  
  
"Draco." she put this one in her pocket as well, Tay put his arms around Cassandra.  
  
"You keep Legolas's and Draco's tapes, but why not mine?"  
  
"Because they are special!"  
  
"And I'm not?" he asked, but before Cassandra could answer, Tay was tickling her without mercy. Legolas just watched in amusment as the roles switched back and forth between the two. Jasmine came in soon afterwords with some cups of hot chocolate, and everyone settled down.   
  
"Has Stephanie made an appearence?" Legolas asked as he sipped his hot chocolate, Jasmine nodded.  
  
"She came while you were being unwrapped, and you," she looked at Cassandra, who had stood up," were knocked out."  
  
Cassandra ran up the stairs and toward where, Legolas assumed, was where Stephanie was. Legolas started to stand up to join them, when Tay put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.   
  
They had pleasent conversation, Cassandra joined them and Tay and Cassandra had a contest on who could embarrass the other the most. It looked like Tay had won, until Cassandra whispered something in his ear that caused him to turn a shade of red that Legolas didn't think was possible on an elf.   
  
"You win." said Tay, and Cassandra got a smug look on her face, until Tay whispered something into her ear that made her redder then he was.  
  
"No fair you said that I won!"   
  
"Yes, but I wasn't going to be the reddest one for long." and this started another agrument, Legolas was starting to get used to this. Him and Jasmine just sat back and watched it.   
  
After a little while, the others noticed that Legolas had snuck off. They knew where he went, but they wondered if it was best to have let him go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for now. I hope this was good. There wasn't any reviews of the last one by the time i did this so I am good! 


	21. Surprise!

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: I own at least one decks worth of both HP and LOTR cards! but that's it.  
  
Chapter 21:Surprise  
  
Legolas walked down the hall until he reached the room that Stephanie was resting. He looked in and saw that she was sound asleep. He walked over to her and looked at her face, and saw how old her time on that world had made her. From what he had heard, she ran the whole planet as well as help other planets in thier times of need. He noticed that her eyes where closed, making her look more human then ever, but he knew that no human could do the things that she has done and survie. This brought up a new question, what was she? (A/N: not sure if i had done this question before, but I decided to do it again if i have.)  
  
"I wouldn't grow too attached to her if I were you." said a voice in the corner of the room. Legolas quickly grabbed his daggers and faced the man, he knew that arrows would be useless in this enclosed space. This was the man who had kidnapped Stephanie that night and Legolas would make sure that didn't happen again.  
  
"Why is that of your concern?" asked Legolas as he moved to stand between Stephanie and the intruder. The man sighed, waved his hand and Legolas's daggers flew out of his hand and landed in the walls. It looked like the man wanted Legolas to listen, but Legolas wasn't sure if he would.   
  
"If I wanted to harm you or the girl, I would have done so already. You have nothing to fear from me, " Legolas for some reason knew that he spoke the truth and didn't move when the man came closer.  
  
"I noticed in your thoughts you wondered what she was." Legolas had forgotten that these people could read minds, "One reason why I told you not to grow too attached to her, she is part everything."  
  
Legolas just gave the man a confused look, the man sighed and gentally placed a hand on the side of Stephanie's face. Then he started to rub the back of Stephanie's ear, and Stephanie did something that Legolas didn't expect. She started to purr.   
  
"When you say everything, you mean...?"  
  
"Exactly how it sounds, she's part dwarf, cat, human and yes elf." the man explained, having stopped scratching the back of Stephanie's ear, "That also means that she is part Veela as well as Siren, both creatures that lure men by thier voice to thier doom. One reason why so many are after her, she has them under her spell without meaning to. One reason why she has chosen the fate that she has, but I do not think that she will keep it for too much longer."  
  
"What fate has she chosen?" asked Legolas, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.  
  
"To always be alone, to never love anyone in that way. Her sisters also share the same fate, she says that they don't have to but they won't let her do it alone." the man walked over to the wall and grabbed Legolas's daggers, then he handed them back, "When the time comes, will you let her go?"  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"I have and I havn't in a sense." the man noticed the look that Legolas gave him, "I wasn't always like this, I was given an opportunity to gain more power and I took it. When I woke up, I found myself being tended to by my greatest enemy. She helped me to recover, and taught me how to controle this new power that I was given, knowing very well that I could use it against her. During this time I became fond of the girl and when the time came to kill her, I didn't. I still won't to this day, in fact I find myself protecting her at times."   
  
Legolas thought for a few moments, this young lady had knowingly helped an enemy that would have killed her on the spot, but because she helped him, she was spared. She was even able to converse him from the sounds of it.   
  
They heard movement from the bed and knew that she was waking up, the man just sunk into the shadows and disappeared from sight. She turned and looked at Legolas, and smiled a friendly smile.  
  
"Puck has told you alot of things while I was asleep, but he hasn't told you everything." she said as she sat up, he heard a few feet shuffle outside the door. Legolas wondered how long they had been out there.   
  
"What else would I want to know?"  
  
"Well, remember when I said that I sometimes have to sacrafice myself to help others." Legolas nodded, "One would figure that SOMETHING would happen durning this, and well it did."  
  
Legolas still didn't get where she was going with this, she sighed and looked at the celing.  
  
"How to put this bluntly," she looked at him in the eye, "I am with child."  
  
Before he could react fully, she put up five fingers, then four, three, two, one...  
  
"WHAT!!!" Cassandra came barging in the room, with the other two following behind, "You can't be I would have sensed...it."  
  
Cassandra looked at Stephanie with slight realization, "You are, and you didn't tell me!?"  
  
"Well, I couldn't. Besides, the man who, 'helped with it' had proposed and I have yet to give an answer."  
  
"Someone proposed and you didn't tell me!?" Cassandra again, before any more could be said, Legoals said one thing.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Stephanie just sighed, and looked Legolas in the eye. He couldn't tell if she was sad or what, he just knew that it was hard for her to tell him.  
  
"The man who had just left."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ha! Ha! good place to leave it! I know some of you wanted to see this to work out, but we all knew that it couldn't. I think this is a half-way decent size, don't you?  
  
Ravage Blue: (for two reviews) Sorry Legolas again, I sort of can't have Tiffany killed. She does something later that will make everyone mad again. Yes I beat you! It's just nice to know that someone is reading this. Besides you and everyone else who reviews, Not including Miss Cassi becuase I force her to read this.   
  
Thanks for reading so far!!! 


	22. People can be stupid

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: Hi! I'm Paul and I own everything! *Paul gets hit over the head and knocked out* I don't own the famous characters, only the ones that are mine.  
  
Chapter 22: People can be stupid.  
  
Cassandra looked around in confusion, "Someone just left?"  
  
Both Stephanie and Tay put a finger up and walked to different walls, then they hit thier heads against the wall, but only once.  
  
"Tay?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"You're girlfriend is an idiot at times." Then both Tay and Stephanie had five fingers up, then four, three, two, one.  
  
"You have a girlfriend, Tay?" asked Cassandra, Tay and Stephanie hit thier heads against the wall that they each stood infront of.  
  
"Is that why you proposed to her, so you could be with someone that wasn't a smart as you?" Everyone could tell that Stephanie was joking, but Cassandra didn't notice.  
  
"You proposed? To who, Tay?" asked Cassandra in a voice that sounded like she was near tears.  
  
"Look at the ring I put on your necklace, and then tell me who I proposed to." said Tay. Cassandra looked at the ring that she could now see, (A/N: remember she couldn't before) and just looked at it.  
  
"Tay?" she said as she took a step forward, when she hesitated both Stephanie and Tay put up three fingers, then two then one.  
  
"That wasn't a nice thing to say about me, Stephanie!" Cassandra said in a joking tone.   
  
"I know," she replied in a half chuckling voice, "but that reminds me."  
  
Stephanie reached into her pocket, but got a confused look on her face. She pulled out two recorders, so she turned one on.  
  
"Note to self: Steal boxers, ask hobbits to help, oh, and buy stamps..." said the voice on the recorder.  
  
"This one is yours Cassandra." said Stephanie as she tossed the recorder to Cassi. Both Stephanie and Tay where still facing the wall that they where infront of, thier foreheads resting against them. Stephanie turned on the other recorder, and started to speak into it.  
  
"Note to self: Teach Legolas how to play golf and have Tay help." then Stephanie added as an after thought, "Then aplogize to Cassandra after golf." then she put away the recorder as Cassandra walked up to Stephanie.  
  
"Why did you add that last part?" asked Cassandra, by now Stephanie's sister had left the room to make some drinks, she could tell that they would need them soon. Stephanie told Cassandra why and this caused Cassandra to blush worse then before.  
  
Cassandra walked to an unocupied wall and started to hit her head against it.  
  
"What did you say to her?" asked Tay, Stephanie told him mentally and he blushed. Tay looked at Cassandra and both of them blushed even more. Now Tay started to bang his head against the wall again.  
  
Legolas asked what Stephanie had said, and he regreted it. He went to the last wall and started to do the same thing as Tay and Cassandra.   
  
Stephanie silently went to the window that she was by and jumped out of it. When she landed she ran off, not sure if she would ever she her friends, or love again.  
  
~~~~Half an hour later...  
  
"Tay, Cassandra are you normal yet?" asked Legolas as he had his head against the wall, it was the third time had he asked.  
  
"I was until you said something!" said Tay, and Cassandra agreed. They both started to again, Legolas didn't need to anymore. He kept asking it because he found it entertaining to watch them.  
  
Legolas was sitting by the door with Stephanie's sister, drinking something that was called "Hazelnut Latte Iced". It had caffeine in it so Jasmine was giving Legolas a message so that he would bounce off the walls. (A/N: the caffiene nutralizes the message so Legolas is just normal.) No one noticed that Jasmine looked a little sad and she remained quite and tried to act cheerful.   
  
Then Legolas noticed something, "Where's Stephanie?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
Sorry to end short, but it's a good place, besides i have to comment to 4 reviews  
  
Ravage Blue: I don't care if it takes a while, good luck with the cave troll, and i noticed that Legolas didn't say much, he might say alittle more now.  
  
Miss Cassi: (for 3 reviews)well too late i didn't want to let you do that! Looks like you found your tape! Yes I did force you! I will try not to make Legolas more depressed, but it may have to get worse to get better. That reminds me, I have to add the others alittle more then I have. and I will.  
  
~~~Thanks for reading! 


	23. Explination short chap

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: I own a car, and some books and movies. I don't own the famous characters, only the ones that no one knows.  
  
Chapter 23: Explination  
  
Both Tay and Cassandra stopped in mid head knock, and looked at Legolas. Then they looked at the wall that Stephanie was suppost to be at and noticed that the window was open. No one noticed it earlier, because it was open when they came in so they hadn't given it a thought.  
  
Cassandra rushed over to the window and was about to run out to find Stephanie, when Tay put a hand on her shoulder in order to stop her.  
  
"You had better get your hand off of me Tay, if you want to keep it!" Cassandra had said in a voice that sounded more like a growl. Tay remained unfased and kepted his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Cassandra calm down,"said Jasmine as she gave Cassandra and Tay thier drinks, "she needed some time to herself."  
  
"I have a few things to say," replied Cassandra, looking at Jasmine as if she would kill her on sight, "one of my best friends, the woman who had pratically been my mother most of my life, is missing. We have no idea how long she has been gone, where she is, or if she is still alive. How do you expect me to calm down, hm?"  
  
Jasmine sighed, reached over and closed the window that Cassandra was going to jump out of, "Half an hour,"  
  
She started to walk across the room toward the door, "She is still alive,"  
  
"And..." she reached the door and started to close the door behind her, "she is somewhere that none of you have been before, and I cannot tell you more then that."  
  
With that said Jasmine closed the door behind her, and the three of them listened to her walk down the hall. Legolas noticed that Tay had his hand behind his back and was counting down from five.   
  
Like clockwork, when Tay hit one, Cassandra spun around and started to chase after Jasmine, with Tay and Legolas at her heels.  
  
"How do you know that?" Cassandra called after Jasmine as she ran after her.  
  
"I am her sister, by unusual birth, so we know where our sisters are, what they are doing, and if they are alive or not." Jasmine explained as the others caught up to her.  
  
"Then why don't you go and help your sister!?" asked Cassandra as she caught up with Jasmine. Jasmine spun around in slight anger to face them.  
  
"You don't think that I, no, We don't want to. The thing is we can't! Tiffany is close enough to the same birth as us, so it is useless for us to help!"  
  
"What do you mean useless?" asked Cassandra, who was getting angeryer by the minute.  
  
"Why do you think Stephanie hasn't killed Tiffany yet?"  
  
"Because she wants to help her, because she can't? I don't know!" said Cassandra, the two elves could tell that both of them where going to be at the others throats at any moment.  
  
"When ever one of us dies, our opposite dies as well. In other words, if Tiffany is killed, Stephanie dies also!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know it was short, but I love stopping here!  
  
Ravage Blue: You will get more Caffeine soon enough and yes I did mention golf in the last chap. That will come soon enough.  
  
Thanks for reading!!! 


	24. Stories

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: I want another Frappuccino!! I don't own LOTR, HP any other book, and I don't own the play.  
  
Chapter 24: Stories  
  
"WHAT?" said both Legolas and Cassanra, Tay and Jasmine just looked at them calmly.  
  
"Well, we think that she will..." Tay started, Cassandra pratically lunged at him.  
  
"You knew about this the whole time," said Cassandra as she grabbed Tay by the front of his shirt, "and you never told me?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'you thing'?" asked Legolas, he figured he would at least keep Cassandra from killing her friend. Cassandra looked at Jasmine like she was ready to choke her as well.  
  
"We know this rule applies to Stephanie's sister of natural birth, as well as all of us to her. We arn't sure in the case of Stephanie and Tiffany. A few things may happen with this. One is that, like I stated, they will both die. Another is that when Tiffany dies there will be a mind merge." Jasmine noticed the confused look on Legolas's face.  
  
"In other words, two minds, one body, and a constent struggle for controle." Jasmine explained, "Another possiblity with Tiffany dying is the same as if it was anyone else. No affect on her at all."  
  
"We also think those same reasons is why Tiffany hasn't killed Stephanie yet." explained Tay, "Either that, or she has been stopped everytime some how and doesn't know about the sister thing."  
  
(A/N: remember Tiffany said that she was going to kill Stephanie, so she doesn't know.)  
  
"So she went after Tiffany?" asked Legolas after a short silence, but Jasmine shook her head.  
  
"She went to help a few people," then Jasmine got a smile on her face, "Besides, she said that she was going to teach you golf Legolas!"  
  
With that, Jasmine went downstairs to start breakfast as the sun started to rise above the near by hills. Tay and Cassandra soon followed, allowing Legolas sometime to think.   
  
After a few minutes, Legolas had a plan, but he had to ask for a favor. As he started down the stairs, Jasmine started to come up and they met in the middle.  
  
"I was starting to wonder if you where going to join us." commented Jasmine as she came towards the elf.  
  
"I am not sure that I will."  
  
"Oh, why not?" she asked in a curious tone, Legolas could tell that she wasn't offended, and that will help.  
  
"I have a favor to ask." and Legolas continued before she could say anything, "I was wondering if you could take me to where Stephanie is. I figure with how slow Cassandra is at times, no offense to her, it will take her three days to notice that I am gone. It will also more then likly take her that long for her to answer Tay's question, a good time for me to be gone, because she will be focused on that. Therefore it may give me around six days with Stephanie, in order to ask something."  
  
He explained this using his words carfully, in order to make it logical. Jasmine raised an eyebrow at the request, then smiled.  
  
"Well, to me it's not asking a favor, you could have just asked. Besides I think Tay and Cassandra need sometime alone, even if they don't think they are. But are you sure you want to ask the question, she may not beable to answer."  
  
"I just want her to know that I will ask her the question, as well that I have the fellings behind it."  
  
"She already knows that much, but I will do you this 'favor'. I will have to warn you, the place that she is in now, they don't trust many who don't speak thier language. When you get there, be prepared to be held captive. You want to show them that you are friendly, so you may want to leave your weapons here." Legolas was about to object, but Jasmine put her hand up, "I know you don't want to, but they will treat you badly if you show up with weapons."  
  
Legolas nodded and handed her his weapons, and she put them in a room with care, "They will be safe until you return to get them. They can speak elvish, but not many, and only a few phrases. Your best bet is English, or common tounge as you know it. They reconize the language, and some of them can speak it fluently, but not many. Most know a little of it, but it's best to let a translator speak for you. More then likly the reason Stephanie is there, so you will more then likly meet up with her shortly after you are captured."  
  
"Okay, when can we go?" he asked, he hoped they would leave before the others would notice.  
  
"We arn't going, you are. Don't worry you meet up with some of the locals soon." and with that Legolas found himself in a field near a city.  
  
He started to walk toward the city, when he heard giggling behind him. He turned and saw nothing, he started to walk again and he heard it again. He was starting to wish he had his bow and arrows.   
  
"Elf!" he heard behind him, he turned and saw a child standing there.   
  
"Male elf!" he heard above him as something tapped his ear, he put his hands behind his head and lifted the other child off of his shoulders. He hadn't felt it there, it was so light as if made of feathers.  
  
He looked at both children, they looked human, but they had elvish ears and voices. He put the other one down next it it's friend.  
  
"Name!" said the frist child, he couldn't tell if it was female or male yet, but he figured he might be able to find out.  
  
"Legolas." he wasn't sure if they used last names, so he figured he will be safe with just his first. They talked to each other in thier tounge, the longer they talked the more he was able to tell what gender they where. The first one seemed male to him, he could tell this by the fact that he had an arrowhead tied around his neck. The other was female and she had a flower on her wrist. Other then that he really couldn't tell, they dressed alike, the male in green, female in blue, talked alike, but the female giggled a little more often.   
  
The male seemed to ask a question, the female giggled and jumped up and down, repeating one of the words in the question, like it was a name or title.   
  
"Storyteller!" exclaimed the male before both of them took Legolas's hands and started to drag him toward the city.   
  
They took him to a backway that looked like very few knew about. They lead him to an underground tunnel, and both put a finger to thier mouths, telling him to be quite. He nodded and followed them, seeing he wasn't being dragged by them any longer. It was just a maze of tunnels, but it looked like the children knew thire way around, because they ended up at a door and lead him into a building. They went through a few rooms til they met another child, this one looked male as well, because he had a tooth around his neck.   
  
They spoke briefly, but he was sure he heard his name in there as well as the word 'battle'. When the other two heard this, they got excited and started to drag Legolas forward again. They snuck into a room full of children, and Legolas saw Stephanie at the front of the room. It looked like she was half telling, half acting out a story in the children's language.   
  
Stephanie noticed them in the middle of what looked like a battle scene. She smiled and looked at the children that had lead Legolas there. Stephanie said something in an mockingly offical voice and motioned toward him and his compainions. She mentioned his name and Mirkwood and motioned for him to come forward. She said something as he came forward and the children got excited, she said something else and they nodded.  
  
"Hello Legolas, it is good to see you again, but I have one quesion. What are you doing here?" she said slightly overly dramatic, he noticed the children where watching closely as if it was another story. So Legolas decided to play along.  
  
"I came to help you entertain these children." he said just as dramaticly.  
  
"You can tell the truth, they really don't understand much. The prince and princess, the ones that brought you here, know the most." she said still acting, telling Legoals to keep up the act, but to tell the truth.   
  
"I came here for reasons of my own, and you may know of them soon enough." he said taking Stephanie's cue, and made it look like they where telling a story.  
  
She nodded and said something to the audience, and the children started to clap and chant. Then Stephanie turned to Legolas.  
  
"I told them that you where going to tell a story, and that I will translate. I have a story that I am ready to tell, but you will have to play along. Well it's not a story but it's part of something that I help do." she explained, and Legolas acknowledged it. So they started the story.  
  
Legolas said something, then Stephanie would say something compleatly different with actions and dialog of her own. Legolas found out that he could understand it, he was given the ability to understand thier language. Stephanie warned him during the act not to speak in thier language.  
  
"I am Sheriff Billy Bold, young, hansome and ambishious, and on my way up!" she had said in an offical voice, finger in the air at the end. Then she leaned down close the the audience and added, in a slightly different tone of voice, "That's what a monkey says when he climbs a tree."  
  
They continued this way, with lines like:  
  
"Melody makes all of her sandwiches with bread!" she said in the Billy Bold voice.   
  
"I can do better then a sandwich, with bread, I have some mock rabbit stew on the stove." she said in the sweet Melody voice, "Only there isn't any meat in the stew, I couldn't cook a little bunny!"  
  
A few lines later...  
  
"'I couldn't cook a little bunny', I bet Dakota Melody makes thanksgiving dinner with out the bird. No wonder there are so many turkeys running around here." said the evil Silias, then she added some turkey sound affects and 'Silias' added, "See I told you!"  
  
There where even worse bad puns thoughout the whole thing, like:  
  
"I'll dry you up Running Water!"  
  
"Dakota Melody, sounds like a pudding, and I love pudding!"  
  
With some combinations that the children loved.  
  
"What are you going to do?" (Running Water)  
  
"She spoke of the night express." (Silias)  
  
"It's a train." (Running Water)  
  
"I KNOW IT'S A TRAIN!" (Silias)  
  
She even did a few songs, by now Legolas was just watching in amusment as she entertained them all. Legolas noticed that some of the adults had snuck in to watch.  
  
Theodora-(The 'famous' Shakespearean tragedienne):  
  
He's a villain, he's a tyrant, he's a rascal,  
  
When it comes to "hearts of stone" he is no slouch.  
  
As a sorce of irritation  
  
He's the leader in the nation!  
  
Running Water- (The fake Indian):  
  
He's a meanie!  
  
He's a nasty.  
  
Troupers- (the can-can dancers):  
  
He's a grouch!  
  
Running Water:  
  
He's a miser, he's a skinflint, he's a tightwad.  
  
(He's been like that since he was a little tad.)  
  
You will find him most appealing  
  
When it comes to double-dealing.  
  
He's a bounder!  
  
Theodora: He's a scoundrel!  
  
Troupers:  
  
He's a cad!  
  
When it comes to being ruhless  
  
There is no one who'll surpass  
  
The winner of our first prize  
  
For low-down snake-in-the-grass.  
  
All:  
  
He's a demon, he's a devil, he's a stinker.  
  
To the depths of degradation he has sunk.  
  
Are we being to hard-hearted?  
  
No, we've barely even started!  
  
He'w a low life, he's a viper, he's a skunk.  
  
(A/N: the song goes on but you get the idea.)  
  
And Stephanie kept entertaining the children, and a good deal of the adults long into the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
I think that's a good place to stop, besides it's long enough to make up for the last few. I would have finished this the last time I updated, but a friend of mine needed my help.  
  
Ravage Blue: Well I can't 'let' her die, Cassi would kill me. I will get golf soon, and more caffiene. You may need to learn to start saying your line faster if the anime characters are stealing it. 


	25. Voices

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: I own the books and movies, not the ideas or chacaters.  
  
Chapter 25: Voices  
  
Most of the children where asleep by the time that Stephanie had stopped. (A/N: you know what I just realized, It was just turning morning by the time that Legolas go there, so Stephanie had been telling stories all day. Dang I make her work, don't I?) Most of the adults wanted her to continue, but Legolas could tell that she couldn't. He was amazed at how she was able to tell stories with that much energy all day. She had promised that she would tell more tomorrow, and most of the adults left, some with children, some with out.  
  
"Can we assume that you and your friend will be staying the night?" asked one of the last adults in the room. Legolas could tell by the way he dressed compaired to the other adults that he was high in rank, but he wasn't sure how high.  
  
"If you are able, then it will be welcomed." she replied.  
  
"After you have had some rest," the man started when Stephanie's stomach started to grumble, "and something to eat, I will have a few things to discuss with you."  
  
"I'm not hungry, or tired," she started but then dispite herself she streched, and yawned. As she did so she started to fall backwards, and by the time that Legolas had caught her, she had fallen asleep.  
  
"You can tell how good of a lier she can be." replied the man, Legolas realized that he was speaking common tounge, "Apparently you can't speak our tounge, but you came with no weapons and have a relationship of some kind with Stephanie. So, I can only assume you are friend."  
  
"That I am sir, but may I ask of your name?" Legolas asked before he could stop himself, but the stranger apparently noticed that the elf had caught his mistake a little too late, laughed and let it go by.  
  
"I am called Mokonamish, um.. I am concidered king in your tradition, so you may call me King." said Mokoamish, Legolas nodded and bowed.  
  
"I am named Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood..." he started, but the king had started to nod after he had said his name.  
  
"We know of your name, and tilte, Prince Legolas. Stephanie has told of your quest, but I am not sure of how far into your quest you are in." he explained as he gestured for Legolas to follow. He lead them to a bedroom, "You and Stephanie will stay here, I know Stephanie well enough, you may have to stay here and make sure she eats something when she awakens."  
  
He said as he started to leave the room, "If you need anything, just call what it is out and one of us will come with it."  
  
Legolas found himself alone, in the room, with Stephanie in his arms. He found that she felt light in his arms, he wondered it it wasn't too light. By now, Stephanie had wrapped her arms around his neck, and nuzzled into him. When he tried to put her into the bed, she just hung onto his neck. Therefore, he was forced to just sit in the bed as she sat in his lap, in a deep slumber.   
  
He had eaten with the others as they had watched the story, so when someone came in with something to eat for the both of them, he didn't start to eat right away.   
  
He watched her sleep in his arms, she seemed so, he didn't know the word. *Angelic* Yea that was the word, he didn't know what it meant, but he felt that that was the word.  
  
He thought for a moment, 'wait a minute, what just happened?'  
  
*me*  
  
'who's me?' Legolas was confused, there was a second voice in his head.  
  
*Hi it's Cassi!*  
  
'What are you doing in my head' then he added, 'how did you get in there?'  
  
*a temporary mind merge, basicly, I am in your head, and if I wanted to I could take over.*  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
*Watch.*  
  
Legolas found himself, sort of pushed aside in his own mind and sort of took a backseat as the rest of him moved and responeded to the one who had pushed him aside.  
  
'Legolas' hugged Stephanie alittle tighter and kissed her on the forehead, "Wake up, my friend."  
  
"It's normally the other way around, Cassandra." replied Stephanie in her sleep.  
  
"I know but I'm not going to let you have all the fun!" 'Legolas' said as he/she continued to hold Stephanie in thier arms, "Now you are going to eat something when you wake up."  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Promise me that you will eat something."  
  
"Okay I promise."  
  
"No crosses count?" Stephanie did something between a moan and a growl at this one.  
  
"No crosses count."  
  
"Thank you!" said 'Legolas' before he/she kissed Stephanie on the forehead again.  
  
'There all yours.' and with that Legolas was alone in his head again. He made a note to keep a good eye on the people around him, he never know who was who they say they where.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Good place to stop, I know it's short but I'm tired and I need sleep!  
  
No reviews by the time I had finished this. Then again Fanfiction was down last time I looked. It's up, but no reviews at the moment. 


	26. What are you doing in my body? it's not ...

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: I own mind merger, body switching and dream hopping.  
  
Chapter 26: What are you doing in my body! (not as bad as it sounds!)  
  
Ron was starting to feel sleepy, the children had been changeing the sent and the color of the fire for a while and it was starting to remind him of the Divination classroom. Everyone was in the common room, talking, eating, relaxing, or sleeping. Ron felt like he was going to take after the sleeping ones in the room.   
  
Ron just sat back in the chair that he was sitting in and drifted to sleep.  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 hours later  
  
Ron's arm was being shaken when he woke up. He opened his eyes to see who was doing it and he found himself staring at himself. He rubbed his eyes and he was still looking at himself, he was also surrounded by several other people.   
  
"Name." said Gimli, Ron looked at him then at the other Ron.  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Hi Ron, I'm Pippin!" said the other Ron. Ron just looked at him, then he looked down. He was in Victoria's body, he looked at the others confused.  
  
"Body switch." said 'Gimli', "I'm Stephanie, by the way."  
  
"Let me get this stright, I am Victoria, Stephanie is Gimli, and Pippin is Me? Who else?" asked Ron/Victoria. (A/N: Mind/Body)   
  
So everyone was as follows:  
  
Victoria/Gandalf  
  
Gimli/Dumbledore  
  
Dumbledore/Pippin  
  
Cassi/Sam  
  
Sam/Gandalf  
  
Harry/Frodo  
  
Boromir/Aragorn  
  
Hermione/Boromir  
  
Frodo/Hermione  
  
Aragorn/Puck (no one knows how that happened)  
  
"Well it looks like we have two people are unaccounted for, Puck, and Harry, and I think I know where they are."  
  
"Correction!" said a female voice from the door, everyone turned and saw someone who looked exactly like Stephanie standing there.  
  
"I'm accounted for, but Tiffany is not." said 'Tiffany'  
  
"Well she likes to cause trouble no matter who she is." replied Gimli/Stephanie, "So which are you?"  
  
"Puck."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry woke to the smell of bacon, eggs, doughnuts, toast, and any other breakfast food that you could think of. He looked around and saw that he was sitting in a big comfy chair that was in a room with a large table, over flowing with food.   
  
"Looks like it worked," said someone that was behind the chair, "and you said that I couldn't put you to sleep."  
  
Harry turned and saw that Tay was there grinning to his heart's content. Harry wondered why he was here, he remembered falling asleep in the common room. Jasmine noticed the look of confusment on 'Cassi's' face.  
  
"Your not Cassi are you?" she asked, now Harry was really confused. He looked down and saw that he was in Cassi's body, Tay just looked at him with curiosity.  
  
"Name!" was all that Tay said.  
  
"Harry"  
  
"Hi, Harry! How are you?" asked Tay cheerfully.  
  
"Fine, if you don't count the fact that I'm in a women's body."  
  
"Yes well, that's something that most of us has gotten used to. I remember when Victoria had taken over Stephanie's body. She's a really good actress, until she tried to seduce me. I think Cassandra is still mad at Stephanie, I don't think she's figured it out that it was Victoria."   
  
"Well I'm going to have to appoligize to Stephanie for what I did becuase of that." said someone at the door, they turned and saw 'Sam' at the door.  
  
"Hello, Cassi." said Tay, Harry was slightly confused, but not as much as before.  
  
"Well it's time for the both of you to go back to your bodies. That means it's time for you to go to sleep." said Jasmine, and with that both Harry and Cassnadra fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~an hour later.  
  
Gimli was glad to back in his own body, everyone was. The only one that wasn't back in thire body was Stephanie, she stayed around to make sure that everyone was back to normal. After she left Sam had came back, and everyone was in an uproar. They wanted to know what it was like in other people's bodies adn the like.   
  
So for the next few hours it was talk, and eating, but no sleeping. Gimli had a feeling that no one was going to sleep for a long time in this world.   
  
Aragorn wondered why Legolas wasn't with Tay and Jasmine wehn he had been in Cassandra's body. Stephanie wasn't thier either, he wasn't given time to ask becasue he had fallen asleep soon after saying 'Hi". He was starting to worry about his elf friend, he had a felling he was with Stephanie's body, but he knew Stephanie wasn't there and Tiffany was. He didn't know a thing about this 'Tiffany' but it can't be good. He figured this out when Cassandra came in his own body and tried to strangle 'Tiffany', only stopping when she found out it was Pippin. She also did the same thing to Puck, before she found out that it was Harry.   
  
Aragorn stopped in his thoughts and looked around. Puck was gone as well, he had a feeling that Puck could and yet couldn't be trusted he just hoped that he could and that his elf friend was safe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it took me a while to put this up, but things happen. School starts tomorrow, so good luck to me! I hope the rest of you have a fun school year!!  
  
Ravage Blue: They still beat you, oh well you almost got it! I know FF.net did have trouble that day, that's why it took me awhile with the one before last! I hope you liked this one!  
  
jasmine85: Hi me, that is interesting, you can review yourself. I guess it's a good way to get reviews up if you want to cheat. oh well, have fun at school, me! 


	27. Food

~What now?~   
  
***Disclaimer: You know what, I own nothing, but a few of the characters.  
  
(A/N: school just started tuesday and that's the day that I started to write this, but because of homework, it may come out later then that.)  
  
Chapter 27:Food  
  
Legolas's legs where starting to fall asleep by the time that Stephanie started to stir. She opened her eyes and Legolas didn't like the glint that was in them. She smiled and started to reach her hand behind his head, but Legolas stopped it's progress. He had a feeling that something was wrong, and he wanted to be careful around her. She looked up at him with an innocent look on her face, that even the most daft of people would know as decetful.   
  
She sat up, turned to look at him, then wrapped her arms around him and gave him a passionate kiss. He wanted to return the kiss with just as much passion, but he knew something was wrong. It wasn't Stephanie, that much he knew. He broke the kiss and looked at her and her those eyes that he couldn't trust.  
  
"Good morning, Legolas." she said smiling, she tried to kiss him again, but he put his hand between thier lips. She frowned slightly, then shrugged and walked toward the table where the food was. She looked at the food for a few moments, the shook her head and looked back at Legolas.  
  
"I'm not hungry!" she said simply and started to walk towards the door.  
  
"That would be something that you would say, If you where Stephanie." said Legolas, causing her to turn and look at him. Her expression didn't change, she just looked at him.  
  
"What makes you think that?" she asked after a short pause.  
  
"Well, for one thing, I don't think that she would be that 'forward', and for another, the glint in your eyes gave you away."  
  
A sly grin crossed her face, and that glint came out, unhidden from view. "Ding, Ding, Ding! We have a winner!"  
  
She walked to the table and sat on its edge, "I was starting to think that you where nothing but a dumb blonde, all looks and no brains."  
  
"You know not all blonds are as ideotic as you think." said someone from the door. Legolas and 'Stephanie' looked over toward the voice and there stood 'Tiffany'.  
  
"That's right, if I remember right there always was a certain blonde that was ahead of you..." 'Stephanie' started when 'Tiffany' spoke  
  
"Why don't we take this somewhere else?"   
  
"Don't worry, I will give you your body back. I just want to do one thing first." said 'Stephanie' as a green fruit appeared in her hand. 'Tiffany' flinched slightly at the sight at the fruit but didn't step forward. 'Stephanie' took a bite out of, showing that underneath the skin of the fruit was black. A think purple liquid came out of the friut. 'Stephanie' sat down as she licked the juice from the sides of her lips. The fruit disappeared and she fell asleep. 'Tiffany' followed suit without question.   
  
Tiffany opened an eye, looked at Legolas then at Stephanie, smiled and disappeared. Legolas didn't notice this bacause he was at Stephanie's side.   
  
Stephanie woke to a concerned elvish prince at her side. She smiled and shook her head as she sat up. "Don't worry it's me."  
  
She tried to get up, but Legolas put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "You shouldn't get up."  
  
She gave him a mock scowl when they both heared chuckling at the door. Mokonamish was standing there, watching them in amusement.   
  
"I don't need to be 'babied' Legolas!" she turned to Mokonamish, "What was it that you wanted to discuss?"  
  
He shook his head, "I know you well enough, you havn't eaten a thing and that's what you two where arguing about when I came to see you."  
  
It was Mokonamish's turn to recive a mock scowl, "Fine!"  
  
Stephanie picked up something off of the table and started to eat, "There happy?"  
  
"Not until you eat your fill, and I know when your lieing. I will she you when you are done." he said before he walked out the door. As Stephanie ate, Legolas wondered what Tiffany had her eat before she left Stephanie's body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Good place to stop, besides i need to put something on the sight. as you can tell i'm in school now and i can't update as often as i did during the summer, but I will try.  
  
Ravage Blue: Yes school just started, at my old school we started the same time that you did. So i know how you feel. School eh? that gives me an idea for the new destination of some of the ppl in the fanfic. Yeah you made it before the others!  
  
Sorry i didn't review myself this time! thanks for reading! 


	28. Lost?

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: Ruff, ruff, Bark, bark, Yeah, yeah, yeah! I don't own some of these people, or the songs.   
  
Chapter 28:Lost  
  
After Stephanie had eaten, which took alot of prodding from Legolas to make sure that she was full, they went to see the king. Before he got there, Legolas was dragged off by the children so that he could teach them some elvish. As he did this, the prince and princess where called away, he didn't think too much of this at the time.   
  
By the time that Stephanie had found Legolas again, the children where having him sing some elvish songs:  
  
Snow-white! Snow-white! O Lady clear!  
  
O Queen beyond the Western Seas!  
  
O Light to us that wander here  
  
Amid the world of woven trees!  
  
Gilthoniel! O Elbereth!  
  
Clear are thy eyes and bright thy breath!  
  
Snow-white! Snow-white! We sing to thee  
  
In a far land beyond the Sea.  
  
O stars that in the Sunless Year  
  
With shining hand by her were sown,  
  
In windy fields now bright and clear  
  
We see your silver blossom blown!  
  
O Elbereth! Gilthoniel!  
  
We still remember, we who dwell  
  
In this far land beneath the trees,  
  
Thy starlight on the Western Seas.  
  
A Elbereth Gilthoniel,  
  
silivren penna míriel  
  
o menel aglar elenath!  
  
Na-chaered palan-díriel  
  
o galadhremmin ennorath,  
  
Fanuilos, le linnathon  
  
nef aear, si nef aearon!  
  
A Elbereth Gilthoniel!  
  
o menel palan-díriel  
  
le nallon sí di'nguruthos!  
  
A tiro nin, Fanuilos!  
  
A! Elbereth Gilthoniel!  
  
silivren penna míriel  
  
o menel aglar elenath!  
  
We still remember, we who dwell  
  
In this far land beneath the trees,  
  
Thy starlight on the Western Seas.  
  
After the cheering had stopped, Stephanie told the children that they had to go. They where all disappointed, but she promised to come back the next chance she'd get. With that she escorted Legolas toward one of the other rooms. The prince and princess where waiting for them.  
  
"Well, we're heading back, and these two are comming along." said Stephanie, gestering to the children, Legolas nodded then there was a bright flash.  
  
~~`~~  
  
Things where calming down after the switches, but that would last long and everyone knew that. Cassandra came into the room, not looking too happy.  
  
"What happened?" asked Gimli as she came into the room, everyone stopped and watched her.  
  
"I lost Draco!" she said in a slightly whiny voice.  
  
"What the first year?" asked Ron, Cassandra shook her head.  
  
"He left a long time ago, it was third year Draco!!!"   
  
She stopped whining when Stephanie and two children appeared. Stephanie looked around, looking for something as the two children where dragged off by the resident children. She stopped when she looked at Cassandra.  
  
"What happened to you?" asked Stephanie.  
  
"I lost Draco." she said acting like it was no big deal, "You?"  
  
"I think I just lost Legolas." she replied as she looked around again.   
  
"WHAT?" said all of the fellowship and Cassandra. Then Cassandra and Stephanie looked at each other, they both got looks of disbelive on thire faces. They shook thire heads mouthing the word "NO!". Then they cracked up laughing.  
  
"Man I feel sorry for both of em, how long to you think they will last?" said Cassandra in a slight laugh.  
  
"Not sure, Legolas won't last too long without being mobbed, and Draco will be surrounded by muggles." replied Stephanie, leaving everyone confused but Cassandra. Which didn't happen often.  
  
"Yea, Draco is more then likly end up in jail. My poor Draco won't last." said Cassandra as they both started to leave the room.  
  
"Let's try to figure out a way to get them back here." was the last thing that they heard from either of them as they walked out of ear-shot.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Legolas found himself in another one of those car contraptions surprising the driver who nearly drove off the road because of the unexpected passanger. After they got controle of the wheel they looked at Legolas and Legolas looked at them.   
  
It was Stephanie, but she was younger, had strange specticals, and was a little rounder. He could tell it was Stephanie, the eyes didn't change.  
  
"Hello, who are you?" asked Stephanie in a slightly surprised voice.  
  
"Legolas." he replied as he noticed that they where going alot faster then he did the last time he was in one of these things.  
  
"Let me guess, you where with the other Stephanie." Legolas looked at her confused, "How to put this, for every person that lives in the world that you where in, there is another one in this world. Those are the two originals, and they create others, known as sisters to help if needed. Very few of the originals here know about the other original, it they do then they share memories and sometimes pains and feelings of the other one."  
  
She had explained this, and a few things started to make sense. They didn't speak for a few moments, but Stephanie would every so often sing with the people in the box infront of them. (A/N: radio).  
  
how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where i've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
wake me up inside  
  
wake me up inside  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
before i come undone  
  
save me from the nothing i've become  
  
now that i know what i'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
  
wake me up inside  
  
wake me up inside  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
before i come undone  
  
save me from the nothing i've become  
  
bring me to life  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
all this time i can't believe i couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
i've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life  
  
"May I ask where we are going?" asked Legolas after a few moments, he would have asked earlier, but he didn't want to interupt her singing. She glanced at him for a moment before she looked at the road again.  
  
"School."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```  
  
Ha ha ha!! I'm leaving it at that! I made up for the short one, and not updating often. but the songs took up alot.  
  
Ravage Blue:School can be evil, but it can be worse, and you will see in a few chapters. Glad you love band, i'm in it too, I play two instuments. You will see later. This is slightly mary-sue but oh well. And yes there is something that Legolas can't do. Drive!!!  
  
Thanks for reading. 


	29. Before school

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: I own a calulator that has games and an organizer.  
  
Chapter 29: Before school  
  
"School? Is that somewhere that I should know?" asked Legolas, he had a feeling that he would want to know.  
  
"School is somewhere that you go to learn things, how much you know determinds what level of school you go to. At the moment, I am in high school, I plan to go to college after that, and maybe a university afterwords, or whatever Stanford and Yale are called." she explained as she slowed down as they came to a "exit". (A/N: Yes some people have to drive on the highway or freeway to get to school. It's 11 miles for me!)  
  
Legolas noticed that they where driving through alot smaller place then the last place that he had been in this world, or so he assumed. They stopped infront of a small building that had a small stairway and colored windows. (A/N: church) On either of the stairway sat a person, one had blonde hair and looked annoyed, the other was a red-head that was reading something. A young man stood by the red-head, watching Legolas and Stephanie get out of the car.  
  
"Ah, you brought reinforcements." said the man as the two of them, (Legolas and Stephanie) walked toward the others.  
  
"Looks like Cassi did too," the red-head looked up at the sound of her name. Legolas could tell that it was Cassandra right away, she had the same mischivious look in her eyes. "but we don't need reinforcements Steven. You do!"  
  
"I doubt that, Oh, and by the way. The both of you recevied 3 points yesterday." replied Steven.  
  
"What for?" asked Stephanie, by now both Cassi and the blonde boy came down to join them.  
  
"For that little disterbence that both of you caused." he replied in a slightly smug tone.  
  
"What disterbence?" asked Stephanie again.  
  
"The one you caused in the hall."  
  
"The fight, but we do that all the time and never got docted for it before." replied Stephanie, "Oh, and by the way, it was a shield."  
  
"It was not, it was a cross-bow." said Cassandra, Steven knew where this was going and left. The other two looked at them confused.  
  
"It was a shield."  
  
"Cross-bow!"  
  
"Shield!"   
  
"Cross-bow!"  
  
"Good morning! My name is Legolas." said Legolas as he stood by the blonde boy, watching the agrument.  
  
"Shield!"   
  
"Draco Malfoy, I'm assuming that you are stuck like I am here?" replied Draco.  
  
"Cross-bow!"  
  
"Shield!"   
  
"Your assumption is correct. Will I assume that you will be in Cassandra's company for the day?"  
  
"Cross-bow!"  
  
"I think that is a safe assumption. May I assume the same goes for you and Stephanie?"  
  
"Shield!"   
  
"You know her name?"  
  
"Cross-bow!"  
  
"Yes, Cassandra has told me all about her."  
  
"Shield!"   
  
"Well this is interesting, I get to see how humans from another world and time learn." said Legolas and Draco just snorted  
  
"Cross-bow!"  
  
"Great, I get to see what muggles do all day. Joy!" Draco said with sarcassem.  
  
"Shield!"   
  
"Cross-bow!"  
  
"You know Steven is gone right?"  
  
This got Legolas's and Draco's attention.  
  
"Good it worked." said Cassi as they started to walk in the same direction as Steven had gone. The other two followed them slightly confused.  
  
"What we going to say that thier names are?" asked Stephanie as they started to head toward a whilte building (A/N: this is my old school so I am going to mix a few things a bit.).  
  
"I just told Steven his name was Jack." replied Cassi as they crossed the street. The building was two streets away.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Sparrow!" replied Cassandra with a slight 'duh' tone in her voice. Stephanie laughted at this, and started to walk backwards, checking out the two that followed them.  
  
"He doesn't look a thing like him, but I can see why you would call him that." replied Stephanie as she continued to walk backwards. Cassandra glanced at her, then Draco and Legolas.  
  
"What name are you going to give Legolas?" asked Cassandra as she glanced at Legolas. Stephanie thought for a few moments.  
  
"One of two things, Leon, or Forrest." she replied as they got closer to the school. Legolas noticed something a littler surther back. He was a teenager, around Stephanie's age he would assume. Both him and Draco where where clothes that most of the other males around where wearing. He also noticed that they where being noticed, by both males and females that stood around the school.   
  
"Why those names?" asked Cassi.  
  
"Leon because it is close to his real name, and Forrest is obvious." replied Stephanie, they walked in and went to a window that lead to a room called 'office'.   
  
"Hello Cassandra, Stephanie. Your mother called, Stephanie, and told me about both of your guys visitors. So I have visitor passes for them." said the lady behind the window, "Now which one of you is Jack Turner?"  
  
Draco raised his hand and was handed the pass, which he put around his neck. "And that makes you Bowen Phyliss."  
  
Legolas was handed a pass as well and followed suit. They all waved good-bye as a group of girls apporched them.   
  
"Why don't you put your stuff away, and I will meet you all in the lunch room, Cassi?" said Stephanie.  
  
"I get breakfast today, because there is no chior!" said Cassandra cheerfully as she lead the others up the stairs. She didn't even hear what Stephanie said, so she didn't notice that Legolas had followed her as well.  
  
She put her stuff in something called a 'locker' and kept a few things out and closed the door. This is when she noticed that Legolas was there.  
  
"I thought you went with Stephanie." she said when she noticed Legolas standing a few lockers away, "Her locker is downstairs."  
  
"She said that she would meet us all in the 'lunch room', so I assumed that I was suppost to go with you." She frowned slightly and headed downstairs, lockers lined the walls, but she stopped at one and growled slightly. Legoals noticed there where slight dents in the locker. They walked into a large room with a bunch of round tables that had chairs attached to them stood. The longer tables held food that Legolas assumed was breakfast.   
  
"I already paid for you guys, so go and eat something." said Stephanie whom was sitting at one of the round tables near the doorway.  
  
"Arn't you going to eat something?" asked Cassandra, in a slight demanding tone.  
  
"I already have, you guys are slow." replied Stephanie as she gestered to the evidence beside her. Cassandra wasn't convinced, but she went and got herself something anyway. They had something called 'turnovers' (A/N: I love those things!!!) all three of them got cherry.  
  
"Just my luck!" said Stephanie as Steven sat by them, showing that he two got cherry, "I was the only one who got apple!"  
  
Draco and the others looked around, it was true, it looked like everyone had gotten cherry. Stephanie stood up, and Legolas noticed nail marks near her wrists.  
  
"Well, I think it's time to get ready for first hour." Cassi nodded and stood up, the others followed suit. They went thier seperate ways, with thier guests following them.   
  
"Time for band, Legolas!" said Stephanie as she went up another set of stairs.  
  
"Time for library, because there is no chior today." said Cassandra as she stayed on the first floor.  
  
"Oh, great, shop!" Steven said to no one as he walked into the room under the band room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not bad for now, it's 10 pm and I have to go before dad finds out i'm up here.  
  
Ravage blue: (2 Reviews) Yeah I get Legolas!!! That is one of my songs of the moment! I hear it everytime I get. I will get it on cd soon! You will get clues on how evil school can be. 


	30. First hour

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: I own... pictures... and a camera. I don't own the songs on here.  
  
(A/N: I am soo sorry that it took me so long to write this, but a friend of mine is helping me with the school part of this fanfic. Her name is Miss Cassi, she has funny stories and you guys should aleast read some of her stuff. I will try to update more!)  
  
Chapter 30: First hour  
  
Draco and Cassandra walked into the library.Draco noticed right away that it was much smaller then the one at Hgowarts, but you could still get lost in it. Cassandra placed her stuff down at one of the four tables that where placed randomly in the library. Cassandra walked to one of the shelves and grabbed a blue book that read 'Artemis Fowl: The Eternity Code'.  
  
"We can't check out books yet, so we have to read them here." said Cassandra.  
  
"I met him on that one planet!"   
  
"Yes well, you more then likly met alot of people there." she said as she read the book.  
  
"What do you mean you can't check out books yet?"  
  
"Well we just moved to this building, so they are still setting things up. So we can sort of do anything in here at the moment, Including sing!" with that Cassandra stood up and started to sing:  
  
We've been driving allnight long just to reach our destination your town   
  
We've been five hundred miles everyones asleep there's not a sound   
  
Ooh eighteen weels a-rolling, eighteen weels a-rolling round and round   
  
Please Mr. Driver won't you pull over here we're very hungry   
  
Well we'll have 14 steak and eggs, 14 orange juice, 14 cups of coffee   
  
Let's get back on the bus, this is one place that I really wanna see   
  
Well 18 Miles to Memphis   
  
18 Miles to Memphis   
  
Got a rocket in my pocke and I hit the fuse   
  
Taking off in your direction have you heard the news   
  
We're just 18 Miles to Memphis and we won't leave 'til we've rocked you all   
  
Alabama, Missisippi, Florida, Lousiana, big 'ol Texas   
  
From New England down to Georgia, Cansas City, Colorado, California   
  
Well it's the last night of our tour,   
  
We're gonna rock you thru the roof, just wait and see   
  
Well 18 Miles to Memphis   
  
18 Miles to Memphis   
  
Got a rocket in my pocke and I hit the fuse   
  
Taking off in your direction have you heard the news   
  
We're just 18 Miles to Memphis and we won't leave 'til we've rocked you all   
  
(A/N: 18 Miles to Memphis by Stray Cats)  
  
Draco enjoyed listening to her sing, he couldn't wait to hear what she sounded like when she was trying. Draco heard a very annoying sound. He was trying to find the source of it, when Cassandra pulled him into the teacher's office as the teacher turned off the lights. This didn't do much good because the windows didn't have anything to cover them.   
  
"Lockdown and we have to stay quiet." said Cassandra as they sat in the office. They couldn't do much until they heard the bells. The rest of the hour was uneventful. Cassi read as Draco looked through all of the muggle books.  
  
He noticed that there where books about Harry Potter. 'Even muggles have books about the git!' He was looking at a 'computer' when the bell rang for the next class.  
  
"What do 'we' have next Cassandra?" he asked as they started to head toward the mob of teenages.  
  
"History class." she said right before she grabbed his hand and draged him into the throng.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas had been enjoying himself, listening to the band play. The music was strange to him, as well as some of the instruments that they played. Stephanie played an instrument called a 'Tenor Sax', she said that she used to play a clarinet but when she moved she was changed to tenor sax. (A/N: they where playing Jazz band at the moment and they needed another one.)   
  
He noticed that if they females wheren't playing they where looking in his direction. He was slightly amused at this, he found that the teacher was used to the females being distracted. It seemed like it was normal for the choas that was band, until they heard an annoying sound.   
  
Everyone got up, put thier instruments down, and went to two different rooms, one half in one and the other in another. Legolas just followed and sat down beside Stephanie in the room where they keep the instruments. The others had gone into the room where the music was kept. They where in total darkness, and with out knowing it, Legolas had wrapped an arm around Stephanie.   
  
"Wh-?"   
  
"Shhh!" was the reply from everyone in the room. Legolas deciede to stay silent until whatever this was, was over. When they heard bells the lights turned on and everyone started to leave. When the lights had come one, Legolas had quickly unwrapped his arm so that no one would have noticed.  
  
"You know we would have been dead." said one of the people fromt he other room.  
  
"Vince kicked the Gong again?" replied Stephanie as well as a few others.  
  
"Yup!" replied the trumpet player named Vince, everyone laughed as Legolas was confused.  
  
"That was a lockdown. If there ever is an intruder then we hide and hope they don't find and kill us." Explained Stephanie.   
  
"That gong is always in the way." he said as he sat down behind Stephanie and the other T. Sax. players.   
  
"Maybe we should move it for you Vince." said one of the clarinets.  
  
"Maybe we should, Ashley."   
  
"Ashley, Vince!" said the teacher getting thier attention. Everyone chuckled at this.  
  
"They are the ones that make it entertaining, they always talk." said Stephanie quietly. They sat between the two, so anything that Stephanie said about them she had to do quietly.   
  
Everything just went normal until the bell rang to go to the next class.   
  
"Where do we go next?"  
  
"Health class." was the last thing she said as she lead them into the rush of teenagers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ravage Blue: I go to a high school in the mountains of Idaho. He get's to go through school one hour at a time. He also gets to do it for 2 days!  
  
spifferoonigirl: Thanks for all of the reviews! I agree with you on the milk duds, I have to fight my mom for em'. Beetles arn't the only british group around at that time, they where just the most famous. Two Orlando Blooms, I get one! Yes cross-overs are fun!! As well as MD and trampolines!  
  
Thanks for reading!! 


	31. Second hour

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: I don't own some of these characters, okay most of these chacaters. But I own... something.  
  
Chapter 31: Second hour  
  
Cassandra and Draco walked into a room with maps on the walls. There where desks in this room and there was a black stand with a black box on top that had a glass window on it, also black at the time.   
  
"Hi, Mr. Jones!" she said in a almost too cheerful way.  
  
"It's Cassi!" said the old man as he stood up from his desk, he walked over and gave her a friendly punch on the shoulder, "You have a guest!"  
  
Cassandra's eyes had changed slightly from green to a light blue. (A/N: this really can happen, it happens to me when certain things happen.), "Mr. Jones, stop hitting me, or I am going to pummel you!"  
  
"Oh, sorry Cassi. You're so violent!" he said with a slight chuckle, Draco could tell that they did this everyday.  
  
"No I'm not! I'm a cute innocent angel!" she said as she sat in the very front desk in the far corner. Draco decided to sit behind her inorder to find out what was going on.  
  
"Ah, I know Cassi. I am just pulling your leg. You are a very sweet girl. Whats your friends name?"  
  
By now, several kids where walking into the classroom. Most of them took a second look at Draco, they wheren't used to a attractive young man being in class. Near Cassandra no less.  
  
"His name is Jack Turner. He is an extange student from London. He is only going to be here for a little while. What are we doing in class?"  
  
"Were going to watch a nifty movie!"  
  
"What movie, Mr. Jones?" asked one of the females that where watching Draco.  
  
"We are going to watch The New Guy."  
  
"Hey, thats a kick ass movie." Cassandra said.  
  
"Cassi, watch your launguage." Said the teacher laughing as he turned off the lights and turned on the movie.  
  
They only watched half, but from what Draco could tell it was about a teenage outcast that went to a new school with a new look and made a different reputation for himself.  
  
When the bell rang everyone got up to leave, but as they did Mr. Jones called after them.  
  
"Tommorow were going to have a nifty quiz!"  
  
"No Mr. Jones! Tommorow is a Friday! Lets play a game instead! Like Geography bingo!" Cassandra whined as she left the room.  
  
"Well Cassandra, what do we have next?" asked Draco as they went toward her locker. She grabbed a red book out of her locker that read: Ven Conmigo!  
  
"La clase de español!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Legolas followed Stephanie to her locker, several people where already there.   
  
"Hey, what did we do in Health?"  
  
"We had a test, so now we have... notes." replied Stephanie, as she said this she looked at Legolas, "Oh, no."  
  
"What is it, Stephanie?" asked Vince, who was a few lockers away from her. She points a thumb towards Legolas.  
  
"He doesn't know what we are studying." she said as she put her head in her locker, hideing from view. This sent a few of the people around her laughing.   
  
"You better hope he doesn't want to help you study for the test tommarrow!" replied Vince as he walked toward class. Stephanie got her head out of the locker, showing that it was a nice shade of red. She pulled out a book reading Health as well as a smaller thinner book but it was under the first one so he couldn't read it.   
  
They walked into class, where a large man was sitting at the desk. Stephnaie sat at the desk nearest the man, but then again it looked like she had much of a choice. Legolas sat in a chair near the back of the room, just to watch the class.   
  
"Now to go over the notes that you took yesterday." said the man as he walked up th the front of the room, behind a petistal, "The male reproductive system."   
  
Legolas nearly fell out his chair, They where teaching this at school? Now he knew why she had truned red, then again most of the students had done the same thing. In that class that day Legolas found out things about himself that he didn't want to know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
no reviews by the time I typed this. and fanficion was down at the time as well, so I didn't get this up when I typed this.  
  
Thanks for reading!! 


	32. Third hour

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: I don't own the school, or the people in the school. I just own myself and someof the other characters.  
  
Chapter 32: Third hour  
  
Draco was dragged through the crowd of teenagers to a class room decorated with flags and posters and strange words. Some of the words he reconized because he had taken Latin when he was younger, and also you use Latin in casting spells.   
  
"Hola, Claudia! Quién es su amigo?" asked the teacher, Cassandra gave the teacher a confused look, "Sorry you haven't learned that yet. Who is your friend?"  
  
"Ah, éste es mi amigo, Jack." replied Cassandra. Draco looked at Cassandra, slightly confused. He didn't know that she was learning another language.   
  
"Ah, Sí you're friend is going to have to sit at the backtable for today." said the teacher as the others students entered the classroom.   
  
Cassandra looked at the confused look on Draco's face after the introduction.   
  
"In this class, we have spanish names, I am Claudia, and Stephanie is Gloria. But she takes Spanish II, so she is used to being called her name."   
  
Cassandra ended up sitting near the back of the class, this was because of the seating chart, the only one that was behind her was a boy that was called 'Santiago'.   
  
Most of the class was chattering until the teacher got thire attention. "Clase, you have a bellringer." Everyone looked at the board and started to do the work. (A/N: I don't have my spanish book and i can't remember how to spell some of the things so i may have to put this in english.)  
  
After around five minutes the teacher called thire attention again. "Clase, take out la tarea." (Homework)They corrected the work and started on the consept for the day, telling what you like.  
  
Draco heard several different things, jugar fútbol norteamericano (to play north American football), chocolate, la musica rock, la natación (Swimming), la comida de china (chinese food), and other things of the like.   
  
When it was Cassandra she said: "Me gusta... la comida. (I like... food)" They basicly went over how to use the verb Gustar. Cassandra was more then happy to leave class after that, Draco could tell that she had to take the class and that she didn't want to.   
  
"Well what class do we have next?" asked Draco as Cassandra lead him down the hall.   
  
"My favorite class of the day, Art!" she said as they both entered a room with paintings on the walls and potter on the shelves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Legolas was in slight shock by the time they left the health room. A male's prized possession (A/N: I get the impression that that's what that part of the male anatomy is to a guy, a prized possession.) was explained to a group of teenagers of BOTH genders. This was a concept that Legolas didn't want to understand.   
  
"Bowen?"  
  
Legolas would have understood if the males when they where younger where told 'how' to use it as well as the result.   
  
"Bowen?"  
  
But not to have it broken down, and named. Not to mention that measurements where given.   
  
He felt his ear grabbed, which didn't hurt as much as they would have if they wher elf ears.  
  
"Bowen!"  
  
"Leave him alone, Stephanie. He just found out 'everything' about his... um..." started Vince, but he couldn't think of a way to put it.  
  
"Equipment?" Stephanie finished for him, Vince nodded, "yea well, I just hope he won't be here for the test tomorrow. If he gets a shock out of the notes, wait til the video that we get after the test."  
  
"What video?" asked Legolas, speaking up for the frist time after second hour.  
  
"The school-safe porn." said Stephanie, Legolas didn't understand, but everyone around understood adn most of them looked at her in shock. Like that was the last thing they expected from her.  
  
"That's one way to put it."  
  
"Don't remind us Stephanie!"  
  
"Well the guys watch it all the time, so they will be used to it." replied Stephanie to her fellow peers.  
  
"That's true." said Grace as she closed her locker.  
  
"They may end up running to the bathroom during it." replied Janet as she also closed her locker.   
  
"Very funny guys!" said Vince as he closed his locker, he had a different book then some of the others.  
  
"Adiós, Santiago!" Stephanie called after Vince as he left. Legolas followed Stephanie into a crowded classroom, but he found himself a little bit more at home here. The first thing he noticed was the banners on the wall behind the teacher's desk. He also noticed a strange multi-colored cloth that was suppost to imatate an animal, he figured this much because it had a face.   
  
"That is a chinese dragon." explained Stephanie as she escorted him to a desk behind her own.   
  
"There are other kinds of dragons?" (A/N: not sure if I explained this to him so I will again.) he asked as he sat down.   
  
"There are, but I will explain that later." she said as the teacher came into the room, "Hi Mrs. Adams!"  
  
"Hello, Sweetie. (A/N: she does call me sweetie, since I was in thenth grade) Who is your friend?"  
  
"Mrs. Adams, this is Bowen. Bowen this is my English teacher Mrs. Adams, who has had to put up with me in at least one class each year for 3 years."  
  
Mrs. Adams just chuckled, Legolas could tell that it was no troble 'putting up' with Stephanie. The others came in, bringing noise of the outside with them.   
  
Legolas noticed that there where several words taped onto the board, each with a definition. One of them caught his eye: Billet-doux- a love letter.  
  
Legolas looked at Stephanie with a raised eyebrow, she just chuckled.  
  
"Everyday we get a new word, and at the end of the week we get a quiz over them. We also get a new quote everyday." she said as she pointed to the other side of the wall.  
  
He glanced at the quote which read: "The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed." Legolas didn't understand all of it, but he felt that it had some truth behind it.  
  
Legolas sat down as the chatter died down and the teacher turned on some soft music. He wasn't sure what kind of music it was, but it was closer to the music that he was used to humans playing. (A/N: my teacher has music from shakespears's time, including one used during the may pole dance.)  
  
"I know that most of you are not done with you're poems. If you are then you are drawing pictures to translate the poem that one of you're peers had written, so you know what you should do with your time." she said as she stood at the podium. A good number of students formed a line beside her, waiting for help on thire poems.   
  
Legolas noticed taht Stephanie wasn't working on anything, she was just reading a book.   
  
"Arn't you going to work on yours Stephanie?" asked Legolas, she just tilted her head back to see him, upside down.  
  
"I finished yesterday, typed, printed, and drawn. I'm not sure that Mrs. Adams would want us talking too much, it might disrupt the others concintration." replied Stephanie, he could tell that she wanted to talk, about anything, but she wasn't about to make the teacher upset with her.  
  
"Stephanie, do you have...?" Stephanie handed Grace a blue book before she could finish her quesiton, "Thanks!"  
  
"Stephanie, do you have...?" asked one of the males that sat near the back, she handed him a pencil, "Thanks!"  
  
Legolas could tell that she was used to being asked help, but Legolas had the feeling that she wasn't used to asking for it, or reciving it.   
  
At the end of class, everyone got up to leave and most of them gave things back to Stephanie. Legolas noticed that not everyone did, but Stephanie didn't mind. In fact it looked like she was slightly surprised that she got anything back at all, apart from the blue book.  
  
"What class do we have next?" asked Legolas as they walked toward her locker.   
  
"Spanish class!" she said as she closed the locker.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Well how was that, I had to leave alot out for a few reasons. One I didn't have my spanish book, and two I didn't have the poem that I wrote for that assignment. I just hoped you all liked it anyway!  
  
Ravage Blue: Don't die yet! I don't want to be responceble for killing someone! I'm glad that you ALL (with maybe an accseption from Legolas) liked it!  
  
At the moment Fanfiction is down, but it's too late for me to write another chapter. I do have school tomorrow! 


	33. Fourth hour

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: I don't own some of these people, so don't sue me!!  
  
(A/N: sorry it took me so long, But the day that i wrote this is my b-day {10/09}, yay I'm 18 now!!! A lost of things have been happeneing and i was going to try to do it once a week and I missed last week.Oh, well, I hope that you all will forgive me!)  
  
Chapter 33: Fourth hour.  
  
"Do I want to know what you are going to have me do now?" Draco asked as they walked down the hall, as they walked down the hall they passed Legolas and Stephanie.  
  
"Hi Mushroom, Hi Dragon-boy!" said Stephanie as she came up to us.  
  
"Hi Frappacinno (A/N: can't find the bottle so I can't spell it), Hi elf-boy." said Cassandra as they passed, "We should only be watching a movie today."  
  
Draco was still trying to figure out what that was about when they entered the only room that he had seen with tile in it (besides the cafeteria). There where paintings, pottery, anything with art was there. There also was a black box with a mirrored surface on one side.   
  
"Hello Cassandra."  
  
"Hi Ms. Pope!"  
  
"Well it looks like all of us are here." said Ms. Pope as she looked around, Draco did as well and found that they where the only ones there. "Who is your friend, Cassandra?"  
  
"Jack Turner."  
  
"He looks familiar."  
  
"I know, I've heard that alot today."  
  
"Okay, what movie do you want to watch?" Cassandra walked over to the selection, then looked at Draco with a look that he knew that she was up to something.  
  
"This one!" she said as she handed the tape to Ms. Pope, and Ms. Pope played the movie.   
  
Next thing Draco knew, he was watching himself mocking Weasly. He watched as he insulted Hermione, Cassandra turned and looked at him and mouthed two words. He wasn't sure what they where but they looked like "Naughty boy!". He just watched in fascination as he watched second year from Potter's point of view.  
  
He didn't notice when the bell rang, until Cassandra started to drag him away.  
  
"Time for one of my favorite parts of the day!" said Cassandra as she lead him down the stairs.  
  
"And what part is next?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Legolas was still trying to figure out what the names where about in the halls when Legolas found himself in a room with flags from different kingdoms as well as words of different languages on the walls.  
  
"Hola, Sra. Semko!" said Stephanie as they entered the room, the teacher turned and looked at them.   
  
"Hola, Gloria! ¿Quién es su amigo?" Legolas became curious, this was unlike any language that he had heard before.  
  
"Éste es mi amigo, Bowen." said Stephanie, Legolas was confused a little, because the teacher had addressed a Gloria, not Stephanie.   
  
"Well nice to meet you Bowen." said the teacher as the went to her desk, Stephanie lead him to a seat in the back.  
  
"Who is Gloria?"  
  
"That is my name in this class, we all have spanish names. Cassandra's is Claudia." Stephanie explained as the others came in, there where only ten people in the class and Legolas found it interesting. He always loved learning languages, but there where so few in Middle-Earth.  
  
At the end of class, everyone was dismissed early. Legolas didn't know why but they were.  
  
"How many different languages are there in this world?" he asked as they walked downt he stairs.  
  
"I think at least 50, and there are over 250 countries. Or it's more countries and 250 languages. I can't remember which." Legolas just thought to himself, until he smelled food. He didn't even realize that he was hungry.   
  
And so it was time for lunch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
I hope you liked that.  
  
Ravage Blue: I killed you again! I can't keep doing that! You are one of the very few that review! Looks like everyone but Legolas liked it. I havn't had time to check yours but I will as soon as I can!  
  
Thanks everyone!! 


	34. Lunch Time!

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: I don't own some of these people, but I like to write about 'em.  
  
Chapter 34: Lunch time!  
  
Legolas found himself in the same room that they got thier "turn-overs", but there was more food on a few of the tables. Stephanie put her things on a table, the same one as that morning, and headed toward one of the tables with food.   
  
"Hey, Bowen! What do you want?" said Stephanie as she motioned toward the food on the table. Legolas looked at the food on the table and noticed some clear boxes with vegtables in them, some had meat as well but he decided that he wanted one without meat. Stephanie nodded and gestered to a box, Legolas went to the box and noticed more clear containers but they had beverages in them. Legolas grabbed one that was named 'fruitopia', Stephanie grabbed three more of the same thing. Legolas noticed that she had also grabbed 5 trangle boxes with a picture of a pie on them as well as a loaf of bread that was cut in half and stuffed with meat and vegtables. "I hope Jack likes sub. sandwiches."  
  
She gave the lady some green paper and got some back, "Is that all just for you and your friend?"  
  
"No, I'm also feeding a friend of Cassi's. " she said as she put the things on the table that had her things. Legolas sat on the chair that was next to her stuff as she went to the place that they had gotten the 'turn-overs'. She came back with a paper sack, a few clear containers as well as some chocolate milk. "Burritos, Pickles."  
  
The bell sounded and the other students came into the room, Legolas wondered why they had gone before the bell. Stephanie stood up, and walked toward Cassi and 'Jack'. Cassi nodded at what she said, and got in line. 'Jack' followed Stephanie to the table. 'Jack sat a chair away from Stephanie so that both of the girls would be inbetween him and 'Bowen'. Cassandra came back with the same thing that Stephanie had. Stephanie handed all of them a 'fruitopia' and a pie, Cassandra gave her a look but didn't have a choice but to take them. Steven came and joined them, he recived the extra pie.  
  
"You're going to annoy Mr. Labu?" asked Stephanie towards Steven, he nodded.  
  
"Just stocking up on my fiber." replied Steven.  
  
"Are you going to be as Mr. Labu would put it: 'a South end of a..." Stephanie started as Cassandra and Steven joined her, "Nouth-bound donkey."  
  
Steven nodded and started to say:" Woah! Dairrhea of the mouth..." the other two joined in, "Constipate it!"  
  
Legolas wan't sure of what they where speaking of, except for the donkey thing, but it must have been humerous. (A/N: He really does say that, with hand-movements as well. Even the other teachers tease him about it!)   
  
Draco just watched the room in amusment, it was just as crowded here as Hogwarts as well as noise during meal-times. He also that many of the students would glance at him or Legolas, mainly the females. He was good-looking and he knew it, so he was used to the attention.   
  
They finished thier meals and headed outside. Steven pulled out a contraption and started pushing buttons.   
  
"Oh, look a signal!" said Steven, he pushed a button and the contraption went 'BEEP'.  
  
"NNNNNOOOOO!" Yelled Steven, strangly Legolas thought it was a good imitation of Gollum, "I press one number for home and I lose the signal!"  
  
The two females just laughed at him, as Legolas and Draco just shrugged. They where getting used to being confused. A couple adults came up to the group as they headed toward the only green field that Legolas had seen in this world so far.   
  
"May we speak with you, Stephanie?" asked a female of the group, Stephanie nodded and followed the group of adults back into the building. Steven and Cassandra exchanged looks of concern and worry amongst themselves.  
  
"I hope nothing is wrong." says Cassandra as she sits on the grass, Steven joins her and the other two follow suit. This made Legolas worried a bit.   
  
"Why do you think something is wrong?" askes 'Bowen'.  
  
"Stephanie is the type of person that never gets in trouble, so she would never needed to be called to the office unless something is wrong." explained Cassandra, Steven nodded in agreement. Legolas figured that the 'office' was a meeting place used only for important reasons. Draco knew what one was, he had been in Snape's several times, but he wondered who's.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"The princapal." said Steven and Cassandra at the same time. The other two looked slightly confused.  
  
"Headmaster, or the person in charge." explained Cassandra. Draco was curious now, only if you where in big trouble, did you go see the Headmaster. Unless you where like Potter and his friends, then you got awards, and it sounded like Stephanie would be one of those people.  
  
"What, did she get an award, because it dosen't sound like she would get 'caught' doing something wrong." asked Draco.  
  
"If she did, there would be an assembaly, and everyone would know about one of those." explained Steven. Legolas really started to worry now. After a few moments, Stephanie came back out, carrying a white basket type thing. It was Cassandra's and Steven's turns to exchange confused looks.  
  
Stephanie put the basket on the ground and Legoals and Draco looked in. It looked like a baby, not of flesh and blood, not alive, but not dead either.  
  
"It's a doll, they gave you a doll?" said Draco as he picked it up. It looked like it would have light colored hair, if it got older, and had green eyes.  
  
"That's a special doll, so be careful with it." explained Stephanie, it didn't sound like she was too happy.  
  
"What's so..." but before he could ask, the baby started to cry. Draco drops it in surprise, but Stephanie catches it before it hits the ground. She pulls a black thing that is attached to her wrist out and sticks it in the dolls back. The doll becomes silent.   
  
"I have delt with one of these things before, that is why they asked me to have it for a day." Stephanie explained, "It will allow the teachers to get used to it, because everyone is going to have to take care of one before they graduate."  
  
"WHAT?" ask Cassandra and Steven.  
  
"It will be explained later, that's just about as much as I am allowed to tell anyone. All of the teachers know, but they don't know who has it. They will more than likly expect someone who has a very young sibling, or have one of there own. So this will be unexpected for them." replied Stephanie as she lead them toward the building. She had stuffed her stuff into the basket as she held the doll.  
  
"Well good luck til I see you next." says Steven as he heads in a different direction as the others. Cassandra and Stephanie stayed together until they where at a split in the hall.  
  
"We shall see each other sixth hour." says Stephanie, and Cassandra nods. They each take a seperate side and hed toward fifth hour, both Draco and Legolas dreaded what would come next.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well what do you think? I hope you guys liked this little addtion to the group. Sorry it took so long, I had school and reports and stuff. I hope you all forgive me!  
  
Ravage Blue: Keep her away from the vanilla coke! Good luck with the cutscenes. 


	35. Fifth hour

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: I own cards, not characters!!! I also don't own songs, books or products.  
  
(A/N: sorry it took so long, I hope you forgive!!)  
  
Chapter 35: Fifth hour  
  
Draco and Cassandra walked in to one of the very few classrooms without carpet. It had long tables, sinks, viles, and the like. Draco figured it was the muggle equivilent to a potions room.   
  
"Hi Mr. Pena!" said Cassandra put her things at one of the tables, then moved toward ond of the sinks.  
  
"Hello Cassandra, Who is your friend?" said a young man that was behind the only desk in the classroom. Well he looked younger then the other teachers that he had met that day.  
  
"His name is Jack." she replied, Draco could tell that she didn't want to say more then that. He wondered why, she seemed glad to talk to all of the other teachers. He noticed that most of the students didn't enjoy being in the class, even when it was something fun that they where doing.   
  
There was a bottle on the sink/table that Cassandra was working at, it had a label on it that said "Anger Management". On each side of the phrase, like before and after pictures, of the same guy. The 'before' had red outfit, bat wings, horns and a devil tail. The 'after' had a white outfit, halo, and angel wings. After a few moments he reconized who it was, it was Tay!  
  
Cassandra handed Draco a sample, he took it without question and liked what he tasted. It had a consistancy of syrup, had a hint of chocolate taste. Before he knew it, everyone was having him test thier, what they called 'soda'. (A/N: we get to make out own in science class. I missed that part of the year because I was at another school at the time. Made me mad too.) One of them nearly burned his nose, he found out it had halopinos. Cassandra told him that one of the students had asked if they could put Viagra in it. The teacher had said no, but had told them to save him some. Cassandra explained it was the other science teacher.  
  
"But that's Mr. Hoffman for you!" said Cassandra, after she told him about it.   
  
"He seems nice."  
  
"Nicer then Mr. Pena." said Cassandra in a low tone, most of the other students nodded in agreement, "Let's just say he hates females."   
  
"Just face it, he's a complete sexist." said one of the other females in the class. (A/N: I am not sure of the extent on this, I can only go by what studnets say, and every female student agrees. One reason why I changed the name.)  
  
"He perfers guys, in more then one way." said another.  
  
"He tried picking up on one of the guys in a younger grade then us."   
  
(A/N: From what I heard, that is what happened. Again why I changed the name. I don't think it was to that extent, but I don't have as a teacher, so I can't judge.)  
  
And so for the rest of the hour, if he wasn't testing sodas, he was listening to discustions about the science teachers. Including past ones.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas followed Stephanie into a library, but there one thing that drew his attention first. The windows that where on the slanted part of the celling. It was raining slightly and one could watch the water dropletts slide down. He wondered if one could come in at night and watch the stars.   
  
"Hey Mrs. Carrico, do you have it working yet?" asked Stephanie as she walked in.  
  
A woman came out of one of the backrooms that Legolas didn't notice before. "Yes I did! I'm surprised Cassi didn't ask when she came in this morning."  
  
Then she noticed Legolas, "Who is your companion?"  
  
"Mrs. Carrico, Bowen, Bowen, Mrs. Carrico!"  
  
"It is nice to meet you Bowen!"  
  
"The feeling is mutual."   
  
"You are the 'tester'?" she said when she noticed the 'doll'. Legolas was going to ask about it later.   
  
"Yes, I had one of them in my freshman year before I moved here." explained Stephanie, "So are you going to teach me how to check out books?"  
  
"Oh, Yes! Come here and I will show you." Legolas could tell that he didn't want to watch, so he just walked down the rows of books. There was alot by an Antony, as well as Jacquas (A/N: I can't spell it!), King, Duncan as well as a few others. Some of the titles intreged him: Life in the Fat Lane, The green mile, Hello I lied, Don't look behind you, Artemis Fowl, as well as others. But he stopped at one book: Lord of the Ring: The fellowship of the ring, by a J. R. R. Tolkien. There where others as well by the same person, some of them with 'The Lord of the Ring' in the title. Someone had been writing about there quest, and must have know hwo it's going to end. He took "The fellowship of the Ring" off the shelf and opend to a song, that was sung by the Hobbits before they made it to Rivendell:   
  
Sing hey! for the bath at close of day  
  
That washes the weary mud away!  
  
A loon is he that will not sing:  
  
O! Water Hot is anoble thing!  
  
O! Sweet is the sound of falling rain.  
  
and the brook that leaps from hill to plain;  
  
but better than rain or rippling streams.  
  
O! Water cold we may pour at need  
  
down a thirsty throat and be glad indeed;  
  
but better is Beer, if drink we lack,  
  
and Water Hot poured down the back.  
  
O! Water is fair that leaps on high  
  
in a fountain white beneath the sky;  
  
but never did fountain sound so sweet  
  
as splashing Hot Water with my feet!  
  
Legolas hadn't noticed that Stephanie had come to stand beside him, until she had put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly, then turned to look at her. She gentaly took the book, and put it back.  
  
"Someone knew of our quest, and apparently how it ends." she nodded.  
  
"There is a theory, that I read in a book, that the universe is so vast that if you write something about another world, other then your own, then somewhere there will be that world."  
  
"So this book is a story, that just happend to be true." she nodded again.  
  
"It is best if you do not know your own future. If you know it, that may change it. Maybe for the better, maybe for the worse. So if I was ever offered I would turn it down, and you should as well."  
  
Legolas agreed, he wondered why he was even thinking to such a thing. Sure it was okay to see what had already had happened, but he wanted to know what would happen. That scared Legolas slightly, he had been in a human body for too long. He hoped that it wouldn't be too much longer.  
  
Stephanie started to walk back toward the desk when another teenaged girl with a few books came in.  
  
"Hey Steph! Hey Mrs. Carrico!' she said as she put her stuff down, then she noticed Legolas, "Who's our visitor?"  
  
"My name is Bowen, now may I ask of yours?" Legolas could tell that this was a relaxed atmosphere, but he noticed that some took it as being funny when being polite at times.  
  
"Well arn't you a real gentleman, Who is he visiting?"  
  
"Me." said Stephanie, quitly. The teenager looked at her, then back at Legolas.   
  
"Not bad, Steph! He's a keeper!" Stephanie shot her a strange look.  
  
"You're not implying that him and ... me are?" the teenager gave her a look, "You are, It's not like that at all! We are just friends, no more Jenni."  
  
"Yea, sure!" replied Jenni as she sat at one of the tables. Legolas noticed that Stephanie had started to turn red.  
  
"I will be back in a few minutes." Stephanie said as she grabbed a white book and walked out of the room.  
  
"Why did she take the book?" Legolas said more to himself then anyone else.  
  
"We have to, it's our handbook, and if you want to get out of class you have to have it. You will get in trouble if you get caught without it." explained Jenni, "It sucks."  
  
Mrs. Carrico was going to say something when Stephanie walked back in, very pale.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Legolas as she walked in, she nodded, but no one belived her.  
  
"What happened?" asked Mrs. Carrico, Stephanie said one phrase and the other two understood instently.  
  
"Guy and girl in the girls' room." when she said this she turned red, the other two had as well.  
  
"Oh!...Well... I had better tell the office then!" said Mrs. Carrico as she walked out of the room. Legolas was confused, but Stephanie gave him a look that told him that he would find out later.   
  
"So are you dressing up for Halloween?" asked Jenni, changing the subject.  
  
"Tomorrow is Halloween, and a half-day. I forgot about that part!" said Stephanie, "You know that I am, but I may have to get Bowen a costume."  
  
"Heh, the only reason that I am is because I get to trick-or-treat the Freshman." replied Jenni. They continued to talk about 'Halloween' until Mrs. Carrico came back and they had random discussions. Everything from boyfriend visits, the fact that Jenni never reads, movies, trips (future and past). An Officer Kozak (A/N: I think I spelled that wrong as well!), had came in and Jenni teased him. Legolas figured that Jenni had high rank because of the way that she could talk to him, as well as she talked about 'trick-or-treating' the Freshmen, who ever they where. But he remembered that Stephanie spoke of it as well, and didn't talk to Kozak the same way as Jenni.  
  
When he left it was explained to Legolas in a short conversation.  
  
"You are mean to him sometimes."  
  
"Yeah, well he knows me! I also have a few things on him, as well as vise versa! So it's all cool!"  
  
And so Legolas just listened, learning about the world that he is suppost to survive in for who knows how long.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope that was a good enough chapter to make up for the lack of updates! The whole bathroom had sort of happened, but it was the girls locker room then.  
  
Ravage Blue: My loyal reviewer! No one ever thinks of doing that! He will find out within the next chapter or 2. You CANNOT repeat CANNOT have any knid of junk food in my school! The vending machines are health snacks, gaydoraid (can't spell) , poweraid, water or juice. That's it!! So would be in even more trouble then usual if caught. Don't worry, the character that Legolas is with has an obsession with MD: Code Red, so she has a secrect stash in her room!  
  
Not very many review me, but atleast one person likes my story so far!!! 


	36. Sixth hour

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: I don't own them, I never said that I did. So you cannot use this story against me in court!!!  
  
(A/N: third Harry Potter comes out June 4, 2004, third Lord Of The Rings comes out December 17, 2003 if any of you wanted to know)  
  
Chapter 36: Sixth hour  
  
Draco was following Cassandra out the door when he noticed that Legolas and Stephanie where waiting for them.   
  
"Hi you guys have fun in Pena's class?"  
  
"What we are doing is fun, the teacher isn't."  
  
"Well think of it this way, he doesn't teach anything higher then sophmore, so it's your last, and only, year with him." replied Stephanie as they walked up the stairs.   
  
"Yea, yea! Are you going to have some after when we give it to the rest of the school?"  
  
"You know I will! I realized that tomorrow is Halloween."  
  
"Yea, I know this, it's only my favorite holiday in the year!"  
  
"Well, they don't have costumes. " said Stephanie as she indicated toward the two males that followed them. Cassi looked at the both of them.  
  
"I didn't think of that, well what are we going to do about that?" asked Cassandra as they walked into a classroom. The first thing that both of the visitors noticed was the little baxes and items that hang from the ceiling. Then they noticed that alot of student was in this class so they wondered if there was going to be a seat left.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Roletto!" said Cassi as she walked up to the teacher, Stephanie went to her desk, and put her stuff on one of the desks, "Did you read that book that I told you to read?"  
  
"You know Cassi, I have been but it's slow with everything that is going on." replied the teacher, Cassi pouted and put her stuff on her desk. "Who are your friends, girls?"  
  
Nearly everyone in the class wanted to know that as well. Most of them had seen at least one of them durning the day, but not many had seen both. They also wanted to know about what Stephanie was carrying with her.   
  
"What you got there Steph?" asked one of the girls in the class.   
  
"This is Jack, and Bowen!" said Cassandra.  
  
"Nice to meet the both of you, those seats will be empty because of basketball, so you can have them." said the teacher as she gestured to a couple of desks that where in the row next to Stephanie and Cassandra, who was putting her stuff on her desk.  
  
"It's a doll." replied Stephanie to the question.  
  
"So you're the tester!" replied Mrs. Roletto, starting a new batch of questions.  
  
"Tester for what?"  
  
"Basicly, all of you get to have one of these before you graduate." explained Stephanie as she took the doll out.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"It teaches you what it's like to have a baby, even though from what I hear it's nowhere near the truth!"  
  
"Why are you a tester?"  
  
"Because at my old school, I had one of these as well, for a week."  
  
"Is it a boy, or a girl or can you tell?"  
  
"It's a boy and yes you can tell. I had a boy last time, but he was Mexican-American." Stephanie looked at the one that she had in her arms.  
  
"Who was the father?" everyone laughted at this, well the ones that understood, Legoals and Draco was still confused, Legolas more than Draco. Stephanie thought for a few moments.  
  
"Jose`."  
  
"Who's the father of this one?" A few of them glanced at Legolas and Draco.  
  
"Bowen? Jack?" said one of the students, everyone looked at them, then the doll, then them again. Stephanie was inspecting the doll's face.  
  
"Neither! Wrong nose to be Bowen, and the wrong ears to be Jack."  
  
"Does he have a name?"  
  
"Not yet!"  
  
"I hope he doesn't end up like your fish, No Nombre!"  
  
"No Name?" said one of the other students, Legoals reconized her as one of the saxophone players, but she plaied a different one then Stephanie and she sat next to her. If he remembered right it was Susin.  
  
"Well, do you guys want to help me find a name?"  
  
"Stephan!"  
  
"Jake!"  
  
"Seth!"  
  
"One of the Pom-Poms?" asked Stephanie.  
  
"Justin!"  
  
"Joe!"  
  
"Robert!"  
  
"Dave!"  
  
"Chaz!"  
  
"Mike!"  
  
"Brad!"  
  
"Phoenix!"  
  
"Phoenix??" asked most of the class.  
  
It must have been a free day bacause they spent the whole time trying to figure out a name, as well as who the "father" could be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I know it was short, but both are in the same class. Not much could be done!  
  
Techy El Nerd: I am glad you like it, but when I looked at your review my first thought was: "I made Legolas an idiot? I looked back at that chapter and I did sort of made him an idiot. that was not my intention, but it was sort of showing s sensitive side that most don't see because Elves are suppost to not show certain emotions, well atleast to many.  
  
Ravage Blue: I'm glad that you like it and don't find a reason not to! Thanks for the spelling! That will help later, I hope you don't run into the machine anytime soon! Get writing on your sequal, I want to read it!  
  
Thanks to everyone for reading!! 


	37. Seventh hour

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: I own the school, for the tax payers own the school, and my parents pay taxes. What they own I own so I own the school!  
  
(A/N: sorry i havn't updated, the only reason I am now is to keep me busy. My brother died last Saturday {11/29/03} so if this chapter seems depressing, that's why)  
  
Chapter 37: Seventh hour  
  
The group walked down the hall until they where at a fork where they seperated. Cassandra and Draco kept going forward while Stephanie and Legolas took a left.Legolas reconized the room that Cassandra and Draco went into, Mrs. Adams room.   
  
Draco liked the look of the room for some reason, maybe it was because it felt the most like hogwarts that he had all day, or the fact that there where banners on the wall. He looked at the banners and noticed that they where house colors, but one was wrong (A/N: I don't remember which one it was).   
  
Cassandra sat in a desk and started to write the word of the day, Billet-doux , Draco had heard it before but was not positive about the meaning. He looked at the meaning and raised an eye-brow. Love letter.   
  
"Hello Mrs. Adams!"  
  
"Hello Cassandra, who's your friend?"  
  
"This is Jack, Jack this is Mrs. Adams!"   
  
"Nice to meet you Jack! You may take a seat at the back table, unless a desk is left open. The girls have a game today don't they?"  
  
"Yes they do, so we may be in luck!"  
  
When class started everyone pulled out the same book: "The Jungle" by Upton Sinclar. Draco just sat and looked around the room at everyone. Most of them where slightly grossed out by what they where reading.   
  
From what Draco gathered from the students, it's about an imagarant family who made it to America and how the food standards where and something like that. He didn't pay too much attention to it, he didn't need to know anything about this country.  
  
When class ended he just followed Cassandra to her locker, which shocked him slightly. This was the seconded time that she went to her locker the whole day.  
  
"What do we have next?"  
  
"Next is home!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas followed Stephanie down the same flight of stairs that they had gone up with Cassandra after fifth hour. They past the classroom that Cassandra was in durning fifth and walked into the room right next to it. Legolas noticed both rooms where connected by a storage type room.  
  
"Hi Mr. Hoffman!" said Stephanie as she put her stuff on the nearest table.   
  
"Hi Stephanie, I see you have a visitor..." started the teacher when the doll started to cry, "or two."  
  
"Whats that?" asked one of the students that was already in the classroom.   
  
"It's a doll."  
  
"So you are the one stuck with that stupid thing." replied Mr. Hoffman as Stephanie walked over to one of the computers. Stephanie put the key in the doll's back and balanced it on her lap.  
  
"Yes, I delt with them before, so I can handle it." she set to work, but added as an after thought, "I wish the rest of you good luck!"  
  
This set off another set off a few more questions.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I can't answer that."  
  
"Did you ever figure out a name for it?" said one of the girls from the last class.  
  
"No, and I can't now. I have work." said Stephanie, ending the discussion. Legolas just looked around and watched the other students. Some worked, others played around, the teacher just let them do what they wanted, but it wasn't because of lack of attention, but because of trust that he had in the students. Legolas had to admire him for that.  
  
After class they went to Stephanie's locker, and she started to put her things in the backpack. Legolas assmed it was the end of school, confermed by the fact that Draco and Cassandra stopped by Stephanie's locker.   
  
"Come on, Stephy! You are so slowww!" said Cassandra. Steven soon joined them.  
  
"Sorry guys, I can't stay! I have too much to do." said Steven as he waited with Cassandra and the two guests. Stephanie closed the locker and followed the others down the stairs.  
  
"See you guys tomorrow!" called Steven as he joined Mandy and started to walk into town.   
  
"I CALL SHOT-GUN!" cried Cassandra as she ran to the car.Stephanie, Draco, and Legolas all walked to Stephanie's car. Stephanie opened the trunk and pulled something out, it was a large bag with Draco's name on it.   
  
"Looks like you have a costume, Draco!" said Stephanie as she put her things into the trunk, "I think yours will be at my house, Legolas."   
  
Stephanie closed the trunk and went to the door of the car. She unlocked the rest of the doors and everyone stepped inside. Poor Draco and Legolas found out the meaning of 'shot-gun' and ended up in the backseat.   
  
"Well I guess we will see what will happen and how we will sneak these two in." said Stephanie as she looked at the pasangers in the back of her car, before Cassandra could comment, Stephanie added, "Mommy he followed me home. Can I keep him?"  
  
Most of the people in the car as they drove down the road, but Legolas didn't. He didn't like being called a 'dog'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it took so long, I started this last saturday after what had happened and a few things came up and I couldn't finish it sooner.  
  
Lady Liza Lupin: I never said that they where going to be in character and at the time i didn't have ms word. my mom got rid of it on accident. I am sorry if I can't spell sometimes but that's me and the way that I work without ms word. and besides ms word won't let you put things on fanfiction.net anyway.  
  
Ravage Blue: I hope this lives up to the rest of the chapters that I have put up for this fanfiction. Well you won't have to worry about running into the machine again!  
  
Thanks everyone! 


	38. Mom! He followed me home! Can I keep him...

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: I Don't Own Them! What part of that don't you understand?  
  
Chapter 38: Mom! He followed me home! Can I keep him?  
  
The whole ride to Cassandra's house was 'interesting' for both Draco and Legolas. Legolas watched Draco slowly go insane as Stephanie and Cassandra sang a couple of songs that would make most people go crazy.   
  
I'm an acorn, small and round  
  
Lying on the cold, cold ground  
  
Everyone walks over me  
  
That is why I'm cracked you see  
  
I'm a nut (Click, Click)  
  
I'm a nut (Click, Click)  
  
I'm a nut, I'm a nut, I'm a nut (Click, Click)  
  
Called myself on the telephone  
  
Just to hear my golden tone  
  
Asked me out for a little date  
  
Picked me up about half past eight  
  
I'm a nut (Click, Click)  
  
I'm a nut (Click, Click)  
  
I'm a nut, I'm a nut, I'm a nut (Click, Click)  
  
Took myself to the movie show  
  
Stayed too late and said "Let's go"  
  
Took my hand and led me out  
  
Drove me home and gave a shout!  
  
I'm a nut (Click, Click)  
  
I'm a nut (Click, Click)  
  
I'm a nut, I'm a nut, I'm a nut (Click, Click)  
  
(A/N: for the 'Click' you click your tounge)  
  
If that wasn't enough to drive someone crazy they also sang this song:  
  
This is the song that never ends  
  
It just goes on and on, my friend  
  
Some people- started singing it,  
  
Not knowing what it was,  
  
And they'll continue singing it, just because  
  
This is the song that never ends...  
  
Draco was more than happy to get out of the car when they arrived at Cassandra's place. He couldn't get out fast enough becaus Cassandra was sooo slow on getting out of the car.   
  
"Well good luck on explaining to your mom about your guest!" Stephanie called out before the door was closed and she drove away.   
  
Draco followed Cassandra into the house, he noticed an older lady sitting on the couch, watching something that muggles call a Tee-Vee.   
  
"Hi mama!"  
  
"Hi," she looked at Cassandra then noticed Draco, "Who is this? Someone else to use that whip of yours on?"  
  
"Actually, I didn't think of that. No, this is Jack, an exchange student from Britian and he needed somewhere to stay for the next few days. You don't mind, do you?"  
  
"No, you actually have a good looking one, but he is sleeping in the other bed!"  
  
"Duh! What did you think?"  
  
"Well I just figured he wasn't like Legolas." This got Draco's attention, Legolas had been here before?  
  
"Legolas is not gay!"  
  
"Yes he is that is why they call him 'leg-less'!"  
  
"He is not!" Cassandra started to lead Draco up the stairs as she continued to argue with her mother.  
  
"Him, and the actor that playes him, are gay!"  
  
"They are not!"  
  
"Is either of them married?"  
  
"No..."   
  
"Then they are gay."  
  
"No they arn't!" she said as she closed the door behind them. She walked over to one of the beds and curled up, "You sleep on that bed."  
  
She pointed at the bed that was right next to the door, "If I am not up in a few hours, I won't be til morning."   
  
With that she fell asleep, Draco noticed the pictures and writings on the walls. The writings was Legolas's language as well as fairy. He tried to figure out the pictures, many of them where was muggles called, "cartoons" (A/N: they are anime, but he doesn't know that!). But a few of them where from a movie, he wasn't sure what it was, he just knew that there where vampires in it. (A/N: the movie is based on a book that's author had requested that thier work not put into fanfiction.)  
  
Cassandra was right, she didn't wake up until morning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas had transfered to the front seat after Cassandra and Draco had left the car. He would try to remember next time to call shotgun.   
  
They had driven back the way they came, until they got to a fairly steep on-ramp.   
  
"Why do you take this way?"  
  
"Bacause it's faster this way." They listened to music on the was to the house, which took 15 minuets according to the clock in the car. They pulled up in the carport and went into the house.   
  
When they got there they where greeted with barks from a medium sized tan dog. The barks where directed toward Legoals mostly, he could tell that she did not want him there. Stephanie grabbed the dog, pulled her outside and attached her callor to a chain. Then Stephanie came back inside and closed the door.   
  
"Sorry 'bout that, she hates anyone that isn't me or my mom." she turned around and looked at Legolas strangly. Legolas wondered why until he noticed that she seemed shorter. He looked at himself and noticed that we was an elf again.   
  
"Why...?"  
  
"I think it's because no one will see you here who does not know that you are truly an elf, so therefore you do not need to be in a human body." she said as she walked toward what looked like the main room. As he followed he noticed a bunch of flowers on one of the tables. He also noticed he was near where they stored thier food.   
  
"Well this is going to be almost too easy, no one is going to be home for a few good weeks."  
  
"Is that normal for a young lady like yourself to be living on your own?"  
  
"No, but after what happened, my dad took my mom with him on the road to make sure she recovered."  
  
"What happened?" he had a felling that would explain the flowers, but he wasn't sure who.  
  
"My brother died a few weeks ago."  
  
Legolas noticed a few pictures on the wall of a very large, yet very young boy. He had blond hair and blue eyes and wearing a red shirt. He noticed other pictures, but younger, and skinnier.   
  
"How old was he?"  
  
"16" she said as she let the dog back inside. The dog came towards him half barked, half sniffed him. Legolas knelt down and the dog became friendly.  
  
"She never does that for anyone besides me and my mom, let alone any male."  
  
"I am an elf, remember."  
  
"I guess that would have something to do with it."  
  
They talked and watched T.V., in which Legolas became fasinated by. Then went upstairs, Legolas noticed a slight hint of death in the air as they headed upstairs. It was the room next to Stephanie's that the smell came from. He had a feeling he souldn't ask until later how he died.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I know it's sort of depressing at the end, but it will get better within the next few chapters.   
  
Ravage Blue: Thank you for your sympathy, but I figure life must go on, for his whole life we have heard that he won't live past his teens and well that was true. Don't worry I will keep writing and try to keep coming with good chapters!  
  
Thank you everyone for reading as well as your sympathy! 


	39. Halloween morning

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: I don't own the movies (but I did see ROTK), or the books (But I do own copies of the books), or anything along those lines.  
  
Chapter 39: Halloween morning  
  
(A/N: normally I start with Cassandra, but I am not sure on how she gets up on weekdays so I am starting with Stephanie.)  
  
Legolas woke up to a loud sound that hurt his ears, he sat up and hit his head against the celing as Stephanie turned the alarm off. It took him a few moments to remember that he had waken up in another world and was sitting on the top bunk of bunk beds. His hostess on the bottom bunk got out of bed and turned to look up at him.   
  
"Good morning, my lady." he greeted as he looked down at her, he did half to admit, the Stephanie and Cassandra here did look a good deal like the ones from Clanser, but they where mortal and had flaws. The flaws is what intreged Legolas about them.  
  
"Morning" she said as she took a hook with a bag attached to it, she looked inside the bag and gave it to Legolas, "your costume, mine is in this one."  
  
She picked up another one and stepped outside the room, "Get dressed and I will meet you downstairs." she said before she shut the door.  
  
Legolas looked at the garments that where to be his 'costume'. They where the garments that he wore at home. He figured anything normal to him would be abnormal in this world. He heard the door open and close downstairs, signafying that the dog was outside.He got dressed and went downstairs.   
  
He heard the door open for a second time, meaning that she was letting the dog in. The dog ran toward him, but friendly and wanting attention. Legolas noticed Stephanie quickly walking toward the bathroom, trying to avoid his eye. Something that was hard to do at the moment, considering she was enchanting in her costume. It was an elvish dress, he wasn't sure if it was a fansy type dress, or a battle type dress, but it was elvish. He had a feeling it was to make thier costumes match in a sense.   
  
He followed her, and saw her infront of a mirror, trying to figure out what to do with her hair. He had noticed yesterday that women in this world cover thier flaws with stuff called makeup, but Stephanie didn't, if she did she would have now. He didn't think she needed it, no one would notice any flaws in an elvish dress. He came over and helped her with her hair.  
  
"Umm... Legolas?" he smiled slightly as she turned slightly red. He decided to do her hair sort of like his, it was then he noticed something. She had a very worn out string, that at one time was orange, around her neck. It had been retied a few times and was about to break again. The part that was not visable was hidden under the dress. Without meaning to, his fingers lingered on the necklace. Noticing this, Stephanie pulled out what was hidden under the dress, A large clear gem, that was clearly fake. (You know the kind from machines that little kids get.) She moved it so that he could get a better look at it. It was scratched and fogged from years of being worn.  
  
"I got this where I used to live, and I never take it off." she explained before she put it away, "One reason I don't wear another necklace with this, is becuase they will get tangled."  
  
She turned and looked at Legolas, turned slightly red and walked past him, "We have to get to school."  
  
Legolas just followed her outside as she locked the door and went to the car. They where in silence for a few moments, as Legolas missed his weapons.   
  
"Looks like you get to be a younger version of yourself today." Legolas did notice that he shrank again, but we kept his hair length and his ears. He had a feeling he might like this a little. He looked up at one of the windows and said something before he could stop himself.  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
She sighed and looked at him, but quickly looked back at the road, "I would ask of whom you speak, but I think I know who."  
  
She just looked forward for a few moments, he could tell that she had said it several times. If it was to others or just in her head, he could not tell.  
  
"He died in his sleep, I was not informed much more than that." He could tell that there was more, but he felt that she will tell him on her own time.   
  
She changed the subject as quickly as she could, Legolas could tell that she was hiding her grief, or wasn't allowing for it to come. If the latter was true, he knew that it will come and hit, hard.  
  
When they got to school, Cassandra, 'Jack', & Steven where all waiting for them. 'Jack' was wearing a black robe, and held a broom. He didn't look too happy as Cassandra stood by him, giggling her head off. She wore a black cape, shirt and pants, had white face paint, black whiskers, fake blood from the mouth, fangs and black cat ears.   
  
"Looks like the wizard and his black cat!" commented Stephanie as she got out of the car.  
  
"Meow!" replied Cassandra in a innocent voice, telling 'Bowen' that she was up to something, "And it's the elvish prince and his lady!"  
  
Stephanie just chuckled and shook her head, "I am not fit to be a lady," she glanced at 'Jack', "What happened to him?"  
  
"He tried to fly off the roof with the broom."  
  
"Sorry Steven, he out did you there." replied Stephanie as 'Jack' looked like he was ready to kill Cassandra.  
  
"FINALLY, someone who is even stupider than me!" Steven proclaimed as they headed toward the building.   
  
They joined a female with brown hair at the table farthest away from the door.   
  
"Hey Mandy!" called Stephanie as they walked toward her. (A/N: not sure if I introduced her before.)  
  
"Hey guys, Hey Steven look, apple juice!"  
  
"Oh, joy!"  
  
'Jack' and 'Bowen' looked at each other with confused looks as everyone else got breakfast, including thier own.  
  
(A/N: we do this!)  
  
As soon as they sat down, Stephanie, Steven and Mandy started to shake thier juice. The look on thier faces told 'Jack' and 'Bowen' to stay back. Steven launched his juice at Mandy as Mandy did the same to him. Steven's landed in Mandy's ear.  
  
"Hey! That was a good one!" exclaimed Stephanie as she continued to shake hers. Cassi followed suit and lauched one the beat them both, and caused her to lose half of her juice.  
  
"That was the best one all year! You even beat Stephanie!" exclaimed Steven. 'Jack' and 'Bowen' didn't want to take part and opened thiers normally. Stephanie aimed between Mandy and Steven.  
  
"I try not to hit anyone." she replied, 'Bowen' noticed that she turned her juice slightly toward Steven at the last second as she launched her juice. It landed in his eye.  
  
They finished quickly and Stephanie headed directly upstairs, the others quickly caught up with her. She got rid of her backpack and headed toward one end of the hall.   
  
"Trick or Treat!" she said to them and they gave her candy, 'Bowen' and 'Jack' came up to her in confustion.  
  
"The Seniors get to Trick or Treat the Freshman, as long as they are in costume." explained Stephanie as she ran off to get a few more Freshmen. (A/N: we do this as well!)  
  
So for the next fifteen minutes, 'Bowen' followed Stephanie as she got candy, he even got some himself. These where some of the nice ones, but he noticed that they where all female. He wondered what the rest of the day will be like.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope that is good for now! I am going to put most of the day in at most 4 chapters, I'm not going to do one hour at a time this time.  
  
Ravage Blue: Don't worry about it, and don't go chokeing your brother, let him breath! And Legolas is not gay! Thanks for the sympathy.  
  
I would like to thank everyone who has been helping me and my family. I know that is not what this is for, but I would like to thank them my way. 


	40. School during Halloween

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: I Don't Own!  
  
Chapter 40: School during Halloween  
  
'Jack' had once again found himself in the library. A few more people where in the library than last time. He just sat near Cassandra as she "worked" on a computer  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
'Bowen' was listening to "Christmas" music, when the baby doll started to cry. (A/N: I keep forgeting about it!) After that was taken care of, it was back to the music, and that was what 'Bowen' could remember.  
  
"I think he's dead."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well he hasn't blinked for the last 10 minutes." Everyone was putting away thier instruments and noticed that 'Bowen' was sort of sitting there with his eyes open. Stephanie leaned on a chair infront of him and waved a hand infront of his face.  
  
"He's not dead, he's asleep!"  
  
"He sleeps with his eyes open? Creepy!"  
  
"It runs in his family." replied Stephanie as she waved a hand again, "'Bowen'."  
  
Nothing. Stephanie leaned foward, close to his face. " 'Bowen'."  
  
Nothing. Stephanie leans forward a little too far foward and falls into 'Bowen's' lap. He is still asleep after this. Stephanie starts get out of 'Bowen's' lap when someone taps him and the shoulder and he wakes up.   
  
Next thing 'Bowen' realises is that he is being staired at and there is something or someone in his lap. He looks down and sees Stephanie, beet red and trying to stand up.   
  
Being the gentleman that he is, he helps her up. Then gets up himself, and before he can stop himself he askes.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Before anyone could say anything, Stephanie explains, "You fell asleep, I was trying to wake you up, fell and you woke up before I could get up."  
  
The others nodded in agreement. He had found this quite interesting, he just hoped it wouldn't backfire on either of them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next hour:  
  
'Jack' and Cassandra walked into Mr. Jones's room and sat where they were yesterday. Being true to his word, they had a quiz, but it didn't last long and for the rest of the hour they did nothing.  
  
"Hey Cassandra, did Stephanie tell you what happened this morning?" asked one of the few of Cassandra's peers that would talk to her.  
  
"No..." but before Cassandra could say anything else, the girl started to tell the tale, with others for confermation.  
  
"Well you see, we had just finished the first day of playing Christmas music..."  
  
"The reason it snows on Halloween here!"  
  
"And we noticed that 'Bowen' hadn't blinked for the longest time."  
  
"The guy sleeps with his eyes open, isn't that creepy or what?"  
  
"So Stephanie kneeled on the chair infront of him..."  
  
"Like this!" the girl truned one of the chairs around, sat on her knees in the chair and leaned toward the group.  
  
"She was trying to get him up..."  
  
"Just by saying his name, which most of us didn't think would work. It seemed more like having fun to her that way."  
  
"When she leaned forward to far and landed in his lap."  
  
"And the guy still didn't get up!"  
  
"Honestly, he must be hard to get up in the morning!"  
  
"As she is still trying to get out of his lap, someone comes over and taps him. And it wakes him up!"  
  
"A Tap! And he didn't seem surprised that she was in his lap!"  
  
"Maybe he wasn't asleep!"  
  
"Maybe he was used to it!"  
  
"Either way, he seemed to be 'amused' by it!" at this point, 'Jack' noticed that Cassandra had started to think about something, and by the look of it, she had something up her sleeve.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
'Bowen' was not fond of this class. He didn't like the fact that he learned that certain parts of him had names, but after the test, he found out what "school-safe porn" was. Someone had also explained to him what normal porn was as well.  
  
He really didn't have a choice but watch, as well as listen to the students around him make comments.  
  
"Why would anyone let someone put a camera up there?"  
  
"Not sure, more than likly was paid alot."  
  
"I wouldn't!"  
  
He just wondered why they would make people watch this? Was it a form of tourture or something?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3rd hour:  
  
'Jack' and 'Claudia' sat in spanish class, making "elephant ears". While they did this they watched a movie about how people in spanish speaking countries celebrate "Day of the Dead".  
  
'Jack' grew quite fond of the 'elephant ears' and wanted to make more, but they where limited to one. 'Claudia' enjoied them too, but had tricked Stephanie into thinking that she didn't. So at the moment, Stephanie thought that 'Claudia' didn't make one. 'Jack' had a feeling that Stephanie wouldn't be happy about hearing this.  
  
He also didn't like the look on Cassandra's face, she was up to something he knew it.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
'Bowen' was again in his favorite classroom that he had seen, Mrs. Adams room. Stephanie sat down and started to look at something in her folder.   
  
Everyone else was as well and there was no word on the board. 'Bowen' found out later that it was quiz time on the words of the day. So he just sat until they where done.  
  
After that was done, Stephanie was about to go to her book, when she turned around and looked at 'Bowen'.  
  
"What was going on on Clanser when you left?"  
  
'Bowen' didn't know on why she would want to know, but he told her anyway, and the first thing he said was: "Well everyone found out you I guess, was pregnet..."  
  
He had the knowledge to speak quietly, so no one heard what he had just said,  
  
"What was going on with Cassandra?"  
  
"Tay had just proposed." With this she gave him a look of slight shock, he was about to ask what was wrong when she held up a hand.  
  
"You are about 7 years behind, my friend." He was about to say something when she continued, "Don't worry you will more than likly be returned to around the same time that you left, but a few days may have passed."  
  
With this Stephanie turned around and started to write something, this just gave 'Bowen' time to think. What would have happen over the past 7 years that would make her react like that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Good enough of a cliffie for you?? Wait til later!  
  
Ravage Blue: Jack is bothering you too eh? Him and Legolas gave Cassandra Christmas gifts and not me!!! Cassi already has an elf! She is also wanting rum because of that movie. Well I hope you liked that chapter.  
  
Thanks for reading!! 


	41. School and Halloween

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer:I own what I made in spanish, and it tasted good!  
  
Chapter 41: School and Halloween  
  
In the hall Stephanie gave Cassandra a note that she had made during English class. Both of the males where curious, and so was Cassandra, because the first thing she did when she got into the art room was read the note.   
  
'Jack' would have read the note but he noticed something on one of the tables. It was a young man, it seemed like the teacher didn't notice because he was making faces at her. He stopped and looked at 'Jack', it was Tay. 'Jack' was going to say something when Cassandra chuckled, she looked up and noticed Tay.   
  
She walked over and started the movie and sat down, gestering for 'Jack' to do the same.  
  
"Don't say anything about Tay, no one else can see him but you, me, Stephanie and maybe Legolas." she said in a low tone. 'Jack' nodded and watched Potter and his friends find the chamber of secrets.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
'Bowen' was wondering what Stephanie had said in the note when they walked in to the class that changed Stephanie into 'Gloria'.   
  
"Hola, did you get the extra money that I had someone send?"  
  
"Hola, Gloria. Yes I did, good thing too, your friend would have had nothing to do today."  
  
As 'Bowen' wondered about what they where talking about, they where lead to a room across the hallway. 'Bowen' figured it was where they made food, and sure enough, when everyone came in, they started to make "elephant ear". 'Bowen' found them sweet to the tastebuds, but he couldn't live off of them.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next hour:  
  
'Jack' and Cassandra headed stright to the science lab to finish the sodas. He didn't mind he was hungery yet, and besides all the classes where so short that they might not have lunch until they got home.  
  
And so, 'Jack' had to endure more "sodas" and how much everyone hated Mr. Pena.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
After they had gotten everything for the rest of the day, 'Bowen' and Stephanie headed down toward the library.   
  
Like clockwork, Jenni was there 5 minutes after they had gotten there.  
  
"Hey, guys! Steph, nice dress, didn't reconize you. Then again no one else did either."  
  
"Thanks!" then she added under her breath so that no one would hear, but because 'Bowen' had his hearing back he could hear it, "I think!"  
  
The conversation was about htis holiday, and 'Bowen' listened, trying to get as much information as he could.   
  
He was so intent on listening that he didn't notice the principal come in and take the doll. (A/N: I was going to have alot more with that thing, but I kept forgetting it.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next hour:  
  
They all met in Mrs. Roletto's class and basically talked the whole time. Except for Stephanie that was studying something, until someone added her to the conversation.  
  
"So, what was this about 'falling' into 'Bowen's' lap?" said Cassandra in a sly tone.  
  
"Yea, what was that about Stephanie?" said one of the other girls, by now the whole class was listening to them.   
  
"Well how else was I suppost to wake him up? Poke him in the eye?"  
  
"You could have poured water on him, like you do me!" replied Cassandra.  
  
"That's mean Stephanie!"  
  
"How else was I suppost to wake her up! Fall on her?" this got a couple of chuckles out of everyone.   
  
As this conversation continued 'Bowen' noticed Tay and someone else sitting in the back. He could tell that no one else could see them, but after a few moments he reconized the other person. It was Puck. Him and Tay where just sitting there, watching the conversation, every so often one would push the other off the table, and this would start a fight. Which would stop when Stephanie or Cassandra looked over at them. Then they looked like nothing was wrong.   
  
By now the teacher had put some music on but everyone was singing something else:  
  
Hakuna Matata!  
  
What a wonderful phrase  
  
Hakuna Matata!  
  
Ain't no passing craze  
  
It means no worries  
  
For the rest of your days  
  
It's our problem-free philosophy  
  
Hakuna Matata!  
  
Why, when he was a young warthog...  
  
When I was a young wart hoooog!  
  
Very nice.  
  
Thanks!  
  
He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal  
  
He could clear the savannah after every meal  
  
I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned  
  
And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind  
  
And oh, the shame  
  
(He was ashamed!)  
  
Thoughta changin' my name  
  
(Oh, what's in a name?)  
  
And I got downhearted  
  
(How did you feel?)  
  
Ev'rytime that I...  
  
Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!  
  
Oh... sorry.  
  
Hakuna Matata!  
  
What a wonderful phrase  
  
Hakuna Matata!  
  
Ain't no passing craze  
  
It means no worries  
  
For the rest of your days  
  
Yeah, sing it, kid!  
  
It's our problem-free  
  
philosophy...  
  
Hakuna Matata!  
  
Hakuna matata  
  
[Repeats]  
  
It means no worries  
  
For the rest of your days.  
  
It's our problem-free philosophy  
  
Hakuna Matata  
  
[Repeats]  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Next hour:  
  
'Jack' was convinced that everyone was drunk in that last class and had a felling that they would be in next hour as well, but all they did was read thier books.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
'Bowen' sure of the same thing that 'Jack' was, wondered what next hour would be like. It was much like yesterday, but Stephanie had to take a test. (A/N: These tests take the whole hour. Its one question and it takes three pages to write down the answer!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I hope you liked that, next chapter will be lunch and the way home.  
  
Ravage Blue: The story sounds like fun! I will try to read it soon! You should change it so that you and the toddler do the tourchering!  
  
Miss Cassi: (2 reviews) I don't have your rum! Jack stole it not me! Sorry Jack but it's me or you and I choose me! Yes you would never steal boxers, then what where those that Tay found under your bed? Won't it be easier to look for your tape without your fingers crossed??  
  
Thanks for reading everyone!!! 


	42. Lunch and home

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: I own red and black  
  
Chapter 42: Lunch and home  
  
After they got what they needed they headed down toward the 'dinning area' as 'Bowen' keeps calling it. Stephanie got them thier food and then got into line for her food, because Cassandra didn't have to get anyone else food she came back to the table shortly after Stephanie got in line. Steven and Mandy joined them.  
  
They talked for a little bit when Stephanie came and joined them, but looked toward one of the halls.  
  
"I will be back." she said before she left, no one noticed too much. They where too busy eating, talking or grossing each other out. Cassandra was the first to notice that her friend was no where to be seen.  
  
"Where's Stephy?"   
  
"Not sure." replied Steven, "but she said that she would be back."  
  
Sure enough, after he said this, Stephanie came into the cafateria. She noticed how much everyone else had eaten and just took a few bites. She threw away the rest before anyone noticed. But both Cassandra and 'Bowen' did.  
  
They headed out to Stephanie's car.  
  
"Shot-gun!" called 'Jack'  
  
"Sorry I called infinate shot-gun a long time ago!" replied Cassandra, "Meaning, I get shot-gun all the time!"  
  
As 'Jack' complained, Cassandra whispered to Stephanie, "You need to eat more than you did."  
  
"I will eat when we get home."  
  
"Okay, but I will make sure."  
  
They piled into the car and started the drive home, as poor Draco and Legolas had to hear another song. But this one was sad and haunting, something that nither of them where used to hearing either of the girls sing. (With the expecption of the first song that Legolas heard Stephanie sing):  
  
Where once was light  
  
Now darkness falls  
  
Where once was love  
  
Love is no more  
  
Don't say goodbye  
  
Don't say I didn't try  
  
These tears we cry  
  
Are falling rain  
  
For all the lies you told us  
  
The hurt, the blame!  
  
And we will weep to be so alone  
  
We are lost  
  
We can never go home  
  
So in the end  
  
I'll be what I will be  
  
No loyal friend  
  
Was ever there for me  
  
Now we say goodbye  
  
We say you didn't try  
  
These tears you cry  
  
Have come too late  
  
Take back the lies  
  
The hurt, the blame!  
  
And you will weep  
  
When you face the end alone  
  
You are lost  
  
You can never go home  
  
You are lost   
  
You can never go home  
  
"An interesting song, different than what you have sung before." commented Legolas, Cassandra turned around.  
  
"Yea I like the sound of it, but the words are depressing. But I hate Hakuna Matata!"  
  
The two that where stuck in the back looked at her.  
  
"Well that was random, but the car was too quiet!" she replied to their looks. Stephanie just kept looking at the road, ignoring comments. Legolas could tell that something was on her mind, but he wasn't sure what.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No one reviewed in time so no review to worry about.  
  
Thanks for reading!!! 


	43. Halloween night

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: Twinkie! Twinkie! (Have a box of those things here!)  
  
Chapter 43: Halloween night  
  
They had gotten out of the car and Cassandra started to lead the two males to the side.  
  
"Why are we going this way?" asked both Draco and Legolas, Cassandra looked at them and then at Stephanie who was heading toward the door.  
  
"Stephanie's dog hates everyone but her and her mom!"  
  
"She likes me." replied Legolas, Cassandra looked at him as if he was crazy.  
  
"Yeah right! Just proove it!" she challanged, Legolas turned and walked to where Stephanie was, "I wasn't serious!!!"  
  
Legolas reached in and grabbed the dog's collar as Stephanie opened the door. He hooked her up to the chain, licked his face and ran to another side of the house. Draco and Cassandra followed after them into the house. Cassandra just staired at Legolas, she was in both shock and tring not to kill him.  
  
"How did you do that?" she asked, shock taking over the urge to kill.  
  
He shruged as they went into the kitchen, "I'm an elf."  
  
Cassandra looked at him and sighed in exasperation, "Egotisical elf!"  
  
Legolas was going to say something, when Stephanie chuckled and put a tea pot on the stove. She turned toward the others and gestured toward the living room. They followed the silent orders, with Cassandra mumbling aobut egopowered elves. Stephanie came in with a wotering can, put something in one of the machines, hit a few buttons and the movie started.   
  
Cassandra nearly jumped for joy when it started, and she started to talk in an accent.  
  
"Why's the rum gone?" was one of the things that she said, this made Draco a little jelious. He wasn't used to compition, well when it came to affection of a female.   
  
It wasn't until half way through the movie that anyone noticed that Stephanie hadn't shown up since the start. Legolas got up to check on her, but everyone else decided to do the same. Just as they got to the door, Stephanie went by to grab the tea pot off the stove and started to pour the hot water into four cups.  
  
"What would you guys like to drink?" she asked, Legolas and Cassandra could tell that her voice was a little shaky, but Draco either didn't notice or ignored it.  
  
"Stephanie, go watch the movie, I can make the drinks." replied Cassandra, as she started to push Stephanie toward the living room.  
  
Stephanie quickly spun out of Cassnadra's grasp and started to pull a few bottles from one of the cabnets, "You are the guest, Cassandra. Now let me actually be a hostess for once and do something for you, it is not suppost to be the other way around."  
  
"But..." started Cassandra when Stephanie turned around again with a wooden spoon in her hand.  
  
" 'But..' Nothing, now all of you out of my kitchen! Shoo! Go on!" she said playfully as she waved the spoon at everyone, everyone retreated, except for Legolas, "Do you want Postum, Cassi?"  
  
"Yes please!"  
  
"Let me guess, tea for you Draco?"  
  
"What kinds do you have?"  
  
She took a deep breath, noticed Legolas, gave him a strange look then gave off a list in one breath: "Blackberry, Green, Plantation Mint, Prince of Wales, Red Rose, English Breakfast, Earl Grey, Lady Grey, Lemon Lift, Constant Comment, Irish Breakfast, and English teatime." (A/N: which is possible, I just did!)  
  
"I feel like English teatime, I figure if I have to live as a muggle, I might as well try the tea." Cassandra and Stephanie chuckled at this.  
  
"And what would you like, ...Mellonamin (My friend)?" Legolas just stood there and blinked a few times at this, "Hello?"  
  
"You can speak my language?"  
  
"Just a little, but Cassi knows more."  
  
"That was a lie, you taught me some of it!" Cassnadra called from the living room.  
  
"Just because I taught you some does not mean that I know more!"  
  
"Whatever!" she called as she watched the movie, Stephanie looked in on the two and chuckled. Cassandra was about to fall asleep in Draco's arms, Stephanie went back to making the drinks.  
  
"You never told me what you wanted, Legolas."  
  
"I think I will try the Green tea." he replied as she put the tea pot away. She tried to shoo him away again as she made the drinks, but he refused. She raised an eyebrow and chuckled as she looked into the living room.  
  
"Well I guess you're right, we should leave those two alone." she said as she guestured toward the living room. He chuckled quietly at this as well. She handed Legolas two cups with a dark liquid and pointed into the other room, "This one is Cassi's and this is Draco's."  
  
He handed Draco his drink and put Cassandra's on the table, because she was asleep. When he went back into the kitchen, Stephanie was putting candy bars in a bowl, then put that into the fridge.  
  
"The little kids can't come til around 6 and they only get 2 hours here at most to trick or treat. So I will be back." said Stephanie as she started to head out the door, but Legolas followed.  
  
"Where are you going, Mellonamin?" Stephanie raise an eyebrow, then shruged.  
  
"I am going to get dinner, and Cassandra can't leave the house once she gets here." she said as she let the dog in.  
  
"I will come with you, not only should you have an escort, but also like you said, we should leave those two alone."   
  
"Did Legolas just make a joke?" she chuckled and shook her head, "Alright, but we should let at least Draco know where we are going so he can tell Cassandra when she gets up."  
  
She went in to tell Draco where they where going and then Legolas and Stephanie went out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Cassandra liked the fact that when she woke up she was in Draco's arms. She hugged him and sat up, then she noticed the Postum on the table. She jumped up, this sudden movement scared Snuffles (the dog) and she barked at Cassandra. This caused Cassandra to jump into Draco's lap to get away from the dog.  
  
"Demon dog!" Cassandra exclamed as Draco chuckled at this reaction, Cassandra looked at Draco with a sly look. She kissed him and grabbed her Postum off the table. Draco blinked a few times then chuckled, for more than one reason.   
  
Tay was sitting on top of one of the bookcases, not looking too happy. Cassandra looked over at Tay, laughed and hugged Draco tighter. "I think Tay is jealous of you Draco."  
  
Tay continued to sit and grumble to himself, Draco found himself quiet entertained by this. Cassandra looked around for a few minutes.  
  
"Where is Stephy?"  
  
"I am not allowed to tell you." said Draco, she looked at him and got a sly look on her face.  
  
"Did Stephanie and Legolas want to be alone, is that why you can't tell me?" she said in an innocent voice, he shook his head.  
  
"She was trying to leave without Legolas, he wouldn't let her and they both went. Now as to why I can't tell you, is because I don't want to."  
  
She made a cute pouty face. As they continued thier conversation, Tay walked over to the other couch where Puck was sleeping. Tay kicked him off and sat down, ready to watch Cassandra and Draco and make sure they behaved. That didn't last long, because Puck got up and kicked Tay off, which started a fight between the two.   
  
When Cassandra got what she wanted out of Draco they watched Tay and Puck beat each other up.  
  
"All we need now is those two to be in a pile of mud, in high heels and bikinis and it will be perfect," said Cassandra as they fought. They both stopped and looked at her, "And some popcorn for us as well."  
  
Tay and Puck both looked like they where going to kill her, but then looked at each other and looked like they where going to barf and disappeared.   
  
"Now where were we?" said Cassandra as she continued to sit in Draco's lap.   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
They didn't have far to drive to the store, but Legolas noticed that Stephanie parked farther away from the store than most people. He followed her into the store and noticed alot of pumpkins where outside near the door. She grabbed a wire box on wheels and went inside.  
  
The place was large and mainly sold food, Legolas followed her closely so that he wouldn't get lost. He could tell that she had been there several times before, because she traveled through it like it was a second home or something like that.   
  
"Let's see, what for dinner, what for dinner?" she said as she looked at a few things on shelves, "Not hambugerhelper, Cassi hates it. She also hates pork chops and the sort."   
  
She thaught for a few moments, then headed toward the far left of the store, toward the produce.   
  
"I feel like corn on the cobb, havn't had that in a while." she said as she grabbed a sack and started stuffing corn in it. She looked around at the other items around. She looked toward where the breads and pastries were.  
  
"They won't my cheeseballs til christmas time." she said sadly then she cheered up, "Coconut!" (A/N: love 'em!!!)  
  
She walked over and grabbed what looked like a brown egg with a strange shell. She shook it and listened to the liquid inside, he was convinced it was an egg.   
  
"What kind of creature hatches out of that?"  
  
"It's not an egg, it's a nut." Legolas just gave her a confused look, "You'll see later."  
  
She grabbed a few more things, then grabbed a few things on the way to checkout. Legolas paused as he looked at something, he quickly regretted it when Stephanie pulled him away by his ear.  
  
"Why did you do that?" he asked as he favored his ear. They where in line and the lady behind the counter noticed.  
  
"Something wrong with your ear, hun?" she asked.  
  
"I just needed to get him away from a few things," then she turned to Legolas, "BEFORE he got any ideas!"  
  
"How could I get any ideas if I don't even know what they where?"  
  
"What where they?" she asked, Stephanie whispered in her, but becasue of all of the noise around them, Legolas couldn't catch it.   
  
The lady looked at him funny, "At his age, and looks, you would think he would be an expert, or at least know what they are."  
  
"He's a foirgn exchange student." the lady nodded at the explination. They paid for the items and rolled the cart to the car.  
  
"What where they?" he asked as they opened the trunk of the car.  
  
"I will tell you later, and I know I may have to explain it as well." she said as the last of the items in the trunk. She unlocked the door for Legolas and returned the cart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cassandra was on the phone with Steven when her friends came back. She started to walk toward them to help with the ten bags each that they carried when the first thing that Stephanie said was:  
  
"They where condums!" Cassandra quickly stopped and looked at the two of them.   
  
"What did I just hear Stephanie say?" asked Steven on the other line.  
  
"What are those?" asked both Draco and Legolas.  
  
"You just heard the start of Stephanie having to explain what condums are to the forign exchange students." replied Cassandra.  
  
"Oh goody! Can I help?" asked Steven, he loved the oportunity to embarass anyone that wasn't him.  
  
"Cassandra, do you want to start putting things away as I explain this to them?" Stephanie asked as she escorted them upstairs, Cassandra noticed that Tay and Puck followed the group up.  
  
After a few minutes, the group came down. Poor Legolas and Draco where beet red, Puck and Tay where laughing thier heads off and Stephanie looked unaffected. As the guys retreated to the living room Stephanie started to help Cassandra put the stuff away, then she shooed Cassandra out and started to make dinner.  
  
After about half another movie later, Stephanie brought dinner out to them. Which everyone enjoyed, but as Stephanie was about to sit down there was a knock at the door. She grabbed the bowl of candy and answered the door.  
  
After that, she grabbed her food and just ate by the door. Even though no one else came to the door, she stayed there as the others talked.   
  
A few hours later, Stephanie stood up and collected the plates. The others got up to help but she gestured for them to stay seated. No one took heed to this and followed her into the kitchen.  
  
"You guys should sit and watch the movie, I will join you in a little bit." she said as she put the dishes in the sink, when the others wouldn't leave she sighed, "May I make one request?"  
  
The others looked at each other then nodded.  
  
"Can I get atleast half an hour without you guys worring over me so that I can take a shower???" The others blinked a few times then went back into the living room, but Stephanie came back in before she headed toward the bathroom.  
  
"You guys should head up to bed, it is getting late and I want to be able to wake up in the morning, Cassandra, you and Draco can have the bottom bunk. Legolas you get the top bunk."  
  
"Where are you going to sleep?" asked both Legolas and Cassandra, but she had closed the door to the bathroom before they could say anything.  
  
They headed upstairs and went to bed, most of them still in thier costumes. Cassandra took off the ears, tail and bow tie before she snuggled into bed with Draco.  
  
Legolas just looked at the celing, listening to the two below him talk. After a while thier talk quited to mumbles then sounds of sleeping children. He got out of bed and looked at them, so peacful, wrapped up in each others arms. He felt envious of them and decided to talk with Stephanie for a little bit.  
  
As he left he noticed that Tay took the top bunk and was fuming at the fact that he couldn't be by Cassandra. Legolas was amused by this and figured he could ask him how he could be there when he got back to Clanser.  
  
The lights where out as he went down the stairs toward the living room. He heard the dog growl as he came down the stairs.  
  
"It's me, Legolas!" he said, making her relax slightly but still kept an eye on him. He found Stephanie asleep on the couch, hair still wet from the shower.   
  
He lightly put a hand on her cheek, when she grabbed his wrist, twisted it and got up, ready to punch who ever had touched her. She let go of Legolas when she realized who it was.  
  
"Sorry Legolas, why are you down here?"  
  
"It's nice to see you too."  
  
"Sorry, but shouldn't you be asleep?"  
  
He sat beside her and lightly pulled her into his arms, "I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Umm... Legolas?" she started when he put a finger to her lips.  
  
"Let us enjoy the moment while we can." he said as he leaned back onto the couch, bringing her with him. She moved slightly so that she wouldn't hinder his breathing, but when she looked up at him he was fast asleep.  
  
"Couldn't sleep my butt!" she mumbled more to herself, she sighed and snuggled closer. The last thought she had was, 'Too bad this can't last.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ha Ha! I hope I made this long enough!!! I know it ended sort of sad but I think it might cheer up soon!!! Cassi had bugged me to put more with her and Draco so I did.  
  
Ravage Blue: You didn't read chapter 41 I had commented on both of your guys reviews. You will find out what is wrong with Stephanie soon.   
  
Thanks for reading, and review if you feel like it!! Wow this is my longest chapter yet!! 


	44. Good morning!

~What now~  
  
***Disclaimer: You know I don't own them, so why do you ask? But someone says that they are my slave... not sure, I don't use 'em like one. Actually I don't use 'em, I think... Let me get back to you on that.  
  
Miss Cassi- Liar! That's how she gets me to clean the microwave...  
  
Jasmine85: I do? When did I?  
  
Miss Cassi- when you threatened me with your meat loaf.  
  
Jasmine85: I have meat loaf???  
  
Miss Cassi- - -:: Yes. Meat loaf.  
  
Jasmine85: ...What just happened?  
  
Legolas: Miss Cassi said that you have meat loaf, what's meat loaf?  
  
Miss Cassi- *Holds up a mountain dew* Here boy.  
  
Legolas: *Looks at it* it's not livewire  
  
Miss Cassi- *Looks at it. Snaps fingers and it is* Yes it is.  
  
Legolas: ^.^ **runs off with it*   
  
(Two seconds later)   
  
Legolas: 0.0 that was good, got any more? Huh? Huh? huh?? Do ya!!!???  
  
Jasmine85: *hands Legolas a code red* I like 'em more.  
  
Legolas: I do as well! ^.^  
  
Miss Cassi- *Slaps head in mild frustration* Brown nose. Well, if you want to suck up to her in hopes of sleeping with her....   
  
Where's my sword when I need it??  
  
Legolas and Jasmine85: 0.0  
  
Legolas: my nose is brown?  
  
Miss Cassi- *Slaps her head and shoots herself*  
  
Jasmine85: well as I try to revive my friend enjoy the chapter!!!  
  
~~~~~   
  
Chapter 44: Good morning!  
  
Stephanie had been awake for a few moments; she never could sleep long when someone was over. She knew she had to get up sooner or later, and so with her mind winning over the body she stood up slowly. She didn't want to wake up the elf that she ended up... falling asleep next to was the best way of putting it. She thought for a few moments, 'You know I didn't end up next to, I ended up sleeping on, I guess.'  
  
She walked over to the bookcase and picked up a ceramic item set on mirrors. She didn't even hear Legolas stand up and follow her, he wondered why she had picked up the item until she started to turn it. She put it down and it started to play music, Legolas wasn't sure if she figured that he was still asleep or not, because the music sounded like it was meant to put someone to sleep.  
  
He touched her lightly on the shoulder, causing her to jump slightly as she turned around. She quickly started to head toward the kitchen.  
  
"I was hoping that I wouldn't wake you..." she said as she entered the doorway to the kitchen, but stopped when Legolas helded her hand. He smiled slightly as he pulled her closer.  
  
"Such a charming tune, would you do me the honor of a dance?" he asked her, she blinked a few times and nodded without realizing it. He pulled her closer and they started to dance.  
  
"You know, I am not the best dancer." she started when he placed a hand over her lips.  
  
"I can teach you, if you will allow me too." and so the lesson began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Draco had a sly look on his face as he looked at the sleeping girl near him. He did have to pay her back for what she did to him while Stephanie and Legolas was gone.  
  
He waited for the right moment, then he started to drip water on to her neck. She turned over trying to get away from the water, she also remained asleep. He decides that he isn't going to wait and dumps the rest of the water on her.  
  
She got up and pratically pounced on him in anger.  
  
"Why did you do that? I was having a nice dream!" she said as she started to strangle him.  
  
"To get you back for pouring my tea on my head!"  
  
"But that is no reason to interupt a good dream!"  
  
"Afterwords, you started to tickle me when I couldn't fight back!"  
  
"You could fight back..."  
  
"With what? My nose?"  
  
"I..." was all that she could say as Draco broke her grasp and started to tickle her, "Noooo! Not fair! Stop!"  
  
He stopped and waited for what she would do, she just looked at him for a few moments. She looked up at the top bunk.  
  
"I'm surprised we didn't wake up Legolas." she said as she started to sit up.  
  
"He wasn't here when I woke up." explained Draco as he helped her up, she looked at the top bunk and sure enough he wasn't there.  
  
She got a sly smile pn her face. "That means that those two have been downstairs, unsupervised. Do you want to change that?"  
  
Draco smirked at the thought, "Why not?"  
  
As they snuck down the stairs, they heard quiet music in the living room.  
  
"A music box?" asked Draco  
  
"I didn't think that Stephanie had one." she whispered as they looked around the corner. They saw them dancing to the music box music, "AWWW... How sweet! Shall we ruin the moment?"  
  
"Let's!" said Draco as he started to turn the corner, but Cassandra held him back.  
  
"I have a better idea! Come with me!" she said as she went back upstairs. Draco followed after her, wondering what she had up her sleeve.  
  
They went into Stephanie's room and closed the door, Cassandra went over to one of Stephanie's windows and opened it. Draco looked outside and saw that the window was right above the porch roof, perfect for sneaking out. (A/N: never tried it, but it seems like it would work.)  
  
Cassandra grabbed Stephanie's fanny-pack, that she always left hanging on the door knob and climbed on to the roof with Draco following her lead. "I guess we are going to act like we are someone who is visiting her.  
  
"No, her parents coming home." she said as she pointed to the fanny-pack in her hand, "It has her house key on it. We are going to knock on the door and then open it ourselves like her parents do."  
  
"Clever!"  
  
"Yes, now help me down, there is a ladder type thing on the side and I want to make sure we don't miss it." And so they procided to get back down to the porch.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Legolas had heard the conversation around the corner and waited until they where half-way up the stairs before they stopped. He lead Stephanie toward the stairs and motioned for her to be silent. She nodded and did so as he listened.   
  
"I hear a window opening."  
  
"I think I know what they are doing, if they are opening a window. Come on, let's ruin thier plans!" whispered Stephanie as she grabbed a couple of coats, "They may leave thier coats inside, but not us."  
  
She lead him to the front door and slowly opened the front door, so as not to make a sound. She closed it with just as much sound, grabbed a rolled up paper that was on the porch and started to walk along side the house. Making sure to duck under with windows just incase they where too slow to get there.  
  
Draco could tell that it rained recently because the ground was slightly muddy under thier feet. He helped Cassandra down and they walked to the door. Cassandra knocked on the door and waited a few moments before putting the key in, making it seem like she had to dig it out of something.  
  
"I bet she is tring to find a way to hide Legolas!" she whispered as she put the key in. They started to open the door when they heard a voice.  
  
"Why would I hide Legolas from you two?" Next thing they knew both of them where hit in the tead by a newspaper. Not hard, but just enough to make sure that it was known, but not to harm or to cause pain.  
  
This distracted them enough to forget that Snuffles would be at the door and she ran though the door. Stephanie dropped the paper and ran after Snuffles as she tried to get though a small gap in the fence. She leaped and grabbed her by the back legs just in time, but ended up face down in the mud (that wasn't made of just dirt). (A/N: am I just mean or what?)  
  
Legolas went over and grabbed Snuffles, he started to help her up but she waved it away. She took Snuffles and put her on the chain, then she looked at the others. She looked down at herself and just chuckled, she brushed some of it off before she headed in to the house. The others followed, glad that she wasn't mad.  
  
She took off her coat and put it in a basket, she gestured to the others to start heading into the living room. They did and before they noticed she was already in the bathroom.   
  
"Cassi! Do you mind getting a change of clothes for when I get out of the shower?" she called before they heard the door shut.  
  
"No problem!" called Cassandra as she started to head back up the stairs. She came back down, put the clothes in the bathroom and came into the living room. She turned on the t.v. and they watched some shows.   
  
"I hate this show." said Cassandra as they watched, but she put down the remote and started to watch it.  
  
"If you hate it, then why are you watching it?" asked Draco, Cassandra took a few moments to think.  
  
"I hate this show."  
  
"Then why don't you change it?"  
  
"Fine, if you don't like it so much, then I will change it!" she replied as she grabbed the romote, they ended up watching a movie instead.  
  
After a little while, Stephanie came and joined them. Yet she didn't, she sat in a chair away from the others. She looked around at her surroundings for a few moments before saying anything.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It has taken me too long to put this chapter up. Sorry for the delay, but I have been busy! I hope you liked it!  
  
ckk: well I am glad that you have enjoied it so far, I know it's confusing, I'm just a confusing person. Just ask my friends, they will tell you that it is the truth. We all are sorry about what happened. I am still trying to figure out how many sisters there are. Last I counted there where 10, but that was a while back ago.  
  
Ravage Blue: Sorry to hear that you are grounded, but well that's the way it goes. I hope you get back on soon AND TRY TO UPDATE!  
  
Thanks for reading and sorry for the wait! 


	45. Pain

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: I don't know who I own anymore, so why don't I say that I own everyone and no one to make everyone happy!   
  
(A/N: sorry about the last disclaimer being so long, but my friend wanted to help)  
  
Chapter 45:Pain  
  
"Name?" said Cassandra before anyone could say anything. Draco thought that she had gone 'mentle' as the muggles called it, Legolas thought she had lost her memory. So both of them where confused on why Cassandra asked this.  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Jack Sparrow?"  
  
"Sorry, love. but no!"  
  
"Skeleton?"  
  
"Do I seem like the type who would sing in a graveyard?"  
  
"I don't know you then." By now Legolas figured out that it was an other body switch type thing, so Legolas whispered to Draco an explination. Draco just hoped the same thing wouldn't happen to Cassandra.  
  
"Yes you do, sort of. Remember when the fairy half of you started to take over and you met another halfling?"  
  
"Oh... I remember you now. She was shocked that you prooved her wrong. You know whoes body you are in, right?" he nodded and looked around.  
  
"Hello Legolas, Draco!" he nodded to them both, they nodded back, "Well I better go!"  
  
"Wait..." started Cassandra, but he had already fallen asleep, "I wanted to ask him something."  
  
Stephanie blinked a few times and looked around, "Somewhere I am not used to waking up at."  
  
"Name?"  
  
Stephanie looked down her shirt, "I am in a female's body, Stephanie's if my memory serves me right. Then again I never forget a pair of..."   
  
Legolas had risen when the person had looked down Stephanie's shirt, and now he held one of his daggers to the person's neck. "Answer the ladies question."   
  
In reality it was the only excuse that Legolas had for raising, execpt to save some of Stephanie's digity. He really didn't know why he had a dagger to the person's thoat, something had come over him that he wasn't sure of. But at the moment he was glad that he did.  
  
The person chuckled as he pulled his head out of her shirt, "You know, it is a natural reaction of anyone actually to see what gender the body that they are in at the moment. Checking the chest is actually the most dignifying of them. Unless you want the person to check thier pants."  
  
Legolas didn't remove the dagger, and Cassandra had already risen. "But I have a feeling that you wheren't thinking, Legolas. Unless you where thinking with the wrong head. (A/N: yes the person did mean for it to sound perverted.)"  
  
The person looked over at Cassandra, who looked very annoyed, "Ah! Hello Cassandra, so you're the one who convinced my guards not to punish the intruder. I might have known."  
  
"Ah, yes. The self proclaimed ruler of the 'man planet'. I should have expected a visit from you soon." Replied Cassandra, Legolas put the blade closer to Stephanie's neck.  
  
"You know this person, Cassandra?"  
  
"Yes she knows me, maybe not as well as Stephanie..." Dagger closer to the skin, to the point of nearly cutting the throat. "You may want to be careful of what you do, you don't want to harm the body. Now do you?"  
  
Legolas pulled the dagger away slightly, but enough to keep the person in the chair. Or so he thought. The next thing he knew, his hand was grabbed and twisted to the point that he had to let go of the dagger. Within the next few moments Legolas found himself at the other person's mercy, he had his own dagger to his thoat and both of his arms pinned to his back.  
  
"It does not matter to me, if the girl geting in trouble for having a dead person in the house. So I can do what I want." Cassandra knew that if she moved any closer, her friend would be killed, but she wasn't going to give up without a fight.  
  
"Well what else did I expect from a coward...." she started when the person interupted.  
  
"Don't you even get started, I know you and you will set a challange that I have to accept. But I will not let you make that challange, if you do then I will kill them both." Legolas could feel the arm that held his arms shaking. He heard a man's voice in his head.  
  
"Well it looks like she is fighting back, you should feel special, she rarely fights back hard enough for an actual reaction. Unless the person really..." he never did get to finish what he was going to say, because the arm that held Legolas pushed him to safety. By the time Legolas regained his balance and turned to look, the arm that had the dagger was pinned to the ground by the other. Her body shaking as the fight for controle continued.  
  
"You are going to have to do something drastic to get rid of me, Stephanie." something must have happened because the shaking decreased and Stephanie hunched forward in pain. She started having trouble beathing, then stopped shaking altogether. She started to fall foward, but Legolas caught her before she impaled herself on his dagger.  
  
Draco was still trying to figure a few things out as Legolas brought Stephanie to the couch. He took the dagger and put it away as Cassandra worried over her friend. It was then that he noticed that there was some blood on his fingers.  
  
He quickly came over and felt the back of her head and neck, sure enough more blood was on his fingers. Cassandra started to try to wake Stephanie up, which didn't take long as Stephanie's eyes started to open almost as soon as Cassandra started shaking her.   
  
"Name?"  
  
"Stephanie." the name was barly out of her mouth when Cassandra hugged her. Stephanie tried to get up, but everyone made sure she would stay down, even Draco which surprised even himself.  
  
Legolas went over to get a washcloth, as the others made sure she remained down. He wanted to stay by her side, but he knew that her injury needed to be taken care of. When he came back, he noticed that she was begining to pale. Meaning that the bleeding needed to stop soon.   
  
He proped her up against him so that he could see what happened. The motion caused her to blackout. He shook his head at this, she was in no condition to drive, and he knew that Cassandra would have to go home soon.  
  
"Cassandra, could you see if you could stay another night?" he asked as wiped the blood away from the wound. She nodded and went into the kitchen where the phone was, she motioned for Draco to follow. She had a feeling that Legolas might want some time to the two of them.   
  
Legolas was glad that they both went, because he didn't like what he saw. The back of the neck looked like something decided to bite it, start to rip the flesh with it's teeth, then decided that it wasn't tasty and spit it back. He was looking around for somthing to wrap it up in when Cassandra and Draco came back.   
  
"She says its alright, but what about tomorrow? I don't think that she will be fine by then either." she said as she sat by them on the couch.  
  
"Do you know where she would keep the bandages?"   
  
"I'll find them, she couldn't put them many places." she said as she walked out of the room, with Draco at her heels. They came back as quickly as they could and helped Legolas with the bandages the best they could. All Cassandra could do, after she saw the exstent of the injuries was part hug, part hold her up so that Legolas could fix her up.  
  
"How did this happen? It has never gotten this far!"  
  
"What do you mean? This has happened before?" asked Legolas, Draco wanted to know what was going on as well, so he listened.  
  
"We get taken over all the time. Sometimes its a good thing, but not always. We have had others come that try to harm us, but the worse we have gotten was a punch in the face." she said as Legolas finished with the bandages, "You know that still sort of hurts."  
  
"Who was tring to punch you?" asked Draco, he wondered why he asked but it was too late now.  
  
"Actually, was tring to punch my brother. He saw it coming and he ducked out of the body before contact was made. "  
  
"You have a brother?" asked Draco.  
  
"Well alter-egos, somthing like Stephanie's sisters." she blinked a few times, "Well as far as I know, Stephanie doesn't have any male alter-egos."  
  
"You mean Stephanie's sisters are 'alter-egos?'"  
  
"Well sort of. You see my alter-egos are there because I wanted company of sorts. Her's are there because she needed help keeping things in order, and because she couldn't contain her powers in one body."  
  
"What do you mean, with the last part?"  
  
"You mean powers in one body bit. Well you see, when she was given her powers, her body was unable to handle it. So she seperated into several other beings, because of this they each took on a trait, or talant of hers."  
  
"And yet she retained the talent?" added Draco.  
  
"Yes, you see she has a sibling as I should say, for I wasn't around when it happened (So I do not know if I have met all of them), for each talent, trade or anything of the sorts."  
  
"So what ones have you met?"  
  
"Well the one that punched me was Morrgan, she is sort of the evil emotionless one. You met Jasmine, she is the motherly instinct as well as the cook and nurse. Minda is as far as I can see, the advice giver, listener and the best with drinks. There is Victoria, the suductriss (A/N: can't spell) which would be more or less the equivelent of Anju as of my sisters. There is Gloria, the cultural one. Mary, even though I think her name is something else, is the depressed suicidle one. Melissa, the bossy one, not a leader, but bossy. I can't remember any more than that, except for Tiffany, but.."  
  
"Tiffany is one of her sisters?" asked Legolas slightly shocked to say the least.  
  
"No actually she is her daughter..."  
  
"If she was her daughter, then why would she try to turn me against Stephanie?" asked Legolas, confused. (A/N: like most of you are more than likly are now.)  
  
"I wasn't suppost to tell ya that." replied Cassandra as she stood up, she put a hand on Legolas's head and felt a strange sensation in his head. He blinked a few times and wondered what just happened.  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
"I just made you forget what I just said."  
  
"What did you say?" he asked, hoping to get something out of either Draco or Cassandra.  
  
"I am not telling you, I won't cave like Stephanie would."  
  
"I feel so much better about myself now!" said a sarcastic voice. Everyone looked and saw that Stephanie was awake and looking at them, "You know you missed one sister that you have met, Jazzy the musical one."  
  
Before anyone could process what she said she grabbed Cassandra's arm, drawing attention to it. A lump was noticed under her skin and it started to move. Stephanie trapped it with her hands and bit the lump. Cassandra jumped in surprise and before anyone could stop her, Stephanie grabbed one of Legolas's daggers and cut the lump off.   
  
She ran into the kitchen to grab a jar and spit something in it, Cassandra sat on the couch holding her arm in pain. Stephanie came back, her mouth covered in blood. But there was a green subtance mixed with the blood, Legolas noticed.  
  
Stephanie lightly grabbed her arm and lead her into the bathroom to wash the wound, which also had some of the green substance mixed with the blood as well. Draco went to see what it was that Stephanie had spit out when they heard Cassandra scream.  
  
"KEEP THEM AWAY!!!"  
  
"Cassandra, listen the posion is taking affect its not what it looks like!" Legolas came in, Stephanie had a wet washcloth and Cassandra was backing way like it was something vile. Cassandra backed up and looked away, Stephanie tossed away the washcloth.  
  
"They are gone, see?" said Stephanie as she came closer, Cassandra looked up and screamed again.  
  
"STAY WAY!" now she was acting like Stephanie was the vile creature and backed away and fell into the bathtub. Stephanie took the opportunity and pinned her down in the tub.  
  
"Legolas, get me the glass cyninder with a stick pointing out of it!" she called as she tried to keep Cassandra pinned. Legolas found two of them by the sink, that wheren't there before and handed one to Stephanie, "Now help me keep her still!"  
  
Legolas joined Stephanie and kept her still the best that he could as Stephanie injected her with the anti-poision. Just as Cassandra blacked out they heard Draco yell in pain. Stephanie grabbed the other needle as they ran back to the kitchen in time to see Draco get up, wand at ready.  
  
"Die you filthy Mudblood!" he called as he casted a spell toward Stephanie, but Legolas pushed her out of the way and took the force of the curse, "Father?"  
  
As he was tring to figure out why his father saved a mudblood, Stephanie tackled him and pinned him to the ground. She found the lump, and because she didn't have a knife this time, she bite it off. As he stuggled she injected him with the last needle, and waited until he blacked out before she spit the thing back into the jar.   
  
She looked around at the mess that everything made, she noticed that Snuffles had been knocked out by a curse.  
  
"Well looks like I have some cleaning up to do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Is that good enough of a chapter for you all? I hope you all liked it, I am suppost to be doing homework. Oh well!  
  
Ckk: well atleast you know you read the story! I hope this wasn't too confusing for you.  
  
Miss Cassi: If I suck then why do you love the story?  
  
Ravage Blue: I hope you won't be grounded for too much longer!  
  
Thanks for reading!!!!!! 


	46. Illusions

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: I own all royalty becuase I am related to royalty! (Cleopatra)  
  
Chapter 46: Illusions  
  
Cassandra found herself in a bathtub, it took her a few moments for her thoughts to come together. She jumped out of the tub and looked around for the spider, the sudden movment made her feel lightheaded.   
  
"Woah there my friend." said Stephanie as she helped her friend stay on her feet. It was then that Cassandra noticed the needle on the ground, she turned on her friend.  
  
"YOU!" Stephanie backed up slightly.  
  
"Now listen Cassandra, you needed it to stop the venom!"  
  
"You!" suddenly Cassandra hugged Stephanie, "Got rid of the spiders!"  
  
Cassandra started to mess with Stephanie's back, Stephanie quickly got away.   
  
"You owe me for the needle!" Stephanie sighed and turned around, Cassandra tickled Stephanie's back, something that she really hated.  
  
"Are we even now?"  
  
"Yes!" Cassandra looked around, "Where are the others?"  
  
"In the living room, your boyfriend, Draco." Stephanie smiled at the look that Cassandra gave her, "Decided to have a better look at the creature and ended up in the same state that you where, but faster than you. More than likly because of the fact that he himself works with magic. He tried to curse me, Legolas pushed me out of the and took it instead."  
  
Stephanie frowned at the look Cassandra gave her.  
  
"While Draco was trying to figure out why his father..."  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Well they both have long blond hair, and he was under the affects of the poision. So he thought his father was Legolas, like you thought I was a giant spider."  
  
"Oh...." Cassandra nodded as she went into the living room. Cassandra walked over to the couch that Draco was laying on as Stephanie went to Snuffles.  
  
Cassandra sat beside Draco and lightly shook his shoulder.  
  
"Goyle, it's too early its a weekend." Cassandra shook him again.  
  
"Crabbe, I said only on weekdays that I want a wakeup call." Cassandra shook him harder.  
  
"Oh Draco." she said sweetly.  
  
"No Pansy, I told you, no Playboy bunny this early!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"No Professor Snape, I don't want to marry your niece."  
  
"Snape is WHAT?"  
  
"No Professor Dumbledore, I don't want any more candy."  
  
"Now I am confused!"  
  
"No Professor McGonagall, I don't want to switch to Gryffindor."  
  
"Eh? Wake up DRACO!" He slowly started to open his eyes, he smiled and looked around. By now Snuffles was awake and Stephanie was checking on Legolas, but Draco noticed something.  
  
"Now what is this about 'Playboy bunny' with Pansy?"  
  
"What's a 'playboy bunny'? Is it a type of torture?"  
  
"You know what it is, you said it in your sleep."  
  
"I did?" he replied, but his attention was drawn to the other two in the room, Cassandra followed his gaze, "Stephanie?"  
  
She jumped slightly at the sound of Draco's voice, she looked over and smiled, but they both noticed something about the smile. It was sad, and forced.   
  
Legolas opened an eye and waited for Stephanie to look back at him. When she did, she had fear in her eyes.  
  
"Welcome back to the land of the awake, Legolas." her voice was straned and slow, like she had to remember his name. He reached up to put a hand to her cheek and she cowered away in fear. Legolas knew what happened.   
  
"You had some of the poision in your blood, didn't you?" he replied as he stood up, she quickly backed away from him.  
  
"From your reaction, I would say that is true. Where is the other needle?" asked Cassandra as she headed toward the kitchen, in hopes of finding another.  
  
"There was only two." Stephanie replied as she grabbed the jar with the creature that caused all of this trouble in it, "Besides, it is easier to get rid of it if someone is infected anyway."  
  
Legolas walked over to Stephanie and stopped her from going any farther, "What do you see when you look at us?"  
  
"People." she tried to get by, but Legolas pulled her into his arms, making her shake in fear. He was going to make sure that she knew it was him.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Well Draco, is an older version of my brother, if he would have lived to that hight and age. Cassandra is my old baby-sitter."  
  
"You never told me about her." said Cassandra, Stephanie shook her head.  
  
"You wouldn't want to know. And you Legolas," she looked back up at him, the fear not as strong, but still there, "My uncle."  
  
Legolas didn't like the frown that Cassandra gave Stephanie, but before anyone could do anything. Stephanie got past Legolas and locked herself in the bathroom. All they could do was wait.  
  
They didn't have to wait for long, after a few moments Stephanie came back out. She smiled, but everyone could see the fear was still in her eyes. She quickly headed back upstairs, with Cassandra and Legolas at her heels. Draco followed, grumbling the whold time that he was hungry.  
  
By the time Draco had caught up with the others, Cassandra and Legolas was tring to convince Stephanie to open the door.   
  
"Will you let at least one of us in?" as Cassandra, who was starting to become annoyed by her friend's stubborness.  
  
"Can I get dressed at least?" Stephanie called through the closed door.   
  
"What makes you think that you are going anywhere?"  
  
"I need to buy ingredents to make another antidote." A confused silence followed, broken by Cassandra.  
  
"What do you mean...?" but before Cassandra could finish, Stephanie answered her question.  
  
"There is something that I can make that can get rid of the poision and nullify fight the effects, but I have to go to the store to get the ingredents. Understand?"  
  
"I can go and get them myself!"  
  
"First of all, you can't leave. Second of all, you don't have money and I don't have cash. Besides I want you to see what I sent you on the internet while I am gone."  
  
"You are not going by yourself in your condition."  
  
"I don't think you guys would let me, even without the poision!" she called, "Now why don't you check your mail and stuff and I will be out in a few moments."   
  
Cassandra grumbled as she headed toward the computer room.  
  
"I heard that!" called Stephanie from her room.  
  
"Oh yea? What did I say?"  
  
"You said: 'Stupid over protective people, like Tay who will not stop trying to trip Draco over.'."  
  
"Damn you! You know what, if Tay is in there telling you what I said, he sould just die!" she said in a joking tone.  
  
"But I can't die!" replied Stephanie in a whinny voice.  
  
"Tay leave Stephanie alone."  
  
"But I can't."  
  
"Why can't you?"  
  
"Because I am stuck in her head."  
  
"Why are you stuck in her head?"  
  
"I was there when she was poisioned and it alters the mind to the point that no one can come in or leave it."  
  
"Well just let Stephanie get dressed and we will take care of that." she called as she closed the door, "The dog stays out side of the computer room!"  
  
She sat down and started up the computer. After a few things loaded Legolas noticed that the arrow changed into another arrow but standing beside it was a little man. As far as he could tell he had blonde hair, a green shirt and pants. It was a strange drawing of him, that kept blinking.  
  
The background became grey, but it had some inprinted pictures in the greyness. It was Draco and Legolas, with words as follows: Draco VS Legolas. Draco and Legolas looked at each other, then at the background.   
  
"When did she change it? I don't remember ever seeing this background." (A/N: That is becuase I just made it 10 minuets ago!), she said as she looked at the background, then glanced at the two behind her. "Well I guess that's better then she could have put."  
  
She turned back to the computer and started a few things up. Draco had to admit, muggle e-mail was impressive, but nothing could replace an owl. She got to one e-mail and she nearly jumped out of her seat.  
  
"It's from Justin!!!!" she sat there and read it over and over again, Draco didn't like the attention that one letter from this 'Justin' character was getting, "Stephanie! It's a letter from Justin!"  
  
No responce, in fact it was then that they noticed that Leoglas was gone.   
  
"She left already! Oh well, nothing that happens now can ruin this! I is so haappppppyyyy!!!! Besides Legolas more than likly went after her and he won't let anything happen." she turned back to the letter, "I wounder if she would mind if I print it?"  
  
Draco really didn't like competion, and now he had two males to worry about for Cassandra's affection. Tay and Justin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas heard the other door open quitely, she must have had practice accomplish that. He doubted she would be able to make it down the stairs with that much stealth. All he heard was fabrics rubbing together.   
  
Finding that Cassandra and Draco where drawn to the computer, Legoals slipped out with out being noticed. He made it down the steps in time to hear the door close. By the time he got out the door and made sure the others didn't hear, Stephanie was shutting the gate behind her.  
  
"You where not suppost to go alone." he said as he walked toward her, she looked up in mild surprise then shook her head. She opened the gate again and let him through. They got into the car and took off toward the same place that they had gotten last nights dinner.  
  
"So you are telling me the antidote as you call it, is in here?" he said as they walked in. She grabbed a basket, but Legolas took it from her.  
  
"Well I have to make it," she replied as she reached for the basket, he moved it out of her reach and gestured for her to lead. She frowned and lead the way, "All of you have to eat it as well."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You have to eat something sortly afterwords or you will faint from lack of energy. It takes alot more from you than you think."  
  
She had put several different breakfast food items in the basket, eggs, bread, milk, bacon and eggs. He was confused about the item called 'hash browns'.   
  
"They are potatoes that have been shreaded and you cook on a stove." Legolas was really confused when they got to the cheese, he didn't know that there was this many different kinds of cheese. She grabbed chedder, string and a kind that was in a red package called gouda.  
  
"Cassi loves the stuff, besides she was the first to be infected so she has to eat more and sooner than the rest of us." He nodded as they headed toward checkout, he noticed it was the same women that had done this last night.  
  
"Did your friend ever figure out what those where?"  
  
"I had to explain it."  
  
"Oh?" she said as she looked at Stephanie with a raise eyebrow, then she winked at me, "Well you take care now, and one more thing."  
  
She started making gestures with her hands, like it was another langage. Stephanie must have known what it ment because she coaked slightly in surprise. She laughed and shook her head, she waved good-bye and they went outside.  
  
"What happened? What did she say?"  
  
"It's just an insiders joke, nothing really." he could tell that she was lying, but he didn't want to force her to tell him. They drove back and Legolas insisted that he carry what they got into the house. She was too tired to argue and allowed him to.   
  
As soon as they got in, she started to put things away and cook. She tossed the red cheese as Legolas, "Can you give this to Cassadnra so that she can come down, please?" she said without missing a beat.   
  
When he got up there, Cassadnra was pratically jumping for joy. She saw what Legolas had in his hand and she looked like Christmas had come early.  
  
"She said that both of you have to have something to eat as well." said Legolas, even though Cassandra didn't hear him because she raced down the stairs.  
  
"Stephanie! Justin e-mailed me!"  
  
"That's great, now you better eat something."  
  
"Oh, yea sure." said Cassandra as the others caught up, she started eating it and offered to everyone, Stephanie refused at first but Cassandra said that she wouldn't eat if she didn't. So Stephanie ate some as she made breakfast.  
  
"I don't think my day could get any better!" exclaimed Cassandra as she ate another piece.  
  
"We are going swimming today."  
  
"We are?" said the other three, Cassandra looked like she was in heaven, that other two where curious about this.   
  
They all ate in the living room as they watched a movie or two. Stephanie just focused on the food and nothing else, Legolas came over and sat by her and she tried to look like she was ignoring him, but something was wrong. There was a fear there, a different fear from earlier that morning. When she finished, he pulled her into his arms, she allowed him too, but she felt sad. It was the same sadness from that morning that Legolas had sensed right before she left his arms after they slept.   
  
It wasn't until she fell asleep in his arms that they feeling went away. Legolas wanted to break that sadness, hopfully before they returned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well sorry it took me soo long, alot of things have come up and I hope you will be patent. I want to know how long you guys want to keep Draco and Legolas in the 'real world'.  
  
Ckk: Well I hope that you won't be lost for too much longer, I know these chapters can be confuseing, but as long as you enjoy it that's all that matters!  
  
Ravage Blue: Yay!!!! *Throws big party* you are ungrounded! I am glad that you enjoyed the two chapters that you missed, you know you should find a better place for your livewire. Or have more than one stash and hidding place. 


	47. Kisses and Swimming

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: I know that I own something, I just don't know what yet. I also don't own any songs.  
  
Chapter 47: Kisses and Swimming  
  
Cassandra looked over at Legolas and Stephanie, she smiled at them. She gestured for her and Draco to go into the kitchen. Draco followed her and when they where out of site, he pulled Cassandra into his arms.  
  
"From the way that you talk about Justin, I have no chance now do I?" Cassandra chuckled and shook her head.  
  
"I am no longer sure about my feelings anymore, I cannot say who I love and who I do not. I just really would like for you to stay as long as you can. Now don't ruin the moment Mr. Draco." she said as she snuggled into his arms.  
  
He chuckled at the reaction, "Just as long you don't, Miss Cassandra."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Stephanie knew it had to be a dream, no man besides her father and brother, would let her be this close, unless they had other intentions. She didn't want the dream to end, so she laid still and tried to make it last.   
  
She quickly got up when she heard a scream from the kitchen. She ran to the kitchen to find Cassandra tring to get away from Draco, like he was vermen. She forgot about this slight side affect. She grabbed Cassandra by the arms and shook her.  
  
"Cassandra it's me Stephanie!!!"  
  
"Stephanie?" Stephanie held Cassandra's hand to her face and nodded. Cassandra hugged Stephanie and started to cry into shoulder, not knowing why. "I'm sorry, I don't know what is wrong! I..."  
  
"Shhh.... Dont' worry it's a side affect. You need to cry to make your eyes normal again. Besides its a good thing that this happens now, before we go swimming." She quickly glanced at Draco, " You better get over here and get ready to cry, it's going to start soon. The tears have to go somewhere, or they will burn your skin and eyes."  
  
He shook his head and Stephanie could see his eyes start to fade. She grabbed his arm and forced him to listen.   
  
"Draco it's Stephanie, I am not your enemy!"  
  
"You are no friend of mine..."  
  
"Draco just do it!" called Cassandra as she continue to cry. Draco staired at Cassandra as she cried then complied, not too happy about it, but he did it anyway. Just in time, because he could feel the tears start. Cassandra soon stopped crying and just hugged her friend. She moved her arm to include Draco as well. Cassandra looked at the purple streaks on Stephanie's shirt that where her tears. She didn't remember this side effect at all, she wanted to know what had happened.  
  
Draco finished soon aftwords and he walked to Cassandra. They stood in each others arms for a few moments before they remembered that the others where there.   
  
After she let Draco go, she walked to the window. Legolas joined her, but she didn't notice. It had started to snow that morning and there where a few inches on the ground. Legolas could hear Stephanie mumble words to a song, all she whispered was part of it, nothing more.  
  
And I give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere  
  
To go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone  
  
To come home to  
  
This is my December  
  
These are my snow covered dreams  
  
This is me pretending  
  
This is all I need  
  
Legolas put an arm around her, and noticed that she strighted up slightly. She shook her head and started to head upstairs, Legolas lightly held her arm. He turned her head and saw that the tears had already started, he tried to pull her close but she pushed him away and tried to get upstairs.   
  
"I am not going to have you get hurt because of my tears!" Legolas was confused until he looked at where the others had left thire tears. They had eaten through the cloth and had started on the skin. In his momentary shook, Stephanie pulled our of his grasp and ran upstairs. He followed in close persuit pratically pushed her into the room in his hurry. She quickly grabbed something from the floor and cryed into it. She sat on the floor and cried into the item that she held in her hand, Legolas pulled her into her arms and she didn't argue.  
  
"You should check to see if the others are alright, please." he was going to refuse until she added the please. It sounded like a last dieing wish, which he was going to make sure it wasn't. He got up to the door, waited a few seconds then closed it infront of him. She had her face in the cloth, she wouldn't notice if he stayed or not. It worked because she got up and headed toward the bed and layed down.   
  
"And so how it shall always be. Learn to fend for yourself for you will always be alone. I knew Cassandra wouldn't be alone, I knew there would be someone for her, no matter what she thought. I am undeserving of anyone, I couldn't even help take care of my baby brother, how can I help anyone else? How could I even have affection for anyone? I am not even sure if I cared for my brother. For so long I wanted him to go away, but I didn't want him to die! What kind of a sister was I to him? I didn't even cry at the funeral! All I do is think about myself! My mother is with my dad to make sure that she doesn't go off the deep end. I am alone now. Yes Cassandra is there for me, but she needs support more than I do. She has it worse, even if she says that I do. I try my best to be there for her, I can't let her down. I have let her down so many times! I try to ask nothing of her. Remember, always be happy, I don't need her to think that I am sad. No depression." Stephanie chuckled between the sobs.  
  
"She heard from Justin, and we are going to go swimming soon, and I am going to get her something at the store on the way back. This is going to be a great day, dispite the start." She sat up and wiped her eyes, it was then that Legolas decided to sit on the bed. He noticed that she jumped slightly as she turned around. She smiled a happy smile, as if nothing had happened, "How long have you been here?"  
  
"I never left." her smile faultered but she shook her head and looked at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Can you keep that between me and you, I don't want Cassandra to worry about me. Please?" he hated it when she said please but he agreed on one condition.  
  
"What is the condiction?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"I want three kisses, not all of them at once. I will tell you when I want them, and I want one of them now." she looked at him and blinked a few times.  
  
"You are defenatly like Tay, but alright it's a deal." she shook his hand and pulled him forward, she put her face close to his. Then she put something in his hand, "Kiss #1!"  
  
He looked at what was in his hand, it was a small silver triangle with a piece of paper that said kiss on it. He looked at it a few times and blinked, he looked at her then at the 'kiss' again.  
  
"It's candy, you take off the silver stuff and the paper and eat the chocolate."  
  
"I didn't want this kind of kiss."  
  
"Well you didn't say what kind of kiss. If you wanted real kisses, you should have said so."  
  
"Then I want a real kiss now."  
  
"If you do, then it will be # 2. Now you don't really want # 2 now, do you?" he shook his head, "Good! Now let's head downstairs before the others start to worry."  
  
She started to head toward the door when she turned back and looked at Legolas.  
  
"You had best go down there and tell Cassandra to come up to change."  
  
"Why do you want her to change?"  
  
"So that we can go to the pool, oh and here!" she tossed him a couple of swimming trunks, "You and Draco may want to have those as well."  
  
He nodded and headed downstairs. They where still in each others arms, making him realize how much he long for that.  
  
"Cassandra, she wants you upstairs to get ready for the pool." she nodded and started to head up, but she turned back.  
  
"What took you so long?" she said in a sly tone.  
  
"We where making a deal, and I got the bad end of it." He held up the 'kiss' as proof, she looked at it and laughed.  
  
"I am going to need to talk to Stephanie about that, I will see if I can convince her to give you the kiss that you want." she said before she headed upstairs.   
  
Legolas handed Draco one of the swimming trunks and they both waited for the two young ladies.  
  
"I have a question..." said Legolas as he looked at the swim trunks.  
  
"You are not sure about swimming trunks eh?" replied Draco, then he blinked a few times. "I have been here too long, I am starting to sound like a muggle."  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow. Draco shook his head then looked at the elf.   
  
"One wears these when they go swimming, it is made for the water. I would perfer one made by fellow wizards, but I suppose these will do."  
  
"It seems too cold for one to want to swim for thire pleasure."  
  
"That is why we are going to an INDOOR pool!" called Cassnandra as she came down the stairs, Stephanie following in her wake.   
  
"Think of it as a lake that is inside a building, and you can't drink the water." replied Stephanie as she noticed the look that Legolas gave them.  
  
That answered one question that Legolas had, but he noticed that thier clothes where not much different than what they wore to school, Legolas was going to comment on this when Draco commented on this issue.  
  
"Where are both of yours bathing suits?"  
  
"Underneath the clothes we have on now." explained Stephanie as they headed toward the door. This made Legolas wonder about something else. Seeing how much a male swimsuit covered, he wondered how much was covered by a female one. He figured it was a baggy little suit that covered everything but the arms, legs and anything above the neck.   
  
"Shotgun!" called Legolas as they headed toward the door, he felt slightly accomplished about actually remembering the strange custom with seats in a car.  
  
"No sorry Legolas! I called infinite shotgun a long time ago." called Cassandra as he opened the fence, he looked back at her.  
  
"You know that takes the fun out of it, Cassandra!" called a voice from the roof, they all looked up and found a young man sitting on one of the second floor windowsills.   
  
"What are you doing up there Milo?" called Stephanie as she looked up at the stranger. From the look that Cassandra gave Stephanie, Stephanie was the only one who knew the person that sat on the roof. The person jumped down, and had a look of confusion on his face as he looked at Stephanie.  
  
"You know me?"  
  
"Yes I know you, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well Oakeron sent me here to heal Cassandra's arm, as well as make sure the others are unharmed and heal any wounds that they have." he replied, he walked over to Cassandra and lightly grabbed her arm and healed it. As Cassandra looked at her arm, he healed both Legolas and Draco. He turned toward Stephanie, who stood there, tapping her foot, arms crossed. She tossed Cassandra the keys to the car.  
  
"Cassandra, unlock the car and get in. I have to have a talk with Milo." Stephanie looked slightly confused while Milo looked worried.  
  
"Stephanie?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Earth Stephanie?"  
  
"No." she said simply as she closed the gap between her and Milo.  
  
"Oh! Well I better...." he started when Stephanie grabbed his ear.  
  
"Oh no you don't! You are not going anywhere, we have to have a talk." she lead him away as the others started to climb into the car.   
  
"Do you do this to all of your former boyfriends?" This made Legolas pause until Cassnandra go his attention.  
  
Cassandra actually let Legolas sit in the front seat. Mainly because she wanted to lean her head against something, that something being Draco. Legolas listened to the conversation hoping to understand what was going on.  
  
"Only ones that haunt my dreams for the longest time and then disappear from both life and death!"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"It's bad enough you died, but you died for a unimportant reason!"  
  
"Unimportant? I died saving your life!" That was the last that Legolas heard because Cassnandra forced him to close the door. After several minutes, Stephnaie came back and got into the car.  
  
"I thought he had a different name."  
  
"Well it has been so long that both of us Stephanies forgot which name was his first one. Hi, Earth Stephanie by the way." she said as she turned toward the others. She noticed the look that Legolas gave her and sighed. "I will explain later, but let's go swimming!"  
  
"You will get to see me go off the high dive!" exclaimed Cassandra as they pulled out of the driveway. This made Legolas pull away from his thoughts.  
  
"High dive?"  
  
"You'll see, now we are going to have to convince Stephanie to go off the high dive."  
  
"I will, eventually." she replied as they headed down the road.  
  
"You will today!" said Cassandra as she leaned against Draco, she didn't notice the look that Stephanie had on her face. Legolas did, it was the familer one of sadness. Her lips moved in a silent phrase, one that Legolas didn't need to hear.  
  
"I promise."  
  
~~~~  
  
After five songs, several radio jingles, random arguments, and 20 minutes of driving they arrived at a large brick building.   
  
"When we go back, I have to get studs on the tires. I don't want to keep driving in the snow like this." said Stephanie as she got out of the car.  
  
"Yea, no offense, but you are not the best driver." replied Cassandra as she got out, keeping a hold of 'Jack's' hand as she did. They went inside and Stephanie paid for everyone, dispite how much Cassandra agrued.  
  
"Don't worry about it Cass." she said as they headed toward the women's locker room, then she glanced back at the two males before they headed into the men's locker room, "You have to get wet by the shower in the trunks before you can go into the pool, we will wait for you there."  
  
After several minutes of trying to figure out how to get the shower to work, but they got it to work and they headed out to the pool. It was then that Legolas realised that he was wrong about the female bathing suit. He saw a young women go by with something that didn't seem like she should be wearing it in public. He didn't think there was anything worse than that, until a young man walked by who might as well have not worn anything. Both of them where glad they where wearing something more suitable for public. Not that they had anything to be jealous about.  
  
The girls where dressed in one peice bathing suits, so nither of the guys where offended by this. They got into the pool and started to swim, execpt Stephanie who stayed by the wall of the pool itself. Legolas went over to find out what was wrong.  
  
"Something wrong?" he started when she interupted him.  
  
"I can't swim that well."  
  
"Liar," called Cassandra as she and Draco joined them, "You can swim, you just refuse to do so!"  
  
Stephanie gave Cassandra a mock scowl and started to head toward a part of the pool that she could stand on. Cassandra swam toward Legolas and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and the three of them surrounded Stephanie.   
  
Cassandra pulled Stephanie from the wall, Legolas got between Stephanie and the wall while Draco staied behind to make sure Stephanie didn't try to escape behind them.   
  
"Hey no fair, three against one!" she called as they lead her to the middle of the deep end. She didn't fight much and just swam where they wanted her to.   
  
After a little while, she started to sink, dispite how much they held on to her. So they let her reach one of the walls and rest.   
  
"Hey you have to see me dive off the high dive!" said Cassandra when they got to the wall.  
  
"One reason why I came, so that you could show off!" replied Stephanie, Cassandra grinned and climbed out of the pool. The three of them watched her as she climbed the ladder. Both Draco and Legolas could see why it would be a 'big deal' for most people to beable to do this. It was a great hight, and to someone who had a vision imperfection, it seemed even further. She dove off gracfully, but Legolas could tell that she was still getting used to it. She swam back and joined the others.  
  
"Did you see me?"  
  
"Yes we saw you, very nicly done, Cass!" replied Stephanie, the two males didn't see the glint in Stephanie's eyes, but Cassandra did. "Now you two big macho men arn't going to let her show you up, now are you?"  
  
"No!" they both replied before they even realized what was said. They just knew that thier masculinity was being challanged.  
  
"They why don't you proove it and take the high dive?" Stephanie replied slyly.   
  
"Only if Legolas does as well!" replied Draco.  
  
"Then let us go." said Legolas as he climbed out of the pool, Draco following.  
  
"You first," said Draco as they reached the ladder.  
  
"Afraid of hights, Draco?" said Legolas in an amused tone.  
  
"Of course not! I fly brooms higher than that!" he said as started to climb up the ladder. Legolas followed in amusement. Male humans will always protect thier manliness, no matter what time or how they where raised. Then again, he took the bait as well, he just accounted the fact that he was human at the moment to that. Then he wondered as they reached the top, 'Would he have taken the challange in his normal body?'. He knew the answer as he watched Draco near the edge of the board, 'in a heartbeat.'.  
  
Draco never did like his ego, it made him do stupid and unnessisary things. This was one of them. He looked around, he was glad that not many where here, they where early and most wouldn't come until later in the day. He looked down, into the water. 'Why do these Muggles find enjoyment in this? They think jumping from great hights fun, as long as they think that they are safe. Muggles are suicidal.' he thought to himself as he looked into the water. 'Why am I stalling? I have flown at greater hights!' he looked down again, 'but it seems farther down without a broom.'  
  
"Are you going to go Jack?" asked Cassandra as her and Stephanie watched his progress. He jumped and attempted a dive, but he could have done better if he didn't close his eyes.  
  
Draco waited for a long time, longer than he should have. He opened his eyes and found that he was floating. He looked around at everyone, most of them where shocked. This included Cassandra and Legolas who was still on the board. He noticed that Stephanie was climbing the ladder as fast as she could, from the look on her face, he was in trouble.  
  
Legolas couldn't help but stare, he didn't know how to help, execpt... He was about to run and jump after him, in hopes of knocking him out of whatever was holding him up when something ran past him.   
  
Stephanie jumped off of the board and knocked Draco away from what was holding him in the air. He fell like a stone to the water, when he resurfaced he heard screams above him. He looked up and saw that Stephanie was being held up, but something was cutting her skin.  
  
The screams finally pulled Cassandra out of her trance and climbed out of the pool and started to climb the ladder. She looked at her friend who had curled up in a ball to try to protect herself from the attack. She didn't know what was going on, but she was going to help her friend.   
  
Legolas watched as Stephanie opened an eye and looked at him, "Don't come out here! Don't let Cassandra, it's the both of you that they are after!"  
  
As soon as she cried her warning, she closed a hand over her eye. Cuts appearing where the eye would have been if the hand wasn't there. Legolas quickly grabbed Cassandra as she tried to get by, she didn't hear the warning and wanted to help her friend. She struggled causing both of them to fall, but not toward the water, toward the cement that the high dive was connected to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't you just love cliffies!!!  
  
Well sorry it took so long, it has been nearly a year since I put this on fanfiction! Wow! I didn't think it would last this long. It has been nearly a year since I updated the other story. But I think I have something for a chapter, but I need to type it. Drama is almost over so I should beable to soon.  
  
It took a few days for the reviews to show up, but they did!  
  
Ravage Blue: *puts Tru in an unpoppable bubble* now she can't hurt you! I am glad that you found it interesting, and I hope that you like this one!  
  
Miss Cassi: Wait til he realises how much competion there really is! It is going to take several chapters for Drakah to show up, but he will! Sorry I couldn't print those chapters out for you, I just got busy!  
  
Thanks for reading!!! 


	48. What happened? Who are you?

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: I own blue glitter! I don't own the song or the website.  
  
Chapter 48: What happened? Who are you?  
  
Both Legolas and Cassandra closed thier eyes in instinct, waiting for the end. They felt a strange sensation pass over them and Cassandra was ripped out of Legolas's arms and something wrapped around Legolas's waist.  
  
When they opened thier eyes, both of them noticed that they where being held up in the air by two people. Cassandra was held up by Tay while Legolas was held up by the Clanser Stephanie. As they where put down on the ground, Draco joined them, walking on water. They looked around and noticed that everything had nearly stopped. (A/N: think Clockstoppers) Clanser Stephanie flew up to Earth Stephanie and the others noticed what was attacking her.   
  
She was surrounded by several leech-like snakes that had wings, each of them ripping her skin. Clanser Stephanie started to put them in a bottle as she held the Earth Stephanie up in the air.  
  
"Cassandra, Tay do a memory scan of everyone slowed down and make sure not to miss anyone. We don't need anyone remembering this. I will take these guys back to this Stephanie's house." said Stephanie as she floated back down to join the others. Cassandra and Tay nodded and started to work. Stephanie quickly lead them out of the pool, she pointed to the locker rooms.  
  
"Please get your stuff I will wait here."  
  
"Hold one, what where those things? Why where they after Stephanie?" asked Cassandra, she wasn't going to move before she got answers.  
  
"We call them elf-leeches, for good reason. They only attack elves," she continued before Cassandra could ask anything. "The only reason they didn't attack you Cassandra is because of the fact that they thought that Legolas was the only elf. You surprised them and by the time they realised it, it was too late. So they figured to catch anything that came until an elf came. This Stephanie may not have any elf in her, she is connected to me and so has the mentallity of an elf and decided it was good enough. They also figured an elf would try to help."  
  
"So it's my fault they attacked?" replied Cassandra, Legolas was thinking the samething, but Cassandra said it first.  
  
"No, it is mine, I didn't notice them here until it was too late. So neither of you blame yourselves." said Stephanie as she put a hand on Cassandra's shoulder, Stephanie glanced at Legolas as she said the last part. She motioned for them to go into the locker rooms, but Legolas did not.   
  
"Why don't you heal her? She needs help!" exclaimed Legolas, not sure of what came over him. Draco knew that he wasn't going to come, so he grabbed his stuff as well as his own.   
  
"I cannot heal her while time has slown down here, and I can't speed up time til we are closer to her house. So if you want her to get better sooner, then you better hurry."  
  
They both noticed that they where alone and they walked away from the locker rooms.  
  
"Please don't hate me Legolas." started Clanser Stephanie, when Legolas put a finger on her lips.  
  
"I don't think I am able to do that." he said and touched his lips to hers, she would have returned it with more passion, but she was still holding the Earth her, "You know that I care for you, but I also have those same fellings for her."  
  
He said as he looked down at the young woman that Stephanie held in her arms, Clanser Staphanie chuckled.  
  
"If I can use an idea from a movie that she saw," she said, motioning to the Earth her, "One's heart can have many secrets, this includes loves. One can always fall in love with one person, and still be in love with another. That is a curse of being able to feel, you can have the same emotion for more than one. It is up to you on what you do with that."  
  
She chuckled again and put a hand on his cheek, "We both love you, but she is the one that has a better chance of being able to live up to it. That is a very slim chance, becuase once you go back you will more than likly never see her again. She knows this, that is why she is trying to stop these emotions. All of her life, she has nevered allowed a male near her, fearing that she would fall in love."  
  
"Why would she fear love?" he asked, truly wanting to know why.  
  
"Her whole life she has been told to never trust males, every night she would fall asleep to her mother watching a movie involving a female getting beat up by or raped by a male. She trusted a male once, and he used her. Yes, she gets crushes on most guys that show kindness to her, but she never follows it. Thinking that they would hurt her, or not even know that she is there. So she tries to push them away, not allowing her to follow her feelings. In five years, she finds herself in a appartment, alone. If she gets a job with a male boss, she will expect him to take advantage of her and having to stay silent to keep her job. Not much of a future now is it?"  
  
Legolas just shook his head, just letting it sink in.  
  
"She reads and dreams about stories that she would end up with someone who actually cared about her. In her heart, she feels that she will always be alone. All of the songs that she listens to involve love or loniness. You heard some of the songs that she hears."  
  
Legolas couldn't listen to anymore and was glad when Draco and Cassandra joined them. They walked out of the building and toward the car. Stephanie handed ...Stephanie to Legolas as she opened the door. Cassandra and Draco sat in the backseat and Legolas holding Stephanie in his arms sat in the front seat. Stephanie started the car and they where off.   
  
It is very entertaining being a car that is going much faster than everything around it. Legolas would have been fasinated by it, but he was too worried about the young lady that was turning pale in his arms. Cassandra found it funny at the fact that they could speed past a police car and not get caught. Draco just wanted to be able to do this, it would come in handy against Potter and his friends.   
  
When no one was around, they went back down to normal speed and remained so until they got to Stephanie's house. They got inside and Stephanie put the dog out as the others went into the living room. As she started to heal her earth counter-part she looked at Draco and Legolas.  
  
"I might be able to take you both back to Clanser, but I am not sure. I really don't want to risk it, but if you want to I can try."  
  
"Would I be able to stay?" asked Draco, Cassandra gave him a strange look. Stephanie nodded. Draco stood up and motioned for Cassandra to follow, still in momentary shock, she complied.  
  
He took her into his arms when they where out of site.  
  
"Besides, I need to see if I have anyother competion!" he replied as he drew her closer, she blushed slightly at this.   
  
"And what if you did?" she said in a part joking, part challanging voice.  
  
"Then I would have to proove myself." he replied before he pulled her into a passionate kiss. (A/N: Yes I know it's turning into a romance with plenty of fluff! but no one has complained yet!) She returned it and remained like that for several minutes, not hearing the converstaion in the other room. They also missed the fact that Clanser Stephanie disappeared after a few moments.  
  
"I want to be able to stay as well." replied Legolas when Draco and Cassandra left. Clancer Stephanie looked at him and shook her head.  
  
"And when you leave, you will just conferm everything that she had been thaught."  
  
"If I bound myself to her, I would also be binding myself to you as well, won't I?" he replied without realising it.   
  
"You would yes, but she cannot go with you..."  
  
"Then I will stay..."  
  
"You do not know the ways of this time, you also have the quest..."  
  
"Then I will return after it..."  
  
"Remember your obligation to your people, Prince Legolas." with the way that she said his title made him realise what she was tring to say. He was a prince, and he was bound to lead his people. Stephanie noticed the conficlt that went on in his head, "I can allow you some time, but I may have to erase both of your memories."  
  
He shook his head, "You may be happier if I did, besides you may end up forgetting anyway when you go back to Middle-earth!"  
  
"I want to remember..." he said as he pulled a now healed Stephanie closer to him, Clanser Stephanie smiled then looked down at the other Stephanie.  
  
"Legoals, she may want to breath." Legolas quickly loosened his grip and looked down at the lady in his arms, he started to lean down when a finger touched his lips, "She may want to be able to kiss back for her first real kiss."  
  
With that Clanser Stephanie disappeared. He looked down at Stephanie and smirked slightly, he knew that Draco and Cassandra would more than likly take a little while he decided to get comforable. He leaned back on the couch and allowed Stephanie to pratically lay on top of him, he knew she would turn a pretty shade of red, and he counted on that.   
  
Stephanie woke up in the same spot that she had woken up that morning. She wanted it to last and just let it until her memory caught up with her. She quickly got up to see if everyone was alright, or would have, if Legolas wasn't holding her to him. She didn't even care that she was on top of Legolas, she was more worried about the well being of everyone.  
  
"What happened? Is Draco and Cassandra alright? Did anyone else get hurt? How did we get back? ...." She was going to say more, but Legolas put a finger on her lips.  
  
"Everyone is fine, and everything is taken care of." she sighed relived, until she noticed where she was. Legolas smiled as she started to turn red, she tried to get up, but Legolas still wouldn't let her. He watched as she tried to figure a way out of this, she was too distracted to fight the fact that he pulled her down to rest on him once again.   
  
"Stephanie." Legolas whispered, he felt her tense up as her thoughts came back to where she was. She sat up, well as much as Legolas let her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I...." just as Legolas was going to say something, Cassandra popped her head in.  
  
"Stephanie, are you alright?" Legolas allowed her to get up and gave Cassandra a look of, 'perfect timeing!' Cassandra noticed the look and sort of regretted not waiting for a few more moments.   
  
"I'm fine and you?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen, she started the water pot again and started to get the cups.  
  
"Good..." she replied but Cassandra was paying attention to Legolas. He didn't seem mad, but slightly annoyed, Cassandra gave him a questioning look, then he held up the chocolate kiss. Cassandra nodded and looked at Stephanie who was too busy to notice.  
  
"Do you mind if I show Draco something on the computer?" asked Cassandra, Draco was going to say something when Cassandra covered his mouth and gestured to Stephanie and Legolas. He nodded, getting the hint.  
  
"Sure go ahead, I'm sure Legolas would be curious as well."   
  
"Alright then let us go upstairs." replied Legolas, Cassandra and Draco gave him questioning looks. Cassandra noticed the smile twitching at the edge of Legolas's lips, she grabbed Draco and dragged him up the stairs.   
  
"Looks like Legolas likes to sneak up on people." she replied when they where out of Stephanie's ear shot. She was right, Stephanie didn't even notice that Legolas stayed downstairs.  
  
She turned off the stove and called up to the others. "What do you guys want?"  
  
"Tea"  
  
"Hot Chocolate!"  
  
Legolas stood behind Stephanie, "What ever you are having."  
  
She jumped in surprise and turned around, but she turned too quickly and ended up hitting Legolas with some of the hot water. He jumped back, but not in time and ended up with water on his chest. She quickly took him into the bathroom to try to take care of the burn before it got too bad.  
  
"You are going to need to stay still as I apply this on you." she said calmly, not noticing what she was doing. He nodded and she just started to put a sweet smelling salve on it. (A/N: salve not slave!) He didn't mind the feeling of her messaging his chest. She looked in the full length mirror and noticed what she was doing and started to stand up until he stopped her.   
  
"Ummm..... Legolas." he lightly took her into his arms and smiled at her. She looked at him, waiting, but she wasn't sure of what she was waiting for.   
  
"I would like my second kiss." he said simply, she reached behind her and remembered that she was in the bathroom and wouldn't have any chocolate kisses in there. She reached for her pockets when she realised that she was still in her bathing suit. She started to stand up to get to where there was some when he pulled her closer forcing her on her knee infront of him as he was sitting on the edge of the bath tub.   
  
"A real one." she gulped and started to lean forward when they heard Draco yell upstairs. Stephanie quickly stood up and ran to see what the problem was. Draco was trying to strangle Cassandra who was laughing her head off at something.  
  
"What happened?" asked Stephanie after she figured it it was okay.   
  
"She found a picture of me as a baby, and I'm singing!"  
  
"Really?" said Stephanie as she looked at the computer. Sure enough there was a blonde baby on the computer and he was singing, but he was singing something that most would think that Draco would never sing.  
  
You've got a friend in me   
  
You've got a friend in me   
  
When the road looks rough ahead   
  
And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed   
  
You just remember what your old pal said   
  
Boy, you've got a friend in me   
  
Yeah, you've got a friend in me   
  
You've got a friend in me   
  
You've got a friend in me   
  
You got troubles, I got 'em too   
  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you   
  
If we stick together we can see it through   
  
'Cause you've got a friend in me   
  
Yeah, you've got a friend in me   
  
(A/N: that is all that it sings.)  
  
Cassandra and Stephanie where singing along by the time that it was over, then they changed the site. They sang along with this song as well.  
  
You're my honeybun,  
  
sugerpuff,   
  
umni umkins (A/N:Can't spell it!)  
  
You're my sweetypie!  
  
You're my cuppycake,  
  
gumdrop,  
  
snuchums' snuchums' (A/N: can't spell that either!)  
  
You're the apple of my eye!  
  
Stephanie just chuckled and started to head downstairs.  
  
"I will bring your drinks up in a few moments!" She called, she never did notice that Leoglas followed her. When she turned to see him there, she wasn't surprised either.  
  
"Will you...?" she started, holding two cups in her hands when Leoglas put a finger on her lips.  
  
"Can I have kiss number two now?" he said in almost a pleading voice. Stephanie chuckled and handed him the cups.  
  
"After you deliver these..." she never got to finish what she was going to say bacause they heard Draco upstairs.  
  
"Cassandra!" Stephanie had a look of fear in her eyes before she ran past Legolas and up the stairs. She knew what kind of scream that was, she had made the same scream when she had found her brother dead.  
  
Legolas could tell by the look that Stephanie had on her face that something was wrong. By the time they got there, Draco had his wand at the ready, pointed at a young teenage boy with blond hair, that had more gel than Draco had in his hair. He had a smirk on his face, confrming Stephanie's fears.  
  
"Name!" she said simply as she walked toward the young man, he chuckled seeing the fear in the older woman's eyes giving way to rage, "Micall, I assume!"  
  
He smiled, as Stephanie grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground.  
  
"What have you done to Cassandra?" asked Stephanie in a strange voice. Everyone in the room that could backup, did. Draco started to wonder who needed saving the most, Cassandra or Micall.  
  
"You may want to be careful, you harm the body, you harm Drykah." Whatever that was suppost to do, did the opposite. Stephanie slammed Micall's head against the wall to the point you could hear something crack, she also dug her nails into the throat to the point that blood was seeping from where she held him.  
  
"He can be healed and taken care of, now where is Cassandra?" he chuckled and fell asleep. Stephanie growled and set him on his feet, he woke up and put a hand to his neck and the back of his head. Both Draco and Legolas noticed the blood on the wall where his head had been.  
  
"Name?" asked Stephanie gently. He looked up at her then winced at the pain in his head and neck.  
  
"Drykah." Stephanie sighed and started to lead him out of the room.  
  
"Let's get you fixed up, and then you might be able to tell us how to get Cassandra back." Legolas and Draco just blinked at each other than followed the two downstairs.   
  
Drykah looked confused as they headed downstairs, he was even more confused when they met a couple of people at the bottom. Then again, Draco and Legoals where also surprised to find Clanser Cassandra and Stephanie waiting for them.  
  
"Where am I? Who are they?" he asked as he gestured toward the Clanser people.  
  
"You are at my house, and that is the Clanser Cassandra and Me." explained Stephanie.  
  
"What did Micall do now?"  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing, but you don't know either." Stephanie sighed as the Clancer people gently took Drykah. They quickly washed the blood and healed him. Drykah just rubbed the back of his head in confusion.  
  
"You remember meeting Oakeron and Cotten Eye Joe?" said Stephanie as the Clanser duo walked into the living room, with everyone following.  
  
"You mean the ones who took over your body for a while. One being... serious, while the other was... hyper?" Stephanie nodded as they sat down on the couch. He closed his eyes, a little too long for comfort. Stephanie frowned when he opened his eyes, then he smirked.  
  
Stephanie had him by the throat again but made sure not to harm him. The other Stephanie reacted as well, but not as much. Her hair started to change to silverish white and her fingers twitched.  
  
"No need to ask of your name. What did you do to Cassandra?" said Stephanie as she stopped herself from harming the person that was at her mercy.  
  
"The same thing that I am going to do to your friend." and with that he snapped his fingers and Legolas was gone.  
  
Suddenly Micall found not only Earth Stephanie at his throat, but also Clanser Stephanie. Draco stepped back in fear at the sight of Clanser Stephanie. Her hair was now compleatly silver-white, she had fangs as well as her nails extended to the size of swords. Micall now found five sword like nails at his face, while the other five hovered over his chest.  
  
Both of the Stephanie's eyes changed color, Blood red, and Steel grey, both ready and set to kill.   
  
"Now why don't you tell us where you took them before I rip your heart out of your still living body and crush it in my hand. I know that they are still alive, I can feel it. Besides if Cassandra was dead, Clanser Cassandra would also be dead." said Clanser Stephanie in a demonic voice.  
  
"I havn't taken them anywhere, they are still here, you are going to need to find them before they meet thier demise." he said before he fell asleep again. Both Stephanies got up and looked toward one of the walls.  
  
"I hate it when... he does...that." said Drykah as he woke up, but he noticed the change in both Stephanies.  
  
"I normally don't hate anyone..." said both Stephanies in perfect unison, as if both them where no longer two different people, just one mind in two different bodies. They both looked at Drykah, eyes having changed once again. Each eye a different color, one pure white, the other pure black, both ready to see blood spilled. Each of them with a look to make a grown man run to mother in fear. "but he is getting up there."  
  
They truned and looked at the other two in the room.  
  
"Cassandra, you and me will take Drykah home then get back to Clanser."  
  
"Draco, you and me will look around the house for any trace of Cassadnra and Legolas." Everyone nodded, in too much of a shock to say anything. With that Cassandra and Clanser Stephanie each put a hand on Drykah's shoulders and disappeard, while Earth Stephanie and Draco started to look around the house for thier lost compainions.  
  
No one had noticed that Snuffles had gone back upstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well how do you like that?   
  
Ravage Blue: Well I tryed to help but it didn't work. Oh well. The showers are differnt in some pools, you have to press a button and not all of the buttons work. Well atleast for the female showers, not sure about the male ones. I need to add more MD.  
  
Miss Cassi (Dispite no review): I didn't relize that I made you like Stephanie, I hope I did a little better this time. Yes I did take the bottle idea from you! Sorry for making you mad!  
  
Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoied this chapter! 


	49. Family

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: I know I own something, but I just don't know what.  
  
Chapter 49: Family  
  
Cassandra was on the computer, finding more 'singing Dracos' when he appeared in the courner.  
  
"Hello, Kasia." he said, Cassandra blinked a few times before she turned toward the voice.  
  
"Drykah?..." She started when he snapped his fingers, everything went white.   
  
When she woke up, she found herself on a large black pillow. Just ignore the fact that it was ten times her size. She looked toward where she last saw Drykah and saw Stephanie there. She was holding him up by his neck, which was getting bloody from her nails in his skin.  
  
"He can be healed and taken care of, now where is Cassandra?" Now Cassandra was confused, but not stupid. So it was Micall who was here, but how did he shrink her?  
  
By now Drykah had woken up and Stephanie was leading him downstairs. She watched as, as far as she knew, her only way to get big again was walking away.  
  
"Hey get back here!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, she noticed that Legolas glanced back as his ear twitched. Cassandra was glad that he was an elf and could hear something, "Legolas, over here!!!"  
  
He looked back again and looked at the chair, he noticed something. He didn't have time to find out what it was because he had to catch up with the others, but he did push the chair to the table. He figured if something was there, that was small, they could use the table leg to get down to the ground.  
  
Cassandra was greatful for this, dispite the fact it took her five minutes to figure out why he moved the chair. She wrapped her arms around the table leg as best as she could and slid down to the ground. She looked around then tried to head downstiars, if when she woke up any consilation, she had better stop Stephanie before she caused anymore damage. Stephanie was over-protective of her, she was over-protective of everyone. She was even protective of her enemies, Puck and Oakeron was proof of that.   
  
She blinked a few times and sat down, she had to think about that. She never really concidered anyone her enemy, unless they harmed her, and that's only if they really harmed her. How was Oakeron proof? Stephanie said once that he was her enemy, but she never told her why they became friends. She figured she would have to ask Oakeron and find out.  
  
She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice that something was coming toward her. The next time she looked up she was face to face with a spider. I HATE SPIDERS!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The same thing that I am going to do to your friend." Legolas heard the snap of his fingers befor everything went white. When his sight came back, he saw a very bizzar sight. Not the fact that he was 1/10th his normal size, he also saw what Stephanie had become. They where both looking toward the same wall, then they turned toward Drykah.  
  
"But he is getting up there." He noticed that they where in perfect harmony, like they where one being, instead of two. Now he understood what he had heard, it was Cassandra. He had a feeling that she was going to be in trouble and he started to run toward the stairs, but he realised that he couldn't do much in his state.   
  
Then Snuffles came up to him and looked at him. He thought for a moment, didn't Aragon say that dogs had excellent hearing? It could compeat with an elf's.  
  
"Snuffles! Can you hear me?" she gave him a curious look, then looked ready for a playful pounce, like it was a game. He figured he could use this to his advantage. He climbed on to her nose, "Can you take me upstairs?"  
  
Snuffles turned and headed toward the stairs, Legolas would have leaped for joy, if he wasn't worried about falling off. They went up the stairs and entered the room, just in time to find Cassandra face to face with a spider. Snuffles looked at it and started to paw it, it started to run away, but Snuffles wouldn't let it and accedentaly killed it.  
  
"Stupid dog, watch where you put your feet!" Called Cassandra as Snuffles almost pawed her and the spider. Snuffles looked at Cassandra and started a soft growl. Legolas slid down her nose and joined Cassadnra.  
  
"Are you alright my lady?" he asked, Cassandra raised an eyebrow at him then shook her head.  
  
"I hate spiders and I hate dogs, and yet I have to depend on one to save my butt!" she exclaimed as she climbed onto Snuffles nose, "This bites!"  
  
Snuffles started to walk down the stairs carefully when they heard Stephanie and Draco starting to come up the stairs. Snuffles sat at the top of the stairs and waited. Stephanie petted Snuffles and headed toward the room. Legolas figuring this would be the only opportunity, he grabbed on to Stephanie's hand as she petted Snuffle's head.  
  
Stephanie noticed something on her arm and looked down at it. She blinked a few times and brought it right up to her nose.  
  
"Legolas?" she allowed him to stand on her hand, he sat down sighed, glad of the fact that Stephanie noticed quickly. Stephanie looked down and Snuffles and picked up Cassandra. She noticed that she didn't look too happy and she handed Cassandra to Draco. They all headed downstairs, Stephanie pointed to the living room.  
  
"Draco, you and Cassandra figure out how to make them big again. I will start on dinner, and give Snuffles a treat for helping the midgets." she chuckled at Cassandra's reaction to that last part, she knew she would pay for that later. But she figured, take advantage to the fact that she is taller than Cassandra at the moment.   
  
Stephanie put Legolas on the counter as she went over and got a can of dog food, she rarly gave the animals canned food, so it was a treat to them. Legolas sat down and wondered how in the world him, or Cassandra would ever be normal size again.  
  
Draco layed back and closed his eyes to think, Cassandra was sitting on his nose, doing the same thing. After a few moments, Stephanie came in, she stood by Draco and clicked her tounge. Draco jumped slightly as he was brought back to reality, this caused Cassandra to fall off of Draco's nose and land in his eye. Draco grabbed his eye in pain and 'helped' Cassandra out of his eye. He put her on his chest instead, when he did this she started to grow.   
  
Draco watched the progress with one eye open, wondering what just happened. Cassandra wanted to know as well, Stephanie just shook her head, as if she was just proven right.  
  
"Well that confrms it." she said as she helped Cassandra off of Draco.  
  
"Confrms what?"  
  
"Well think about it, Micall is the one who did it right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well he choses the terms, and because he hates you, he would have you do something that you didn't want to do. That something was cause physical harm."  
  
"But I like causing physical harm, sometimes..."  
  
"Well it was either that, or cause harm to make him mad at you." she said as she walked away. Cassandra was still confused, but was glad to be normal again.   
  
"You know what that means, Cassandra." started Draco, Cassandra looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Legolas will never be normal hight again." replied Draco to Cassandra's look, she was still confused.  
  
"Do you think that he would harm Stephanie?" Cassandra nodded understanding, he wouldn't, even if it was to save himself  
  
"Well we are going to have to trick him, like Stephanie sort of tricked me." Draco nodded and they started to walk into the kitchen, but no one was there. They looked in the bathroom and saw that Stephanie was knocked out and Legolas was growing back to normal hight.  
  
"What happened?" asked Cassandra as she came into the room.  
  
"She put me on the sink as we tried to figure out a way for me to, 'harm her'. I slipped, fell and she leaned forward to catch me and she hit her head on the sink. I started growing almost instintly and wasn't harmed too badly by the fall." he gently picked up her head, showing that it her nose was broken.  
  
"If she hit her head, then why is her nose broken?" asked Cassandra as Legolas sat Stephanie against the door.  
  
"She must have landed on it when she fell."  
  
"You if she had landed on that wrong, she would be dead." said Cassandra as she looked at her friend, "Is it just me or is she getting hurt alot lately?"  
  
"I guess that the Fates are against her at the moments." said Leoglas as he wiped the blood away from Stephanie's face.  
  
"How do you know about the Fates?"  
  
"Someone mentioned them on Clanser, but I don't remember much of what was said." Cassandra nodded, then got a confused look on her face.  
  
"Well no wonder she won't wake up." said Cassandra as she stood up, Legolas was going to ask what she was talking about when she continued, "Stephanie is in the back of my head, I will let her forward for a moment or two."  
  
She closed her eyes and let her head lean forward. She shook her head and opened her eyes, she kneeled down and started to fix up Stephanie's body.  
  
"Man, I did a number on myself." she glanced at Leoglas, "The Fates are the ones that determind when one dies and what happens to them."  
  
She tilted her head this way and that, tring to figure out a way to fix the nose.  
  
"You should learn not to land on your nose." said a voice behind them, they turned and saw a young man with brown hair and looked familier for some reason.  
  
"Hello James." said Cassi-Stephanie as she glanced at the new comer, she tilted her head for a few moments, "Cassandra says 'Hi' as well and would like to know how Anglina is doing."  
  
He kneeled down and fixed Stephanie's nose, "She is doing fine."  
  
He looked up and noticed the smirk that Cassi-Stephanie had, "Well now that my body is fixed I will get back to it."  
  
Cassandra gained controle and looked James over, "You're taller than I pictured you, but hey atleast you grew, Cotten Eye Joe!"  
  
Both Draco and Legolas looked at Cassandra, then James in confusion. He did look like an older version of Cotten Eye Joe.  
  
"Did you expect him not to grow Cassandra?" asked Stephanie as she stood up.  
  
"I didn't want him to become taller than me, nearly all of the males are now!" Cassandra whined, Stephanie started to walk out of the bathroom when she casted a glance at James.  
  
"Well I hope Anglina is alright, concidering she is expecting a second child." she said with a smirk and she walked out.  
  
"WHAT? I just heard about the first one a few weeks ago!" exclaimed Cassandra as she followed Stephanie. Draco and Legolas noticed that James had a slight hint of red to his cheeks.  
  
"I have one word for you," called Stephanie as everyone entered the living room, "'Rabbits'!"  
  
Draco and Legolas was confused, James turned redder while Cassandra laughed her head off.  
  
"I wouldn't laugh Cassandra, that term can count for you as well!" called Stephanie as she headed toward the kitchen, Cassandra growled slightly.  
  
"If it applies to me, then it applies to you!"  
  
"I know!" she said as she looked around for something, Legoals joined her. Meanwhile, James walked over to Cassandra and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I HATE IT!" she replied to whatever James said, Draco jumped back in surprise and James laughed. Legolas looked in thier direction, but he didn't leave Stephanie's side.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"You are starting to sound more human everyday." replied Stephanie, "He more than likly asked if she liked being called 'Grandma'?"  
  
Legolas gave her a confused look and she chuckled a bit.  
  
"Anglina is Cassandra's future daughter, James is refering to the fact that when ever she is visited by his and Anglina's child she calls her 'grandma'. She keeps complaining that she is too young to be a mother, let alone a grandmother." she said in a low voice to Legolas, "But I should say that Anglina is Clanser Cassandra's daughter."  
  
He nodded and hugged Stephanie, she hugged him back and went back into the living room.  
  
"James! Are you joining us for dinner?" she called as she entered the living room.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm going to bring some burgers and other things back."  
  
"Okay I will stay for dinner."  
  
"Good, Cass, you want a big mac right?" called Stephanie as she headed toward the door, with Legolas at her heels.  
  
"Yes!" Draco said something in Cassandra's ear, "Draco wants a fish burger!"  
  
"I want tacos if it's no trouble." called James.  
  
"No trouble at all," she glanced back at the elf that was still following her, "No need to ask you because you won't let me go by myself."  
  
They walked out of the house, with James watching thier every move.  
  
"Is Legolas the lost puppy or the bodyguard?" he asked after they left. Cassandra chuckled at the observation that James made.  
  
"I think both, why? Are you being a protective son?" Draco gave Cassandra and James a strange look. James chuckled at Draco's reaction and sat back in a chair.  
  
"I am not sure, I'm not used to my mother with my wife's grandfather." Draco was even more confused, "I think the Clanser Stephanie that you know is with child, but only Legolas knows this. That child is me, a few years back. Where as Legolas is Anglina's grandfather because of Tay."   
  
Draco nodded, but Tay blinked a few times, "If I remember right, Stephanie is also Anglina's grandmother as well."  
  
Now Draco was lost again. (A/N: as I am sure all of you are as well!)  
  
"Well, Stephanie is Tay's mother in a sense, but the Tay that you know is not aware of this yet." explained Cassandra, "I think it's partally because of the relationship that they have now, that Tay will be born."  
  
"Which makes things even more interesting, because Tay is full elf. It also means I am in a sense Tay's older brother, and my wife's uncle." he thought for a few moments, "Tay and Cassandra are brother and sister in a way, so that makes things even more complicated."  
  
"Dont' forget the fact that Puck is my brother!" added Cassandra.  
  
"And my father. But remember you have had atleast four different fathers! Tay went back and changed history a few times, so she has been Gimli's daughter, Legolas's daughter, Artemis Fowl's daughter, as well as Authos's daughter. (A/N: Authos is Tay's uncle) So the only one who dosen't incest is Stephanie."  
  
"Just wait, later down the road we will find out that Puck is her son." exclaimed Cassandra.  
  
"The people of Clanser, one big happy family!" said James, arms wide open.  
  
"You can say that again!" added Cassandra. Draco was just confused, he knew that they wouldn't have to worry about him telling Legolas. He didn't remember half of what he heard, as well as half of his Hogwarts education.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I hoped you liked that, are you confused yet?  
  
Hiro: Sorry about not including your review before! Well I would add them except I don't know what book or show that they are out of. If you would tell me then I might read it and add them if I can.  
  
That's all of the reviews that I had when I added this chapter. Thanks for reading! 


	50. Hyperness and sadness doesn't mix!

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: I own everythineg! Just don't tell the guys in the tuxes!  
  
Chapter 50: Hyperness and sadness doesn't mix!  
  
When Stephanie and Legolas got into the car, Stephanie looked down at what she was wearing.  
  
"You know what. I am still in my bathing suit, or what's left of it atleast." She was correct, she never did have a chance to change out of her torn bathing suit when they had gotten back from the pool. She reached into the backseat and grabbed a shirt and a skirt. She didn't have to worry about shoes because she put those on before she left the house.  
  
They drove into the town that lit up in the night, Leoglas found it interesting and noticed that the town was busy with people. They headed up a hill and Legolas was entranced by a single tree, it had blue lights on it as if the tree had a magic of its own. They parked across from the tree and Stephanie got out, Legolas just ignored her.   
  
He heard a loud yelp and he turned toward the sound, he saw that someone had a hand over Stephanie's mouth and was tring to drag her away. He quickly got out of the car and yelled at the man. The man was slightly shocked that someone was in the car, it was enough for Stephanie to bite the mans hand, twist his arm and to kick him in a place that made Legolas wince in pain. She started to get away, but the man grabbed her dispite his pain and pulled her to the ground. This shook Legolas out of his shock but by the time he reached them, Stephanie had kicked him in the gut then his head, knocking him out, or atleast they thought so.   
  
Legolas came over to Stephanie and took her in his arms, she was shaking from shock and was glad for the safety of his arms. They both heard a sound near the man, Stephanie knew what the sound was and pushed Legolas away. Legolas fell backwards as he heard a loud sound, Stephanie cried out in pain and knelt to the ground. The man put something to his head and Legolas heard the sound again, he saw the blood coming from the man's head and knew that he was dead.  
  
"Go to a pay phone and call 9-1-1," said Stephanie as she pointed to a lit little building like thing that said 'phone', "Tell them that we are at the bank parking lot and that someone shot himself."  
  
Legolas nodded, knowing that Stephanie was in major shock. It is one thing to find someone dead, it's another to see them die. It took him a few moments to figure out how to use it, as he did he noticed that someone was watching them across the street. He blinked and the person was gone, but he didn't have time to worry about it.  
  
"9-1-1 emergancy."  
  
"Hello, we are at the bank parking lot and someone just shot themself." he was going to hang up but he heard the person on the other line.  
  
"Where did he shoot himself?"  
  
"In the head."  
  
"Do you know the person?"  
  
"No, but my friend might."  
  
"There is someone else with the person in question?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Tell them to put pressure on the injury until medical personel can get there. You are at the bank am I correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Medical personel will be there shortly, just stay with the person until help arrives."   
  
"Yes ma' am, thank you." he hung up the phone and went back to Stephanie who hadn't moved, "She said to put pressure on the wound."  
  
Stephanie nodded and ripped her shirt and used it to apply pressure. Legolas noticed that she couldn't use her left arm, he hoped that she didn't get hit with the first shot. They heard cars coming, but Legolas didn't look up until he noticed the lights. Some men got out of the white car and Stephanie quickly got out of the way, They got to the man on the ground and knew instently that he was dead. A man in a uniform walk toward them, Legolas started to move between him and Stephanie but Stephanie put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, Stephanie explained what happened, leaving out the fact that she was shot. He nodded, got thier names and let them go. As they walked away, Stephanie made sure that they wouldn't notice the bullet hole in her arm. She put a coat over her shoulders before they drove off.   
  
"Why didn't you tell them about your arm?" asked Legolas as they stopped in a parking lot at the other end of town.  
  
"I don't need my parents knowing that I was shot, besides how would I explain the fact that it disappeared over-night? I'm going to have James fix it when we get back, until then you are going to have to help." she explained as she got out of the car, he got out as well and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"I would help you, with or without the injury." he smiled down at her as she blushed slightly, she looked radiant in the moonlight. She backed out of his grasp and walked into the building.   
  
"You can have half a sub, a cheeseburger and a few tacos." Stephanie explained as she started to tell the guy behind the counter how to make the sandwich, " Well put your input in this, you are having half."  
  
He did and they walked out with what they needed from this place. The other two places they went through drive-thrus, in which Legolas was fasenated by it. They stopped by the store and grabbed soda as well as what Stephanie called as strawberries. She told him that he would like them as she grabbed them.   
  
At each place they stopped, Legolas thought he saw someone watching them. Whenever he tried to get a better look, the person was no longer there.  
  
Besides that, nothing else happened as they went back to Stephanie's house. Stephanie tried to carry everything in, but Legolas let her only carry the soda and strawberries.  
  
James met them at the door and quickly took the things from Stephanie and some of the things from Legolas. Legolas was going to explain what happened when James put a finger to his own lips and gestured to the living room.   
  
"They are asleep, we will wake them up once I take care of Stephanie." Stephanie and Legolas nodded, Legolas started to lay the food out while James healed her arm, "I know what happened, the police called and I told them that you where home but had gone to bed."  
  
When she was healed, Stephanie went over and grabbed the strawberries and something else out of the fridge, "I have plans for these, you wake them up."  
  
She handed Legolas a cd and showed him how to put it in the player and how to set it up. She walked into the kitchen and started the stove. James didn't wait and started eating, Legolas started the music and Cassandra started to wake up. Legolas walked over to Stephanie and wrapped his arms around her, she lightly hugged his arms and got back to work. Well worked the best that she could with a pair of arms around her waist.   
  
She started to dip the strawberries in the brown stuff that she had on the stove and put it on a sheet of clouded paper. Legolas just watched in wonder, after she finished all but a few she turned around grabbed one that had cooled and put it to Legolas's mouth. He took a bite and she finished the rest. He enjoyed these items, she gave him one that wasn't dipped and he still liked them.   
  
She hid them in the oven as Draco and Cassandra joined them in the kitchen. Everyone grabbed something to eat and went back into the living room and watched a movie. They finished eating and just watched the movie the best that they could, but Stephanie was too hyper.   
  
She some how got out of Legolas's grasp and went into the kitchen, she came back with the chocolate covered strawberries. These didn't last very long, Draco and Cassandra twisted thier arms together and ate thiers. James just ate them, but he put a few in a bag for Anglina, Legolas and Stephanie did a combination of what Draco and Cassandra did as well as what they had done earlier, with roles switching everytime.   
  
With the combination of chocolate and Mountain dews Stephanie and Legolas got really hyper and started to tickle each other. It was then that Cassandra noticed something.  
  
"What happened to your shirt, Stephanie?" she asked as she noticed that the bottom was ripped. She sighed and layed against Legolas, not caring about what it looked like.   
  
"Someone shot themself, and I had to use the shirt to apply pressure to the wound, but he didn't make it." she said simply as she hugged Legolas, he hugged her back. He could feel the sadness start to well up inside her again. He wanted to take that feeling away, even if it was for a short time.   
  
"We are going to go to bed, night Steph, night Legolas, night James." said Cassandra as her and Draco stood up, they could tell that Legolas and Stephanie needed some time, James took the hint.  
  
"Well I better get back before Anglina starts to worry." and with that he disappeared. Stephanie sighed and started to get up, but Leoglas wouldn't let her.  
  
"You better go upstairs to bed as well, I will sleep..." she didn't finish because a finger was on her lips. She looked at him with sad eyes, "I am going to have to get used to being alone again."  
  
He shook his head and brought her up to his level, she shook her head.  
  
"You are going to go home soon...," again a finger on her lips.  
  
"Allow us to enjoy that time that we have." he knew that he said this before, but she needed him, like he needed her.  
  
"I cannot grow attached," she shook her head as tears started to flow down her cheeks, he put his fingers under her chin.  
  
"But you already have, you cannot deny that. I am attached to you as well." she shook her head, trying to hide the hope that was in her eyes.  
  
After she shook her head, she held onto Legolas slightly tighter. He looked into her eyes and noticed that they where slightly unfoucused, he started to worry.  
  
"Stephanie?" her head rocked slightly before he looked at him again.  
  
"It's alright Legoals, just a little tired." Legolas could tell there was more, but he didn't want to push her too much.  
  
"Well you should rest, you have had an eventful day." he replied, she nodded and started to get up, but once again Legolas wouldn't let her. He wanted that she wouldn't leave his side, too many bad things had happened near her for comfort.  
  
"Could we at least go to the bigger couch so that we both had more room?" he nodded and let her up, he got up as well and carried her to the other couch. He could tell she was having a hard time standing, let alone walking.  
  
Stephanie wouldn't allow herself to lay down, she just sat and looked at one of the walls. Legolas wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into them.  
  
"I don't want this weekend to end." she said with a sigh, Legolas kissed her on the forehead. She looked down, trying to hide her sadness.  
  
"Days must come and go, we never know what the next day will bring but..." he started when she put a finger to his lips.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world." she smiled, but Legolas could still the sadness behind it. She stood up and walked out of his grasp, she leaned against one of the walls of the room, "Everything is going to go back to normal after tomorrow, and I don't want it to."  
  
"You do not know that me and Draco will be gone by then, we may be here for weeks maybe hours. We cannot be sure, but I will stay with you for as long as I can." he said as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her again. She shook her head and looked up at him.  
  
"You are not the only ones that will be gone from my life. When Monday comes, I will never see Cassandra again."  
  
"What do you mean, where is she going?" he asked, as far as he could tell she wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"She is not going anywhere, but everything will go back to the way that they have been. Normally she spends her time with another person, I am just pushed aside." Stephanie looked down and chuckled, "That's how it has been my whole life, I have given up everything for my friend. In return, I ask for friendship and approval, something that I do not get any longer. I guess that is too much to ask."  
  
Legolas could hear her hold back the tears that she had been holding for who knows how long. He hugged her, telling her that he was there. She hugged back, as if she was afraid to loose it, like she had lost her friend.  
  
"I am no longer a friend to her, just someone to talk to if that other person is not around." he could feel the tears finally fall, he could tell that she was trying to stop them, "We no longer exchange notes at anytime, we no longer call for hours on end, we no longer talk."  
  
"You talk during lunch..."  
  
"Like I said, the person she normally talks to was gone the last two days. Notice I was the only one who wrote the notes, if she wasn't here she would be writing a 20 page note as well as drawing three pictures that this person will recieve Monday. Whenever I call her, the longest we talk is for three minutes, tops. They call and she will stay up until two in the morning talking to them. During sixth hour, we used to write notes back and forth, now she just writes a note to this other person." Stephanie looks at Legolas with a tearstreaked face, "It sounds like I am jelious and I am not, I know Cassandra has to make new friends because I am leaving. I guess I have grown too used to someone being around, someone being there for me."  
  
She started to walk out of Legolas's grasp, but he wouldn't let her. She needed contact with someone, no matter how small the gesture. With every word that she said, the harder and harder it was for her to control the tears. They still came, but she was able to control them to the point it was just a few drops and only lasting a few seconds.  
  
"As I had said before, I will always be alone and I should get used to it again. This will be the last time that she will be able to stay the night, her mom no longer wants her to. I am just being a baby, expecting her to stay with me." She looked toward the stairs then back at Legolas, "I remeber once, it was late at night, she called me in tears. I drove the 15 miles in a storm, not caring that I could have been struck by lightening, not caring how much gas I had left, I was worried about her. I try to be there for her, I guess I should ask for nothing in return. Not friendship, not approval, not even company, always alone." Legolas dicided to carry her back to the couch, she was shaking from her tears.  
  
"I worry everyday that I will come home and find my pets dead, or something on the machine saying that my parents are dead. Cassandra was the only sure thing that I had left, and I no longer have that. I don't want this to end, I don't want to be alone. I know that I will be for the rest of my life, but I just want this to last for a little longer." she no longer had control, they fell unchecked and unnoticed.   
  
"Keep your friends close, and keep your enemies even closer is what they say. Who is they, nothing but someone that I have never met. Your worst enemies may end up your best friends in the end. Friendship is something I give to everyone, even if they don't ask for it or want it. I will always be Cassandra's friend, I will try to be there for her. I know that people grow up and they find new friends, but one hopes that they keep the old. I can never be mad at Cassandra or anyone else. I am never mad, but if I am never mad then where can the anger go? Where can the hurt, the pain, the lose of it all go?"  
  
"It looks like it goes in tears, tears that you have held back for the sake of others. You don't let yourself cry to make sure you are not someone's worry." she chuckled and looked up at Legolas.  
  
"Am I really that predictable? I do what you say and more. I don't cry to make sure no one is annoyed or mad at me. Whenever I cry, I see the look that Cassandra gives me. She hates me for it, that I am allowed to cry and she is not. She was raised like a boy, not allowed to cry, not able to express her feelings except in hate, anger, and any other means of males to show emotions. I am not the one who needs support, it's her. She wants to be able to cry and she can't, she has been taught not to."  
  
"Just as you where taught not to love someone of opposite gender as yourself?" Stephanie shakes her head and leans against the couch.  
  
"She won't be able to be untaught such a thing, if someone is going to it is going to be a close friend. I was hoping that I would be able to help some how. I can see now that I can't, she deserves a better friend than I. Maybe that friend will come around, maybe they already have, I just know that that friend won't be me."  
  
Legolas didn't know what to say or do. It looked to him that Stephanie's and Cassandra's friendship was the strongest he had seen, this included the one between the Hobbits. It didn't seem like there was anything between them, the only thing that could have challanged the strength of that kind of bond was marriage. He couldn't see what could have done this to make Stephanie think like this.  
  
"Friendship can be made of the strongest stuff, but one rip and it is easily broken." Stephanie chuckled to herself, not sure of what she just said. She sits up and laughs, laughing at everything that had happened, everything she thought, and just everything.  
  
"What am I thinking? Cassandra values our friendship more than that! I know I do! No matter what she does or what happens, I won't stop being her friend! I will annoy her til the end of her days, or mine which ever comes first!" she looks at Legolas and smiles, then pulls him into a hug. He hugs her back, not sure if she is over her depression, or just finally cracked. "I am sorry about being so depressed, I guess I needed to take it out on something and you where the only one who would listen without getting mad at me."  
  
Legolas wondered why Stephanie would think that Cassandra would get mad by telling her how she felt. He didn't want to think of it now, Stephanie was happy and he found it catching. She stood up and went into the kitchen, she reached into the fridge and grabbed a bottle out of it.   
  
"Grape-apple cider! Cassi dosen't like it much because it has bubbles, but I think I have something that Cassi and Draco will like!" she reached in and grabbed another bottle, then she looked at it, "You know, I don't think Cass will like it, but Draco will."  
  
She put the grape-apple cider and the other bottle on the counter and continued to look in the fridge. She pulled a number of random foods, chocolate, a strange green stuff, mushrooms, cherries, small brown furry things, yogurt, coconut and other items. She pulled out a bottle of chocolate milk for Cassandra and started to take some of the things upstairs.   
  
"Hey lovebirds! Are you willing enough to stop whatever you are doing and join us for a snack?" she yelled as she climbed the stairs, Legolas took a few items from her as they made thier way up.   
  
"What makes you think that we are doing something?" asked Cassandra as she stepped out of the room, Draco followed not looking happy.  
  
"Aw, why the long face Draco?" asked Stephanie as she handed him the bottle with the drink for him, he took it and looked at it.  
  
"She just beat me three times in chess." he grumbled as he took a drink, he perked up as he took a sip, "Pumpkin juice, how did you get some?"  
  
"Pumpkin juice?" said Cassandra as she took her milk, Stephanie just smiled.  
  
"I would have given you some too Cass, but you don't like pumpkin pie, so I figured you wouldn't like it." she replied as she showed Cassi the mushrooms. Cassandra grabbed for them, but Stephanie moved them out of her reach and started to head downstairs.  
  
"If you want em, you have to come and get em'!" called Stephanie as she ran down the stairs, with Cassi in close persuit. The males looked at each other confused, but followed the ladies downstairs.   
  
Cassandra sat on the couch, enjoying the mushrooms to her heart's content. Draco decided to join her as Stephanie started brining in some of the other foods that she had.   
  
Cassandra nearly lunged at Stephanie when she brought out the fuzzy brown fruit called "kiwi." as well as the chocolate. Draco ate as many of the cherries as he could before Cassi noticed them. Stephanie started to pour the cider when she turned to Legolas.  
  
"What would you like to drink and eat?" she asked, he pulled her into his arms and smiled at the slight red hint that was appearing.  
  
"Whatever you are having." she shook her head, but poured the drink. He found that he enjoyed the drink, but not the bubbles that it contained. One tended to foucus on that and not the taste of it.   
  
"I am not sure if you would want any of this, it's cole slaw and I am the only person who likes it as much as I do." replied Stephanie as she grabbed the container with the green stuff, she handed him a fork and guestured for him to try it. He tried it and found that it could have tasted better but he still liked it.   
  
Cassandra was explaining yogurt to Draco, who after tring it started to go after Cassandra's. They started fighting over it until they heard a crash in the kitchen. They went into the kitchen to see what broke when they saw Stephanie tring to open the coconut. They noticed that Legolas was in a courner in slight fear at the sight of Stephanie being so violent.  
  
"Open you stupid..." she said as the shell finally gave way, she looked around and saw the commotion that she caused, grabbed a piece of coconut and went into the living room. Legolas did the same and followed her, nether of them noticed that Draco and Cassandra started to put some of the food back into the fridge.   
  
After words, they snuck back upstairs, with Draco swearing that he was going to beat Cassandra this time. Stephanie just layed in Legolas's arms, all of the energy and hyperness drained. Legolas thought that this was odd, if one was as hyper as she was, they wouldn't be tired that quickly. The sadness had came back and just stayed, draining her energy. They remained in each other's arms as they drifted to sleep, each of them longing for the other to stay with them.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well is that good enough, I can't help but end a little depressed.  
  
Ravage Blue: I am good at confusing ppl! I think that should be my job so that I can get paid to do it! Save the anime characters!!! You need to drink MD sparingly, so that you have more in the future to be hypper and happy with!  
  
LotR-PotC-HP-Number1Fan: Wow, long name! I am glad that you like it so far! Good luck with reading the rest, this may take a while to read. I hope that you will like the rest as well!  
  
Miss Cassi: well I thank you for the corrections. I always get Authos and Luthos mixed up, but at least I spelled his name right! and with Micall, I had no what of knowing, so I had to guess. But thanks for the help! 


	51. Boxes, bets and rooms

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: I own something? Wait I know! I own a black dress that one person has seen.  
  
Chapter 51: Boxes, bets and rooms.  
  
Legolas woke up in a bed, he listened as his head caught up with the rest of him.  
  
'I shouldn't be in a bed, I should be on a couch with...' he sat up and looked around the room, he noticed one other person there who smiled at seeing that he was awake.  
  
"Nice to see you awake melamin." said Aragorn as Legolas noticed that he was there, he tapped the wall and waited a few moments as Legolas was trying to figure out what happened. Clanser Stephanie walked in with a tray of food.  
  
"It's good to see that you have awaken." she said before she called into the hall, "Cassandra! I win!!!"  
  
Cassandra came in and looked at Legolas, "You where not suppost to wake up for another hour!"  
  
Both Aragorn and Stephanie chuckled, "No he was suppost to wake up an hour ago."  
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn, Aragorn looked back and gave Legolas a 'they-made-me-do-it' look. Legolas just looked down, shook his head and chuckled. Cassandra walked out of the room as Stephanie put the tray infront of Legolas.  
  
"How long had I been gone?" he asked as he ate a hard-boiled egg.   
  
"Not more than a few hours." replied Aragorn as Stephanie started strightening items on the mantle.   
  
"But I was gone for..." he started when Stephanie intrupted him.  
  
"Time passes differently here than there." she said, not looking at Legolas, "A few days have already passed since you left."  
  
"You know the hobbits wanted you to teach them some elvish, and they where disappointed when you didn't come back." said Aragorn, knowing that Legolas would have to find out later what happened when he left Earth.  
  
"Where are they and the others?" asked Legolas, figureing that he could find out when he was alone with Stephanie.  
  
"All of them have been exploring and give tours of places that they would like." said Aragorn, "The Hobbits where taken to where again?"  
  
"The Mushroom forest." replied Stephanie as she turned to look at them, (A/N: I know I heard that before but I can't think of where I heard it from!) "Gimli was taken to the metalwork rooms as well as the treasure rooms and Crystal forest. Boromir has been testing our weapons, Gandalf and Dumbledore has been reading in one of the libaries. Hermione would be there as well, but she is with Sean playing a game of chess. The other Hogwart's students are at the Quiddich field and if I remember right. Aragorn has been getting lost in the halls."   
  
Aragorn sent a mock scowl in Stephanie's direction, then he turned to Legolas. "I have been trying to find a front gate to this maze. So far I have found: *Deep breath* 14 bathrooms that are not part of a bedroom, 146 closets, 375 libraries, 73 rooms with 'Do not disturb' signs on the door, 19 that FORGOT the 'Do not disturb' signs, 43 of both of those both groups forgot to have silenceing charms put on the rooms, *another breath* 41 treasure rooms, 20 battle rooms, 28 indoor pools, 34 indoor forests, 342 flights of stairs, 425 different floors (A/N: how he did that with only 342 flights of stairs I have no idea!), 93 doors that lead to the same place- the common room, 45 art rooms, 58 art galleries, 87 music rooms, *one last breath* and Stephanie's room."  
  
Legolas just looked at his friend, "And you have yet to find a way outside?"  
  
"I think I am getting closer, most of the rooms have windows that lead outside. I think."  
  
"What do you mean, you think?!" asked Legolas  
  
"Well I think one the the bathroom windows had fish floating by it."  
  
Stephanie just chuckled as she went back to arranging the items on the mantle. Aragorn glanced at the things on the mantle.  
  
"That reminds me, why do you have different ones in your room then ours?" asked Aragorn as he stood up and walked to the mantle, Legolas joined them and noticed the little statuetts. Each of them where a member of the fellowship. The hobbits where eating, Gandalf was sitting and thinking, Aragorn and Boromir where swordfighting and Gimli and Legolas where trying to kill each other. Stephanie had to keep seperating them.  
  
"Fine!" she said as she put Gimli and Legolas in seperate lids (A/N: think Beauty and the Beast rose lid.), "The ones in a persons room are there because they are connected some how. You are all connected by the quest of the ring."  
  
"You are connected to Cassandra and Tay, I know that, but what about the others that where on your mantle?" replied Aragorn.  
  
"Who are on your mantle?" asked Legolas, that was one thing that he wanted to know first.  
  
"They are all chosen ones, and thier protectors. I really have no idea how I am connected to them. So I have no idea why they are there. In all honesty, there souldn't be anyone, and I should have the items that I have in possesion."  
  
"What other items?" they both asked, she just started to walk out of the door and she gestured for them to follow.  
  
"I will show you." the words where no sooner out of her mouth when her name was called down the hall.  
  
"STEPHANIE!" she sighed and turned around, a young man that looked around the same age as Stephanie looked came running toward them.  
  
"You made her mad again, didn't you?"  
  
"It wasn't my fault this time!"  
  
"I am so sure, I will help you look in a little bit. If I find it I will give you a yell, Okay?"  
  
"Thank you!" he said in almost a pleading way, then he started to run off, but he turned back toward the group, "Why was it not ment to be? You where in charge of choosing the protectors, so why not you?"  
  
She shook her head and looked as if this was a subject that they had spoken many times and she was tired of it, "I was what I am, you had to be pure to be a protector. Both of us know that I was not pure in any way."  
  
She turned and walked away signifying the end of the converstaion.   
  
"Good bye my friend, til we meet again." he called before the started on his own way.  
  
"Which will be in ten minutes because I would have found it!" she called back in a friendly challange.  
  
"I will find it in five minutes!" he called before he rounded a corner.   
  
Stephanie lead the two of them down hallways and stairs to the point that both of them lost track. It wasn't long until they reached her room.   
  
"The trick to my room, the place least expected and the hardest to find, but the most resonable place and the simpliest to get to." she said as she lead them inside.   
  
Her room seemed larger and yet smaller than both of thier's. It had a bed with drapes and strange carvins all along it. A large book shelf and the mantle that each of them took up a wall. There where 3 big chairs and in one of them was a small boy.   
  
Stephanie walked over to the boy and lightly brushed the hair out of his face. It was Cotten Eye Joe and it looked like he cried to sleep. She kissed him on the forehead and he woke up, he looked up at her and wrapped his small arms around her in a hug. She picked him up and let him cry on her shoulder.  
  
"They came, didn't they?" he nodded, "Where Angelina and Pippen around?"  
  
"I made sure they went home before it happened." he said as he shook in fear.  
  
"It is alright, I am here and they won't come back for a long time, right?" he nodded and looked at her. She smiled and handed him something. He looked at it as if it was a lost jewel and he took a bite. He smiled and hugged Stephanie again, all of the sadness and fear disappeard and it looked like it was never there. He started to leave when Stephanie held him back.  
  
"Arn't you going to help me explain the figurines?" she asked, he nodded and she put him on her shoulders and they walked to the mantle.  
  
"That one is Cassi Lady! the chosen one of water!" he said as he pointed to the little Cassandra that was sleeping on a large toadstool.  
  
"That is Tay, her protector." said Stephanie as she pointed to the small Tay as he started to sneak over to Cassandra with something in his hand.  
  
"That is Nick, the chosen one of air." said Cotten Eye Joe as he pointed to the young man that they met in the hall, it looked like he was looking for something as well.  
  
"That would be Carla, the one who is seppost to protect him." said Stephanie as she pointed to a young women that looked alot like her, execpt you could tell that she was pure veela. She watched Nick in amusement.  
  
"This is Elliot, the chosen of fire." he said as he pointed toward a young man around the same age as Cassandra who had even redder hair than the Earth Cassandra had. He was juggling fireballs in his hands.  
  
"That would be Emily, his protector." said Stephanie as she pointed to the young women that was watching in fasination. She seemed like she was pure something, but one couldn't tell what.  
  
"Carry and David we are not sure about who is the protector and who is the chosen one of Earth. So everyone assumes they are both." said Cotten Eye Joe as Stephanie pointed toward a couple that where talking and every so often would make a flower in thier hand.   
  
"Oakeron and Mabelina in a sense are both chosen ones and protectors of each other." said Stephanie as Cotten Eye Joe pointed at them, they where sitting on the floor having a stairing contest, "Oakeron is the chosen of Dark and his sister is the chosen of Light. They are both the last of thier race, unless you count thier uncle."  
  
"One would expect the older sister to be protective of her younger brother..." started Legoals when Stephanie held up a hand.  
  
"Twin brother actually, the males of that race stay a certain age in a sense until they become of age. The females continue to grow. That is part of the curse of that race, as well as a few that do not need to be mentioned at this time." They both nodded and looked around.  
  
"You mentioned items?" asked Aragorn as he noticed a black box in one of the chairs. She looked in the direction that he was looking and picked up the box. She opened it, with Cotten Eye Joe looking in curiosity.  
  
"Why is that in there?" he asked as she closed the box.  
  
"Remember to never make your wife mad when you get married." she said as she tied the box closed.  
  
"Married? To a girl? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! (A/N: typical little kid!), I am never getting married!"  
  
"Yes you will."  
  
"No I won't!"  
  
"I bet you that you will by the time you are 20!" she said as she put him on the gound.  
  
"Okay, when I win..." he thought for a few moments, "20, 20, what would I want at 20?"  
  
"I know what you would want." she bent down and whispered to him, "Really you could do that?"  
  
"Yes I can, and when I win! You will lose function of what is in the box for a day and I will decide on when that will be." he nodded and they shook hands, "Nick I found it!"  
  
Nick came running into the room, "You did? Thank you!"  
  
He looked down at Cotten Eye Joe, it looked like he had a question. CEJ motioned for him to kneel down to his level and whispered in his ear. Nick gave him a strange look but shrugged.  
  
"Yes it does." and with that he left with the box. CEJ left as well, in search for some kids to play with. (A/N:The James that showed up earlier was at most 19 so we know that he is going to lose!)  
  
Stephanie turned and looked at the two of them. "I might show you two later, but I figure while both of you are here I can teach both of you how to play golf and then join everyone for dinner afterwords." (A/N: thought I forgot didn't ya?!)  
  
They both nodded, Legolas remembered that she was going to teach him and wanted to know why. Aragorn just wanted something to do, he was bored out of his mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope that was good enough!  
  
  
  
Ravage Blue: If you think about it, Legolas is both a book character and a Movie character. He is also a cartoon character because they did animate the Lord of the Ring trilogy back in the 70's-80's. Louis and Lestat are also concidered movie/book characters for Inverview with a vampire and Queen of the Damned. So now you are even more crowed than you thought, for the more catagories, the bigger egos!  
  
Thanks for reading and if you feel like it, review so that I know that more than 7 ppl are reading this. Thank you! 


	52. Golf and seperation

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: I don't own most of the things in this fanfiction, including Drykah, Cassi owns him.  
  
Chapter 52: Golf and seperation  
  
Stephanie lead them down a hallway that seemed familier, she walked into the common room. It was like Legolas remembered it, the chairs, fireplaces, everything was the same. None of the fellowship was there and none of the Hogwarts students where there, but he noticed one person that he reconized from Earth. He walked toward the person that was in a chair and was very confused.   
  
"Name?" asked Legolas as he got within speaking distance of the person.  
  
"Drykah" he replied as Stephanie came over, "You really don't have to ask, the person you had to worry about it dead."  
  
"I heard about that," said Stephanie, then she looked toward a picture that was on the wall, "but that does not mean that they will not come back."  
  
"Neither of them are coming back." Stephanie looked at him, something seemed different about her when she looked back from the painting.  
  
"It is not that simple to be rid of people like that." he rose in anger from this comment.  
  
"You think that was easy!?" he was going to continue when Stephanie put a hand up.  
  
"I never said it was, I mean, something evil may be gone, but to balance it out, something good must go as well." she said before she looked back at the picture, this drew everyone elses attention that was in the conversation to the picture. It was a picture of a women that looked like she had been in a great battle. One half of her was dressed in white, the other in black, her hair was also divided the same way. She had wings as well that where torn and tattered, one an angels, the other a demons. The blood that dripped from the slit on her neck gathered together to form a jewel of some kind. The thing that everyone had noticed first, the woman had no face, it was just a pale head that staired blankly back at you. If you looked close enough, you could almost say that there was a face, but you could never see it.  
  
"Just don't tell Cassandra, she is more than likly just gald to be rid of Hope. They will try to come back, I will just take care of it before it is noticed. I will take care of that later, would you like to join us, Drykah?"  
  
"Join you for what?" he asked, he mainly wanted to go back and see what she said was true.  
  
"To teach these two to play golf." he shook his head, "Well you need to talk to someone because you may be here for a while."  
  
"No I will be just fine here until I figure out a way back."  
  
"Why don't you talk to some of our dragons, you might find out something interesting from them." she said and before he could object he was being dragged off by a couple of children out the door. She walked over to Tay and Cassandra who was asleep in his lap and tapped him on the head waking him up from his nap.  
  
"What do you want?" he said in mid-yawn running his hands through Cassandra's hair without realizing it. Stephanie gestured to what he was doing, stopped and tried to get up. Cassandra held him down in her sleep.  
  
"My Tay!" Stephanie stepped out of the room for a few moments as Tay glared at the human and elf that where tring to hold back the chuckles that where caused by the prdictiment that Tay was in. Stephanie came back in with a stuffed panther that was half the size of Tay. Tay took the panther and put it in his place in Cassandra's arms, "My Tay, smells nice."  
  
She grinned in her sleep, Tay pointed toward her then the door. Stephanie understanding what he was saying nodded and Tay carried Cassandra out of the room.  
  
"He will be joining us outside, once he tucks her in." she chuckled as she lead them out of the room and down a flight of stairs. Sure enough, Tay was waiting for them outside of the castle with a bag of golf clubs at his side.  
  
"Is this like baseball?" asked Legolas as he grabbed one of the golf clubs, Stephanie shook her head as well as Tay.  
  
"Not really, you hit the ball as hard as you can..." started Stephanie.  
  
"Try to get it in the hole with the flag sticking out of it..." continued Tay.  
  
"There are on a average nine holes and whoever gets the ball in all nine holes..."  
  
"With the least hits..."  
  
"Wins." Legolas and Aragorn nodded, it was simple enough. Until they found out how dangerous it was.  
  
Tay decided to go first, he wanted to show them how it sould be done. When he swung back, he felt the club hit something soft. Looking back he saw Aragorn on the ground in pain. He knew then that if he ever saw Arwen again, to run for his life.   
  
"Are you alright?" asked Tay, knowing the answer very well.  
  
In a very high pitched voice he answered, "No!"  
  
Aragorn was normally not one to go for revenge, but he had a reason to do so today. Still in pain he decieded to try, but because of the pain he misjudged and hit the wrong elf.  
  
"I am sorry my friend!" he had a feeling that there wouldn't be any mini-Legolases running around for a while.  
  
"That is alright, I think." replied Legolas in an even higher voice than poor Aragorn had.   
  
It was Legolas's turn and he honestly didn't try to hit anyone, but he was still in pain. He felt something hit the club as he swung backwards and now it was Tay's turn to be on the ground in pain.  
  
"Is it normal for golf to be this dangerous?" asked Legolas as he tried to help Tay up.  
  
"Only if the people who are playing don't know what they are doing." replied Stephanie who was tring not to laugh. She had known better and stood a good distance to the side of everyone. Legolas looked up at her in time to see her start to head back toward the castle. He wanted to go after her, but he knew that he had to spend time with the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stephnaie woke up and sighed, she was hoping that today wasn't the day but she knew it was. She could still feel the warmth on the couch from where he slept, so she knew he didn't leave that long ago.   
  
She stood up and started to head toward the stairs. She figured that if Draco wasn't around any more then she might as well spend as much time with her friend as she could before it was too late.  
  
She looked in as saw that Draco was still there and was trying to wake Cassandra without hurting her.   
  
"It might be best that we get her home so that her mom doesn't get anymore angery with me." said Stephanie when she looked into the room. Draco nodded and both of them carried Cassandra to the car.   
  
"So Legolas left?" asked Draco as they had walked past the living room, Stephanie nodded and Draco looked at the angel that he was helping carry to the car, "Is that why you are sneaking Cassandra out, so that she won't find out that he left and that I havn't?"  
  
"I guess I am predictable, I don't want her to feel guilty for anything that no one had controle over." They placed her in the backseat, with Draco supporting her head. Stephanie found it sweet how those two interacted, she started to long for company that she knew that she would never have.   
  
They got to Cassandra's house and tried to wake her up. She just tightened her grip on Draco.  
  
"No Drykah, I don't wanna, My Drykah." she said in her sleep, Draco had a look of saddness at these words.  
  
"Had it been like this all night?" asked Stephanie kindly, he nodded. Stephanie could see the tears that wanted to come.  
  
"For once I find something that I truely want, something that could have gone right. Only to find out that her heart belongs to another. Why is that? Why am a cursed to live a life that I do not want, to live without someone by my side? She calls his name in her sleep, her dreams, her heart. I may not stand a chance anymore, but I want atleast some more time with her. Yet it is so hard to see her, knowing that I cannot be the one that she wants!" he looked down at her and kissed her on the forehead, she sighed and held his hand. They both knew that she thought it was Drykah, but Draco wanted to believe for a moment that it was him that she was dreaming about.  
  
Stephanie reached over and woke Cassandra up, Cassandra looked up into Draco's eyes. She noticed the slight saddness in his eyes, she began to worry about him.  
  
"Something wrong?" she asked as she sat up, she noticed that Legolas wasn't there, "Where is Leoglas?"  
  
"He went back." replied Draco before Stephanie could make up a reason for him not to be there. Cassandra looked at Draco, then Stephanie then back to Draco.  
  
"Then why are you still here?" Stephanie put a hand in the air before Draco could say anything.  
  
"Because you need him here..." she started before Cassandra interupted her.  
  
"You need Legolas more, I can see that. For how long I have known you, some of the very few moments that I have seen you happy, truely happy, was with Legolas! You can't hide all of your life, you have nothing, no one to hide behind."  
  
Draco heard a voice in his head, "You may wnat to get one last kiss good-bye. In here guilt, Cassandra is sending you back without realizing it."   
  
With that, Draco pulled Cassandra into a passionate kiss. She, without realizing it, returned it. He broke the kiss and looked at her.  
  
"The only time that I wanted something, someone, and she will be gone from me forever." he gave her one last kiss before he disappeared. Cassandra just put her fingers to her lips and hugged herself with arms that still held his warmth.   
  
Stephanie just looked forward, not looking at anything. She was glad that Cassandra got one last look, and one last kiss from someone that truly loved her without realizing it until the end. Cassandra left, still pondering what happened, compleatly forgetting about her friend who's tears started to fall after she was out of the driveway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I hope that was good! I know it was depressing, but it seemed like a way to handle it so that everyone was happy.   
  
Ravage Blue: Yes you got golf, but not as much as I would have liked. I don't know that much about it, I would have to ask David to tell me more about it. Stupid golf-freak! But hey everyone got thier revenge in golf!  
  
Miss Cassi (2 reviews): I know you hate pumpkins thats why I had you have chocolate milk, the kind you like. Sorry I can't have much more of Drykah, but we won't see the Earth people for a good while. When I said just two things that they had done, I ment movies. Only two of Anne Rice's vampire books where made into movies, those are the only way that they can be both book and movie characters. All the others are just books.  
  
Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this one! 


	53. Tapes and challanges!

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: Cassi still owns Drykah!  
  
Chapter 53: Tapes and challanges!  
  
Draco was just wandering the halls, lost in thought. He ran into someone who was also lost in thought as to trying to find a way back.  
  
"Hello Drykah." said Draco as cheerfully as he could, Drykah blinked a few times before he replied.  
  
"Hello, do you know your way around this place?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh well, someone told me of a way to go back but I have to find a room."  
  
"I want to go back as well, so I might as well help." and so they had a mutual agreement.  
  
They walked down the halls until they stopped near a door that was partly open, they decided to take a peek. Cassandra was sitting on the floor with a large pile of tapes by her side.  
  
"Note to self: Find boxers."  
  
"Borimir, eewww!"  
  
"Note to self: find out what boxers are and see if I am missing any."  
  
"Legolas"  
  
"Note to self: find favorite boxers."  
  
"Drykah? You wear boxers?"  
  
"Note to self: find favorite boxers."  
  
"Which ones are yours Draco?"  
  
"Note to self: ask Cassi for some pudding."  
  
"Drykah."  
  
"Note to self: never go fishing again!"  
  
"Drykah."  
  
"Note to self: find tapes."  
  
"Jeeze Drykah how many do you have?"  
  
"Note to self: find out how I can afford all of these tapes."  
  
"That is a good question Drykah."  
  
"Note to self: find out how to work this thing. Is this thing on? Is it off? Oh! Hi Pansy! Hi Draco, what do you have there? No idea. Well turn it off so we can play the bunny game. I don't know what the bunny game is and I don't want to...."  
  
By now a few people had started to walk by and decided to listen with Draco and Drykah. A few people meaning, the fellowship, the rest of the Hogwarts students, some of the professors, Cotten Eye Joe and Tay.  
  
"Note to self: ask about the black box."  
  
"Cotten Eye Joe."  
  
"Note to self: hope Cassi doesn't get a black box."  
  
"Tay."  
  
"Note to self: give Cassi a black box in the ninth year."  
  
"okay Stephanie."  
  
"Note to self: Keep Cassi away from the white liquid known as milk."  
  
"Drykah."  
  
"Note to self: keep Cassi away from milk."  
  
"Stephanie."  
  
Stephanie walked by with two bottles and walked into Cassandra's room.  
  
"Hey Cass, can you open these for me?" she said handing her one of the bottles. Cassandra didn't even look up as she opened both bottles, handed them back to Stephanie and got back to listening to tapes.   
  
"Note to self: Find out where they keep the rum!"  
  
"Jack!? you have a recorder?" Cassandra was saying as Stephanie walked out of the room, a thumb over the top of each bottle. She walked away and out of everyone's sight.  
  
"Note to self: Keep Legolas out of my MD!"  
  
"How did I get yours, Ravage Blue?"  
  
"Note to self: make sure Cassandra stays away from my classes."  
  
"Now what would make you say that Snapie-poo?"  
  
"Find boxers, Percious."  
  
"Smegol wears boxers?"  
  
"Note to self: Find the black box."  
  
"Nick." Cassandra grabbed another tape, but Tay spoke when she hit play.  
  
"If you build it they will come." it sounded like a different voice and seemed to be coming from the tape player.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you build it I will come."  
  
"What? You said something different last time!"  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Yes you did, now I am agruing with a tape!"  
  
"And recorder!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"I will," and with that she shut it off, she seemed very happy with herself.  
  
"You didn't make me."  
  
"ARG!" she said before she threw it agianst the wall.  
  
"You know that was a waste of a perfectely good blank tape." said Tay as he walked in. Cassandra looked up as she saw all of the different people come into her room.  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"Since you found Boromir's tape." replied Drykah, Cassandra shurgged and stood up.   
  
"What are you all doing here?" said a voice from behind them all, they all turned and Jasmine came forward with a red cake, "Here's your cake Cassandra."  
  
Jasmine put the cake on a table and turned to look at everyone, "Well what are you all doing here?"  
  
Before anyone could say anything, everyone heard someone's stomache growl. She sighed and started to shoo everyone out, "I bet most of you haven't had lunch yet! Go on! Off with you all!"  
  
Drykah blinked a few times, "You're overly motherly, even here."  
  
"I am Jasmine, not Stephanie." she said as she closed the door to Cassandra's room. She noticed that Drykah didn't move, "You go as well."  
  
"I am tring to find my way back."  
  
"We are working on that as we speak, now you have to go and eat something or else you will be to weak to go." Drykah stood his ground, Draco knew what would happen if you disobayed Jasmine. He did it a few times himself, he just wanted to watch someone else get it instead.   
  
Jasmine started to pat Drykah's head, he started to relax and a smile creeped onto his face. Before he knew it, his ear was being grabbed and he was being dragged by it down the hall.  
  
"Ow! That's attached you know!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"This is not very dignifiyed!"  
  
"Alright then, how about this!" and with that Jasmine stuck his head under her arm and started to drag him that way.  
  
"This isn't any better! Do you know who you are dealing with?"  
  
"Fine how about this." she threw him over her shoulder and carried him that way.  
  
"You know you are very annoying!"  
  
"And you are acting like a child, so I will treat you like one." she put him back on the ground and turned him to face her, "Now will you do what I ask?"  
  
"That sounded more like telling, than asking." he replied, Jasmine smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"Will you go and get something to eat and allow us to find a way for you to go back?" she asked.  
  
"Fine, but it better not take too long." he said as he allowed her to lead him toward the common room.  
  
"Shouldn't take more than a few years."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Just kidding, shouldn't be more than a few days. Even then you will be taken back to the time that you disappeared." she said, Draco waited for them at one of the courners.  
  
"She got me the same way, but I was more stubborn and she ended up having to carry me half way there." he said when Jasmine and Drykah came up to the corner that he was waiting at. Jasmine chuckled and shooed them into the common room.   
  
Draco and Drykah started to head toward a corner when Cotten Eye Joe dragged them to the serving counter. They ended up taking some seats and haveing some Pumpkin juice and some strange liquid that Drykah liked, dispite the fact he didn't know what it was.  
  
"That secret it between me, Jasmine and Stephanie and none of us are going to tell." replied Minda after he asked. He was going to say something when he noticed that a 'blonde' Stephanie sat beside him.  
  
"How many of you are there?" he asked as he glanced at the new comer. Draco knew who this was and watched in amusment.  
  
"That is for us to know."  
  
"Then who are you?" she turned toward him and gave him a seducing smile.  
  
"Victoria, the equivilant of Dark Wolf to you. Then again Dark Wolf is nothing than a boy playing a man's game." Everyone could tell that she was working her magic, except for Drykah.   
  
"You better hope he didn't hear that." he replied, as he took a drink.  
  
"Why, becuase he know's that I am right? Or would he want to say that I am wrong?"  
  
"To say that you are wrong." he said, but he seemed different, there was a slight glint to his eye.  
  
"Ah, you must be Dark Wolf! Heard alot about you, but like I said. You are nothing more than a boy trying to play a man's game."  
  
"I could proove it to you, if you wanted." he said, trying to be better than the master that was before him.  
  
"You can try, but alright if you want to proove yourself come with me, Fish-boy!" and with that she walked out of the common room, with Dark Wolf at her heels.  
  
"Hook, line and sinker. Works everytime." said Minda as she put away Drykah's drink, "He will be back in ten minutes, admitting defeat."  
  
"No I say, five!"  
  
"Eight!" and so the bets where being made.   
  
Draco was just thinking not taking part in the bets, Drykah seemed nice enough. He was very lucky to have Cassandra by his side. He just hoped that Cassandra would be very happy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I hope that was good, and Cassandra be happy that I have as mych Drykah as I have in this!  
  
No reviews yet!  
  
Thanks for reading! 


	54. Another one bites the dust!

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: I don't own Ravage Blue, Maru (Both owned by Ravage Blue), or Drykah (Cassi owns him).  
  
Chapter 54: Another one bites the dust!  
  
Five minutes had passed and Dark Wolf wasn't back yet. Minda had started a stopwatch when Drykah had left and was seeing who was going to win.  
  
"Hey Minda, take a break I will watch the crowd." said Jasmine as she walked in. Minda had been serving drinks non-stop since they started with the bets, and she was the one taking the bets. She nodded and sat down as Jasmine hopped over the counter.  
  
"I have a question," said Minda as Jasmine started to mix drinks, "Do you and Stephanie ever sleep?"  
  
Just then a young man that looked around 18 walked in. He had black hair and eyes, but one wasn't sure if they where more creeped out by them or mystified by them. Most of the females noticed him enter because he was something worth looking at. It looked like he was looking for something and was going to leave again when he was called.  
  
"Hey Maru! Looking for something?" asked Jasmine, by now most people had drinks and where going back to thier seats. The young man named Maru blinked a few times then walked over and joined Minda, Draco and Jasmine at the counter.  
  
"How do you know my name... Miss...?" he asked as he sat down, Jasmine shook her head and chuckled.  
  
"Just call me Jasmine, no Miss, just Jasmine. And as for knowing your name," she taps his head, "I only need to read your mind."  
  
"Then you must know for whom I am looking for."  
  
"Yes, well she is looking for her tape and Cassandra has that and she locked herself in her room." Jasmine tilted her head slightly as she talked, then she shook her head. "What do you want to drink?"  
  
"I would almost ask for something with caffine, but I know what it does to people." Jasmine smiled understandingly.  
  
"Well then you need something that will give you energy to keep up with someone that had caffine, but not make you hyper." she rummaged behind the counter and brought out a glass and a bottle containing a red liquid. He looked at it strangely until Jasmine poured herself the same thing and started to drink it. He took a drink and wasn't sure of what it tasted like, but he liked it. Just then Dark Wolf walked in.  
  
"I win!" called one of the people in the room.  
  
"No you havn't, he hasn't declaired defeat yet!" called Minda, Dark Wolf sat down as Jasmine put his drink beside him.  
  
"I was defeated..., by a female!" he whinned as he put his head on the counter top.   
  
"See now I win!" called someone else in the room, Minda handed him the money and sighed. Jasmine put a hand on Dark Wolf's shoulder.  
  
"Cheer up it could have been worse," she said before she bent down and whispered in his ear. He blushed and nodded, then he looked up.  
  
"Well that was interesting." he said as he took a drink.  
  
"Drykah again?" asked Jasmine as she poured Draco another Pumpkin juice, Drykah nodded and just looked at his drink. Jasmine looked at Maru and tilted her head again, "You know what, stand up, Maru."  
  
"Uh?" was about all he could say as Jasmine jumped over the counter. Victoria came in and sat down beside Maru.  
  
"Stand up." she said calmly, he stood up confused and she looked him over, "You know..."  
  
She started to circle him, he was starting to feel like a small creature being circled by a hunter.  
  
"what they are saying is true."  
  
"And what would that be?" he asked as she came to a stop infront of him. She lightly took his chin between her fingers and turned his head this way and that.  
  
"You could be considered attractive." with that she jumped back over the counter. Victoria and Minda gave her strange looks before they broke into laughter. A smirk started to play on Draco's lips as Drykah and Maru just looked around confused, "You can sit down, now."  
  
Maru blinked a few times before he sat back down again. Draco whispered something to Drykah as Minda and Victoria gained controle of thier laughter. They looked at Jasmine and the laughter started up once again.  
  
"Where did Hermione go?"  
  
"She is more than likly with Sean." said Ron, not all too nicly either.  
  
"It sounds like you are jealous, Ron." replied Harry, Ron strighted up slightly then shook his head.  
  
"Why would I be?" and Harry just chuckled.  
  
"How can Hermione be with me, if I am right here?" replied Sean as he walked toward Ron and Harry. Jasmine surpressed a sigh, closed her eyes and looked like she was thinking.  
  
"Well at least she is the only one disappeard..." she started, "Oh wait, Ravage Blue is gone now too."  
  
"WHAT?" said Maru as he stood up, Jasmine just shook her head and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, they will be back within a few hours. Until then you just have to wait, we don't need anyone else disappearing today."  
  
And with that the discussion was closed as Jasmine yelled into the kitchen to bring some more food out. When she turned back, she didn't like the looks that Draco and Drykah had on thier faces, but she didn't have time to worry about that. She just hoped that it wouldn't take too long for the others to be found, all three of them.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dun! Dun! Duuun! Well was that a good cliffie? Makes you wonder why I said three instead of two. I would have more, but I am waiting for information on Ravage Blue and Maru.  
  
Ravage Blue: I e-mailed you and I haven't gotten anything yet, so I can't do much else until I get that. I wanted to have you personally in the chapter but I wanted to update today! If you want to, you can put the discription in the review if you can't e-mail me! Do you want me to just call you Blue? 


	55. Escape, capture and slaves

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, I don't even own the people that I made up!  
  
Chapter 55: Escape, capture and slaves.  
  
Hermione found herself on a cold stone floor. The last thing she remembered was she was listening to Harry and Ron making bets on how long the young man named Dark Wolf would last and the next thing she remembered was darkness, like someone put a cloak over her eyes.   
  
She looked around at her surroundings, it looked like a dungon that one saw in movies. Not the kind that had everyone in one room, but the kind that everyone was in a locked stone room.   
  
"So the last one awakens," Hermione looked at the door and saw someone looking in through the bars, "You must have hit your head hard to wake up three days later."  
  
She didn't think that she hit her head, it didn't hurt anyway. Someone must have put a sleeping spell on her or something of that nature. They both heard a scream farther down the hall, or atleast Hermione assumed that it was a hall.   
  
"What now?" said the man before he left the door to investigate. After a few moments she heard, "Guards!"  
  
She heard doors opening down the hall, she didn't have to wait long before her door was open.  
  
"Hi Hermione!" Hermione just looked at the teenager that was standing at the door, she looked familier and yet not, "Let's look for Ravage and get out of here while everyone else distracts the gaurds."  
  
Hermione being confused for one of the very few times in her life, followed the person who had freed her.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked at the teenager started unlocking other doors.  
  
"Stephanie."  
  
"But Stephanie is taller and dosen't wear glasses."  
  
"I am Earth Stephanie, so therefore no powers and usless." she said as she opened another door, "Hi Ravage, ready to go?"  
  
Another teenager walked out in what looked like what used to be a dress. She looked like she was pouting.  
  
"They took my livewire!" she said in a whiny voice, Stephanie just shook her head.  
  
"I will get you another one, as soon as I can. Okay?" said Stephanie as she tried to lead the two of them down the hall. It was too dark too see anything infront of them, so it was anyones guess as to where they were going.  
  
Ravage was mumbling about having to be in a dress when they found themselves slammed against the wall.   
  
"Not bad, you escaped. Now it's time to see if you can survie outside of these walls." said a female voice before they where pushed through the wall. They landed in the mote and looked around. The land was nothing but baren wasteland, no sign that life had ever been there. They looked back and saw that the castle was gone. So they didn't land in a mote, but a lake of sorts. They swam out of the water and noticed that thier shoes where gone, this didn't help the fact that the only way to get out of there was to walk on razor sharp rocks.   
  
"Which way should we go?" Ravage as they looked over the landscape. Stephanie paled slightly as she looked in one direction.  
  
"Not that way," she said as she gestured in a direction. The others looked, but the only difference that they saw was that the sky was grey like a cloud was there, "In fact we may want to run."  
  
She started to run in the opposite direction of where she was looking, the others followed, but not too willingly.  
  
"First I am in a dress, now I don't have any shoes! How can my day get any worse?" exclaimed Ravage as she ran with the others.  
  
"Well you could get caught in that without shelter!" exclaimed Stephanie, gesturing the cloud that was following them. They looked back and saw that it was closer, like it had picked up speed at the chance of catching something.   
  
"Is it just me or did that thing get faster?" said Hermione as they caught sight of something that wasn't rock.  
  
"It must have spotted us." said Stephanie as she continuted to run. They saw a cave infront of them and headed toward it, the ground turned to sand as they got closer to it. They ran in but Stephanie kept running until she got to a circle in the ground, she looked up, "We need to get in there."  
  
The other two looked up and saw a hole in the roof that lead to another room. Stephanie looked around and spotted a ledge. They walked over to it and Stephanie helped them up.  
  
"I will find another way up there, you guys just just go to the wall and wait." then she walked off before the others could object. This gave them a chance took look at thier feet, that where nothing but bloody pulp that was covered with dirt and sand. There wasn't any water so they couldn't clean them, just cover with cloth that they tore from thier clothes.   
  
After a few moments, Stephanie joined them and helped them with thier feet. She didn't get to her own until she forced the others to get ready for sleep.  
  
"We may need our stregth for tomorrow. so get some rest." she said as she started on her own feet. The other two didn't realize how tired they where until they layed down and fell asleep instantly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the morning, the fist thing that Ravage noticed when she woke up was that she was on something soft, or atleast something softer than the stone floor that she had fallen asleep on. She opened her eyes and saw a butterfly on her nose, she blinked and it flew away. She sat up and saw that Hermione was doing the same. They tried to stand up but nearly passed out from the pain that was caused by thier feet, or atleast what was left of them.   
  
Stephanie hobbled up to them, her weight on a walking stick. She brought two more for the others and with out a word started to lead them in a direction. The other two didn't object, they where in too much pain to ask questions and greatful for the walking sticks.  
  
She lead them to a river and she walked into the river as she gestured for the others to sit at the edge with thier feet in the water. The feeling of water on thier feet was both refreshing and painful, causing them to nearly pass out. Stephanie started to rub thier feet under the water to get the dirt off of them. They tried to help the best that they could, but it is akward to do so, unless you are able to bend your leg.   
  
Suddenly Stepahnie fell forward with a dark out of the back of her neck. The others tried to get up, but they met with the same fate.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Clanser Stephanie came into the common room just as Drykah and Draco where leaving it, they both where planning something, buth there was no time to worry about that now. Maru was munching on something that Jasmine called 'slump' (A/N: I can't remember if it was gorp or slump.). Stephanie walked up to the counter and put something on it as she faced Jasmine.  
  
"You know what happened." Jasmine nodded, "You know where they are."  
  
Another nod, Maru listened having a feeling of what they where talking about.  
  
"You know who has them," nod  
  
"You know what they will do."   
  
"They could be worse off with who has them."  
  
"This is true, and yet you sit here and do nothing!"  
  
"Actually I was about to go when you came barging in." Stephanie blinked a few times at this.  
  
"You never leave..." she started to say as Jasmine jumped over the counter, she looked at Stephanie.  
  
"You currently can't leave and somone has to go, so just take care of things and make sure they stay out of the flour." she said before she left, Maru followed after her not about ot be left behind.   
  
"Why are you following me?"  
  
"I figure you where talking about Blue, so I am going to help." Jasmine turned around and looked at him. A smile played at her lips, but there was something akin to sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Why do you want to help?"  
  
"Because I am suppost to stay by her side..." he started.  
  
"I see, well lover-boy. This is too dagerous."  
  
"It is nothing like that, I am suppost to keep her sane."  
  
"Sure, like I believe that!" she said as she started to walk away, he got infront of her. She looked at him and noticed the blood that started to come from his eyes, she sighed and lead him into another room.  
  
"Listen I just don't want you to get hurt," he was going to say something when she kept going, "I am not the one you need to get mad at, Tiffany is the one that is doing this."  
  
She grabbed a washcloth and started to wipe the blood away when he tried to take it away from her she quickly grabbed both of his hands and made sure he couldn't move either of them. This caused more blood to come from the eyes, she sighed and let go of his hands. She gave him the washcloth and walked to the other side of the room.  
  
"Why would you care what happens to me?" She turned and gave him a rueful smile.  
  
"Becuase if something happens to you it is my fault and if you die, you blood is on my hands." he could sense that there was something else, but he didn't care. She sighed and turned to face him fully, "Well if you really want to go, you have to wear something else."  
  
He looked down at the clothes he was wearing, a tight fitting black shirt, jeans and black boots. He didn't see anything wrong with that, even the fang on his neck didn't seem like it needed changing.  
  
"How to put this, it isn't a good idea for you to dress like that. The fang might be fine, but I think the rest will have to go." she walked over to the closet and started looking though clothes, "Don't let any of them challange you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, if you beat them, they become your wife..."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"If they beat you, you become thier slave."  
  
"WHAT??!!"  
  
"So to make sure you are not challanged, you have to pose as my slave."  
  
"WHAT???!!!"  
  
"You said that you wanted to come, and this is the only way that you can. Take it or be left behind." she held out her hand, he looked at it and grumbled a few chose words.  
  
"Fine! But no word to anyone about this!" she smiled and showed both of her hands.  
  
"I understand," the way she said it and her smile, told him that she really wouldn't tell anyone and he was greatful for this. She tossed him a few clothes, "You can wear that over your clothes if you feel better about that."  
  
They where baggy enough that no one would notice the extra clothes underneath, so he took her advice and just wore them over his normal clothes. She looked down at his feet.  
  
"I don't think you can get away with that I am afread." she said as she handed him something like moccins (A/N: I can't spell them, the native american shoes!). He sighed and switched his boots for the tan shoes.   
  
"Don't you have to change into something different as well?" he asked as he glanced at her, she wore the basic loose t-shirt and jeans with no shoes.  
  
"Yea I know, and there are only two people who would have something like what I need, and one of them can't help at the moment." she groaned and left the room, "You might as well come alone so it is not as much of a shock to you when you do get to see what I have to wear."  
  
He followed, figuring it shouldn't be that bad. They stopped infront of a door and Jasmine knocked and Victoria answered the door.  
  
"So you are going, alright." she glanced at Maru and gestured for them both to come inside, "He wanted to come, right?"  
  
"Yes, being more persistant than he should have been."  
  
"So he is your slave, that means we have to make you look like you can kick butt." said Victoria as she opened her closet, she started to pull an outfit out.  
  
"No Morrigan!" exclaimed Jasmine, quite clearly. (A/N: if you don't know what she is talking about look up 'darkstalkers' she is one of the characters.)  
  
"Oh come on! It would make it look like you can kick some butt!" Jasmine shook her head, Victoria pushed Jasmine into the bathroom, tossed the outfit in with her and held the door shut, "Not until I see you in it! You don't have to come out, I just want to see you in it!"  
  
"Fine! But get something ready so I won't have to stay in it long!" After several minutes she poped her head out of the bathroom. Victoria came over and looked her over.  
  
"Not bad, not bad. Not as good as me, but better than I thought."  
  
"Other outfit?" Victoria handed her the other outfit that she picked out and Jasmine closed the door. After a few more minutes, she came back out in something like Xena, but with pants instead of a skirt.   
  
Maru, dispite himself, was amused with how uncomforable she was in the outfit. Jasmine noticed the look of amusement and frowned.  
  
"If you don't tell anyone, then I won't either!" he nodded and followed her out of the room, she turned around and handed him a dagger, "Just in case."  
  
He nodded and hid it under his shirt, the top one, not the tight fitting one. She put a hand on his shoulder and they found themselves in a forest. Maru looked around in slight confusion, he wasn't used to being a castle one minute and the next in the middle of a forest.   
  
She started to walk off and he had no chose but to follow.  
  
"Just go in, get the others and walk back out. Simple, right?" she said with a slight hint of uncertainty. Maru wasn't all that assured, he just hoped that they would all get out alive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ha! I hope I made up for the short chapter!  
  
Ravage Blue: well it was a good thing you had a long description of them, because it helps alot if you know alot about them. Now you know who number three is, but Maru still doesn't know there is three yet. He just thinks it's just Hermione and you Ravage!  
  
Miss Cassi: (3 reviews), Well I figured there was more than what you said! I think Dark Wolf is! Your pretty blondes are friends, they are not lost, unless you where saying that you are lost. You are locked up becuase you wanted to be. 


	56. Husbands

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: Do I own anything? Yes I do, I own... er... hold on I forgot it, I will tell you in a moment.  
  
Chapter 56: Husbands  
  
Legolas and Aragorn decied to try to find a way out of the castle, so they left the common room and decided to try a different direction, up.  
  
"What makes you think that we can get out this way?" asked Legolas as they went up a flight of stairs.  
  
"You saw how big this place was on the outside when we played golf, well there are too many flights of stairs heading up for this to be above ground."  
  
"So you are saying that we are below ground at the moment."  
  
"Yes, that is exactly what I am..." he was cut off when both of them where pushed against the wall.  
  
"Actually the common room is on the third floor, it would have been better to head down."  
  
"Tiffany!" said Legolas in hatred, she laughted behind them.  
  
"Well only one other person figured out who I was, and she shall be dead soon." and with that they where pushed through the wall.   
  
~~~  
  
When they woke up, they found themselves in a forest. They looked around, only to be greeted with a dart in the back.  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione woke up as they where bringing some more captives. They set them on the ground and took away any weapons that they had with them. They even took out any daggers that they had in thier boots. The villagers brought them to some woodedn posts and tied them to them, it was then that Hermione could see their faces. It was Legolas and Aragorn, she wondered why they came.   
  
She looked around and saw that Ravage was up as well, but Stephanie wasn't yet. Either that or she woke up earlier and they knocked her out again.   
  
"Well it looks like you are awake." said one of the women as she came toward them. Now that Hermione thought about it, she hadn't seen a single male, except for Legoals and Aragorn. She knelt infront of Hermione and looked at her.  
  
"You don't seem like someone who would fight, but then again..." Hermione felt cold steel against her neck, she instinctively held her breath, "It looks like you arn't."  
  
The woman stood up and walked away from them.   
  
"You alright Hermione?" said a voice beside her, she turned and saw that Stephanie was awake. Hermione noticed that her neck was bleeding from a cut, Stephanie noticed the stare and chuckled, "I wasn't hurt, they where just testing us."  
  
Hermione looked over at Ravage and noticed that her neck wasn't cut, Stephanie followed her gaze as Ravage looked at the both of them. Ravage blinked a few times then looked at herself.  
  
"Both of you flinched, that why they didn't draw blood." explained Stephanie, but both Stephanie and Hermione noticed that Ravage was cursing under her breath. It was then that Hermione noticed that all of them had different clothes on.   
  
All of them had dresses with slits up the sides that could come in handy in a fight, the top was brown leather while the skirt part of it was a black cotten. Another woman came up to them, wearing the same thing that they did, but her's was blue.  
  
"Well now what to do with you two?" she said as she looked at Ravage and Hermione, Stephanie looked at her and then Aragron and Legolas.  
  
"You should let them go," she said bluntly, the woman looked at her in amusment.  
  
"Why should I? They have seen the village, I should kill them now."  
  
"They may have seen it, but they don't know where it is. They also wouldn't tell anyone anyway." the woman was going to say something, but Stephanie continued, "If you are so worried, you can blindfold them and lead them back to where you found us."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Thier names are Hermione and Ravage, they where both kidnapped and I have been leading them back home. The two males," she gestured toward Legolas and Aragorn, "are thier husbands. They must have gone in search of them and ended up here."  
  
The woman was watching Stephanie and didn't notice the looks that Ravage and Hermione gave her. They looked at each other and decided to play along. The woman stood up, looked at the males and then at the three of them.  
  
"Alright, these two seem like the ones who have been in protection most of thier lives. They will leave in the morning." Stephanie was going to say something, when the woman raised her hand, "With thier husbands. They will be free to roam the village, but you know what will happen to you, do you not?"  
  
Stephanie nodded and with that all of them where cut free. Two of the women stood beside Stephanie and started to lead her away. Hermione and Ravage started to followed when Stephanie shook her head.  
  
"You need to check on your husbands, some of the females had been eyeing them. So you better go and protect them." Ravage and Hermione looked at each other as Stephanie was lead away.  
  
"So... Who's is whos?" asked Hermione as they walked toward Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
"In all honesty, I want Maru, but I guess I will take Legolas." replied Ravage as she knelt down by Legoals, Hermione did the same beside Aragorn. They shook them awake and the first thing they did was reach for thier weapons, which where gone. They looked at the young ladies questionally, they looked at each other and then at them.  
  
"You want to say it?" asked Hermione as she looked at Ravage again, Ravage looked back and then at the two men that they where facing.  
  
"How to put this?" said Ravage as she looked down in thought.  
  
"Hi honey!" said Hermione making them look in confusion at both of the ladies, "In order for you two to leave, you have to pose as our husbands."  
  
"What?" they said in unison, the girls shrugged.  
  
"Don't blame us, Stephanie said..." started Ravage when Legolas interupted.  
  
"Stephanie is here?" he said as he started to stand up, but Ravage pulled her down.  
  
"Yes, and from the sounds of it she has to do something before she can leave!" Legolas was going to say something when they heard a familier voice. Or atleast it was familier to everyone but Ravage.  
  
"Hey guys, you made it!" called Jasmine as she came into view, with Maru sulking behind her. Ravage smiled slightly when she saw Maru following behind her, "It looks like you are all intact. Where is Stephanie?"  
  
Hermione and Ravage looked toward the huts and Jasmine sighed, "You already had the test?"  
  
They both nodded as all of the males looked in confusion. Jasmine looked at the four of them.  
  
"You guys are married?" the females nodded again and Jasmine smiled slightly, "Stephanie can still think on her feet, but we are going to have to wait to get her out. You guys have to go now!"  
  
She grabbed Legolas's arm as well as Ravage's and started to lead them out of the village, but Legolas refused to move.  
  
"I am not leaving without Stephanie." he said, in an almost childish way. Like one that is being refused of what they want.   
  
"Listen, you all need to get out of here now, before they check to see if you are married!" said Jasmine in desperation.  
  
"What do you mean, 'check to see if we are married'?" asked Aragorn, Jasmine gave a nervious chuckle.  
  
"What do most married couples do?" she said simply, Ravage's and Hermione's eyes went wide and they both took thier 'husbands' and started to drag them away. Aragorn complied, sensing the urgency of the females, but Legolas was stubborn. So, Jasmine had no choice, and knocked him out. She tossed him over her shoulder and carried him away, with the others following.   
  
After they where a distance from the village, Jasmine transported them back to the common room. Jasmine set Legolas in a chair, but just as she was leaving, he grabbed her arm and stood up.  
  
"I am comimg with you." he said simply, Jasmine sighed.  
  
"They already know you as her husband."  
  
"Change my appearance, then I can pose as hers!"  
  
"It is not that simple."  
  
"Why not?" the others where just standing watching, they didn't want to interupt them. This was for two reasons, one they sort of wanted to see a fight, two they didn't want to end up in a fight.  
  
"She passed the test."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"That test shows if someone has been protected in thier life. She knew of the test and knew that they wouldn't hurt her, she expected it and so passed without realizing it."  
  
"What..." started Legolas, when Jasmine continued.  
  
"In thier eyes, if you pass the test, then you never had nor never will have a male in your life. They didn't pass and so they had to either alrady have males, or males of some relation where looking for them."  
  
"What does being protected have to do with 'having a male'?"  
  
"If you are not protected, then you have dedicated your life to fighting and to some protecting others. That also means that you are never protected, if you have a male then you are protected, no matter what."  
  
"I am going, I don't care what you say." and before Legolas could do anything, he found himself back in the forest with Jasmine. It was night and they could see the fires from the village where they stood. Legolas walked forward, but Jasmine disappeared he didn't care, he was too intent on the fires.   
  
He felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck and he knew what it was.  
  
"So they found me already, well let's get this over with." he fell forward and waited. He blinked a few times as he heard voiced come toward him, "Shouldn't I be knocked out?"  
  
"What is it with all of the intruders today?" said one of the women, he felt himself being lifted off of the ground.  
  
"Not sure, but..." he felt the other woman shift her hand so that she had a better grip, "Shouldn't he be out cold by now?"  
  
"Yes he should..." after a moments pause, "YOU IDIOT! You used the wrong one!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"She's right, we better get him to the village quickly." with that, he felt them quicken thier pace. He didn't like those tones of voices. He had a feeling that he should start worrying now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ha! Ha! a good place to stop! I hope you liked that chapter, I think I am turning it into mush, but it will get back on track soon!  
  
Ravage Blue: I was writing this when I reviewed, so yea. I am glad that I made it up, I had a feeling that she hated dresses, so I had to put that in the last one and this one. Well I hope both Stephanie's lived up to your expectations this chapter. Okay only one showed up in this one, but oh well.  
  
Thanks for reading!!!! 


	57. Ceremonies and rituals

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: I still haven't figured out what I own, but I will tell you someday!  
  
Chapter 57: Ceremonies and rituals  
  
She knew of what was coming, the others where gone by the time night had fallen. She was glad of this, she didn't want them to see what was about to happen. She had gone though several tests during the day, ones that would determind her fate.   
  
They knew that she could fight, or atleast protect, but she wasn't ment for a real battle. They knew that she could take care of children, but she couldn't care of one for a long time. They also could tell that she would beable to survie multiple childbirths, but they had more than enough for that. They needed fighters, not care-givers or even healers, for she knew some about taking care of wounds. They also noticed that she would stand tourture, the sight of blood, and death better than she should.   
  
She was dangerous to them, she knew of thier ways, but she could never be one of them. They knew that she wanted to leave, but they could not allow it. So here they where, in front of the fire, knowing what must be done. She knew of what was to happen, but she was not sure if she feared it or welcomed it. She just watch one of them come toward her with a knife, glinting in the firelight.  
  
Everyone was watching, waiting, expecting the child, as they concidered her nothing but a child, to shake in fear, or try to run. She knew that this was expected, but she was too subborn and wouldn't give the safisfation of thinking that she was frightened. She was nothing but an outsider to them, she knew this, but she had betrayed them to save her friends and that was something she didn't regret.   
  
They had known that she had lied to them, but why did they let them go? She wondered this as the woman with the knife came toward her, had they known of thier pasts and therefore they had to be spared to not distrupt the balance of time?   
  
"Nishone!" everyone turned toward the source of the disterbance, even the youngest ones knew not to interupt a ceremony. A number of the gaurds came into the light, carrying an intruder. Stephanie reconized the intruder, but stopped herself from going to him.  
  
"What are you doing? You know what we do to intruders. Why do you bring him to the ceremony?" asked the woman in the blue dress, who was known as Nishone.  
  
"Someone shot him with the wrong dart, and now he has to be treated." said one of the gaurds as they put him on the ground, on his back.   
  
"Which one?" asked Nishone as she walked toward the intruder, Stephanie, forgetting everything around her, ran toward the intruder and skided to a halt on her knees besider him.   
  
"One of the green ones."  
  
"Someone go and get the cure!" cried Nishone as she knelt beside the intruder.  
  
"If we just killed every intruder, then we wouldn't have to worry about this!" Nishone looked at the woman that said this, she wasn't surprised by who it was.  
  
"We are not barbarians, Valica!" Nishone looked around at her subjects, "The ceremony will have to wait."  
  
Stephanie cupped his cheek in her hand. She knew the affects of the poison, and she hoped that they wouldn't be too late. Nishone handed her a bowl with a strange smelling liquid.  
  
"Have him drink it." she said simply, Nishone could tell that Stephanie was going to be very protective and be wairy of anything that anyone gave him. Unless she gave it to him herself. He was at the point that everything needed to happen quickly and he didn't need anything to be stalled by an over-protective... Nishone wasn't sure if they where friends or something else, but she could tell there was something.  
  
Stephanie propped him against her and had him drink from the bowl. He relaxed slightly after taking the drink, he blinked a few times and started to panic. Stephanie quickly grabbed his hand and whispered in his ear.  
  
"I am here, and I won't leave your side during this." he nodded as a few of the women came forward and helped Legolas into one of the huts. When they put him down, she sat beside him as he layed on a mat of reeds, keeping a hand in his or on his cheek. Nishone came in after the others left and handed Stephanie a type of lotion.  
  
"Rub this on his chest every few hours until it happens, it will prepair the body." Stephanie just nodded, knowing exactly what she was talking about, "I will have both of your meals brought in."  
  
Stephanie watched her leave, she had a feeling she knew what was going to happen to her. She bent down and whispered to Leoglas, "If I am gone for a few moments, don't worry I will be back."  
  
He nodded, he didn't know what was going on, but he trusted Stephanie. He was blind, he knew this much as well as he drank something before he become blind. Where they too late, or was this part of the process of getting better? He heard her breathing and felt her put some kind of substance on his chest. It smelled soothing to him.   
  
Soon he could no longer hear or feel her, he figured this had to do with what she was talking about. Something didn't make sense, he could still hear the sounds outside the hut and feel the mat beneath him. Had she left him?   
  
He heard screams outside, he may be blind, but he could use his legs. Or so he thought. He tried to stand up, but the effort was too much and he blacked out.   
  
Stephanie came back, hand clutching her side, she noticed that Legolas's postion changed slightly. She knelt beside him and started to shake him awake.  
  
"Stephanie?"  
  
"I am here." he started to panic again.  
  
"Stephanie?!" she put his hand on her cheek and nodded, he had lost his hearing. She could tell that he sensed this as well and started to give in to dispair. Stephanie knew it wouldn't do any good for him to do so, so she did a desperate thing, she kissed him. She wasn't sure of what to do, she just wanted to make sure that he knew that she was there.   
  
After an hour, his touch left, the only way for him to know that she was there was to have him smell her skin. She wasn't sure if he would be familier to it or not, but she figured he would know that he was being looked after. When the smell and taste left, then it would be time for her to bring him back. She knew of what it asked of her to do this, but he was worth it to her, even if she wasn't worth it to him.   
  
After what seemed like an attornaty, his smell left him. The only way that one could tell that he had anything left was to put a few drops of lemon juice on his tounge. Stephanie waited until he no longer had an reaction to the lemon juice before she grabbed the dagger.  
  
"Well Legolas, here is to a happy life for you." said Stephanie before she dragged the dagger along her wrist, and so started another ritual that wouldn't take a life but give a life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ha! I know it is short, but it is a good spot to stop! It makes you think, don't it?  
  
Ravage Blue: looks like both of those marriages didn't last long, did they? Well I had a feeling I was going to confuse you with that, and this isn't going to help much!  
  
Thanks for reading! 


	58. Drunkenness and waking up

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: I own a can of MD!  
  
Chapter 58: Drunkenness and waking up.  
  
The hobbits where entertaining everyone after lunch, it also helped that they where drunk... again!  
  
"You know, it is a little too easy to get them drunk." said Elliot as he watched in amusement along with everyone else in the common room.  
  
"You should know better, Elliot." said Stephanie as they started to sing a song.  
  
I been working so hard  
  
Keep punching my card  
  
Eight hours. For what?  
  
Oh, tell me what I got  
  
I get this feeling That time's just holding me down  
  
I'll hit the ceiling  
  
Or else I'll tear up this town  
  
Tonight I gotta cut  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Loose, footloose  
  
Kick off your Sunday shoes  
  
Please, Louise  
  
Pull me offa my knees  
  
Jack, get back  
  
C'mon before we crack  
  
Lose your blues  
  
Everybody cut footloose  
  
You're playing so cool  
  
Obeying every rule  
  
Dig way down in your heart  
  
You're yearning, burning for some  
  
Somebody to tell you  
  
That life ain't passing your by  
  
I'm trying to tell you  
  
It will if you don't even try  
  
You can fly if you'd only cut  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Loose, footloose  
  
Kick off your Sunday shoes  
  
Please, Louise  
  
Pull me offa my knees  
  
Jack, get back  
  
C'mon before we crack  
  
Lose your blues  
  
Everybody cut footloose  
  
Merry - We got to turn you around  
  
Pippin - You put your feet on the ground  
  
Sam - Now take a hold of your soul  
  
Frodo - Whooooooooa, I'm turning it Loose, FOOTLOOSE  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Loose, footloose  
  
Kick off your Sunday shoes  
  
Please, Louise  
  
Pull me offa my knees  
  
Jack, get back  
  
C'mon before we crack Lose your blues  
  
Everybody cut footloose  
  
By now Gimli was also drunk and he joined them in the next song.  
  
Buddy you're a boy  
  
Make a big noise playin' in the street  
  
Gonna be a big man some day  
  
You got blood on your face, ya big disgrace  
  
Kicking your can all over the place  
  
(Singing)  
  
We will, we will rock you  
  
We will, we will rock you  
  
(C'mon)  
  
Keep the beat up, why, I'm gonna turn your heat up  
  
Gonna get you on the floor, gonna burn your feet up  
  
Rockin' you, like I've never rocked you before  
  
Like the way I do, got your screaming for more  
  
We're causin' utter devastation  
  
When we're stepping to the place  
  
And better believe that you can see  
  
We're gonna rock and never stop  
  
And here we go again  
  
Hit you with the flow again  
  
Kick it up the second time around  
  
We'll bring it on again - shout it out  
  
We will, we will rock you  
  
We will, we will rock you  
  
We will, we will rock you  
  
Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go,  
  
Buddy you're an old man, poor man pleading with your eyes  
  
Gonna make you something some day  
  
You got mud on your face, big disgrace  
  
Somebody better put you back into your place  
  
(Singing)  
  
We will, we will rock you  
  
We will, we will rock you  
  
We will, we will rock you  
  
By now, all of the Fellowship, excluding Legolas was drunk, as well as Draco, Drykah (Both having come back in hopes of blackmailing Jasmine), Ravage (Someone had put something in her Livewire), Hagrid, Fred and George (Ginny had learned a few things about slipping things into one's drinks). There would have been more, but Jasmine came back and pulled Elliot out by the ear just as he was about to drug Maru's drink.  
  
Minda and Victoria laughed as Jasmine pulled Elliot away by his ear. Stephanie blinked a few times at their laughter and then chuckled herself.   
  
"Have you informed the others?" asked Stephanie as she glanced at the other two.  
  
"Good idea!" said Minda as she got up and ran out of the room; Victoria got up to follow when Stephanie held her back.  
  
"We need someone to keep an eye on the guests, besides you always have fun when they are in this state." said Stephanie before she started to leave.  
  
"Why don't you stay?"  
  
"I have something I have to take care of." she said before she walked out of the room. Everyone was in a big group, all with arms slung across their neighbors' shoulders, and singing.  
  
I've paid my dues  
  
Time after time  
  
I've done my sentence  
  
But committed no crime  
  
And bad mistakes  
  
I've made a few  
  
I've had my share of sand  
  
Kicked in my face  
  
But I've come through  
  
And we mean to go on and on and on and on  
  
We are the champions - my friends  
  
And we'll keep on fighting  
  
Till the end  
  
We are the champions  
  
We are the champions  
  
No time for losers  
  
'Cause we are the champions of the World  
  
I've taken my bows  
  
And my curtain calls  
  
You brought me fame and fortune  
  
And everything that goes with it  
  
I thank you all  
  
But it's been no bed of roses  
  
No pleasure cruise  
  
I consider it a challenge before  
  
The whole human race  
  
And I ain't gonna lose  
  
And we mean to go on and on and on and on   
  
We are the champions - my friends  
  
And we'll keep on fighting  
  
Till the end  
  
We are the champions  
  
We are the champions  
  
No time for losers  
  
'Cause we are the champions of the World  
  
We are the champions - my friends  
  
And we'll keep on fighting  
  
Till the end  
  
We are the champions  
  
We are the champions  
  
No time for losers  
  
'Cause we are the champions  
  
Victoria groaned, "This can't get any worse..."  
  
I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,  
  
Everybody's nerves,  
  
Everybody's nerves!  
  
I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,  
  
And this is how it goes.  
  
I know a song....  
  
"I had to say something, didn't I?" she said as some of the 'kitchen-helpers' came out with some more food for everyone. She blinked in surprise as she noticed that no one was covered in flour. They put the food on some of the tables and left, not saying a word.   
  
"And to think the food couldn't get any better!" said Merry as they started to eat. Victoria grabbed a piece of pizza and smelled it. She glared in the direction of the kitchen, she knew why it was better, but she couldn't do anything about it. She had to stay and watch the 'guests'; she wondered why the others hadn't noticed.   
  
Stephanie and Jasmine ran into the room and into the kitchen without looking at anyone else. Victoria knew what was going to happen and she didn't want to explain anything to the 'guests'.  
  
"Alright everyone, you should all go back to your rooms..."  
  
"But why? We just got some more food!" whined Merry, most of the others watched in curiosity, as well as drunkenness.  
  
"Besides, it's better now! Who ever is cooking now should stay in charge!" exclaimed Pippin just as the door to the kitchen started to open; it closed again after this comment.   
  
Victoria sighed, 'How in the world do Jasmine and Stephanie keep it up?', she stood up and escorted everyone to their rooms, with the help of the others who didn't get drunk.  
  
She gave them all drinks to sober them up, hoping that it would be safe for them to return to the common room soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas woke up not sure of anything at the moment, just that something big happened. He felt, he wasn't sure what he felt, but he felt different. His memories started to rush into his head once again. He opened his eyes and tried to sit up, but his body felt heavy. He looked around the best he could and noticed that his sight and hearing was better than before. Then again all of his senses where, he could smell that someone else was in the room even.   
  
Stephanie's smiling face came into view as she put a hand on his cheek.  
  
"Well now that you are awake, we can give you something to allow you to move. Only..." she said putting a finger in the air, "if you rest and remain in bed for three days. Agreed?"  
  
Legolas tried to speak, but like the rest of his body, he couldn't move his lips.  
  
"Just close your eyes if you agree." he did and he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his arm, it didn't last long and he sat up in shock. He looked over and saw Stephanie starting to leave, he grabbed her arm and she turned to look at him.  
  
"What happened, what did you do?" he asked, she walked toward him and sat beside him.  
  
"Your life was saved, but you must rest for three days. After that you will head back." she started to stand up, but he would not let go of her arm.  
  
"And you are coming with Me." she shook her head and tried to leave, but he pulled her down into his arms. She didn't object and just allowed him to hold her. He could tell that she wanted to hold him as well, but something was stopping her.  
  
"I have to get a few things before I can go back..."  
  
"Then I will go with you!"  
  
"It is too dangerous for you to go..."  
  
"If it is too dangerous for me, then it is too dangerous for you." It was now that he sensed a change in her some how, he wasn't sure what, but it was there. The change made him want to be by her even more than before, if that was possible.  
  
"You have to go back to your friends on Clanser, as Cassandra has dubbed it, then continue on your quest. I have to retrieve a few things and then I go home." he held her even tighter, she was hoping that this wouldn't be this hard.  
  
They heard a cough from the door; they turned and saw Nishone standing at the door with a couple of trays with food. Stephanie stood up and bowed slightly. Nishone nodded as she walked into the hut.  
  
"I was hoping that we wouldn't have to liquefy this, this is something not worthy of that around here!" she said in a joking tone. Legolas blinked a few times as she put the tray in front of him; it looked like normal food to him.   
  
"Well it's a good thing you got up, another couple of hours and we would have figured it was all for nothing." said Nishone as she sat by the door.   
  
"How..."  
  
"How long have you been out? Three days." said Stephanie as she started to eat, "We had to turn everything into liquid so that you could eat in the mean time."  
  
Nishone chuckled as Legolas just looked at Stephanie with a questioning and shocked expression on his face. Nishone stood up and motioned for Stephanie to follow her outside. Stephanie nodded and left the hut, but not before she shoved a strawberry in Legolas's mouth. He looked around and saw that his weapons where beside the mat, he also noticed that his clothes where there as well. He was just glad that he had several blankets at his disposal.   
  
By the time Stephanie came back, Legolas was down to one blanket because of the heat. He wouldn't even have that one if it weren't for dignity.  
  
"You are going to need all of those for tonight, a storm is coming and you are going to want all of the covering that you can get." she said as she walked over to him. She looked over at his clothes and a smile played at her lips, "You may want those as well as the blankets."  
  
She stood, walked out of the hut and closed the curtain behind her. He quickly got his clothes on and waited for Stephanie to return. It was dark before she came back in, and she came with a tray for Legolas as well as a few bags. What was in the bags, Leoglas wasn't sure of.  
  
"Sounds like the storm may last a few days and we are not allowed to leave the huts during it, so I brought food..." Legolas was going to say something when she put the tray down and a finger on his lips, "for both of us."  
  
She left the hut to help the others get ready. He didn't like waiting, not being able to help, but he had no choice. After around ten minutes, he could hear the storm coming and coming fast. It would reach them in a few moments; he hoped Stephanie would be back in time. He heard something being moved above him, and Stephanie came tumbling in the door as a click was heard.  
  
She landed out of breath on his legs, not having the energy to look up, let alone get up. Legolas started to pull her into his arms and she snapped out of it. She started to try to get out of his grasp, but he pulled her closer. She started to message his shoulders and he started to fall asleep instantly. He tried to stay up, but it was too relaxing.  
  
He woke up feeling full, and covered in blankets. He looked over and saw that the tray was nearly empty and felt the drops of juice from his lips. Stephanie was sleeping on the floor, shivering and stomach growling. He reached over, but snatched his hand back when he felt how cold it was outside of the blankets. One would start getting frostbite almost instantly.   
  
It was too dark, so he couldn't see her skin, but he had a feeling that it was blue. He decided to chance it and wrapped a hand around her arm. It felt cold as ice, he would have thought her dead if she wasn't breathing. She sat up and looked at Legolas and smiled.  
  
"You feel better?" she said as she started to move out of his reach, he kept a hold on her arm and made sure this didn't happen.   
  
"I feel find, but by the looks of you, you don't." he said as he pulled her closer, "Have you eaten anything?"  
  
"Yes..." but her stomach told other wise.  
  
"Are you cold?" he asked as he could feel some of the blankets starting to slide off of him, letting him know how cold it truly was.  
  
"No..." she said, but he could feel her shiver in his grasp. He noticed that her eyes flashed with a coming of an idea, he knew she was up to something. He felt her start to comply, but he noticed her free hand starting to head toward the shoulders. He quickly pulled her forward and trapped her hands between the both of them.   
  
"It is pointless to lie when the rest of you gives you away." He said trying to hide a smile. Making sure he had a free hand, he started to cover both of them in the blankets.   
  
"You need your rest." She said in protest, but he grabbed something that was left on the tray.  
  
"I am still slightly hungry." He said, as he was about to take a bite out of whatever it was he had in his hand. She sighed and shook her head, she tried to get out of the blankets, but he stopped her, "You are going to stay by my side, even after I am asleep. If you try to get away, I will just have to wake up or hold you tighter."  
  
He pulled her down with him as she grumbled in complaint, and yet she allowed him to do so. This was for one of two reasons, which Legolas figured; one was that she was too tired to argue. The second one was that she missed close contact with someone. She didn't care what gender the person was, she just missed contact, friendship or other wise.   
  
He gently traced a few fingers along her hair as she fell asleep. He could tell that she was trying to stay awake, but something made her too tired to do so. He noticed something then and there; her scent was slightly different then when she had been taking care of him after the poison. He had a feeling that it had to do with the change that he had noticed earlier.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope I made up for that extremely short chapter last time! Well it's short for how long I have been having chapters lately.   
  
alicia spinet: (16 reviews) We will just forget the fact that you reviewed some of the chapters twice. Thank you for the support, and I like the way you looked at some of the things that I put in the fan fiction. Wait til you get farther in the story, it will seem a little depressing, but I balance it slightly. Then again you know that, because to get to this note, you would have had to read the rest up to this point!  
  
Drykah Seto Kaiabaira: Does that mean that Drykah wanted to be part of that? Well I can arrange this! Wait til the next few chapters, you gave me some very nice ideas a school! Cassi did as well with the "most golden kiss". 


	59. Protective people and drunk people

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: I don't care what they say, Cassi owns Drykah, Drykah owns Cassi! They are so sweet together!  
  
Chapter 59: Protective people and drunk people  
  
Stephanie had been awake for a few moments and was trying to reach behind her to get to the tray. She had no idea how, but the tray had moved out of her reach during the night.   
  
She tryed to slip out of his grasp by slipping under his arms, all that did was make him hold her closer to him. Because of the way that she was trying to get out, her head was now being pressed against his stomach.   
  
"Well that isn't going to work." she said as she moved back to the way that she was, except for the fact that she now had a free arm. She reached up and started to rub the back of one of his ears, she felt his grip loosen and she spun out of his grasp.   
  
In the comotion, she had knocked the tray even further away. She tryed to reach it, but she felt her arm still being held by Legolas. She tryed to reach the tray with her foot, she was less than an inch away.  
  
"That figures!" she said as she tryed to strech herself towards the tray. She didn't notice the kiss that was placed in thepalm of the hand that was held, "Looks like I have to wake him up."  
  
"Why would you if I am already awake?" asked Legolas, she turned looked at him tryed to get her arm back. All that resulted in was Legolas pulling her back toward him.  
  
"Can I get something to eat, please?" she asked as her stomach started to growl. He chuckled and let her go, she quickly moved out of his reach as if worried about him changing his mind. She started to reach for something on the tray, looked at the door and decided to grab something from the bag instead.  
  
Legolas looked at the door and noticed light coming though the bottom. He didn't have time to ponder because Stephanie threw something at him from the bag. He caught it just as Nishone stuck her head into the door.  
  
"You two just wake up?" she asked as she walked into the hut. Stephanie stood up, grabed something from the tray and looked at it.  
  
"How long where we asleep?" asked Stephanie as she looked at what she held in her hand.   
  
"Five days."  
  
"You put sleeping powder in these, didn't you?" said Stephanie as she glanced from the tray to Nishone, "You head that Legolas, you are allowed to get up again."  
  
Legolas got up as Stephanie picked up the bag and put it on her back. She turned and looked at him, a sad smile spread across her lips.   
  
"Now to get you back to join your friends." she said as he walked toward her.  
  
"I told you, I am coming with you." he said as he wrapped his arms around her, not caring if anyone was watching. She put a hand on his cheek before they kissed. Legolas felt the familier sensation of the blinding light once again.  
  
'I thought Earth Stephanie didn't have any powers, or does she?' was the last thing that Legolas thought before his world went black.  
  
~~~~~  
  
After about half an hour, everyone was allowed back into the common room. Cassandra was already there, acting very strange.  
  
"Hi!!!!" she said as Draco and Drykah sat beside her. They noticed that she couldn't keep her balance and her eyes where blood-shot.  
  
"Are you drunk?" asked Draco as she grinned at them.  
  
"Couldn't be, I only had cake!" she replied, Jasmine groaned slightly.  
  
"I gave her the wrong cake, that is why she is drunk." said Jasmine as Tay stood by the counter, waiting for Cassandra to fall.  
  
"What kind of cake would make you drunk?" asked Draco.  
  
"I don't know, but it tasted like two people that I know, but I can't think of who." she said as she started to fall from the chair, Tay caught her and started to carry her out of the room.  
  
"I gave her a blood cake, forgetting that she isn't a vampire yet. She is drunk from it because she isn't vampire and her system handles it differently because of what she is."  
  
"Who's blood did you use?" asked Drykah before they heard Cassandra as she was carried down the hall.  
  
"Draco and Drykah, that's who it tastes like!"  
  
"WHAT?!!!" exclaimed Draco and Drykah as they looked at Jasmine for an explination.  
  
"It will take a long time to explain and I don't think you want to sit here that long and listen." said Jasmine as she took a drink.  
  
"Try us." they said, she sighed and started to tell them what they wanted to know.  
  
~~~  
  
3 hours later.  
  
"You know that just made me even more lost than I was before." replied Draco as he took a drink from this tenth drink by now, "Where do you think Drykah went?"  
  
Drykah had disappeared around a hour earlier. Jasmine just shurged and looked around the room.  
  
"More than likely the same place that Aragorn, Gimli, Hermione, and Ravage are." she replied as she watched the Hobbits get drunk again, "Cassandra, I had to beat up Elliot for doing the samething."  
  
"But it's fun watching them, and they have such wonderful voices!" cried Cassandra as she gave each of the Hobbits another drink.  
  
They're creepy and they're kooky,  
  
Mysterious and Spooky,  
  
They're all together ooky,  
  
The Addams Family.  
  
Their house is a museum,  
  
Where people come to see 'em,  
  
They really are a scream,  
  
The Addams Family.  
  
(Neat)  
  
(Sweet)  
  
(Petite)  
  
So get a witches shawl on,  
  
A broomstick you can crawl on,  
  
We're gonna pay a call on,  
  
The Addams Family.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"We will be back!" said Cassandra as her Ravage and Hermione walked into the forest. None of them knew where they where, they just ended up in this forest and found Legolas knocked out. They hoped that Legolas would be able to tell them where they were once he woke up.   
  
The girls had heard running water and that was where they were going, the others stayed behind waiting for Leoglas to wake up.  
  
They didn't have to wait too long, he opened his eyes, sat up and looked around.  
  
"Welcome back Legolas." said Aragorn as he put more wood on the fire.  
  
"What happened?" asked Leoglas as he took in his surroundings.  
  
"We where hoping that you could tell us," replied Aragorn, he glanced over to where the youngest of the group was sitting, but he was no longer there, "Looks like lover-boy ran off."  
  
Legolas looked in confusion, but Gimli said something.  
  
"We know where he went.." Aragorn joined him in finishing the sentance, "'Protecting Cassandra'."  
  
Legolas had a feeling he knew of whom they where talking about.  
  
"I had best go and make sure he doesn't end up scalped alive by the others." said Aragorn as he headed into the forest.  
  
Drykah wanted to make sure that they where safe, well make sure that Cassandra was safe. The other two just happened to be there, but he only foucsed on Cassandra. He didn't truly realize what he was doing, he was just watching her. Watching the grace and beauty that she had kepted so well hidden from the world, but he had seen it from the begining.   
  
He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to find Aragorn standing beside him.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Aragorn in an amused tone.  
  
"Just making sure that they are not in any danger."  
  
"Don't you mean, 'making sure that Cassandra isn't in any danger'?" Aragorn replied, amusment dripping from his voice. Drykah stayed slient, comferming Aragorn's statement, "Do you realize 'what' they are doing?"  
  
"Yes, they are..." it was then that he did realize what they where doing, "Oh...!"  
  
Aragorn noticed the red that was now becoming Drykah's face. He chuckled softly as he lead Drykah back toward camp. For some reason Drykah stopped after not more than after 5 minutes of walking, he looked back.  
  
"Something wrong?" asked Aragorn, he knew to trust Drykah's feelings about something.  
  
"Yes but I am not sure what." after a few minutes they heard a scream. They both ran back to the lake that the girls where at. When they got there, two creatures were fighting at the lake's edge. One was in a cloak, the other was a creature that seamed made of melted rock.   
  
Aragorn charged toward the creatures as Drykah stayed behind. He had no choice, he couldn't do anything unless he was in the dreamworld. If he was he would have... Drykah made an imitaion of him breating fire toward the creature, but to his surprise, it worked.   
  
"Aragorn, look out!" cried the creature in the cloak, Aragorn ducked just as the fireball flew over his head. The creature in the cloak dogded the fireball as well, but the other creature just tossed it aside.   
  
The fireball landed on the pile of clothes that Cassandra was reaching for. She jumped back slightly in order to make sure that her hand wouldn't be burnt. She looked over at Drykah.  
  
"Drykah! You idiot! Watch where you are aming!" she cried as she and the other girls tried to put out the fire that was there clothes. It wasn't that easy, becuase they had to keep thier modesty at the same time.   
  
Just as Aragorn was about join the fight, the cloaked creature impaled the other with five blades. The creature just looked in shock as the one with the cloak took thier blades out of its stomach. The cloak figure just cased it off after that, like it didn't want to hurt it anymore.  
  
The girls looked at the ashes that was once thier clothes. The cloaked being walked over to them and gave them some cloaks, Hermione and Ravage got some extras that it had, while giving Cassandra its own.  
  
It was then that the others joined them, Gimli was disappointed at missing the fight, but Leoglas was looking at the young woman that was handing Cassandra a cloak. He knew who it was, he was sure of it, but he couldn't see the face.   
  
"You all had best get back to where you need to be as soon as you can." she said as she helped the girls get dressed in the cloaks and find a way of keeping them shut.   
  
He reconized the voice and had to stop himself from just walking over there and taking her into his arms.   
  
"That will have to do until we get you some clothes," she said as the other females grumbled becuase of lack of clothes. Stephanie had cut some arm holes in the sides, making them look like they where wearing judge's gowns, except for the fact that there was a lack of sleeves.   
  
"Which Stephanie are you?" asked Hermione as they started to walk back toward camp.  
  
"Earth."  
  
"Then where are your glasses?" asked Cassandra, this wasn't the only thing that she noticed had changed about her friend, but it was the first thing that came out of her mouth. Stephanie pointed toward a small set of gems that where set beside each of her eyes.  
  
"These allow me to see with out them." that was not the only thing that people who had known Earth Stephanie noticed was different, but they didn't have time to ask.   
  
When they got back to camp, there was a group waiting for them, weapons drawn. The ones who had weapons did as well, Drykah also stood ready to fight, now knowing that he could use his powers here, or at least one of them. Stephanie signaled for them to lower their weapons as who looked like the leader of the other group did the same.  
  
Blades issued from thier fingers as they stepped closer to each other. They lifted thier blades to the other's throat, one couldn't be sure if they where waiting for a time to kill the other, or just testing them.  
  
"You seem familier, have we met?" asked the man as they started to circle, Stephanie pulled out her glasses out of a pouch that was on her hip and put them on. The man raised an eyebrow in recognition.  
  
"Ah, I see, I recongnize you now." Stephanie put the glasses back in the pouch, "It makes me wonder, how did you come across this?"  
  
As he said this, one of his blades touched one that eminated from Stephanie's fingers, the sound wasn't metal to metal, it was more like a bell chiming.  
  
"You didn't seem like the one who would kill another, and both of us know, the only way to obtain one of these, was to kill the one who held it."  
  
"My predecessor was allergic to chocolate," she shrugged as if it was a normal thing, "Who knew?"  
  
"You know very well of what they wish."  
  
"For your blood to be spilled, as well as vise versa I am sure. Remember, we do not controle them."  
  
"They controle us." replied the man, they had stopped circling but the blades remained on each others necks. They both turned thier heads toward the forest, "We do not have time to discuss this."  
  
"Will you permit us into the village then?" asked Stephanie as the blades disappeared into their fingers once more. The man turned and motioned for them to follow.   
  
As they followed, the other warriors had surrounded them like a shield or a gaurd. Stephanie joined the others and said this:  
  
"I am going to stay behind for a few moments, I will catch up, but a distraction is needed or no one will survie." and with that she stopped and allowed everyone to pass. Legoals would have stopped as well, but Aragorn grabbed his arm and made sure he stayed with the group.  
  
They reached a village after twenty minutes of walking in the forest. Several of the villagers stopped what they where doing and watched, the children where not so shy.  
  
"HI!" said one of the children as they walked up toward them. She grabbed Cassandra's arm and pulled her down to her level. While Cassandra blinked in confusion, the child turned her head this way and that, "Its the Cassi-lady that Stephanie told us about!"  
  
With that, the children took the girls by the hands and started to drag them off.   
  
"What happened to your clothes?" asked one of the children as they dragged them off toward one of the huts, all three of them glared at Drykah.  
  
"Someone decided it was a good day for a bar-be-que!" said Ravage as they went inside the hut, Drykah was going to follow but he was stopped by a few of the men.  
  
"No male is allowed in Maleia's hut." one of them said simpily, Drykah growled slightly, both of them chuckled.  
  
"Don't worry, which ever one is you woman, she as well as your friends are safe as long as you stay in the circle." replied the other, knowing exactly what Drykah was thinking. Drykah walked away grumbling.   
  
As the others where given a tour of the village, Stephanie came back. She was covered in blood, but not her own. The children quickly flocked around her.  
  
"What happened to you, Stephy?"  
  
"Did you fight hte bad men?"  
  
"No she couldn't! Not by herself!"  
  
"Unless she got stronger in the five years that have passed."  
  
"Or she was stonger then she gave herself credit for." the children continued to chatter as they dragged Stephanie away. Legolas was going to follow, but one of the men stopped him.  
  
"I wouldn't do that, unless you want to become a 'peeping Tom.'." he replied.  
  
"'Peeping Tom'?" asked Leoglas, and so a few of the men explained to the fellowship that where there what a 'peeping tom' was.  
  
"Oh, you mean what Drykah was in the forest." replied Gimli, this was before he noticed something.  
  
"WHAT???!!!" the men turned and saw Ravage, Hermione and Cassandra standing behind them, looking ready to kill. Drykah didn't have time to explain because he had to run for his life. He almost ran out of the circle when a bloody hand stopped his progress.  
  
"First of all, you guys calm down. He was more than likly not aware of what he was doing and if he was, he was more than likly watching one of you." said Stephanie, planly looking at Cassandra. Cassandra could feel herself blushing and notice that Drykah was as well, "Second of all, no one leaves the circle until tomarrow."  
  
She stuck her hand out to demistrate, when she brought her hand back in, there was a large hole in the middle of it as well as an arrow stuck in her arm. She knelt to the ground as her arm started to turn black.   
  
One of the women came up to them, took the arrow out of Stephanie's arm and put the arrow head in a bottle of fluid. After a few moments the fluid changed color, she had Stephanie drink the fluid before Stephanie started to stand up.   
  
She stuck her hand back out of the circle, but not only did her hand come back with more arrows, but it also came back with a head of a young man. He was screaming in pain.  
  
"Tell your master, that I will see him in a few days time to get back what is mine." she said, he looked at her and laughed between the screams of pain.  
  
"You will have to pay for it."  
  
"Then I will." with that she pushed the person back to the outside of the circle. The villagers started to escort her toward one of the huts, but dispite of himself, Legolas picked Stephanie up and asked them to show him where to take her.   
  
"I don't think she will last the night." said one of the villagers as the others where escorted toward the huts that they where to rest, "One would keep you out for a few days, with the antidote, but with that many arrows, that will kill one in a few hours."  
  
One of the other villagers looked toward the group that they where escorting, "One of you she must know well enough that they would not heed her warning for her to do that."  
  
Cassandra growled in her mind, that person was her, she knew it. Stephanie would know that she would go against what she would say just to go against her. She felt Drykah's arm wrap around her waist, he had also concluded that Cassandra was the one that would have gone against Stephanie's warning. Cassandra put an arm around Drykah, she wasn't going to do the same thing to Drykah than what Stephanie was doing to Legolas now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I hope you all liked that! I thought it was a good spot to stop, besides, people have been waiting for this for a few days now.  
  
Draykah: (as you spelled in in the review) I put the pool thing in there, but it was different then what you thought, and it was a lake instead.  
  
Ravage Blue: Dont' kill humanity, then what would the vampires feed off of? I am glad that you liked the songs, Maybe I should put them in more often. They get stuck in the heads of people that read it at my school and it is funny! Too bad the other review didn't make it, oh well. Thanks for the support.  
  
alicia spinnet: (7 reviews) you know you will eventually read all of it. It may take a while, but it will. If you think those where shockers, wait til later. Cassi has a boxer fetish because she does and she wanted it to be known. I am just glad for the reviews, it's great to know that people are enjoying my story. Like I said, wait until later!  
  
Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! 


	60. K'onica and the Ah'Shoink hut

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: Ravage owns Maru, Jade owns Ravage, I think. Drykah and Cassi own each other and they wouldn't have it any other way. I own some Mac and Cheese!  
  
Chapter 60: K'onica and the Ah'Shoink hut.  
  
Legolas couldn't help but feel helpless as he watched the village healers poke and prod Stephanie. He knew that he couldn't help and that all he could do is watch and wait, just like everyone else.   
  
Cassandra and Drykah came had come in after a few hours. Cassandra took one look at the needles and turned the other way, back outside. Drykah didn't have much of a choice but follow Cassandra out.  
  
Drykah didn't feel too comfortable around Stephanie unless Cassandra was there. It wasn't that he hater her or anything, but he had a feeling akin to fear around her. She was strong, stronger than she realized, and that made her dangerous. He knew this from first hand experience. She was even more dangerous with those blades; he saw that when she had come back into the village.  
  
Most of them were sitting outside of some of the huts; every so often they would look toward the hut that Stephanie was currently in.  
  
Ravage and Hermione were learning how to make K'onica.  
  
"Are these things good?" asked Ravage as they added something that strangely looked like blue ink.  
  
"It's our favorite candy!" one of them replied as they pulled out a clump of the green substance. Hermione and Ravage looked at each other and smiled. They knew what was in it, but the others didn't. This could be used for their advantage.  
  
Aragorn and Gimli were sitting beside the hut that was used for what the natives called Ah'Shoink. Cassandra and Drykah were put in that hut soon after they had visited Stephanie.  
  
Aragorn started to wonder if they were still inside. Not a breath could be heard from within, besides they had been in there for a few hours.  
  
Everyone looked up as Legolas walked out of the hut. He was fuming, something that you do not want to see an elf do, as he sat beside Aragorn. Legolas faced the healing hut and just watched the entrance.  
  
"Any news?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"They told me..." started Legolas when Cassandra and Drykah walked out of the hut. Hermione and Ravage were walking up toward them with a basket of pink sweets shaped like circles.  
  
"Try one!" said Ravage as she put them in Cassandra's face. Drykah took one, looked at it and took a nibble. His face lit up, like he had just found his favorite treat that had been hidden from sight. He took a large handful of them sat down beside Gimli and started to munch on these new found treats, not a care in the world.  
  
"Legolas, what happened to your neck?" asked Hermione as she offered him some of the sweets.  
  
"Yea, I have been meaning to ask. You didn't have it last time we saw you." replied Ravage. Legolas put a hand to his neck, he felt something, but he didn't know what it was.  
  
Cassandra tilted Legolas's head and looked at his neck. Drykah watched them, an eye twitching, jealousy rising in his veins and sweets forgotten. No one was sure of the face that Cassandra gave Legolas, but she turned around and made a beeline for the healer's hut.  
  
"Don't follow, Drykah." she said as Drykah started to rise in order to follow. She had not been inside for more than twenty seconds when she came back outside, white as a sheet.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Drykah as he ran toward her.   
  
"Spider. Big spider!" she said as she sat down on the ground, her body shaking in fright.  
  
"It is part of the healing process." said Legolas, his voice lacked emotion, and seemed detached some how.   
  
"How is that thing suppose to help?" asked Cassandra, angry at the fact that Legolas didn't seem like he cared what happened to Stephanie.  
  
"The poison in those arrows where from the venom of a male of those spiders. That was a female one in there, a young one they told me." Legolas started when Cassandra interrupted him.  
  
"Young?! That was a young one?! That thing was the size of one of Aragog's children, at least!"  
  
"The venom of the young ones are more powerful then the adults, that's is what is always used. The venom of males counteract venom of females and vise versa, but they have to be the same potency, or else there is an unbalance and one of the venoms will take over."  
  
"Then what was that one potion that they dipped the arrowhead in and drank?" asked Hermione before Cassandra could explode.  
  
"They only use that if there is one. They use the poison to create the venom of the opposite gender. If they used more than that, it would just kill the person." he said, still lacking in emotion, like he was nothing more than a shell or a doll that was being told what to say.   
  
Before anyone could say anything more, Cassandra grabbed one of Legolas's daggers and held it to his neck.  
  
"Who are you, and what have you done with Legolas?" he tried to rise but she pushed the dagger into his neck, "Make one wrong move and I will shower the hells with your blood!"  
  
"I am Legolas, what would make you think otherwise?" he asked as well as he could with his own dagger against this throat.   
  
"If you where Legolas, you would have more concern for Stephanie's fate, or has something since the last time we have met?" Both Aragorn and Drykah had stood up and where trying to separate the two of them.  
  
"You think that I do not care? Believe me I care, more than you could imagine." He stood up and looked down at the ground, "Perhaps too much."   
  
"Too much? Too much!? There is no 'too much'!" she would have continued but Legolas put a hand on her mouth, ignoring the fact that Drykah started to growl slightly at this action.  
  
"I became too attached, I am a prince and I have a responsibility..." he pulled back his hand in pain, Cassandra had bit it.  
  
"Responsibility? Why don't you check that mark on your neck and then lecture me on responsibility?!" and with that she walked off to the healer's hut, dagger still in her hand. Legolas had unknowingly put a hand to where the mark was, he had forgotten about it and he left in search of a mirror.  
  
Drykah and Aragorn were both in debate in their minds on weather to follow them; they looked at each other and sat down. They both sighed and just looked at the sky. Drykah offered Aragorn one of the sweets; he took it and just looked at the stars.   
  
"Dinner anyone?" asked Ravage, she like all of the others where not sure of what had just happened, but someone needed to stop the silence and give them something else to think about. Everyone started to get up except Drykah and Aragorn.  
  
"Aren't you hungry?" asked Aragorn looking down at his young friend.  
  
"No." but his stomach said differently as it growled angrily at its owner. Aragorn chuckled and helped Drykah to his feet. They walked toward the fire that everyone in the village was sitting by.  
  
"I wouldn't get too worried, Lad." Said Gimli as they walked toward the fire, "If they are not giggling their heads off..."  
  
Gimli gestured toward Hermione and Ravage as they started to giggle amongst themselves.  
  
"They are..."  
  
"WHAT???!!!" yelled a voice from the healer's hut, everyone knew it was Cassandra and knew not to bother her for a while.  
  
"Yelling at the top of their lungs, ready to kill something." Finished Gimli as they grabbed something to eat. Legolas sat beside them after a few moments, he was pale and just looked like he had seen a ghost.  
  
Cassandra and Stephanie walked toward the fire to get some food as well. Cassandra was fuming and Stephanie looked calm, too calm. She grabbed a plate and pushed it in Cassandra's face.  
  
"Cassandra, mushrooms." At hearing this, her face lit up and she was no longer angery. She happily munched on the mushrooms that had been given to her. Drykah pulled out a recornder.  
  
"Note to self: When Kaisa gets mad, get her mushrooms..." then he added after some thought, "Some dark chocolate wouldn't hurt either."  
  
He put in his pocket and started to eat again.l  
  
"You know that the other me will end up with that anyway." Replied Cassandra as she started to eat some shrimp. He quickly started to check his pocket.  
  
"NNNOOOOO!!! I needed that information!" he whined, everyone just laughted at his defeatedness. Legolas noticed that Stephanie wasn't eating anything then again he wasn't either.  
  
"You should eat something..." he said as he offered her some chicken, she glanced at him and then at the chicken.  
  
"I could say the same to you." She replied as she offered him some chicken as well. They looked at each other, waiting for one of them to give.  
  
"I will eat if you eat." Said Legolas as his stomach growled, she sighed and took the meat, he did as well and they munched in silence.  
  
This didn't last long as Stephanie stood up and started to walk away from the group, Legolas followed. Drykah and Cassandra looked at each other and grinned, they followed the couple.  
  
Stephanie stopped at one of the huts, she didn't care or notice which one, but she needed a break. Leoglas lightly put a hand on her cheek and tilted her head up. She smiled sadly, he leaned down, hoping to take away some of that sadness.  
  
Without warning they where pushed into the hut that they where standing beside and the door being baricaded. Stephanie stood up and started to bang on the door.  
  
"Drykah, Cassandra, I can smell you from a mile away, now open this door!" she called to the couple that was on the other side of the door.   
  
"Not until you two have had time to talk!" called Cassandra.   
  
"Hey, look what hut they are in!" said Drykah as he got a chance to look at the hut in the pale light of the fire in the distance. Cassadnra looked as well and laughed.  
  
"I think you know what one you guys are in! Have fun you two!" she called before she skipped away with Drykah at her heels.  
  
Stephanie knew which one they where in and she wasn't sure if she was scared or even happy about this predictament. She couldn't allow herself to enjoy it, dispite how much she wanted to.   
  
Legolas didn't care about what hut they where in, he was just glad for the time to talk to Stephanie. He lightly wrapped his arms around her and noticed that she became nervious, but he needed to know.   
  
"Why?" She shook her head and looked up at him.  
  
"Why what?" he lightly took her hand and placed it on the mark on his neck. She looked at the ground trying to avoid his eye, but he firmly and yet gentally had her face him.  
  
"Why?" he repeated, he had a feeling this would be the only chance that he would have to find out with them alone.  
  
"For you to be cured, someone had to share thier life with you as well as...." she mumbled the rest. The mark had ment that she was bound to him in a way, she knew if he was in danger or anything of the like. She had started to turn her head away when she started to mumble, he had her face him again, he had a feeling that what had been said but not understood was important.  
  
"What was that last part?"   
  
"What last part?" she replied, "You mean that part about..."  
  
She had started to mumble again, he cupped her fact in his hand and shook his head. She sighed, knowing that he wouldn't take no for an answer. She dreaded telling him the rest of the saying, but she no longer had a choice.  
  
"'For one who was struck by the color of leaves in the spring, two things must take place. A life must be shared and a life must be made.'" she let what he heard sink in, she almost hoped that he wouldn't understand.   
  
He had to think about it for a few moments, but he did understand it. He unknowingly had placed a hand on Stephanie's stomach, he felt her hand on his and he looked at her. She shook her head and looked at him in saddness.  
  
"It didn't survie the journey, it died after a few months." she looked away, but Legolas wasn't sure if it was in saddness of having lost the child, or in shame of having lost "his" child.  
  
"How long have we been apart if 'our' child had died after two months?" he asked as he sat down, bringing her down with him.  
  
"Five years." she said, still not looking at him. He kissed the spot on her neck that would have a mark if he had been given a chance to bond with her. She looked at him with a look of confusion, and almost a fear. He could see that she was fighting back hope, the hope that someone would care about her enough to be with her.   
  
"Seems like longer."   
  
"Longer? You couldn't have been gone more than a few days." she said in confusion, she noticed a smile started to play at his lips.  
  
"A moment seems like an eternaty." he wispered.   
  
A stray wind had found its way into the hut, and played at the candles before it took away the only light that the hut had. It had not taken away the light, however before Legolas could see Stephanie start to turn a lovly shade of red.  
  
~~~~  
  
"How long should we keep them in there?" asked Drykah as him and Cassandra walked toward the fire to join the others.  
  
"A few hours. We could be mean like they where to us, but I want to get out of here soon." she replied as they sat down to a strange sight.  
  
Everyone was whistling the same song, but not just any song, they where whistling River Kwai March. You know the one march that everyone whistles.  
  
Drykah and Cassandra looked at each other, shrugged and joined in as they ate something that resembled sloppy joes.  
  
"So, is what everyone did over the last few days that we have been gone?" asked Cassandra as she started of some mushrooms.  
  
"A few days?" said Aragorn in a slightly confused tone of voice.  
  
"Yea, how long did you think that we were gone?"  
  
"You two were not gone for more than a few hours."  
  
"WHAT?" both Cassandra and Drykah exclaimed in unison. They looked at each other and then in the direction of the huts, correction, one hut.  
  
"How long have they been in there?" asked Drykah and they looked at the hut.  
  
"It doesn't matter, the door will not open until a few hours pass." replied Hermione, Drykah and Cassadnra looked at her, she shrugged.  
  
"The younger ones told us about it as we where making candy." explained Ravage as they started to eat some fruit.   
  
"Its a hut, it doesn't have locks!" exclaimed Cassandra as she started to stand up and walked toward the hut that Stephanie and Legolas was in. She tried to open the door and it wouldn't budge. She and Drykah had no choice but to sit by the door and wait for them to come out.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Drykah and Cassandra were asleep in each other's arms by the time Stephanie and Legolas had stepped out of the hut. They looked at the sleeping couple and then at each other and smiled.  
  
"Well, we should put them in one of the huts for the night." said Stephanie as she looked back down at the younger couple.  
  
"Don't worry about moving them, they have a sleeping spell on them." explained Hermione as her and Ravage joined them beside the sleeping couple.  
  
"We didn't want anything to wake them up! They look so KAWII sleeping in each other's arms!" exclaimed Ravage, Legolas just blinked as Stephanie chuckled.   
  
"Which hut is thiers?" asked Stephanie as she looked around the village, Ravage pointed toward one of the huts and Stephanie went inside. She came back out with a couple of blankets, and wrapped them around Cassandra and Drykah, "Legolas, do you want to help me carry these two into thier hut?"  
  
"Now, you..." Legoals didn't get to finish what he was going to say because Stephanie put a finger on his lips and a finger on her own, signifying for him to be silent. He nodded and helped carry them into the hut.   
  
When they walked back out, Legolas lifted Stephanie into his arms, ignoring any objections.  
  
"Which hut would be ours?" he asked Ravage and Hermione.  
  
"Um... Legoals?" said Stephanie as the two other females giggled and pointed toward another hut. He nodded and carried Stephanie inside. Hermione and Ravage had to stop themselves from rolling on the ground with laughter.  
  
"A sleeping spell for them tonight?" asked Hermione, Ravage nodded as they watched Legolas carry Stephanie into the hut.  
  
Legolas set Stephanie on her feet before he closed the door behind them and sat down. Stephanie looked down at him and shook her head before she was pulled down onto his lap. She was too tired to agrue and fell asleep, Legolas was more than happy to have her in his arms as he fell asleep.  
  
They didn't notice the dark figure that watched them in the hut, blades shinning in the moonlight that seeped into the hut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I hope you liked that, loved the sort of cliffie! Sorry it took so long, but I was stuck on how to explain a certain part.  
  
Ravage Blue: I tried to put you more in the story, sort of hard to do. Drykah isn't the one that is the hentai, that would be Dark Wolf and he should be showing up soon enough. I am trying to get to reading your stories, the ones that I have read are great! I can't wait until you update! Thanks again, and I am no Lady!!!  
  
Drykah: Well everyone spells thier name wrong every once in a while! I love to baffle people, it is one of my talents, but at least you are sort of understanding some of it!  
  
Thanks for reading! 


	61. Anger Management: Not happening!

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: Ravage is owned by too many people, but she owns just as many! My green and purple couple still own each other. I guess I own a ring that isn't the one ring, either that or I can use it, but I have no idea how.  
  
Chapter 61: Anger Management: Not happening!  
  
Gimli stepped out of the hut that him and Aragorn had shared the night before. He was normally not one for watching a sun raise, but for some reason he wanted to. It was like he couldn't wait for the day to start, he was excited for something, but he didn't know what. He looked around and noticed that Cassandra and Drykah were watching and waiting for something as well. He walked toward them.  
  
"What brings you at this early hour, my lady?" he asked as he approched the couple, they both looked at him in slight disappointment of not being able to be alone.  
  
"I am not sure, I just feel..." Cassandra couldn't find the words.  
  
"Excited?" asked Gimli as he joined them.  
  
"Yeah! Do you know why?" she asked as she looked at him, he just shook his head.  
  
"I have that same feeling, I figured you did, because you are not a morning person." Cassandra gave him a mockingly confused look.  
  
"What gave you that idea?"  
  
"The fact that when I tried to wake the 'Clanser' you, you turned my beard into something called 'taffy'." he replied as he were talking of the weather.   
  
"I must have been a good mood if that was all I did." replied Cassandra in the same tone. Drykah just slightly confused, then he noticed something.  
  
"Do you smell that?" he asked as he looked around, Cassandra did the same.  
  
"Yes, it almost seems familiar, but I can't place what it is."  
  
"A red dawn approches." said Legoals, everyone jumped having not known that he had joined them. They all looked at the dawn and it was tanted red.  
  
"Blood has been spilled this night." finished Cassandra, knowing of what it had ment. They looked around and noticed that everyone was also watching the dawn, well almost everyone.  
  
"Is it just me, or does Stephanie not like being in a group?" asked Drykah as him and everyone else noticed that Stephanie wasn't present.  
  
"Its not that I don't like being in a group..." said Stephanie causing everyone to jump. They looked at the roof that she was sitting on and noticed that the blades had returned to her fingers and were covered in blood. The arm that the blades were connected to in a sense was glowing slightly in the light of the dawn, "Its the fact that it is safer if no one is around me."  
  
"What do you mean 'safer'?" asked Drykah. He, unlike everyone else, had yet to learn to not ask questions when it came to Stephanie and her version of "safety".  
  
"That is for me to know and you to find out." she said before she hopped off the the hut and walked toward the remains of the fire. The blades disappeared as she picked something up from the remains of the fire. She put in the pouch that was on her hip before she turned toward the others.  
  
"I assume the arrangements have been made?" asked the leader of the hunting group, who's name was Hy'Kinh. She turned toward him and nodded.  
  
"Yes they have," she looked toward the others, "That means we will leave after breakfast."  
  
They nodded without realising it and started to gather thier belongings. Stephanie watched them for a few moments before she noticed something.  
  
"Cassandra, when did you get your tail?" asked Stephanie as she pulled the cat-like tail that was attached to Cassandra. Cassandra spun around and tried hit Stephanie, but Stephanie backed up and let go of the tail. Cassandra looked at her tail and grinned.  
  
"I got my neko tail!" she said as she tested her tail out.  
  
"And ears." said Stephanie as she reached up and lightly scrached behind one of the furry ears that was on top of her head. The grin grew wider and more serine as she started to purr.   
  
"What is going on?" asked Hermione as she lightly pulled on one of Drykah's wings. Drykah had a look of content on his face and he became very calm, he would only snap out of it when Hermione would stop touching his wing.  
  
"Why is it difficult to use them?" asked Drykah as he tried to move either his black tail or his dark purple wings that look like they had black to them. Stephanie shook her head and looked at the the two of them.  
  
"It is difficult because THAT body is not used to them. You are going to have to re-learn how to use them. Same with Cassandra." replied Stephanie as Cassandra played with her tail, after a moment she tilted her head and seemed like she was concintrating .  
  
"No! I can't get them to twitch!" she said disappointed as she had failed at making her ears twitch.  
  
"This is why I wanted you out of this world, this place is slightly unstable and one can change from one form to another without realising it. Cassandra is turning into her Yasha form..."  
  
"You mean the demon form." replied Drykah as he listened.  
  
"Yes, neko or cat yasha actually. While you are turning into your Dragon Ketera form. Sort of."  
  
"What do you mean sort of?" asked Hermione, waiting to sprout a tail or something as well.  
  
"Well they are keeping for the most part the human body, they are just getting parts from thier other forms added to it, that is why they can't controle them compleatly." stated Stephanie as she looked around.  
  
"Does that mean you are going to turn into your yasha form as well?" asked Cassandra head tilted, still trying to get her ears to twitch.  
  
"I doubt it, I actually figured you would turn into your vampire form. Besides the yasha form that you know of isn't my yasha form."  
  
"But that lizard..." Cassandra started when Stephanie held up a finger.  
  
"You or the 'Clanser' you, have seen the start of the yasha form, the white hair, but another form takes over before it can go any further, the Shuna form. So actually, we don't know what my yasha form is compleatly." the only one that understood what was said was Cassandra, everyone else just watched Drykah try to gain controle of his tail. He didn't do too well, because his tail whipped forward and hit Stephanie in the face.  
  
She mearly looked at him, ignoring the blood that now dripped down her cheek. She turned away and looked at the ground, "It is one of the reasons that 'Clanser' me tries to stay away from here unless she has to come here."  
  
"I think a good question is where are we?" said Gimli as he kepted an eye on Drykah's tail so that it doesn't attack him.   
  
"Well Cassandra has heard of it, but the 'Clanser' her has only been to the main city, so she wouldn't reconize the rest of it." She looked at Drykah and then Cassadnra, "We are on the 'man planet'."  
  
Everyone got confused looks on thier faces, Drykah's tail even seemed confused as it stopped trying to hit people. Cassandra didn't, she just got a sly look on her face and smiled.  
  
"Can we go shopping when we get to the main city?" asked Cassandra in an innocent voice.   
  
"Shopping?" asked Ravage, her interest sparked. Stephanie looked at Cassadnra, and noticed the look.  
  
"The main city is a large marketplace. The reason we have called it the 'man planet' is because almost the entier population in that city is male." said Stephanie, knowing that Cassandra was not about to back down, "We can go shopping if you want."  
  
All of the females, besides Stephanie, got the biggest grins on thier faces and got ready to leave. Legoals and Drykah, thanks to his Dragon Ketra hearing, heard Stephanie add under her breath.  
  
"My treat, everything my treat."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
After breakfast, Hy'Kinh lead them out of the circle and took them west through the forest.  
  
"If we are lucky, we might meet one of the creatures that I was named after." he said as he lead them by some fallen trees.   
  
"You were named after a creature?" asked Ravage as she looked around, like she expected one of them to jump and attack her.  
  
"Yes, they are sort of like what you would call dragons." Drykah inclined his head slightly at this, he could controle his tail to a point, but he couldn't do anything with the wings, "But they don't seem to be made of flesh, more like jewels or stones."  
  
"I thought those were called 'Jeweled dragons'." replied Cassandra as she looked at Stephanie for an explination.  
  
"That is a translation of the name, 'hy' is dragon and 'kinh' is jewel. They are becoming rare now." said Stephanie as she looked at the ground, Hy'Kinh nodded.  
  
"Yes, the 'bad men' as the little ones call them, kill them and sell the bodies as statues. The eggs, they make sure that they cannot hatch and they are either melted or left as they are and made into jewelery." he said as they stopped beside some of the largest trees that they had seen in this world yet. All of them paused in thought, Cassandra and Drykah mainly pause in anger. Except for Stephanie, who was looking at one of the trees.  
  
"Looks like you may get your wish." said Stephanie pulling everyone out of thier thoughts, as she started to climb one of the trees. She climbed onto one of the branches and started to head toward a klump of leaves. A hiss was heard from one of the other trees, Stephanie almost glanced in the direction of the hiss, but she pulled something out of the pouch on her hip instead.   
  
She put whatever it was in her hand and extended it toward the klump of leaves. A small dragon-like nose poked out of the leaves and quickly took the item. After a few moments, a small dragon that seemed to be made of jade emerged from the klump. It smelled Stephanie's hand in search of more of what had been there before.  
  
"We will not harm you," Stephanie glanced at the tree that had hissed a few moments earlier, "or your family."  
  
The dragon walked onto Stephanie's hand, looked at her and cooned. A small dragon made of red beryl few out of the tree and toward the other dragon and Stephanie. All three of them remained silent for a few moments, Legolas could tell that they were using thier minds to speak because Stephanie's eyes became unfoucsed for a good amount of time.   
  
Suddenly, the two dragons flew down toward the others. This move was so unexpected that everyone just watched them. They would circle someone, the jade one would land on the person's head and the two dragons would seem to chatter for a few moments, every so often a sound similer to laughter could be heard from the Jade one before they started to circle one of the others.   
  
"What did you do, Stephanie? Give them chocolate?" asked Cassadnra as she was being circled. Stephanie reached the ground and shook her head.  
  
"They don't need it, as you can tell." she replied as she started to walk in the direction that they had been before, "If we may continue."  
  
Everyone just sort of followed as they continued to be circled by the dragon couple.  
  
After a few more moments they came to an abrupt end of forest and begining of desert. A slight smile started to sperad across Drykah's face, this was his territory.   
  
A couple of creatures where there, waiting for them. They a face of a llama, the neck of a geraffe, the body of a horse, and the legs and feet of a camel. Stephanie walked toward them and started to put a few bags on each of them.   
  
"We had best get going if we want to have time to look around before dark." said Stephanie as everyone looked at the strange creatures. A few of them ended up not carring bags, they seemed like they would carry someone that ended up too tired to keep walking after a while and needed a break.  
  
They looked around and noticed that Ky'Hinh had returned to the forest.  
  
"That is expected, it is safer in the forest for him and his people." said Stephanie to no one, but everyone listened. Stephanie took off the cloth that was suppost to have passed as her shoes and put them behind the hip pouch, no in it.  
  
"Why are you taking off your shoes?" asked Ravage as she could feel the heat of the sand starting to try to burn though her shoes. Stephanie didn't answer and just walked across the hot sands of the desert, with everyone at her heels.  
  
As they where walking, Stephanie pulled something out of one of the bags that one of the creatures where carrying. She looked at it and tossed it to Hermione.  
  
"Your wand didn't burn up in the bonfire that was your clothes." said Stephanie before she looked in a direction that they where not walking.   
  
Hermione was too happy to bother with glancing in Drykah's direction. Ravage still didn't like the fact that all the villagers had for them to wear was dresses, so she didn't mind glaring in Drykah's direction. Drykah was part walking, part jumping, still trying to get his wings to work. Cassandra just smerked at him, her tail swinging back and forth, her ears twitching like she was mocking him.  
  
Drykah noticed this and he became angerier at the fact that he couldn't do anything with his wings. Stephanie sighed and walked toward him, he found himself flung into the air by some unknown force. As he fell back down to the ground, he opened his wings and flew around in circles for a few moments before he landed back on the ground.  
  
He walked toward Stephanie, his tail thrashing about in anger and before he realised anything, his tail whipped forward and slapped her other cheek.   
  
"You did that, didn't you?" said Drykah, he was ready to hit her again when she looked at him.  
  
"I honestly didn't think that it would work, but I see that it did..." she was going to continue when his tail made contact with her face again. Now both of her cheeks where bleeding, Legolas was about ready to intervene in anyway that he could when Stephanie put up a hand.  
  
"Think about it, how does a bird learn how to fly?"   
  
"I am not a bird!"  
  
"Yes but it worked, didn't it?" Drykah was going to say something when he turned his head slightly and watched as he was able to move his wing. He was too angery that he didn't notice that he could or that he had even flown. It was then that he noticed that her cheeks where bleeding, he was wondering why he didn't have an arrow in his back from Legolas.   
  
He was about to say something when Stephanie started to run in a direction. After a few steps she was flying in the direction that she had been running in. The only one that made a move was Legolas, who ran after her. Everyone else was dumbstruck at the fact that they saw Stephanie, 'Earth Stephanie!' just fly off without wings. They snapped out of it when they heard a voice in the distance.  
  
"WHAT IS IT WITH ALL OF THESE CREATURES AND TRYING TO KILL ME?"   
  
Cassandra and Drykah looked at each other with confused looks on thier faces.  
  
"Dark Wolf?" they both said in unison before they followed Legolas and Stephanie. Everyone else followed them, not wanting to miss anything.  
  
Drykah flew ahead of everyone, he was wondering why would Dark Wolf would be there when he saw a large worm with a wolf face fighting what looked like a bird without wings in the distance. He looked at the ground beside the fighting pair and saw something about the same size as the bird. He could tell that they where Stephanie and Dark Wolf, he wondered why Dark Wolf hadn't high-tailed it out of there. As he got closer, he could hear that they where having a conversion as Stepahnie was fighting.  
  
"Is there anything that you can do, besides being a hentai?" said Stephanie as she tried to cut the creatures thoat with her 'finger blades'.  
  
"Besides that? I can be fast when I want to be! I also can eat, fight and get killed by Drykah!"  
  
"Bakamoichigei." she replied as she avoided getting her arm eaten.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means: 'Even a fool has one talent.'"  
  
"That is perfect for you, Dark Wolf!" called Drykah as he entered the fray.  
  
"Kuseni, haeru!"  
  
"Gyaruo is more like it." Drykah was too distracted by the fact that was speaking a language that he didn't know that Stephanie had to push him out of the way or he would have lost a leg. He snapped out of it and struck with Dragosonna (A/N: Drykah's sword). The creature didn't make indication that it felt anything.   
  
The others had caught up by now and where trying thier best to do any kind of damage, but nothing put even a dent in it. Legolas tried to shoot out its eyes, but the arrows seemed like they hit something that was infront of the eyes. Hermione was casting curse after curse, but nothing worked, infact they bounced off the skin and some of the others. Cassandra had been waiting for a fight to test out her yasha self, but she couldn't do anything to this creature.  
  
Everyone glaced over at Stephanie when she made a strange sound in ther thoat, it couldn't be described, it sounded like one of the Hy'Kinh singing for some reason. The creature stopped and looked at her as she had started to charge. It made a sound similar to what she had made and everyone stopped in confusion, including Stephanie.  
  
She looked at the creature in shock before she made the sound again. It responded the same way it had before. Stephanie flew to the ground and the creature sunk down to her level. She started to pet its head and it started to something one would assume as purr.   
  
"Looks like it won't do anything to us now..." she said before her face became contorted in pain. The creature face became smug before it sunk back under the ground. It was then that everyone saw that the creature had bit Stephanie's hand off. Legolas cursed himself for not shooting the creature when it seemed to be vulnerable.   
  
"How is she?" asked Stephanie as she walked over to Dark Wolf, it was then that everyone noticed that he was there. It was also then when Drykah noticed that he was holding something in his arms.  
  
"Luna!" he said as he looked at the small creature that Dark Wolf was holding. She looked like a fox pup with three tails, she was white with little red markings. She was shaking, but one wasn't sure if it was from fear or pain, "What happened to her, why is she here?"  
  
"I don't know, I found her like this!"  
  
"She has been poisoned by the other men of this world. She doesn't have much time." said Stephanie, Drykah looked at her.  
  
"How do you know?" Drykah's hand tightened on his sword.  
  
"I have seen it happen, but it can be stopped."  
  
"How?"  
  
"She has to be taken somewhere were she can be cured."  
  
"Which way?"  
  
"There is no time on foot, she has to be flown there."  
  
"Which way?" he asked as he started to take Luna from Dark Wolf.  
  
"You don't know what to look for, you will never find it in time. You have to trust me and let me take care of her!" said Stephanie as she became more and more fearful for the young creature that was in Drykah's arms, "I promise that I will bring her back alive!"  
  
Drykah looked at the young keaton that he held, she shook harder the longer she remained in her current state.  
  
"Take her then!" Stephanie nodded and took her, "If you don't keep your promise, it will be your life."  
  
"Deal." she turned and a second later she was nothing more than a dot in the distance.   
  
"We need to keep going." the jade Hy'Kinh said as she looked in the direction that Stephanie had gone. Everyone except for Drykah looked at her, from the sound of its voice they assumed it was a her, in confusion.  
  
"You can speak common tounge?" asked Aragorn, both of them nodded.  
  
"Yes, but it is more fun to talk in our language and watch others try to figure out what we are saying!" replied the red beryl dragon, his voice seemed to deep, so he had to be a male.   
  
"I will not leave." said Drykah simply as he continued to look in the direction that Luna had been taken.   
  
"We can wait for an hour, this little detoure actually saved us some time, but after that we leave! Agreed?" asked the male dragon, Drykah only nodded and watched the horizon.   
  
~~~~  
  
Half an hour later.  
  
The only ones who where not hot was Drykah and Cassandra. Cassandra was even complaining that it was cold.  
  
"How can you say that? You're sweating like the rest of us!" said Ravage as she and Hermione stood infront of a cactus that Hermione had transfigured into a fan.   
  
Cassandra ignored the comment and watched Drykah, she was worried, he refused to do anything. He even gave up his favorite pass time of killing Dark Wolf.   
  
She looked in the direction that Stephanie and the keaton had last been seen. She could tell that Drykah had a strong bond with the young keaton, she also knew of how he felt. She was evil (A/N: or atleast she keeps trying to convince everyone she is), but she was not without a heart. If a young creature was in trouble, she would help it. That's what Drykah had done, she must have lost her family some how and he ended up bringing her up like his own. Then again that might not have happened, he wouldn't answer any of her questions.  
  
"DADDY!" was heard to the right of were everyone was looking, they turned in the direction of the voice. A white keaton ran up to them and jumped into Drykah's arms. A cloaked figure joined them and looked at Drykah and Luna, who had knocked Drykah down and was licking his face.  
  
"I have done as I have promised the both of you." Stephanie said in an almost gurgling voice. Drykah was too busy trying to get the keaton that he didn't heed anything that was said. Legolas walked over to Stephanie and took her into his arms. She shook her head and cleared her thoat.  
  
"Oh Dark Wolf!" she called, her voice back to normal. Now everyone was watching her, she pulled out a recorder and pushed play.  
  
"Note to self: Find out which dress makes me look fat." said Dark Wolf on the recorder. Everyone burst into laughter as Dark Wolf tried the grab the recorder from Stephanie. Legolas stood in the way making a very comical sence.   
  
For a few moments no one had a worry and they wanted to enjoy that while they could.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not sure if it is as long as many of you wanted, but I figured it was a good place to stop.  
  
Ravage Blue: You own too many people! I need some! You have a short introduction of Dark Wolf, you may end up liking him!  
  
Drykah Seto: Sorry to have made you seem like a kid, I didn't say that you were a hentai, Ravage said that! I did add some of what you wanted, but I couldn't get all of it. Thanks for the help!  
  
Thanks for reading, I hope you like it! 


	62. What one trip can do

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: I own a blue cup and the right to be hyper! The Dragon Ketra and the Neko Yasha own each other, despite what they say! The keaton also owns the Dragon Ketra. I am not sure about the wolf/human; I think the Dragon Ketra owns him too. Someone owns the other creatures but not sure who or what.  
  
Chapter 62: What one trip can do.  
  
"When did you wear a dress, Dark Wolf?" asked Drykah as they walked across the desert. Dark Wolf was still trying to take the recorder from Stephanie but Leoglas wouldn't let anyone near her.   
  
"Sometimes when one hops from one world to the next, their gender changes. One of the worlds he had to look like the gender that he was, a female. 'She' asked me to hold the recorder and forgot to ask for it back."  
  
"Then can I have the recorder back?"  
  
"I don't know, someone named Sora asked me to hold it..." she said in a sly tone, Dark Wolf growled slightly and tried to some how get past Legolas.  
  
"Please?" he pleaded, his head tilted and his ears twitching. Stephanie faced him, or they assumed she did because the hood turned to his direction.  
  
"That won't work this time."  
  
"But it always works!" he whined, everyone just looked at the two of them in confusion.  
  
"You have to do it!"  
  
"I don't wanna!"  
  
"Do it." she said as she held the recorder in her hand, he sighed and nodded.  
  
"Stephanie. ¿Què tal este vestido? ¿Es muy bonito? ¿No?" he said as he twirled on the spot before he stuck a pose. Stephanie burst in to laughter before she tossed Dark Wolf the recorder. It was then that they noticed that everyone was watching in confusion.  
  
"Long story, we can tell you on the way." Said Stephanie as she started to lead the way, with Legolas by her side.   
  
"How are we going to start this one?" asked Dark Wolf as him and the rest of the group followed.   
  
"Why not state the fact that you have been world hopping uncontrollably for the past couple of years, like myself." She called as Legolas wrapped an arm around her.  
  
"Yes, and that because of this, every so often our paths cross. How are we going to explain that?" Stephanie turned around and looked at him, walking backwards as she did so.  
  
"I think that we have ended up alone too many times that you forget that we are surrounded by people at the moment and don't realize the fact that we just did explain that!" Stephanie called before she turned and faced the direction that she was walking in.  
  
"Oh..." was all that he could say.  
  
"Baka!" she called back to him as they continued to walk.  
  
"Ama!" he called back.  
  
"Jaaku!"  
  
"How many times have your paths 'crossed'?" asked Ravage, her and the others where finding this conversation entertaining to watch and listen to.  
  
"Well the first time was in Egypt."  
  
"Before she had the curse put on her. She has yet to tell me anything about it."  
  
"Then was on Gigfor, a planet like this one, but it was all females."  
  
"This was after the curse, so I didn't recognize her."  
  
"I had to buy him off of auction, the price was steep too."  
  
"I keep on wanting to go back. So I am suppost to be her slave."  
  
"Which is something I have never held over him."   
  
"Yea, well she was nice and she let me sneak into the bath house to watch!" he just sort of smiled in memory.   
  
"The next time we met, we ended up in an igloo for three days. While he had a cold!"   
  
"She had my cold the next time we met."  
  
"We ended up in a bar in Tikhe."  
  
"We made a deal, if I could get her drunk, she would explain something about the curse."  
  
"He had been asking ever sense I told him about it. So I agreed, but it backfired there."  
  
"I came to find that they didn't serve drinks in bars on Tikhe."  
  
"They served candy bars."  
  
"Which explained why everyone was hyper."  
  
"Then we bumped into each other at a carnival in Mekion."  
  
"Literally, we were in bumper cars. You know she is dangerous in one of those!"  
  
"Never let him eat at a carnival!"  
  
"It's not my fault I threw up on one of the rides!"  
  
"I told you to wait a while before you got on that ride!"  
  
"How was I suppost to know that that would happen?"  
  
"Is there a point to all of this?" asked Hermione, the others looked at her. They were very entertained by this; it kept their minds off of the heat and the fact that they were exhausted.  
  
"We were asked how many times our paths have crossed, and I doubt he can come up with how many, so we have to remember in order to answer." replied Stephanie as she turned once again to look at everyone, "The next time pertains to the tape."  
  
"Like she explained before, sometimes ones gender changes when they hop from one world to the next. So the next time, I was a female and stuck in a mall with her!" he said as he pointed at Stephanie.   
  
"We had to get new clothes and speak Spanish, so the whole '¿Què tal este vestido?...' thing was something that he had to do. What he had said was: 'Stephanie, how about this dress? Its very pretty, no?'"  
  
"I hated what happened the next time we met more."  
  
"What happened?" asked Drykah as he continued to laugh at the thought of Dark Wolf in a dress.  
  
"Sometimes we end up in someone else's body when we change worlds." explained Dark Wolf.  
  
"What, did you end up in Stephanie's body?" asked Cassandra as they continued across the desert.  
  
"He ended up in a pregnant woman's body." called Stephanie as Legolas kept an arm around her. Most of the travelers were too immersed in laughter to notice.  
  
"And what were you, Stephanie? The father?" asked Ravage as she was one of the very few still able to talk.   
  
"Actually, she ended up being the baby." said Dark Wolf, everyone turned their head so fast that they all caused their necks to kink.  
  
"How long were you like that?" asked Aragorn as he noticed that Legolas became more protective in his stance.  
  
"About three months." replied Dark Wolf, causing a few more looks from everyone.  
  
"Did you have to give birth?" asked Hermione, everyone was still trying to get the kinks out of their necks. He nodded and nearly everyone cracked up.  
  
"Dark Wolf is a mommy!" said Cassandra causing a slight growl from Dark Wolf.  
  
"You know you didn't have to kick me so hard." said Dark Wolf.  
  
"You wouldn't stop with all of the spicy food!"  
  
"Well if you would have stopped with all of the kicking!"  
  
"If you would have stopped with all of the chocolate, making me hyper!"  
  
"If you would have stopped waking me up in the middle of the night with the strange cravings!"  
  
"How long did you have those cravings?"  
  
"I had the craving for anchovies and ice cream for a good three world hops."  
  
"Oh yea, that was funny!"  
  
"I didn't find if funny when someone tried to electrocute me with the water fountain!"  
  
"Just be glad that I stopped you."  
  
"Is that where we are heading?" asked Legolas as he spotted a town on the horizon.   
  
"Yes it is, and a good thing too. We don't want to arrive after sunset." said Stephanie as she quickened her pace, forcing everyone one else to do the same.   
  
The town that they ended up in looked like something out of an old western movie. The bars, the taverns, everything was like an old western, except there was not a soul in it, it was a ghost town. Everyone felt that they where being watched and couldn't wait to go inside.   
  
Stephanie lead them into one of the buildings, when they where all in she locked the door. It wasn't until now that they all realized how tired that they all where.  
  
"We will be safe as long as we stay here, so there is no need for a watch." said Stephanie as she saw how tired they all where. Everyone just wanted to go to sleep. Without realizing it, Drykah, Cassandra and Luna walked to a corner, sat down and fell asleep in each other's arms as Luna slept in their laps. Drykah's and Cassandra's tails found their way around the other person's waist and one of Drykah's wings wrapped its self around Cassandra.   
  
Stephanie shook her head and wrapped a blanket around them. She gave Luna her own blanket as well and just let them sleep were they where. She continued to walk around the room and wrapped blankets around everyone as they fell asleep. After she made her rounds, she turned and noticed that Legolas and Dark Wolf had yet to fall asleep.   
  
"You two should get some sleep, we are going to have an interesting day tomorrow and you will need to be rested." They both shook their heads.  
  
"I want to find out what this does." said Dark Wolf as he held a bottle with a dark green liquid inside. Before Legolas could say why he was still awake, Stephanie walked over to Dark Wolf and tried to take the bottle away from him. He stepped backwards trying to keep it away from her, he tripped, the bottle flew out of his hand and it broke over Drykah's wing that had been wrapped around Cassandra.  
  
Legolas and Dark Wolf waited for Drykah or anyone for that matter to wake up because of the commotion, but no one made a move. Stephanie started to walk up the stairs.  
  
"Once they fall asleep in this place, they stay that way until morning." she said simply as she walked through a door.  
  
"I wanted to find out what that does!" pouted Dark Wolf as he sat on the ground. Legolas walked up the stairs and tried to open the door that Stephanie had gone through, it was locked.  
  
"Stephanie?" he frowned as he found no answer, he quickly tried to bust the door open, but it wasn't working, "Dark Wolf, do you want to help me?"  
  
Dark Wolf nodded and climbed the stairs, they both ran at the door and it did not budge. Dark Wolf spent about five minutes yelling chose words as Legolas was on the verge of doing the same.   
  
"You know, I think it is a good thing that the others can't wake until morning, with how much yelling you where doing." said Legolas as Dark Wolf started to quite down, they looked at all of the sleeping people in the room.  
  
"Yea, I know. Cassandra and Drykah would have killed me for ruining their moment." they both looked at the sleeping couple, they noticed that the potion had dried on Drykah's wings. Legolas felt a ping of jealousy as he watched the two of them together, he glanced at the door and Dark Wolf just shook his head.  
  
"We should try a few of the potions that I found and see if they help us open the door." Said Dark Wolf as he started to walk down the stairs and toward a counter. Legolas, willing to try anything, went along with it and joined him. Dark Wolf handed him an orange potion while he held a pink one in his hand, "I figure one of them should help."  
  
They both held up their bottles and drank them down.  
  
"You two may regret that in the morning." Called Stephanie from the top of the stairs, the hood of the cloak was pulled back allowing her head to be seen but nothing else.  
  
"What makes you..." started Dark Wolf when he tilted his head and just looked at her, she sighed as she walked down the stairs.   
  
"I can tell right now what one you had." She said before Legolas met her on the stairs and pulled her into his embrace, "The one that allows you what is hidden."  
  
Legolas frowned slightly and pulled Stephanie closer, but Dark Wolf just watched.  
  
"Well the wings explain how you can fly, but why couldn't anyone see them or the tail before?" asked Dark Wolf with his head still tilted. Legolas blinked a few times, but he knew what Dark Wolf was true when he felt something like a tail wrap its self around his waist.  
  
"They can only be seen in the light of the moon." She said casually before Legolas picked her up in his arms. He carried her down the stairs and they stood before Dark Wolf, "Don't tell the others."  
  
"Why?" they both asked her, she jumped out of Legolas's arms and walked to the counter.  
  
"It would be best if they didn't know about it." She replied as she grabbed one of the last potions. Before anyone could react, Stephanie tossed some of the potion into Dark Wolf's eyes.   
  
"What was that about?" he asked, Stephanie just waited for him to realize something, "You took it away!"  
  
He started to pout and walk to a corner, he continued to do so until he fell asleep. Stephanie walked over to him and put a blanket on him. She sighed as Legolas wrapped his arms around her, she lightly gripped his hands, not wanting to let go, to let the moment end. She turned in his arms and looked at him sadly, he had a feeling he knew what she was going to say. He put a finger on her lips to keep her silent.  
  
"I know what you are going to say, for you have said it several times. If we cannot be together, then why do we keep ending up together? Maybe we are suppost to be in each other's arms, for all time."  
  
She really couldn't say much to that, but then she looked at the bottle that was on the counter.  
  
"You are going to regret that potion in the morning." She said as put her head on his chest. He was going to ask why, but she yawned and started to walk toward the stairs. He quickly caught up with her in order to make sure she didn't try to walk through that door again, but she sat at the top and leaned against one of the walls.   
  
He sat beside her and had her lean against him, she didn't mind and just snuggled closer to him.  
  
"What makes you say that?" he replied as he wrapped his arms around her, she sighed and just looked up at him.  
  
"You will see soon enough." She said before she fell asleep, he soon followed her, his dreams where nothing but a blank.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Next morning.  
  
Stephanie was the first to wake and quickly got out of Legolas's arms, she knew what would happen if she stayed there. She walked down the stairs in time too see both Cassandra and Luna looking around for Drykah.  
  
"Where did he go?" asked Cassandra as she continued to look around the room, the others had started to wake up as well, except for Legolas. Stephanie put a bottle on the counter and everyone saw two very small people inside it.  
  
"Its your fault that we are in here!"  
  
"No it isn't, it was because of her that I am stuck in here!" cried the little Michael as he pointed at Stephanie. The little Drykah looked up at everyone and went back to arguing with Michael.  
  
"They must have figured it out that they can't kill each other." said Stephanie as the others crowded around them, except for Dark Wolf who was rolling on the ground in laughter. Cassandra reached for the bottle, but Stephanie stopped its progress.  
  
"If you release them, you may do one of two things. One kill them both, or two both of them will be released and I don't think we want to deal with Michael at this moment." She said as Cassandra growled, "Only the person who put them in there can let them out, and two different people put them in."  
  
"Then who put Drykah in?" asked Cassandra as she looked around the room.  
  
"Dark Wolf the klutz." Said Stephanie as she held the bottle up. Dark Wolf stopped laughing and blinked a few times.  
  
"When did I do this?"  
  
"When you spilled the potion on Drykah, you broke the bottle that he was suppost to be in and so he had to go into the nearest bottle and that just happened to be one that Michael was in." explained Stephanie as she handed the bottle to Dark Wolf, he looked at it in curiosity.  
  
"What does that mean to them?"  
  
"Well they can't do anything, and because of the way that it works is that the past, present and future them are also in the same predicament." Dark Wolf just shrugged and opened the bottle. The little Drykah flew out of the bottle and slammed against the wall as he turned back to normal. Dark Wolf closed the bottle and handed it back to Stephanie. She put the bottle away as Cassandra hugged Drykah.   
  
"You said that I might release both of them if I opened the bottle." Said Cassandra as she continued to hug Drykah.  
  
"That only happens if there are more than one person in the bottle, and I am going to make it so that only him can be in the bottle from now on." She said as they heard movement at the top of the stairs. They all looked up and saw that Legolas was waking up.  
  
"I am starting to get used to waking up in strange places." He said as he walked down the stairs.  
  
"How did you sleep, Legolas?" asked Aragorn as he joined the others.  
  
"Fine, all things considering." His eyes stopped on Stephanie and showed no signs of recognition. He bowed toward her, "Good morning, my lady. May I ask you of your name? For it looks like my friends know of you, and vise versa, but I do not know of you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I know that you all are going to hate me for that cliffy, but I needed to put this in there. I also didn't make it as long as I wanted.  
  
Ravage Blue: Thanks for the info, I will add that in the next few chapters, that gave me a few ideas. I hoped you would like the whole 'daddy' thing, wait til later, it gets even better, but it won't be with them.  
  
Drykah: I am glad that you loved it! You gave me several ideas for this chapter, and now you have some blackmail against Dark Wolf. 


	63. Revenge and a helping hand

~What now?~  
  
***Disclaimer: I own two rings, and neither of them are the one ring. I also do not own my favorite couple!  
  
Chapter 63: Revenge and a helping hand  
  
Stephanie just smiled sadly as everyone looked at Legolas in shock.   
  
"My name is Stephanie, and that is all you need to know about Me." replied Stephanie as Legolas stood up once again. It was then that he noticed the looks that everyone was giving him. Stephanie took this opportunity to sneak out the door, Cassandra followed after her, looking ready to kill something, and Stephanie was the nearest living flesh. The other females followed, the rest just stood there, looking at the door that they had left.  
  
"Drykah?" said Dark Wolf as he and Drykah stood beside each other, in a slight loss for words.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Remind me to never give Legolas a potion again."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"You know, that potion didn't do anything." said Legolas as he walked toward them, they both looked at him in confusion, "I don't even remember why I took it, but I don't feel or look any different, do I?"  
  
"Wait, you remember taking the potion, but not WHY you took the potion?" replied Dark Wolf, Legolas nodded then thought for a few moments.  
  
"Stephanie, Stephanie," Leoglas said to himself, as he tried to remember something. A look of realization spread across his face before he left with a look of hatred, drawing one of his daggers, "Tiffany."  
  
Drykah and Dark Wolf looked at each other.  
  
"Did he just say...?"  
  
"Tiffany?" finished Drykah before they both ran out of the building, the others followed in confusion.  
  
~~~~  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Cassandra chased after Stephanie with the other females on her heels.  
  
"You did that, didn't you?" said Cassandra in anger, "You made him forget you!"  
  
Stephanie was going to reply, but Cassandra wouldn't have it, "You know what? Fuck you! Just fuck you! I am sick and tired of you pushing people away, and I am sick of having to fix it for you!"  
  
Cassandra started to walk away when she noticed Legolas running out of the building that they had been earlier. She watched without realizing it as he charged at Stephanie. Stephanie had no choice but to block the attack and force him to back up.  
  
"What...?" started Stephanie, but Legolas wouldn't let her continue.  
  
"You are going to pay for what you did, Tiffany." he said in a deathly calm voice.   
  
"Tiff-an..." started Stephanie in shock before a look of realization crossed her features, she didn't have time to compensate what she realized because Legolas attacked again.   
  
It took Cassandra a few moments to realize what that had meant. He had lost all memory of Stephanie, but no other memories. Legolas thought that Stephanie was Tiffany, and it made sense, Tiffany was the only person in his memory that looked like Stephanie.   
  
By now, Stephanie had pinned Legolas as was trying to talk to him.  
  
"Legolas, listen I am not Tiffany." she said as she tried to keep Legolas pinned.  
  
"Do you have any proof of that? You know me and my companions, who else could you be?" He tried to get her off of him, but she had gained strength during her travels.  
  
"Legolas, remember Tiffany, remember her and then tell me that I am her." He remembered her all right; she seemed innocent at a glance. If you got close to her, you could see of what she was. Her voice lured you, but her eyes gave away her true colors. He looked at the girl that kept him to the ground. Her voice didn't lure a thing, but she was panicked and so he pushed that aside. Her eyes were worried and concerned, but there was something else there, but he couldn't find the meaning of it.  
  
She sighed and kissed him on the forehead. He was about the throw her off then in anger, but for some reason he didn't. Her kiss felt different than last time, like she actually cared about him. He was in a slight shock as she stood up and started to walk away. He sat up and looked at her, she was trusting him, giving him an opportunity to kill her, and yet she just kept on walking. She walked into a building and everything was silent, even the wind seemed like it was waiting.   
  
Dark Wolf walked toward the building that Stephanie had gone into and looked at the sign. It was in a different language but he recognized some of it, he gave a cry of joy and ran inside. The others wanting to know what was so great followed him. The man who stood behind the counter looked at them and smiled.  
  
"Men to your right, the women to your left." he said as he gestured toward two different hallways. They shrugged and went to where they where told.  
  
The girls got there and found a large hot tub in the middle of a room. Stephanie was already there, bathing.  
  
"Welcome to the bath house." she said casually, the others looked at her, "You may want to take advantage, because you will never know when you will get a bath."  
  
The others nodded and joined her.  
  
~~~  
  
The guys entered a room like what the girls had found themselves in. Dark Wolf was already in the tub, relaxing, very content. He explained a bathhouse and the others soon joined him.   
  
After a few moments, Dark Wolf walked out of the tub, walked toward one of the walls and climbed a few boxes and looked to the other side of the wall.   
  
Stephanie looked up at the wall she was facing and saw Dark Wolf pop his head over the top of it, a smirk came across her lips.  
  
"Hi Dark Wolf!" she called, all of the females looked up at him.  
  
"DARK WOLF!" they cried before they started throwing random things at him. He ducked to the safety behind the wall and waited for the throwing to stop. When it did, he popped his head back over the wall but Stephanie did the same and slapped him across the face, Cassandra did the same, soon followed by the other two. They all looked at him for a moment.  
  
"HENTAI!" they all cried before they pushed him away from the wall and into the tub. They laughed before they headed back behind the wall. The guys looked at Dark Wolf, but he had a huge smile on his face, it was worth it!  
  
Drykah looked at Dark Wolf annoyed, Dark Wolf looked back and shrugged. Just then a young woman in a tight fitting outfit of spandex walked in.  
  
"When you all are ready, your messages are ready." she said.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" said Dark Wolf as he stood up, ignoring everything around him. She eyed him for a few moments, and then she tossed him a towel.  
  
"Down boy." she said before she left. The others shrugged, stood up and followed with towels wrapped around them, having found that their clothes where gone.  
  
~~~  
  
The females where having messages done by a couple of "hunks" wearing tight shorts. At the same time, they received pedicures and manicures.   
  
"Please tell me why we are going to leave again?" asked Ravage as a guy that looked a lot like Maru messaged her back.   
  
"Because you can have one of the characters that you have kidnapped do this as well back home." replied Stephanie as she stood in a corner and watched, she wasn't the kind that accepted help, even to relax. She did at first, to trick Cassandra to make sure she got a message, but Cassandra was purring, and nearly asleep, so she didn't notice.   
  
"I should do this for Drykah," mumbled Cassandra to no one. Stephanie shook her head and walked out of the room. She had a plan, and she had to make sure that nothing interfered.  
  
  
  
The guys woke up after their massages and noticed that Drykah and Dark Wolf where gone, they figured that they had woken up and explored the town. Well they did, until they heard a cry for help.   
  
They quickly ran outside, forgetting that they only wore towels, and followed the cries for help. They followed them into a shop, were they found a strange sight indeed.   
  
Drykah and Dark Wolf where both tied to chairs, but they where wearing dresses. Dark Wolf was in a pink tube top, with a black leather skirt and leopard spotted high-heels. Drykah was wearing a 16th century French dress that shimmered as the colors changed from red to purple. Hermione and Ravage were putting make-up on them, Cassandra was rubbing Drykah's ears in order to keep him calm while Stephanie was picking out different make-up items and giving advice as to what to use.  
  
"What lipstick should we use?" asked Ravage as she was debating on what to use on Dark Wolf. Stephanie thought for a few moments before she grabbed a tube of lipstick.   
  
"This one!" said Stephanie as she tossed it to Ravage. It was fire engine red that looked wet, and then she tossed a matching mail polish. After she applied the lipstick, she started on the nails. Stephanie looked at Drykah a few moments before she grabbed another tube of lipstick. For Drykah, the lipstick was more of a lip-gloss that just gave a hint of pink; the nail polish had the same affect.   
  
The guys where at a lost as to what to do, part of them wanted stop them, but the other part was too entertained and wanted to watch. The latter won and they started giving ideas to them, still ignoring the fact that they only had towels.   
  
"Some help you guys are!" cried Dark Wolf as Gimli suggested that his eyebrows to be plucked.   
  
"Shut up Dark Wolf, you did the same thing when I did this to Draco." Said Stephanie as she came toward him with a pair of tweezers.  
  
"Well it was different then!"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I wasn't the one in tied up in the chair!" he cried, everyone laughed, except for Ravage. He noticed this and looked at her, she had a smirk on her face and way eyeing him with a hunger for blood and death, "Uh oh!"  
  
Stephanie looked in the direction that Dark Wolf was looking and saw the look that Ravage was giving him. She quickly pulled Dark Wolf's chair out of the way as she lunged at him.   
  
"You better find out what is going on, Jasmine." Said Stephanie under breath.  
  
~~~At Clanser.  
  
Maru was talking to Ron and Harry when Jasmine ran into the common room.  
  
"Maru! Does Ravage have another form?"  
  
"Her only other form is her vampire elf form, and that one is uncontrollable..."  
  
"UNCONTROLLABLE?" this caused everyone in the common room to look at them, "You mean there is no way for her to control what she does?"  
  
"Well unless she has a livewire or code red..." he never had a chance to finish because Jasmine ran back out of the common room, he looked at Ron and Harry, "Where were we?"  
  
"I hope you heard that Stephanie!" said Jasmine under her breath.  
  
~~~~On the man planet.  
  
"Thanks Jasmine." Stephanie said under her breath as she moved the chair once again, by now Dark Wolf was very dizzy, "Hermione, go to the building and ask for a livewire, they will know of what you are talking about!"  
  
Hermione nodded and moved toward the door, but Ravage noticed the movement and started to charge after her. Stephanie dived after Ravage and knocked her down, Ravage looked back. Annoyed at the fact that she has been repeatedly denied an easy meal. Ravage attacked Stephanie as Hermione ran out the door.   
  
Cassandra had stopped rubbing Drykah's ears as she watched in confusion and so by now Drykah was also watching in confusion, not noticing the clothes that he was wearing.   
  
"What is going on?" he asked as he watched the commotion.   
  
"Not a clue." Said Cassandra as Hermione ran into the room, Ravage looked at her and noticed the drink. She lunged at Hermione but took the drink. She opened the can and drank the contents eagerly. She looked content before she looked around the room.  
  
"Sorry about that, I can't control myself when I become a vampire elf." She said in an almost embarrassed voice.   
  
"It is understood." Said Stephanie out of breath. She walked over to a counter in the store and picked up a camera. She turned toward Drykah and Dark Wolf and took a picture, and then she turned toward the other males in the room and took a picture of them in towels. Drykah looked down to notice what he was wearing as Stephanie ran out of the building. The other males also noticed what they were, or should I say weren't, wearing. They walked back toward the bathhouse as Drykah tried to run after Stephanie, but he didn't have much luck considering he was wearing high-heels.   
  
The others left the building, leaving poor Dark Wolf tied to the chair.  
  
"Hey! Don't forget about me!" he called, but everyone was out of earshot. Okay they weren't, but they acted like they were. He grumbled for a few moments before he remembered something, "I have claws, I can get out of this!"  
  
He started to cut at the ropes with his claws when he heard a quiet chuckle from the counter. He looked and thought he was looking at Stephanie, but then he took another look. Her eyes seemed to be smirking at him, but not in a way that he had ever seen them.   
  
"I really had to come and say thank you for finding those potions and trying them out." She said as she stood up from the counter that she had been sitting on, "I was just glad you had Legolas take the right one."  
  
He just watched as she circled him in a mocking way.   
  
"I had heard of your..." she paused thinking of the word, "fascination of potions and trying them out. So, I just had to use that to my advantage."  
  
Dark Wolf just watched in silence, he knew most people like this were windbags and just let her talk.  
  
"You know, if he doesn't remember within a certain time, he never will and he will replace those memories with someone else." She said as she continued to circle him, she looked down at him and clicked her tongue, "You know what?"  
  
She knelt down and took his chin between her index and thumb fingers and had him face her, "You could almost be considered cute, it's the ears. Too bad."  
  
She stood up, but never took her eyes off of him "I am going to have to ruin that almost pretty face."  
  
She was about to smash his head with her foot when something slammed into her and they both flew into the nearest wall. Dark Wolf looked as he looked at what one would have though was two Tiffanys on the ground. The one that he had been talking to looked at him, winked and disappeared. Stephanie sat up and looked at Dark Wolf, then shook her head.  
  
"It looks like it worked." She said as she stood up and untied Dark Wolf, "She thinks that Drykah found me and that I was tossed in here during a battle."  
  
"You weren't?"   
  
"No, he hasn't found me yet. You know how hard it is to try to fly backwards at that speed, without being seen?" she replied as his ropes fell off, "Nearly impossible! Now I better go before I... am..." they both looked at the door, and there stood a very angry, but dressed normally, Drykah.  
  
"You... are... what?" said Drykah in a tone that couldn't be interpreted. Stephanie took a step back without realizing it. A smile played at his lips, he took one step forward, blocking the only seen exit, "You know that that was uncalled for."  
  
"That was for them to get you back for burning up their clothes, so now they are even!" said Stephanie in defense.  
  
"Yes, the four of us are even, but not the two of us." He said as he took a step forward, "I never burned your clothes, so 'you' had no reason to do that to me."  
  
Stephanie felt two pairs of hands grip her arms and she was dragged into the back room by Ravage and Hermione as Cassandra followed. Drykah chuckled and sat on the counter that Tiffany had sat on earlier.   
  
"NOT A DRESS!" could be heard from the back, Drykah chuckled. Dark Wolf got up to leave, it wasn't as much fun watching a female go though it. He Drykah well enough that he would make sure that Stephanie stayed in whatever outfit they put her in for a good while, so he knew that he would see the end result. Besides, he had to find a way to fix what he did.  
  
~~~ 2 hours and ten deliveries of livewires later (20 cans each).  
  
Dark Wolf and the others were in the bar that was next to the building that Stephanie was getting her 'make-over'. The rest of them had to be told of what was going on, or else they would have gone over and spoiled the surprise. They now sat and waited to see the end result.  
  
Drykah walked in, all smiles as the females followed him inside. Stephanie followed flanked by Ravage and Hermione as Cassandra brought up the rear to make sure that Stephanie didn't try to get away. She was in a silver dress that looked a lot like the dress that she had worn on the Halloween that Legolas was there. A white flower was in her hair and a silver choker was around her neck that had a small crystal hanging from it. Everyone looked at her in shock, speechless.  
  
"Okay, they saw me, now I can go!" she said as she tried to turn to leave. She was stopped by her fellow females.  
  
"No you are staying in that for a few hours, and that means you remain with us until then." said Drykah as he gestured for her to take a seat. When she sat down, Legolas blacked out and fell forward onto the bar.  
  
"Too many drinks." said Dark Wolf as he shook his head, then he turned to Stephanie, "Want a drink? From all of that yelling that you made from the building over, I would be surprised if you aren't needing a drink."  
  
"No thanks." she mumbled.  
  
"If she won't take it, I will!" said Cassandra as she took the drink, Dark Wolf started to object, but Cassandra already started to drink, "It's hard to hold her back."  
  
"Drykah, you better not kill me. She is the one who took it." said Dark Wolf, everyone looked at him in confusion.  
  
"What did you put in it?" asked Stephanie.  
  
"The same thing that was in his." he said as he pointed the blacked out Legolas. Cassandra blinked a few times before she blacked-out as well. Drykah caught her and looked at Dark Wolf, nearly ready to kill, "They will both come around in a few moments."  
  
As if on cue, Legolas groaned slightly and sat up. He looked at Dark Wolf and started to strangle him.  
  
"What did you put in that drink?" he asked, extremely... angry wasn't the word.  
  
"Calm down Cassandra!" cried Dark Wolf as he tried to get Legolas to let go.  
  
"WHAT?" said the others in shock, causing Cassandra/Legolas to hesitate for a moment. Then 'he' looked down at Cassandra's body as Drykah held it in his arms, 'he' looked down at himself and growled.  
  
"One reason why I didn't want you to take it." Said Dark Wolf as he stepped out of Cassandra/Legolas's reach.  
  
"You switched us?" said Cassandra/Legolas as 'he' tried to reach for Dark Wolf. Just then, Legolas/Cassandra started to move in Drykah's arms. Legolas woke up to find himself surrounded by the group that he had been traveling with.   
  
"Are you okay, Legolas?" asked the newcomer that had called herself Stephanie.   
  
"Yes I am, my lady." Legolas/Cassandra replied, but then 'she' stopped and noticed that 'her' voice was different, and 'she' felt funny. 'She' looked down and saw that 'she' was in a female's body. 'She' calmly looked up at all of them and looked at his body, his male body, "whose body am I in?"  
  
"Cassandra." Said Cassandra/Legolas as 'he' waved a hand. Cassandra/Cassandra nodded and stood up, "How long are we like this?"  
  
"Until next morning." Said Dark Wolf, Cassandra/Cassandra nodded, stood up and started to head toward the door when 'she' noticed something.   
  
"When did you change your clothes, my lady?" Stephanie looked down at the dress she was wearing; having forgotten that she was wearing one. She quickly looked toward the door and then back at the group.  
  
"You guys have to hide!" she said suddenly as she started to push Hermione, Ravage and Cassandra/Cassandra toward a door.  
  
"Why?" asked Cassandra/Legolas as she and the others watched her push the females into the door.  
  
"Well they have to hide, it is dangerous for a female that can leave around here." She stated before she pushed them completely into the door and locked it. Then she dived behind the counter where the bartender and Dark Wolf were standing.   
  
Three men dressed in official looking clothes walked in, the official clothes of guardsmen. Cassandra/Legolas knew of what kind of men they where by Stephanie's reaction, they were from the city. This was going to be fun!  
  
"Hey bartender!" called one of the men, "We heard an old friend was in town, have you seen her?"  
  
"In fact she is..." he started when Stephanie walked though a door in the back with a large box.  
  
"Here are the Strawberries!" she said as she put the box down, then she noticed the three men at the door.  
  
"Just the person we were looking for!" said the second of the three, the third tilted his head.  
  
"Are you wearing a dress?" asked the third a smirk wanting to cross his lips. Stephanie shook her head and stepped from behind the counter. The top was still the dress, but the skirt part couldn't be seen and was replaced by a pair of tan leather pants.  
  
"Too bad, you know our master is still angry with you." Replied the first; a look of disappointment had crossed his face for a moment before he recovered.  
  
"Oh, is he still angry at the fact that I demonstrated one of the 173 different ways to castrate someone?" Drykah and Dark Wolf flinched slightly at this, and moved a few steps away. Cassandra/Legolas knew what it meant and because she was a 'he' now, 'he' took a step away as well. Gimli and Aragorn didn't know what it meant, but from the reactions of their companions, it couldn't be good, "Now he shouldn't hold a grudge."  
  
They grumbled something before they left, no one really understood what they had said, but they had a feeling they would want to know of it in the near future. Stephanie walked over to the door that the females where behind and let them out.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Drykah as Stephanie sat on the counter.  
  
"Everything will be explained later." She said as everyone sat at the counter.  
  
"Including the dress thing?" asked Dark Wolf, Stephanie shook her head.  
  
"No I don't think Stephanie will explain that one," Everyone looked at Stephanie and she waved her hand slightly, "I am Victoria at the moment."  
  
One couldn't be sure by Dark Wolf's reaction if he was glad or nervous about the person who had beaten him so easily was now standing by him once more.   
  
"Speaking of dresses," added Ravage, "You didn't ruin that dress, did you?"  
  
"Oh!" Victoria/Stephanie looked down at herself and shook her head, "No I didn't."  
  
Victoria/Stephanie reached behind her and pulled something, the skirt part of the dress came loose and fell back into place.  
  
"Where did you get the pants?" asked Hermione as Victoria/Stephanie started to walk toward some stairs. She walked out of the pants and picked them up as she started to walk up the stairs.  
  
"Hey! Thanks for the pants, Dark Wolf!" she called as she tossed the pants to Dark Wolf, "Oh! And by the way, nice choice of boxers!"  
  
With a sly smirk and a wink she walked to the top of the stairs and through a door. Drykah burst into laughter as Dark Wolf tried to put his pants back on behind the counter. He fell over in the attempt, giving Drykah another reason to laugh at him. Ravage and Hermione were holding back fits of laughter while Cassandra/Legolas laughed, but not as much as Drykah. Gimli and Aragon didn't know what boxers were still so they stood in silence. No one noticed that Legolas/Cassandra had followed Victoria/Stephanie up the stairs.  
  
When 'she' walked through the door, Legolas/Cassandra had entered an empty room, save for a single chair in the middle of the room with a cloak on it. The window across from the door was open. Legolas/Cassandra walked over to the window and saw Stephanie sitting on the roof, looking at something.  
  
"What are you doing out here, my lady?" 'she' asked as 'she' joined her, Stephanie looked at 'her'.  
  
"You can stop the act, Tiffany." She said as Tiffany/Cassandra sat beside her.  
  
"What made you figure that out?"  
  
"First of all, I doubt he would have followed me. Second, acted way too calm when found out was in Cassandra's body. He may have lost memories of me, but not of everyone else." Replied Stephanie as she continued to look in the direction she had before, "What did you do to Legolas?"  
  
"I haven't done anything, yet. Then again, I wonder of what you are more worried about. What is happening here, or what is happening back on Earth?" Stephanie looked at the ground and started to shake in anger, sadness and frustration. It may have happened only recently on Earth, but for as long as Stephanie had been world hopping, it had lasted over the past few years. Tiffany knew she hit something, "You know it is your fault right, that it got this far?"  
  
"You think that I take satisfaction in that? You think that I asked for help? You know very well that that was the last thing I wanted to happen!" replied Stephanie, sounding more and more like Cassandra, Tiffany knew that that was a bad sign; it meant that she would kill soon.  
  
"You know the way to stop it will come too late, but you also know there is another way."  
  
"Yes and the way to do it, something is needed and the person who has to use it is too weak at the moment to do so!" said Stephanie as she punched the windowsill. She looked to the sky, ignoring the fact that her hand was now broken.   
  
"You know that I can transfer power, well at least enough to allow him to do what he has to do as well as survive after words." Stephanie looked at her for a few moments.  
  
"What would you want in return, even I know what you would want." Said Stephanie as she looked back at the ground, "What about Legolas, what will you do with him?"  
  
"He will just take over this body until morning. Do we have a deal?" asked Tiffany as she extended her hand, Stephanie shook her head and extended her hand as well, but instead of open hand, she had only her pinkie extended. Tiffany shook her head but did the same and their pinkies linked.  
  
"And so this bound will never be broken until it is done." Stated Stephanie, as if it was part of a ritual.  
  
"No master, servant or friend may break it." Said Tiffany in the same tone of voice.  
  
"The bound is sealed, the contract is signed with the linking of the smallest of the nine." They said in unison, their eyes watched the eyes of the other, for if the contract was a fake, the eyes be black. The eyes of each remained the same and they looked at the sky.  
  
"I had best go and get ready to do my part of the bound, you had best go and do the same." Said Tiffany and with that Stephanie flew off to who knows where.  
  
~~~~~ Later that night.  
  
No one had noticed that Stephanie had disappeared; everyone was too busy doing something. Ravage and Hermione shopped, Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas/Cassandra looked at what the blacksmith had for weapons. Dark Wolf had watched the bathhouse while Drykah and Cassandra/Legolas were together, knowing that they wouldn't have much time left together. They were in contact with their earth selves but they got things slower, and not over as long of time.   
  
Nearly everyone was asleep when Stephanie came back. She smiled slightly when she saw Drykah and Cassandra/Legolas wrapped in each others arms. Dark Wolf had a large grin on his face and a camera in his hand. He knew better and he would wait until what was happening on earth was over before he would use the pictures to his advantage. Tiffany/Cassandra was standing by a table, watching the couple as well everyone else was asleep. They both waited until Dark Wolf was asleep before they spoke.  
  
"So you did it?" asked Stephanie in a hushed voice, Tiffany nodded.  
  
"We just have to wait for him to use it, I will see if I can make sure that he uses it before it is too late." Said Tiffany before she layied down on the ground and fell asleep as well. Stephanie looked at them, she noticed that Luna was gone, more than likely went home to see if she could help in any way that she could.   
  
Stephanie noticed movement and followed it, she smiled as it stopped by Drykah. Drykah was going to wake with a few surprises in the morning.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I know it is long, and a little late, but hey it was worth it. I think this is my longest one yet!  
  
Ravage Blue: Well I can't promise that I will have Legolas marry you, you will just have to wait and see what happens! Well look at the bright side, you got back at Drykah and Dark Wolf at the same time!  
  
Drykah Seto Kaiabaira: Mister I am going to get myself grounded! Oh well, that is the way that the cookie crumbles! At least I am printing these out for you and Miss Cassi!  
  
Thanks for reading!! 


	64. Remembering

What now?  
  
Disclaimer: At least 5 hours of Role Playing can do something to people. I own the race of Hy'Kihn, but not all of the Hy'Kihn. I do not own my favorite couple, they own each other. Wink  
  
Chapter 64: Remembering  
  
Legolas, as always was the first up, or so he thought. He looked down and saw that he had Drykah in his arms; he pushed him away as his memories of yesterday flooded back into his head. Drykah woke with Legolas's movement and took just as long to remember what happened.   
  
Legolas stood up as something in his mind desperately tried to surface. He was distracted as he noticed a small marble bouncing in front of Drykah. Drykah watched it, trying to remember something himself. They both watched the marble for a few moments before Drykah said something.  
  
"I think I know what this is." he said as he pointed at the marble, it stopped bouncing and seemed to be waiting for him to say something.   
  
"I wondered how long it would take you to figure it out." said a quiet voice beside Legolas; both of them jumped and looked at Stephanie, "You do realize what that means, right?"  
  
Drykah nodded and held his hand toward the marble; the marble hopped into his hand and grew slightly.   
  
"What is it?" asks Legolas before he could stop himself.  
  
"It is a Hy'Kihn egg, Drykah's to be exact." explained Stephanie, "There are two types of Hy'Kihn, wild and protectors. The protectors cannot hatch unless they are near the person that they are suppost to protect. The wild ones hatch when the time comes."  
  
"What is she going to look like?" asked Drykah as he watched the egg rolled around in his hand.  
  
"Her wings are going to be purple, but that is all that I can tell you at the moment." said Stephanie as she tilted her head slightly.  
  
"Her?" asked Legolas as he pointed to the egg, "How do you know that?"  
  
"I have connections," she said with a smirk on her face, it wasn't an evil smirk, it was more playful, was the first thing that Legolas noticed about it.  
  
"You mean me." said a small voice behind Drykah; he spun around in surprise and came face to face with a small Hy'Kihn. Drykah blinked a few times as the new Hy'Kihn landed on a counter, it was considerably smaller than the other two that they had met. Drykah glanced at the other two Hy'Kihn and saw that they were asleep.   
  
"When did you get here, Kaelarisha?" asked Drykah before it flew over to Stephanie and landed on her shoulder.  
  
"She woke me up this morning," said Stephanie as she petted the little dragon, "but she won't tell me more than that!"  
  
"What fun would that be if I told you?" giggled Kaelarisha as she looked at the egg in Drykah's hand. Stephanie noticed the confused look on both Drykah's and Legolas's faces.  
  
"It was said that Kaelarisha's sister was a protector, it was never said on whom she protected." Explained Stephanie, she glanced at Legolas and saw that he wasn't confused about the Hy'Kihn; he was trying to remember something.  
  
"Now I have two dragons to worry about getting in trouble!" said Drykah in a joking tone, Stephanie just shook her head and glanced at the stair banister as she saw two figures standing on it.  
  
"It won't be so bad, Cassandra had ten at one time, but now she has two." Said Stephanie as she gestured toward the two figures on the banister, "Hello Lastat, Hello Claudia."   
  
Two Hy'Kihn were watching them from were they sat. One of them was blood red with emerald eyes; the other seemed to be unique to the others. The body was sapphire, the eyes were iridescent, but the feet and wings were opal.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" asked Stephanie as she climbed the stairs to meet them, cloak wrapped around her.   
  
"We came because Cassandra wanted us here." Said the blood red one, Stephanie shook her head.  
  
"Well it isn't safe for you to be here, well at least not for Claudia." She said as she scratched the sapphire one behind its ear.  
  
"Why is it safe for the others but not for her?" asked Drykah, Legolas wondered this as well, but his mind kept on slipping to something that it was trying to remember. Stephanie lightly ran a finger along the sapphire one's side.  
  
"Because she is about to clutch and I don't think Cassandra would want the clutch here, she would want it on Clanser so that she could keep an eye on it." She looked over at the blood red one and rubbed him under the chin, "Besides I don't think this guy will let her out of his sight."  
  
Claudia and Kaelarisha flew over to where Cassandra was sleeping, everyone who was awake watched in amusement. Lastat flew over to join them as they started planning.  
  
"How should we wake her?" asked Claudia, Kaelarisha looked at Cassandra for a moment before she got a look of mischief in her eyes.  
  
"I have an idea. Can either of you imitate Drykah?" she asked, Lastat stood up proud at this.  
  
"I might be able to." He responded sounding exactly like Drykah.  
  
Dark Wolf mumbled in his sleep, "What are you going to do Drykah?"  
  
The Hy'Kihn were sent into a fit of giggles at this, if Dark Wolf was fooled they had to see if Cassandra would be as well. Kaelarisha stood close to Cassandra's face, Claudia stood near the top of her head, close to her ears, while Lastat stood on her shoulder, near her ear as well.  
  
"Kasia..." said Lastat in his Drykah voice, Cassandra mumbled slightly, "Kasia."  
  
"What, Drykah?" mumbled Cassandra as she tried to stay asleep.  
  
"It's time for you to wake up!"  
  
"I don't wanna!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No!" Kaelarisha nodded and Claudia started to scratch Cassandra's ears.  
  
"Please?" asked 'Drykah' as Cassandra started to purr.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Please, for me?" Cassandra sighed and opened her eyes, but not to what she expected. She woke up to a small light blue dragon's head in front of her face.  
  
"Oh, shit!" she said in surprise as she quickly got up, sending all of the Hy'Kihn into a giggle fit. The other two had woken up to watch the fun!  
  
Stephanie kept herself from laughing as well; she was too close to Cassandra and didn't want to get killed. Cassandra looked at the Hy'Kihn nearest to her, and became confused.  
  
"Claudia, Lastat?" they both looked at her and nodded, "What are you two doing here?"  
  
"You wanted us to come, so we came!" Said Lastat as Claudia flew up to Cassandra's shoulder.   
  
"You thought that they were me!" pouted Drykah, making Cassandra look at him. She climbed down the stairs and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was asleep." She said as she held him close, "Can you forgive me?"  
  
"Okay!" he said, in such a way that she was caught by surprise. This gave him a chance to turn around, switch the roles and kiss her. Legolas sat down at a chair beneath the stairs, watching them as he tried to remember. Stephanie was above him, smiling in amusement at the two.  
  
"I could say something, but then I would be killed." Said Stephanie, Cassandra got in a stance of one waiting for something.  
  
"Waiting to kill." Was all that she said, Drykah was used to this and he watched in mild amusement, he knew what Stephanie was going to say.  
  
"AAAAWWWWWWW!" said Stephanie. As soon as she started, Cassandra started to run up the stairs. Stephanie was ready and jumped from the balcony, ready to land on the floor, were she ended up landing was Legolas's lap. With the way that she landed, they both ended up falling backwards in the chair and against the wall.  
  
This jarred something in Legolas's mind. He remembered being asleep, but he had awoken with someone in his lap. Not just any someone, Stephanie! All of his memories fell back into place. Now he understood what he had been trying to remember, what he needed to know. He now knew why he had felt empty whenever... He was pulled out of his thoughts when Stephanie had started to get up to make sure that he was okay.   
  
Instinct had told him what to do, as she started to get up, he pulled her closer. He could tell that she held her breath at this action as she turned toward him. A look of confusion was on her face, but her eyes held fear and hope. He knew he had to move slightly slowly as he placed a hand on her cheek and drew her closer. At this action a smile started to play at both of their lips.  
  
"You remember, then?" Legolas merely nodded at the question before their lips touched briefly before it became a passionate kiss. Cassandra came back down the stairs and both her and Drykah watched them for a moment or two. They could see why Stephanie had watched them in amusement. They broke the kiss and they just held each other in their arms, speaking so that no one could understand.  
  
"Amin dele ten' sen." Said Stephanie as she let her headrest on his chest.  
  
"Ta naa neuma." he replied as he put his head on top of hers.  
  
"Lle merna aut tua?"  
  
"Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar, melamin." Stephanie chuckled lightly at this and snuggled close. Cassandra and Drykah looked at each other.  
  
"Did you understand any of that?" asked Drykah  
  
"Only the 'melamin' and that means 'my love.'" Said Cassandra before her and Drykah looked at each other, a smirk on each of their faces. They looked at the couple before them.  
  
"AAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW!" was what they both said as they watched the couple. When they said this, Stephanie quickly got up and tackled the both of them. Legolas, however, drew his bow and sent an arrow were the two had stood a moment earlier. A hiss of pain made Cassandra and Drykah look up, they saw a figure that had been standing behind them get tackled by Stephanie. It had a dagger in its hand and as he was being tackled, he stabbed Stephanie in the back. She didn't care as she tackled him out the door. When they both crossed the door, it closed behind them, causing a wind to shift through the room. The wind caused the people who were awake to fall into slumber once more, but none of them fell asleep before they heard a cry of pain from outside.   
  
The next morning:  
  
Legolas woke feeling slightly stiff; he figured it was because of sleeping on the hard floor in such a way. He thought for a moment as he noticed that he held his bow in his hand, how did he come to falling asleep like this? As he looked at Cassandra and Drykah whom were laying a short distance away his memories of before he fell back sleep caught up with him.   
  
He quickly got up and headed for the door, hoping that she was all right. He remembered the scream last night and knew that she couldn't be, but he hoped that she was still alive.   
  
As he ran past, Drykah and Cassandra woke up. They watched Legolas run out the door and Cassandra groaned.  
  
"And there they go to get into trouble again!" said Cassandra in an annoyed tone, "Always have to go and save her ass!"  
  
Drykah shook his head and stood up, he knew better than to argue. He helped her up and they walked outside.  
  
"I feel so loved." Said a voice sarcastically beside the door, Drykah and Cassandra jumped slightly and turned to see Stephanie and Legolas standing beside the door. Legolas had an arm around Stephanie's cloaked from; she kept the hood up once again. Legolas chuckled and stood in front of Stephanie, he started to reach a hand under the hood, but Stephanie stopped him, shaking her head. Legolas blinked in surprise by this action, Cassandra wondered slightly what was wrong, but Drykah tilted his head as if in thought.  
  
"Sherania?"  
  
I know it is short! I made everyone wait too long, besides it was a good place for me to stop!   
  
Ravage Blue: looks like you didn't get a chance to review chap. 63! Oh well, I hope that I will hear from you soon! I did get you to turn into a vampire elf, but I should be able to involve you a little more in this next chapter!  
  
Drykah Seto Kaiabaira: I know that you hate surprises, but I hope that you sort of liked this one! I never said that you were going to be killed, and you can't blame Dark Wolf for wanting some kind of black mail.  
  
Thanks for reading! I wrote this before a few things happened which shall remain unnamed. 


	65. Clanser

What now?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the couple, and I never will, so stop asking!  
  
Chapter 65: Clanser  
  
Merry had fallen asleep shortly after Jasmine had ran into the room, so he wasn't surprised that he found himself in the common room when he awoke. He was surprised, however, by the way that some of the people were acting.   
  
The common room was one that was full of laughter, talk and song at all times of the day, but not now. Now it was full of fearful whispers and a silence that was unbearable. Merry looked up to see the other hobbits were talking at one of the tables. Pippen noticed that he was awake and motioned for him to join them. When he did, he noticed a very old woman sitting one of the chairs, watching everyone.   
  
"Who is the old woman?" asked Merry as he joined them, all of them shrugged.  
  
"Not sure, but she must be important because everyone started to act like this when she came into the room." said Frodo as he gestured to everyone else. The visitors were confused while the locals were nervous for some reason.   
  
Everyone watched as Artimis walked up to her. She looked at him and waited.  
  
"What do you say?" asked Artimis, the old woman looked at him for a moment before she answered.  
  
"Everyone shall leave." said the woman simply.  
  
"How are we to do that?"  
  
"The same way it was done last time, make the arrangements." said the old woman before she stood up and started to leave the room. A young man stood in the door that looked strangely familiar to the hobbits, the woman stopped in front of him.  
  
"You know what is happening?" said the old woman, the young man nodded, "You know what is being asked of you?"  
  
"I do not remember being asked." said the man, the old woman sighed and looked up at him.  
  
"I am sorry that this has to happen, James." said the old woman as she put a hand on his cheek; he lightly took her hand in his.  
  
"I know mother, there is nothing that you can do."  
  
"You will take care of them better than I could." James shook his head.  
  
"No one could do a better job then you did, I just hope that I can do just as good as you did." The old woman chuckled.  
  
"If I did such a good job then none of this would be happening, well at least not this fast."  
  
"You know father won't go." started James when his mother chuckled and then sighed.  
  
"I know, it is up to him on what he does. I just wish that he would go and help, were he is needed." she looked up at her son, she smiled a proud smile, "I am sorry that I couldn't have been a better mother..."  
  
She didn't have a chance to finish because her son took her into his embrace, "You were the best mother that anyone could hope for."  
  
"I spent so little time with you, past present or future." he merely shook his head.  
  
"You had to be mother to everyone, we understand." he said simply, "This is happening in the past as well a the future."  
  
"Yes, history is altering, leaving you the one to protect everyone. This world and the ones who protect it will fade from memory, never to be thought of again." She squeezed her son's hand for encouragement, "You have best get ready for when it happens."  
  
Her son returned the gesture, "I hope I can live up to what you have done."  
  
"You already have." she said before she kissed him on the cheek and left the room. Her son soon followed suit, heading in a different direction than she had. As soon as they left, talk picked up again like there was never a silence.  
  
"What is going on?" asked Sam as one of the locals was talking to her friend, she looked at the hobbits and smiled a sad smile.  
  
"This world is dieing, and there is nothing that we can do about it."  
  
"What do you mean 'dieing?'" asked Frodo, she shook her head.  
  
"Just what is sounds like, this world is dieing and we are going to leave it. The protectors of this world will stay and die with it, for if this world dies, then they do as well." She looked over at her friend, "New protectors will be named at the ball, but it will be strange."  
  
"Why will it be strange?" asked Pippen, still trying to understand it all.  
  
"The death of this world is too soon, the protectors are still young. Two of them are only half a year old."  
  
"Children can't be in charge of something that important!" exclaimed Boromir as he joined the conversation, the woman just shook her head.  
  
"Something happened to make this world die like this, and unless it stopped, we have going to have untrained protectors. Ones that will never know of their roll until it is too late."  
  
"And nothing can be done!" exclaimed Boromir, the woman shook her head and left. The group stood close together and started to talk. They didn't want to see the place that had become like a second home to them die, some of the protectors were their friends and they didn't want to loose them as well.  
  
Soon all of the visitors were in the common room talking amongst themselves as they tried to figure out a way to help. One of them had heard that when the ball started, then everything would start so they knew that they had to do something before then. The question was, "What would, could they do?"  
  
I know it is short, but I needed to put this up tonight! I will make up for it in the next chapter!  
  
Ravage Blue: I know computers love to mess things up. "To error is human, to really fowl things up takes a computer." Glad you liked the Kawii moments! I needed them. I wanted to put you in more and I will next chapter.  
  
Drykah The Dragon of Revenge: You said the "C" word! Hey I am glad to know that I can make you laugh, but I bet you didn't laugh much this chappie. It will be better next chapter. And Kaelarisha says "Yes it was!"  
  
Thanks for reading! Sorry for the shortness! 


	66. Everything comes together, then falls ap...

What now?  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Clanser, which is dieing. Once that is gone I will own nothing. I do not own any of the couples, they own each other. I also own the Return of the King DVD (I got it 4 days before suppost to!)  
  
Chapter 66: Everything comes together, then falls apart.  
  
"Who?" asked both Cassandra and Legolas as 'Sherania' started to chuckle quietly.   
  
"I am and I am not, you can say that I am both." she looked at them from under her hood, "But not to confuse anyone, just call me Stephanie."  
  
"Since when have you been called 'Sherania'?" asked Cassandra, she hated being left out of anything that might have some importance. Stephanie just shook her head and started to walk away, the only reason she didn't continue was because Legolas held her back. She knew that at least Legolas wanted answers; she figured that Cassandra didn't give a fuck, and Drykah would just stand back and watch the conversation. He knew that he may have to step in after a few moments but he didn't want to do that just yet.   
  
By now, Dark Wolf had walked out of the building and just watched the commotion. None of the others had awoken yet and he wondered why. He was going to ask Stephanie if she knew why this was, until he heard the conversation starting. He wondered how long it would take for this to happen, he wondered ever sense he noticed that Drykah had some of his Dragon Ketra form mixed in with his 'human' form because of the world hop.   
  
"I have been called Sherania for a while now, and that... is..." Stephanie stopped what she was saying as she ran past Dark Wolf and into the building. She ran up the stairs to where Claudia and Lastat had fallen asleep during the night. She knelt beside them and gently scratched Claudia behind the ears.  
  
Claudia barely opened an eye to look at her; she was now a very dull green, almost clear. The rest of her body's color had faded and now looked more gray than anything else. Lastat had also faded, but not as much as Claudia. He growled at Stephanie as she scratched Claudia behind the ears. Stephanie knew it was a risky move on her part, but she had to do it.   
  
Stephanie stopped scratching Claudia behind the ears and backed up slightly as Lastat curled himself protectively around Claudia. His eyes watched everyone closely. Kaelarisha went against her instincts and followed her heart as she stepped toward Claudia and Lastat. She knew what would happen if she came near them, but they where her friends and she didn't want them to suffer alone.   
  
Lastat growled a warning deep in his throat, he knew the young dragon would be able to hear it, but she didn't heed the warning. As she stepped closer, Lastat lunged at her and slashed her across the eye then wrapped his tail around her neck and slammed her against the banister.   
  
Stephanie grabbed Lastat and held him to calm him down. He set his sights on Stephanie for interfering, Kaelarisha had to pay for her impudence and it would be paid for with her life. He scratched, clawed and bit Stephanie in an attempt to get out of her grasp, but to no avail.   
  
"Calm down, Lastat! She only wanted to help." said Stephanie to Lastat as she tried to calm him, after a few moments he did start to calm down and just looked at Claudia. Stephanie's arms were covered in blood from Lastat's attacks and so was Lastat, Stephanie tilted her head at him.  
  
Cassandra was wondering what was going on, she had never seen Hy'Kihn be violent, only playful or mischievous. Legolas walked up the stairs and knelt beside the almost life-less body of Kaelarisha, he didn't know much about these creatures, but he knew that she was going to need help soon.   
  
"I can help her," said Stephanie to Lastat, breaking the silence. Lastat looked up at her, his color was seemingly coming back, "But you are going to have to trust me."  
  
"Do I have any choice?" he asked as he looked over towards Claudia as Stephanie shook her head, "Alright, how long will it take?"  
  
"Not more than five minutes, enough time for you to clean up." she said as she let Lastat go, it was then that he noticed that he was covered in blood. He nodded and flew out the door as Stephanie picked up Claudia and walked through the door that was at the top of the stairs. It was closed and it wasn't until they heard the door lock before anyone moved.   
  
"What the hell is going on?" asked Cassandra as she looked back and forth from the door that Lastat flew out of to the door that Stephanie and Claudia went through.   
  
"I was about to ask the same thing." replied Drykah as he watched Legolas picked up Kaelarisha and stood up.   
  
"I don't think that anyone in this room has an idea of what is going on, and I don't think there is anything that we can do at the moment even if we did know." replied Legolas as he walked down the stairs, careful of the young dragon in his arms.   
  
"Why didn't anyone else wake up?" asked Dark Wolf as he looked around at everyone else that was asleep. The ones that were awake jumped slightly, having forgotten that he was awake.   
  
"Because we can wake people in this building up!" said a voice above Cassandra's head, they all looked up and saw Claudia flying above Cassandra's head, in perfect health. Lastat flew back in as Claudia landed on Cassandra's head, he landed on Cassandra's shoulder and they sat there, rubbing their heads together affectionately.  
  
"Aaaawwwwww." said Stephanie as she started to head down the stairs; she stopped when Cassandra glared at her.  
  
"You know how annoying that can be?" said Cassandra as she looked at Stephanie; she grew even angrier when she started to back up.  
  
"That is what I have always have been, haven't I? An annoying little bug that does not know when to stop, when to go away!" She backed up the stairs and toward the door; "You finally believe what I have been telling you for years, that I am nothing but a heartless bitch that manipulates the people around her."  
  
Legolas was climbing the stairs as quickly as he could as he held Kaelarisha in his arms. Stephanie's arms where still bleeding and he knew that they would have to be taken care of soon, just like the young dragon.   
  
"You may want to spend the day getting supplies, we leave tomorrow." said Stephanie as she put a hand on the doorknob.  
  
"Why should I take orders from you?" by now Claudia and Lastat were sitting on one of the tables, watching the conversation.  
  
"Because I am the only one who knows this world well enough to know the best way to where we are going as well as the dangers that it holds. Making it easier to protect..."  
  
"Protect? Protect! I told you before; you are the last person that I would want protecting me or anyone for that matter. You can't even protect the person that you are suppost to protect. You are useless, you haven't helped at all, especially when it was needed the most."  
  
"How can I protect? How can I help when I am not allowed to? Tell me that, Kasia!" With speed that no one could have guessed, Cassandra ran up the stairs toward Stephanie and before anyone could process this burst of speed, Cassandra punched Stephanie in the face under the hood. Stephanie would have taken a few steps back from the blow, but she was against the door.  
  
"I told you to never call me by my Dragon Ketra name, you have no right to. Call me by my human name if not anything else, for that is what you believe me to be and you will never believe anything else." Said Cassandra before she walked back down the stairs and walked out the door. She didn't notice the blood on her hand, nor would she for a good while.   
  
Drykah followed after Cassandra, Dark Wolf would have followed them, but he knew that it was better if they were left alone. Stephanie took Kaelarisha from Legolas and silently opened the door that she had been leaning against. She was about to close the door when Legolas stopped her and walked into the room himself, he closed and locked the door behind him.   
  
Stephanie walked to the middle of the floor and sat down, she petted Kaelarisha and just started talking.  
  
"She will be even more angry with me, I talked back and I know better than to do that. I can't apologize either, she will just be even more angry than she already is." Legolas sat beside her and listened, it sounded like she had been wanting to say something for a long time, but no one would listen.  
  
"I have to stay away from them so that I won't mess things up, so that I don't hurt them. All I do is cause trouble; all I do is cause pain! I have hurt so many people that I can never be forgiven, nor should I." It sounded like she was in near tears, Legolas couldn't tell if tears fell or not because blood dripped from under the hood. Her hands had been glowing blue slightly as she had been petting the young dragon and now Kaelarisha was healed and looking up at Stephanie from her lap.  
  
"Cassandra is right, I do cry too much, I am over dramatic." Stephanie was looking down in shame, she tried to get up, but Legolas put an arm around her and prevented her from doing so. She was in no condition to do anything, if she kept crying she was going to end up sick.  
  
"Why do I cry over something trivial, and yet I didn't cry at my brother's funeral!" Legolas wrapped both of his arms around her, she was shaking from her crying, shaking from grief and shame. "I know why, I am selfish. I only cry for myself, never for anyone else. I am not worthy of anyone's friendship, I only use people."  
  
Legolas was going to say something, but Stephanie continued.  
  
"My friendships are like the water in a river and I am the bridge above it. So many come and go in my life that most are ignored. A few I grab from the flow and try to stop them from leaving, no matter how much they want to get away. None of them want to stay and when the time is right they will escape with the flow of all the other friendships passing by, having another suffer in their place." Kaelarisha curped and Stephanie absently started to pet her.  
  
"I cannot help what kind of a friend I am, I can't help that I am motherly. That is how I learned to be a friend, I do not know another way of being a friend." Legolas held her close, he had a few things to say but he would wait until she was done with what she had been holding inside for who knows how long, "When I was younger, my friends raised me, not my parents. I learned how to be a friend from them, and that was all that I saw from them."  
  
"First of all, I do not know what kind of a relationship you had with your brother, so I cannot tell you why you didn't cry. Maybe you didn't cry because you were not allowed to, because you had to be strong for your parents, I do not know. I do know that the feeling of loosing a friend is not trivial, well not to you. Most of your life, all you have had is your brother and your friends. Your brother is gone and you need your friends now more than ever, all you have are your friends, you feel like you have lost a friend and to you that is like your whole family dieing. You value your friendships more than most, you value them like you should."  
  
Stephanie was silent for a few moments before she looked at him.  
  
"I guess I really am that predictable, but I should apologize to you."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because of all the pain that I have caused you," she put a finger to his lips before he could reply, "Don't deny it, I can see that I cause pain even now. For whenever you see me in pain, you are also in pain."   
  
"I guess I am the predictable one now, aren't I?" Stephanie chuckled slightly at this and nodded before she looked at the window.  
  
"I have to be more careful in this world than I had to in the others." Legolas blinked a few times at the sudden change in subject. She stood up and walked to the window, "I am not Stephanie and I am not Sherania, but in a way I am all three of them."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I have Clanser Stephanie's powers, Earth Stephanie's mind and spirit, and Sherania's body. So it is safe to say, that if I die, each of them will loose something." she looked over at Legolas as he stood up, "It is our fault that Clanser is dieing and we are going to fix it, but a few things need to happen before that can become a reality."  
  
She sat down at the windowsill and started to sing, he didn't know what was said, but Legolas sat down and listened.  
  
kumotta sora wo mitsumete iru  
  
kuroi hitomi ni nani ga utsuru no  
  
kanashimi fukaku mune ni himete  
  
tabi ga hajimaru  
  
ressha no mado kara miru keshiki wa  
  
dore mo minarenu mono bakari  
  
shiroku uzukumaru hitsuji no mure  
  
Galway wa tooi  
  
nagaku tsuzuku ishigaki  
  
kaze to kiri no kurikaeshi  
  
doko e tori wa tonde yuku no darou  
  
ai no shirabe wo tsubasa ni noseta mama  
  
oide yume to kibou no hikari  
  
haruka akogare no michi e to  
  
tsurete itte   
  
sora ni mukatte sobieru tou ni  
  
KAMOME wa jiyuu ni asonde iru  
  
nido to modoranai kono toki wo  
  
oshimu you ni  
  
ikusen-nen no kioku  
  
mimamoru ishi no juujika  
  
kawa wa nagare umi e to sosogu  
  
hito no kororo wa ai ni iyasarete yuku  
  
oide yume to kibou no hikari  
  
mada minu machi e watashi wa  
  
tsurete itte  
  
doko e tori wa tonde yuku no darou  
  
ai no shirabe wo tsubasa ni noseta mama  
  
oide yume to kibou no hikari  
  
haruka akogare no michi e to  
  
tsurete itte   
  
Look up in the sky   
  
Stephanie stood up and looked at Legolas and Kaelarisha who was sitting on Legolas's head.   
  
"We had best get some supplies for the journey." he nodded taking her hand as he stood up, "We are going to need a lot of chocolate."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because, I don't think anyone will survive if the females of the group go too long without chocolate." replied Stephanie before she opened the door and walked out.  
  
Dark Wolf decided to stay downstairs and wait for the others to wake up. Besides someone had to tell them that they were leaving the next day. He also didn't mind the view that he had of the two females that remained in the room. He had to suppress a whine of disappointment as he heard one of the others starting to wake up. He walked over to the stairs and sat on them so that no one would accuse him of being a peeping tom.   
  
Aragorn had woken up a few times during the night, or at least he thinks he did. He wasn't sure if what he had seen was a dream or what was really happening.   
  
The first time he had woken up to the sound of giggles, he didn't open his eyes so he just listened.  
  
"Kasia." said what sounded like Drykah to him, "Kasia."  
  
"What Drykah?"  
  
"It's time for you to wake up!"  
  
"I don't wanna!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No!" There was a very small pause, but Aragorn could tell something was exchanged, like a signal of some sort.  
  
"Please?" Aragorn could hear a slight purring sound.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Please, for me?" he could hear Cassandra sigh, but he almost stood up, ready for a fight with the next thing that he heard.  
  
"Oh, shit!" he heard the giggling again and Aragorn figured out that a joke had been played and he would have blown his cover and laughed, but he had fallen back asleep.  
  
The next time he had woken up to the sound of a struggle, the sound of a door close and a scream before he fell asleep once again.  
  
This was the third and this time he was going to wake up and make sure he didn't miss anything. He sat up and looked around, the others were waking up as well but he noticed that two of the couples were missing. He looked over toward the stairs and looked at Dark Wolf, Dark Wolf chuckled and smiled.  
  
"We will wait until everyone is awake." he said as he motioned to the people who where just waking up. They didn't have to wait long before everyone noticed that both sets of couples were unaccounted for.  
  
"Did the couples need some time to themselves?" asked Ravage with a sly smile on her face. Dark Wolf knew that look on a female and he knew one of the couples if not both where not safe.   
  
"Yes, Legolas and Stephanie are in the room at the top of the stairs," he said as he pointed up the stairs behind him.  
  
"And Cassandra and Drykah went out the door." the smile widened on Ravage's face.  
  
"So Legolas remembers Stephanie?" asked Hermione, Dark Wolf nodded and Ravage snapped her fingers in disappointment.  
  
"We can leave them alone and let them catch up," said Ravage and she and Hermione started to head out the door.  
  
"You guys may want to get some supplies because we leave first thing tomorrow." said Dark Wolf before they left.  
  
"If that is the case..." said Hermione as she grabbed Ravage's arm, "Then we are going to get a whole bunch of MD's. I don't want to wake up dead because of blood loss!"  
  
The men chuckled before they left, "We had best do what is advised and get ready for tomorrow."  
  
With that, Gimli and Aragorn left to see what they could find for supplies. Dark Wolf debated on whether he should wait for Legolas and Stephanie or not when he heard the door upstairs start to open. He quickly dived behind the counter and decided to watch them.  
  
Lastat and Claudia had been standing on one of the tables, looking like statues so no one had noticed them. They flew over to the counter that Dark Wolf was hiding behind and looked at him. He put a finger to his lips, telling them to be quiet. They looked at each other and sly smiles spread across their faces. Dark Wolf knew that he was dead, he didn't want to die, but he knew that he was.  
  
"How much farther do we have before we reach the city?" asked Legolas as they walked out of the room. Dark Wolf had been wondering this himself and he listened in silence.  
  
"We only have to walk for a day and then we catch a ride for a day or two and then we are there." she replied as they walked down the stairs, Legolas stopped Stephanie's progress by wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Only a few days? What will happen after that?" he asked as he sat down on the stairs, bringing Stephanie down with him and having her sit in his lap.   
  
"You and the others will more than likely go back to Clanser where they are still trying to figure out how to get you home." She tried to stand up, but Legolas wouldn't let her.  
  
"And what shall you do?"  
  
"You'll see!" she tried to get up again, but he kept his grip on her. A smile played on his lips as she tried her best to get out of his grip, or at least to do so without hurting him.  
  
"I am still waiting from the last time you said 'You'll see.'" he replied, Legolas had to suppress a grin as Stephanie was trying to figure out the last time that she had said it to him.  
  
"I will continue my journey until I get back home." she said simply. The fact that he got an answer threw him off slightly, but it was enough for her to get up and walk out of his reach.   
  
"Then I shall join you!" said Legolas as he started to follow her toward the door, she stopped at the door and looked at him.  
  
"I wonder something."  
  
"You wonder what?"  
  
"Well, I am Sherania physically, I wonder if I got any of her powers." and with that she stepped outside. Legolas followed her out and saw her lean against the building. Just as Dark Wolf was about to stand up, Stephanie fell though the wall and landed on him. Legolas ran back inside in confusion.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yea, not sure about Dark Wolf." she replied as she stood up, she helped Dark Wolf up before she leaned against the wall again, "Ow, I am going to have a headache in the morning."  
  
The Hy'Kihn watched in amusement at them and none of them where surprised when Stephanie disappeared through the wall again. When Legolas walked to the other side of the wall, Stephanie wasn't there. He walked back in with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Where did she go?"  
  
"I think she got stuck again."  
  
"Stuck?"  
  
"Yea, in other words, she is stuck in the walls until she can figure out how to get out." replied Dark Wolf as he tried not to laugh.  
  
"You may want to go ahead and get the supplies for both of us, I may be here for a while." said a voice that sounded like it came from everywhere. Legolas shrugged and did as he was asked; he figured that she would figure out how to get out by the time he came back.  
  
As the sun started to go down everyone started to head back toward the building that they had called home for the past few days.  
  
"You are going to have a heat stroke in that dress if you wear it as we walk across the desert." said Ravage as she Hermione, Cassandra and Drykah walked into the building. Aragorn and Gimli were playing a card game with Dark Wolf on the counter as they came in.   
  
"Well at least I packed something other than MDs!"  
  
"I can't survive without my MDs!" exclaimed Ravage as she hugged her backpack. Everyone laughed at this comment, and this is how Legolas found everyone when he entered the building. He looked around for a moment before he spoke.  
  
"Still stuck?" he asked, causing everyone but Dark Wolf to look at him in confusion.  
  
"Yup, still stuck." Dark Wolf replied suppressing a smile at the fact that he knew something that almost everyone else didn't.  
  
"What are you two talking about, what's stuck?" asked Ravage as she and the others looked around.  
  
"When Stephanie ended up in Sherania's physical form, she also acquired some of her abilities, so she is as good with Sherania's abilities as Sherania." Said Dark Wolf with a smirk on his face.  
  
"So she is stuck in one of the walls?" said Drykah as he burst into laughter. A grumbling noise could be heard from the walls of the room, causing laughter from the rest of the group, "You know I could get you out, I would just have to..."  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE!" yelled Stephanie as she fell from the ceiling and landed on the stairs, "Ow, again."  
  
Everyone burst into laughter once again, it didn't sound like she was in pain, just annoyed at her inability to control her powers. Legolas gave her an amused smile as he helped her up, he couldn't help it with how comical she made it. He wasn't sure if she did that on purpose or not, if she did it was to hide any pain from the fall. After he helped her up he was sure that was it, to was too far of a fall for it not to hurt.   
  
"Are you alright?" he asked in a low voice, she nodded before she headed toward the door that lead outside.  
  
"Oy! I need to stretch after being stuck in a wall for hours!" she said as she walked out of the building.  
  
"Didn't she tell us not to go outside after the sun goes down?" asked Aragorn as he looked at the door with a slightly confused look. With that Legolas quickly walked toward the door and opened it. He blinked in surprise when he came face to face with a stack of boxes with legs.  
  
"Delivery!" called Stephanie behind the pizza boxes, everyone quickly got up to help with the pizzas. Some of them didn't know what was in the boxes, but what ever it was it sure smelled good.  
  
It didn't take long for everyone to be sitting in a group around the pizza boxes, munching on the contents. Claudia and Lastat sat in front of Cassandra with pitiful faces until she fed them some of her pizza.  
  
"I hate beggars." she grumbled as she gave Lastat some cheese off of her pizza, Drykah chuckled until he felt something land on his head. He looked up and his eyes met the face of a small dragon that he knew all too well.  
  
"Drysigon! What are you doing here?" he asked the small dragon in genuine surprise, the dragon smiled.  
  
"I heard that you had pizza and did you expect me to let you have pizza without giving me some?"  
  
"Now were did you hear that?" asked Drykah, a sly smile on his face as he looked around. He blinked a few times when he realized the one that he was looking for wasn't there. In fact a few people were not there, he shrugged he had a feeling he knew where they where. He gave Drysigon some cheese as well and yawned slightly.  
  
"We should all get some rest, from what I hear we may have a walk ahead of us." Said Aragorn, a slight smile played on his lips as noticed Drykah yawning. Everyone agreed and settled down for the night, the two wild Hy'Kihn flew back to their post after haven been given some pizza by Hermione and Ravage. They where not going to join them in their journey and everyone knew it, they both figured that they should watch over them in their final night with them.  
  
"How can you stand walking in that in this heat?" asked Ravage as they walked across the desert. She was referring to Cassandra's dress, old-fashioned French dress, in all honesty it had to be at least 20 pounds. That didn't help the fact that it was pure black, black lace, black everything.   
  
"It's not hot." Said Cassandra as she held up the dress as she walked.  
  
They had all gotten up at around the same time, finished the pizza for breakfast and left the town. Now they where in the middle of a desert, following Stephanie as she lead the way. One would have asked her why she was wearing a heavy black cloak in the heat as well, but for some reason no one did.   
  
"So how long will it take us to this ride that you had told us about?" asked Ravage as she walked beside Hermione, both hoping that they wouldn't be sunburned the next day.  
  
"We will get some rest tonight and we will get there sometime in the morning." Stephanie called back as she just continued to walk. The small dragons were all flying above them, not a care in the world.   
  
Legolas wasn't sure if he was annoyed or amused with them for they kept stealing his arrows and kept sticking them in Cassandra's dress, like they where needles and she was a pincushion. Cassandra wasn't happy at the fact that it was tearing up her dress.   
  
As the day progressed, the temperature dropped a few degrees. No one really noticed this, except for one person.  
  
"It's cold!" whined Cassandra as they walked across the desert, almost everyone looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"The temperature has only dropped a few degrees!" cried Hermione, she didn't think that anyone was that temperamental about the temperature.  
  
"I don't care, it's still cold!" she called back, Drykah chuckled and wrapped an arm around her, careful of an arrow that Cassandra had missed at the moment.   
  
The rest of the day was similar to that, that night they reached what was left of a boat. When they reached the boat it started to rain and everyone decided to sleep in the cargo part of the ship, almost. Cassandra decided to sleep in the crow's nest, despite the rain and Drykah was not about to let her stay out there alone, so he joined her.   
  
Stephanie could no longer sleep, so she just stayed awake and watched over everyone. Legolas tried to do the same, but that didn't work our as he drifted to sleep.  
  
Everyone woke up to a rocking sensation, they looked around and saw that the ship was repaired. They went outside and saw that they where in the middle of an ocean, nothing but blue skies and clear waters. Because of the rocking, Cassandra remained asleep, so someone brought Drykah some food because he refused to leave Cassandra alone.   
  
After a few hours, who ever still wasn't sea sick us up top watching the dolphins chase the boat. They got an interesting surprise when a mermaid popped up out of the water, and then another, then two more. Dark Wolf practically drooled at the sight of them, causing them to giggle. Two of them jumped up to his level and sat on the edge of the ship, they both smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Dark Wolf smiled and fainted, Gimli did the same thing when they had also given him a kiss. Stephanie talked to them for a few moments about something, but what ever it was it was important and secret.   
  
It was like this for the next few days, on the third day, everyone woke to find that they had docked beside a huge city that was jammed with people, all males.  
  
"Welcome to the city of the man planet." Said Stephanie as she led them off of the boat. This was what the girls had been waiting for and they couldn't get to the city fast enough.   
  
Stephanie lead them into the crowd and all of the females where bombarded with merchants. Stephanie told everyone to stick together, meaning Cassandra, she really didn't need to, Drykah wasn't going to let her out of his sight.   
  
"What could we interest you, my lady?" asked one of the merchants, Stephanie seemed to be considering for a moment before answering.  
  
"Musical instruments." She replied simply.  
  
"I can help you there." He said before he started to walk away, one learned quickly that you had to move quickly or you would lose the person that you where following.   
  
They entered what looked like a small house, but when they got inside it was enormous. The walls where filled with flutes, guitars, drums and any kind of musical instrument that you would think of was there. There was even a timpani or two in the back, waiting to be sold.  
  
"What kind of instrument did you have in mind?" he asked in a sly tone.  
  
"A flute and I think you know what one I mean." He nodded and headed toward the back. The others where looking around in amazement at how big the place was inside. The man came back with what looked like an ordinary wooden flute, until someone took a closer look at it. It was white and had engravings in it that had gold and silver set in it.   
  
Stephanie mildly took it from him and held it for only a second before she handed it back.  
  
"You would do nicely as to get me the real one." She said calmly handing it back, the man frowned slightly.  
  
"I do not know of what you speak." He replied, she leaned toward him and looked at him from under the hood, "Between you and me, I think you know who has the original."  
  
He said this after a few moments under Stephanie's gaze, she nodded before she walked over to the wall and grabbed a set of multiple pipes.  
  
"I will take this, how much you want?" she said as they each took a seat, everyone watched, they knew that a bargaining was about to happen and hose could be entertaining if done right.  
  
"Six." He said simply, making it sound like a reasonable price.  
  
"Increments."  
  
"60." At this she took a closer examination of the pipes before she gave a reply.  
  
"6 with increments of 60," she repeated, she stood up and grabbed a harp from the wall and examined it for a few moments, "Add this and I will give you 1 increment of 24."  
  
"Deal." He said as they shook hands, "I expect that in two weeks."  
  
"Very well, I shall see you then, or I will send someone to take care of it for me." She replied as she started to lead them out the door. When she led them out, she turned to look at them, "I have to take care of something and I will meet you all later. Something you will need to know about the bargaining, the increments are really the important part. A 60 is the lowest that you will see anyone go for increments, then 24, 7, 30/4 some people make that different, 12 and the biggest that I have seen is 10, but I have only had one do that. Don't worry about payment, they won't expect it for 2 weeks as earliest and someone else will more than likely take care of that."  
  
She really didn't give anyone a chance to say anything before she disappeared into the crowd, Legolas would have followed her, but Aragorn reminded him that Stephanie had said for them to stay together.  
  
For the next few hours, everyone was having fun window shopping and bargaining. The males even sort of got into it when they figured that they wouldn't pay. They didn't know what they would have to pay, but they figured that they could pay whoever was going to pay back.   
  
They started to wonder what they would have had to pay if they did when Cassandra refused to let Drykah pay right then and there. He felt guilt for having someone else pay however they paid there, but Cassandra reminded him that he could pay the person back how ever he felt was fair.   
  
The dragons had stayed with them the whole time and where very energetic, so it was a wonder that only Legolas noticed when Kaelarisha became quiet.  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked her quietly as she landed on his shoulder, she looked blankly over the crowd.  
  
"A land was saved, at the sacrifice of three." She said in an almost empty voice, he knew of what she was speaking about as he looked in the direction that she was facing.  
  
"Take me to her." He said simply before she flew into the air and flew toward the edge of the city followed closely by Legolas. No one noticed this, they where too busy trying to figure out what they should shop for next.  
  
"We should get something to eat." Said Cassandra as her stomach started to growl, the others nodded in agreement and started to look for somewhere to eat.  
  
"Do you ever think of something other than food, Cassi lady?" said a voice near by. Cassandra spun in anger to face them, she never liked being called by a title of any kind. A young man stood against the wall of one of the housed that they where by, he seemed familiar.  
  
"What do you want, James?" she asked in an almost cool tone.  
  
"Taking everyone back to Clanser." He said simply, "That is why you came here."  
  
"I came to shop, not to go to Clanser." She replied, he just sighed.  
  
"Well you are going whether you like it or not." He said and with that the now familiar white light surrounded them.   
  
When they got there, it was like nothing was wrong. Everything was back to normal, because it was. Clanser was saved and everyone was celebrating, well almost.   
  
Aragorn walked over to the chair that Legolas was sitting in, he expected him to be, well he didn't know what he expected him to be, but not sad. Sad couldn't describe how Legolas felt, Aragorn looked at his friend in confusion. Legolas looked back, his eyes held nothing but sorrow and emptiness. An emptiness that one couldn't be sure could be filled again, nor would they want it filled.   
  
"What is wrong?" he asked as Clanser Stephanie came and joined them. Stephanie put a hand on Legolas's shoulder and looked at him. He looked back and she almost flinched at the look that he gave her.  
  
"You are powerless now?" he said more like a question and not a fact, like he didn't want to believe it.   
  
"Yes and I am useless now, all of us are. I cannot help with most things here and my sisters are gone. Sherania has no physical body, so she cannot help protect or fight in any way. The earth me... well she will just be nothing but a shell. A shell that can't even be sold because she became one unproperly." She said as she put the silver klump of hair behind her ear. She had aged slightly, a klump of her hair was silver, it couldn't turn white and it couldn't turn gray so it turned both, silver, "I am so sorry."  
  
She knew that she couldn't do anything to help him, so she just gave him a hug and walked away. She titled her head at Drykah as he and Cassandra stood by the counter. She had noticed something and she figured it needed to be noticed.  
  
"So what are you going to name her, Drykah?" she asked as she came over, he turned and was going to ask what she meant when he felt something nudge his hand. He looked down and he saw a small dragon by his hand, she looked like she was made of emeralds but something seemed hidden beneath the stone, her wings where purple like her egg was. She flew up to his shoulder and affectionately stroked her head against his cheek before she fell asleep on his shoulder.  
  
"So what are you going to name her?" repeated Stephanie as she patently waited for an answer.  
  
I know it took so long, but I hope the length makes up for the wait and the shortness of the last chapter! I was hoping that I would get this up before today, (it is 1:50 am Tuesday), but oh well. I graduate Friday so I hopefully have time between moving and stuff to update more.  
  
FairyGirl of Zienth: I am not sure of how much more I will put about Drykah in here, but if I continue with an idea that I have then there will be a lot more. I am glad that you think that I am doing a good job! No I cannot get rid of Cassandra, I have my reasons for this.  
  
Drykah The Dragon of Revenge: well I am sorry that you don't get the chapter, but I sort of did explain it to you. Next time I see you I am going to need an answer for the last question in the story.  
  
Ravage Blue: Don't kill the computer, if you did you wouldn't be able to write your stories nor read anyone else's! It may not be right but they where destined to do it before they where born. Besides they won't have to for a while now because Clanser is saved for now!

Thanks for reading everyone!


	67. What just happened?

What now?  
  
Disclaimer: I own a copy of kingdom hearts (Going though withdrawls because mom took over PS2 twitch must kill shadows with key! twitch) I also own several other things thanks to the senior party, in other words I have graduated! As Josh would say: "Yeay!" or "Ba-dup ba dup, uh yeay!"   
  
Chapter 67: What just happened?  
  
"Asharah!" he said simply as he reached up and scratched the small dragon behind the ears, Cassandra nearly burst into laughter at this and Stephanie mearly tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"If I know you well enough, it means something. So, what does it mean?" asked Stephanie as she stood against the counter.  
  
"You are mistaken this time, I just know someone who has that name for a middle name and I just always liked it." he replied as he shook his head before he looked at the dragon on his shoulder again, "Is it just me, or is she really... 'non-hyper' is the only way I can put it."  
  
"Concider yourself lucky, most of them do tend to be hyper." replied Stephanie as she looked toward the door, "It just all depends on a few things..."  
  
No one noticed that Stephanie had trailed off as Ravage was tackling someone who was walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"MARU!" she yelled as she tackled him to the ground. It took her a few moments to realize that he had a Livewire in his hand, well he did, but because of the tackle it was now on his shirt.   
  
"It is nice to see you again, but now I have to change this shirt." he replied as he tried to get up, but Ravage wouldn't let him.  
  
"No you don't, no one will notice, or you can go shirtless!" said Ravage in a cheerful tone, he rolled his eyes slightly at this. He was the only one who noticed that everyone had stopped to watch to two of them, this could proove interesting.  
  
"Okay, doesn't matter to me. It is pointless to ask you where Jasmine is, concidering that you just got here, so I better..." he started to get up when Ravage kepted him on the ground.  
  
"You would rather talk to Jasmine than with me?" she asked in an acusing yet joking tone, "Did something happen while I was gone. That will teach me for leaving you alone for a few days."  
  
"First of all, it was only for a few hours, and nothing happened. I just need to talk to her." then a smirk started to play at his lips, "Did I detect a hint of jelousy from you?"  
  
"No, why would I be? Like you said nothing happened!" she shot back, but she wasn't able to hide the hint of color to her cheeks at the thought.   
  
"I think she would be in the kitchen, planning everything for the ball coming up." said Frodo as he and some of the others that had stayed behind watched in amusement.  
  
"That's what I thought, but I just came from there." he blinked a few moments as he was on the ground. Ravage was still sitting on him and looked like she wasn't going to let him up any time soon, "What ball?"  
  
"The ball that deturmines the new chosen ones," replied Boromir before he joined Aragorn and Legolas, "but there is no need for one now that Clanser is safe again."  
  
"Yes, well we needed a party anyways." replied Eleanor as she stood behind the counter. None of the visitors had much of a chance to talk to the first people that they had met in this world, so they where slightly surprised when Eleanor showed up with some of the 'skiers'.   
  
"Where have you guys been?" asked Ron as he and Harry sat by Hermione, biding thier time for when they would ask what she did while she was gone.   
  
"Around, doing our jobs around here." replied Victor as Eleanor handed him a blue drink that glowed slightly in the light.   
  
"May we ask of what your jobs are?" asked Gandalf before any of the others could ask. Stephanie had disappeared into the shadows long ago, something she had picked up from another person, or did that person pick it up from her?  
  
"You may ask, but you may not get the answers that you are looking for." replied Vanessa as she glanced over at Legolas before she sat at the counter.   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Dumbledor, knowing that no one had a clue as to what was just said.  
  
"It would take too long to explain, we might later. Before you leave if we do." she said as she stood up with a drink in her hand. She started to leave the room when she met up with Clanser Cassandra.  
  
"It has begun." said Clanser Cassandra in a solemn tone, Vanessa nodded and lead some of the others out of the room. Clanser Cassandra walked over to one of the chairs and started to munch on some shrimp.   
  
"When do we get to go back?" asked Earth Cassandra, she was getting more annoyed at her suroundings by the second. Legolas was being the worse of them all. He just sat there, ignoring everything around him and how much he was hurting his friends. He was being selfish, just like Stephanie always was. Neither of them cared about how much pain they caused others.   
  
Legolas had been nice before, he had cared about the people around him. Now he was nothing more than a spoiled child who was pouting over having to do chores. Stephanie had done that to him, she did that to everyone around her. That is why she stayed away from someone she had concidered a friend at one time. She was not about to allow Stephanie to change her into what she wanted.   
  
Earth Cassandra stood up and walked over to where Legolas was sitting. She was sick and tired of looking at those empty eyes, so she did the only thing that she could think of for getting rid of that look.  
  
Everyone looked at them when they heard the slap. Earth Cassandra looked furious while Legolas just looked at her calmly, his cheek slowly truning red.   
  
"Snap out of it Legolas! She is more than likly not going to stay dead, much to my annoyance. In all honesty, she will more than likly come back just to spite me! I am not going to save her ass, she has done nothing for me why should I do anything for her?" Earth Cassandra looked around the room at all of the people stareing at her. She didn't care about what they thought of this outburst, she knew the truth about Stephanie. She knew the selfish, manipulating and uncaring Stephanie, the one who would never help anyone else and yet expect everyone to help her.   
  
Legolas stood up and looked down at the young woman that Stephanie still concidered her friend. Earth Cassandra looked back at him, he waws unable to interperate the expression that she gave him before she spoke again.  
  
"It no longer matters anyways! She will soon be gone and out of my life, thank goodness! I will never have to be discuted by her presence, annoyed by her voice, that always pleading yet demanding voice. She will no longer be my problem." She started to walk away when Legolas finally spoke.  
  
"Is that all she ever was to you? A problem, an annoyance, just a bug to be stepped on? No wonder it was so easy to kill her, there was nothing left to save." He started to walk out of the room when he took one last glance at the people who where now stareing at him, "It just made my job that much easier, thank you everyone for all of your help."  
  
And with that he left the room, everyone just silent at what they had just heard. Only the visitors where silent in shock, everyone else was silent out of what one would have guessed in respect, or in sadness, one couldn't tell. It didn't seem like any of them had heard Legolas's words, except for four.

They keep on taking out my line divider thingys

I know it is short, but I had major writer's block and I needed to put something up. I hope all of you had an interesting read! Sorry it took so long!  
  
Laura: well I am glad that you like it so far, by the time you read to this chapter. You can tell there is no Hermione/Legolas coupling, but that is an idea for another story. The Snowagers may be cheesy but they where all I could come up with at the time. If you thought that was cheesy, then you must have hated some of the things in the rest of the story.  
  
Ravage Blue: Yes Clanser is safe, at a cost. Yes you get to see Maru again, now let us see how long you stay mad at him. I hope you found this one interesting.  
  
Thanks for reading everyone! 


	68. Angery Women

What now?  
  
Disclaimer: The squiggly lines are mine, but they take my squiggly lines away from me! I want my squigglies back! I also want my starts back, they took those too! (I just realized that they started doing that in chapter 64) I own almost nothing else, almost. I do not own the couples, but I own the bumble bee, even if Cassi says that it's her's.  
  
Chapter 68: Angery women  
  
"What had just happened?" asked Merry as they just looked at the door in shock, Cassandra shook it off and just shrugged, like it happened all the time.  
  
"Whatever happened, it will be taken care of soon enough. On average a few hours." replied Cassandra as it just sort of rolled off her back. The silence only lasted a few moments before it all became a room of busle.   
  
"Is this a planet of changing emotions?" asked Harry as he looked around at all of the people as they where busy planning for the ball that was later that day.  
  
"Like Hermione lately?" added Ron as they looked watched to commotion, forgetting that Hermione was back.  
  
"What is that suppost to mean?" they turned and looked at Hermione with the classic look of being caught in headlights.   
  
"Are you going to thier funeral?" asked Frodo as he and the others watched the 'conversation' between the wizards and witch.  
  
"I don't think there will be anything left for a funeral." replied Aragorn as Hermione brought out her wand.  
  
"What happened to your wand?" asked Ron in a desperit attemept to save thier skins.  
  
"Someone decided to bar-be-que it along with mine and the other female's clothes!" she said as she glared good-naturely at Drykah, showing that he was forgiven, by her anyway.   
  
"Are you alright?" asked Harry in concern, Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Don't think that will save you two."  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yea Harry?"  
  
"It didn't work."  
  
"You think?" replied Ron before he and Harry ran out of the room. Hermione surpressed a smirk as they left.  
  
"Giving them a head start?" asked Ravage as she kepted Maru pinned to the ground, she nodded and waited five more seconds before she ran after them.   
  
Everyone laughted for a few moments at this before they went off to do seperate things, well most of them. The hobbits went off to the gardens, Boromir decided to pull an Aragorn and explored the castle, Aragorn went off to find Legolas, Ravage still had Maru pinned while Gimil, Drykah, Dark Wolf and Cassandra sat in some of the chairs bored.   
  
"You all look bored." replied Tay as he walked into the room. He tilted his head as he looked at them all, a glint in his eye showing that he had an idea, "Why don't I show you around some of the place? Besides I figured some of you would be curious about some of this place."  
  
"Okay, anything is better than this!" replied Cassandra as she stood up, Drykah and Dark Wolf followed suit as Gimli looked around for a few moments.  
  
"Are you comming as well, Gimli?" asked Tay politely, Gimli looked at him for a moment before he stood up.  
  
"Alright, I will come." he said as he joined the group, "Besides my little drinking buddies are not here."  
  
"You mean the hobbits?" replied Cassandra.  
  
"Aye, lass."  
  
"Well I might show you where we keep the RUM!" replied emphesis on the drink, directed toward Ravage and Maru.  
  
"You hear that Blue? Rum!" said Maru in desperation, but Ravage shook her head. She was refusing rum, he knew that he was dead. He looked to the others, "Can you guys bring flowers to my funeral, maybe a few buttercups?"  
  
The others chuckled as they walked out of the room, leaving Ravage alone with her prey. Tay lead the group through a few halls before they stopped at one room. Cassandra looked around the room as Tay stood against one of the walls, waiting for something.   
  
"What are you, Clanser me's personal stalker?" asked Cassandra as she crawled under the bed, Tay chuckled as he pushed the bed to the side revealing a trap door.   
  
"I am just being her protector," he replied as a bottle rolled from under the bed, "Besides, if I was a stalker, there would be cameras in the bathroom."  
  
"There isn't?" asked Cassandra as she crawled from under the bed, Tay was holding the bottle and gave Cassandra a look that one couldn't understand.  
  
"I am a gentleman Cassandra." he replied, he looked at the person in the bottle for a moment before he put it in his pocket. He walked over to the trap door and opened it before he gestured to Cassandra, "Ladies first."  
  
"I thought that you wheren't allowed down there." asked Cassandra as she looked down into the trap door.   
  
"One is allowed there by either Cassandra's concent or going with a Casssandra." he said with a raised eyebrow that seemed to be mocking Cassandra.   
  
"Why should we go down there?" asked Cassandra, resisting the bait. Tay made a mock show of thinking before he replied.  
  
"Are you curious about a place that you described so well, yet change all the time? Don't you want to see how it turned out in a sense?"  
  
"How do I know the only reason you want me to go down there is because it is the only way for you to go in besides shrinking yourself and hiding in the Clanser me's shoe?" she replied after a few moments of thought. She glanced at Tay with a smirk, she wasn't going to make this easy and she was going to make sure that he knew it.   
  
"Apparently I must have done some things in the future to make you think like that." he replied after a few moments of silence, his eyes sad and hurt. He smiled in reassurance, but it didn't reach his eyes, "That's okay, we don't have to if you don't want to."  
  
Cassandra surpressed a growl, this wasn't the Tay that she was used to. She had forgotten what he had been like before, she knew how future Tay would have reacted, but had forgotten what this Tay would have done.   
  
The others had remained silent as they watched the conversation, except for Dark Wolf who was looking around the room. He had been told that he might find something useful in some of these rooms. The person of whom had told him this had hinted that he would be better off looking in the rooms haveing to do with whom had been dubbed 'choosen'.   
  
"Actually, you're right, I do want to know what that room looks like now." replied Cassandra, snapping Dark Wolf out of his suttle search.   
  
"That's the spirt!" said Tay with enthusisasum, as he patted Cassandra on the back. Unfortuneatly, Tay sometimes forgets his streghnth and patted Cassandra a little too hard on the back causing her to loose her balance and fell down the trap door.   
  
Tay tried to stop her from falling, but he was a little too slow and down she went. He was about to call down to Cassandra, but he had to keep Drykah from trying to follow her as well as stop him from trying to kill him.   
  
"TAY!" called Cassandra from down the hole causeing to stop to pause in his efforts, "I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS WHEN YOU GET DOWN HERE!"  
  
"Like I was saying," said Tay as he let go of Drykah who was trying to choke him, "Cassandra is fine!"  
  
"You said we might get a hold of some rum, Lad." said Gimli as he looked down the hole, Tay held back a chuckle. (A/N: I know, I am making Gimli sound like an alcholic! I never said that some of the characters would be in 'character'.)  
  
"Clanser Cassandra keeps her stash down there." replied Tay as he walked toward a chair that was by a mantle.  
  
"Sounds good enough for me." said Gimli before he jumped in after Cassandra, as he did so Tay picked up a black box.  
  
"After you two," said Tay as he gestured toward the trap door, Drykah raised an eyebrow at the elf.  
  
"Trying to keep as many people as you can between yourself and Cassandra?" asked Drykah as Tay opened the black box slightly. Tay was about to reply when Dark Wolf commented on something.   
  
"I HATE THOSE THINGS!" exclaimed Dark Wolf as he noticed the black box, "Victoria used one of those things agaisnt me!"  
  
"Well, I assume this is Cassandra's box for it is empty." said Tay before he shrunk the box and put it in his pocket, "She won't need one, besides what she doesn't know, won't do anyone harm."  
  
"You mean yourself." replied Drykah with a smirk on his face, Tay just chuckled at this and shook his head.  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"But you where thinking it." replied Dark Wolf before he and Drykah where pushed down the trap door.   
  
"You know that wasn't a nice thing to do, young elf." replied a voice that Tay knew all too well.  
  
"It may not have, but I have my reasons." replied Tay without looking at the figure that stood at the door behind him, "Besides you couldn't call me young, now could you?"  
  
"My reasons for calling you young are justified, your reasons for pushing someone down a trap door are not."  
  
"That's what you think, besides what is your so 'just' reason for calling me young?"  
  
"It doesn't make me seem so old." Tay could hear the smile in this statement, but the smile soon faded, "With the recent time fluctuations, you may want to be careful."  
  
"You make it sound like I might meet a ghost." replied Tay as he looked down the trap door.  
  
"Maybe you will." Tay turned to look at the figure, but they had already left. He shook his head, she had no reason to lecture him so he wouldn't let it bother him.  
  
"TAY! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" called Cassandra from down the trap door. He held back the urge to call back, he knew that he had to act a certain way now and he wasn't going to mess it up.   
  
"Why are you yelling at the sky when I am right behind you?" asked Tay as he appeared behind Cassandra. She turned and looked ready to strangle him when he opened the door for them, " After you."  
  
"I will get you back." said Cassandra as she walked though the door that lead to the rest of the room. Tay surpressed a chuckle as he allowed the others to go in before himself.   
  
When they walked into the 'room' they found themselves in a feild of grass and flowers. Behind them was a wall of rose bushes, as far as the eye could see. In the feild was a simple looking house, with a rose garden to the side of it. A forest could be seen in the distance and a few creatures could be seen watching them, but one couldn't tell as to what they where.   
  
Cassandra walked forward and looked like she was stalking something, she pounced on whatever it was but apparently missed for her eyes wasn't fouced on her hands, but on something moving away from her.  
  
The others watched in amusement as Cassandra chased after a bumblebee. Drykah smiled slightly as he saw the sight. Dispite everything, Cassandra was able to still be almost child-like in some of her actions. Like a kitten playing in the sun, she continued to chase the bumblebee that compleatly ignored her.   
  
The Clanser Cassandra popped her head out of the rose garden and spotted the bumblebee. She started to stalk the bee as well, not noticing the fact that the bee already had a stalker on its tail. They both pounced at the same time, but instead of pouncing on the bee, they ended up crashing into each other.   
  
"What are you doing?" asked Clanser Cassandra as she watched Earth Cassandra rubbing her head in slight pain and annoyance.  
  
"I am chasing my bumblebee that you made me loose." said Earth Cassandra as she looked around in hopes of finding it once again.  
  
"Well, you are wrong. That is my bumblebee." said Clanser Cassandra, starting an agrument.  
  
"No it isn't, it's mine!"  
  
"You are mistaken, it's mine!" they continued to argue as Tay decieded to show the others some of the room. He knew those two long enough, if they came back in a few hours the two Cassandra's would still be arguing over a bumblebee, that had come back and landed in Drykah's hair. Drykah hadn't noticed this as Tay lead them away from the females, and Tay wasn't going to tell him.  
  
(squiggly line)  
  
Sorry it took me so long, but I had a slight writers block! I hope to make it up soon but updating as soon as I can!  
  
Stoneage Woman: (5 reviews) I am glad to see that you enjoy it so far, I just wonder if you are still reading this far.  
  
Miss Cassi: I am sorry to hear about that, I wish I could have been there to support you. I hope you are doing alright and that everything is better! I finally got the bee in!  
  
Ravage Blue: Well I hope I brought alittle bit more comedy, for I know I need it at the moment. Let us see how long your anger will last! And I am not changing my style! 


	69. twins really short

What now?  
  
Disclaimer: I own something, but I need to... Wait I figured out what I own! I own... Something that you have to guess! Ha Ha!  
  
Chapter 69: Twins  
  
"So where is this rum that you keep on mentioning young elf?" asked Gimli as Tay lead them into the house. The main room was the kitchen, with a few more rooms attached to it.   
  
"Down here!" called Tay as he headed down some stairs behind one of the doors. It was a large cellar with the walls covered in bottles. Gimli blinked a few times before he walked toward one of the walls and picked up a bottle. Dark Wolf had walked over to one of the other walls, picked up a bottle, raised an eyebrow and started to hide the bottle in his shirt.  
  
"What do you think are are doing with that?" asked Drykah when he noticed what Dark Wolf was doing. Tay walked over to Dark Wolf, took the bottle and looked at it before he put it back.  
  
"You don't need any kind of blackmail against Cassandra." said Tay as he looked at the ceiling.  
  
"I might later." replied Dark Wolf, giving Drykah a chance to give Dark Wolf one of his best growls, causing Dark Wolf to flinch slightly. Tay ignored this, he seemed fasinated by something in the ceiling above him.  
  
"Something wrong lad?" asked Gimli when he noticed the elf's behavior, this caused the others to notice as well.  
  
"We need to get out of here." said Tay before he started to lead them back up the stairs. They didn't make it very fare before they ended up being stopped by a pair of what looked like five year olds.   
  
"We very well can't let you do that." said the taller one, in fact that was the only way that you could tell them appart.   
  
"No, our master wouldn't be pleased if you tryed to interfere." replied her shorter twin, "You know there is a way to make sure that they don't get in the way."  
  
"What do you have in mind, dear sister?"   
  
"Now what would be the fun in that if we told them?"  
  
"What do you want, Kira, Sitara?" asked Tay as he looked from one to the other, they laughed at him.  
  
"Look at that, the young elf..."  
  
"Knows us." said the twins, one right after the other, "The high and mighty Tay...,"  
  
"Knows of us! Even before we..."  
  
"Are born." finished the taller one.  
  
"I have been told about you by a future me, and I know this isn't like you," he looked at each of them, but stopped on the shorter one a little longer, "either of you."  
  
For a moment, something flashed in the shorter one's eyes before they became life-less once again.   
  
"Even the future you knows nothing about us."  
  
"Everyone thought of us as either another child,"  
  
"Or a great enemy."ended the shorter one, "Our master thinks of us as something different."  
  
"Your master more than likly only thinks of you as a tool, or even a toy. Isn't that right?" said Tay, watching the children's eyes as they started to glow. A slightly different voice emited from the lips of both of the children in unison.  
  
"Perseptive, Tay. I know that I have seen atleast one of you before and I figure this would be an interesting way of revenge. All I had to do was use another tool for my revenge, or tools in this case. Now it is time for you two to go to work." and with that, the eyes became life-less once again.   
  
"Time for our revenge." said the twins, as if of one mind. Before anyone could comment, everything went black.   
  
Where my squiggly line would be.  
  
I know, too short. I just can't think of how to word this at the moment, besides i need to update so you all know that I am still alive.  
  
Ravage Blue: Don't kill each other! The bee thing is a long story, and the whole angry women thing is becuase all of the females mentioned was angery at something or someone.  
  
Miss Cassi: (two reviews but one is in my other story) Once again I am sorry to hear what has happened in your life and I wish I could have been there to help. Well you got story, but not much. Next chapter will be longer! NP?  
  
Thanks again fro reading, I will try to update soon! 


	70. Worms and Shopping

What now?

Disclaimer: I OWN TIME! Cause I have had to re-write this chapter around seven times now! Ok I really don't own time, but I should! I also own 'nar', Narka, and Neukie. Lok is mine but I do not own the stupid mushroom!

Chapter 70: Worms and Shopping

"Where are they, Precious?" was what Gollum was saying when he part sulked, part snuck into the common room where the two Cassandra's were.

Both of them where munching on a bowl of shrimp at the bar counter, they looked at Gollum as he came in, their interest caught.

"Where is who, Smeagol?" asked Earth Cassandra as she sipped on a strange dark green liquid her Clanser counterpart was sipping on a strange red liquid.

"Everyone's, Precious! The mens, the hobbitses, the wizardses, everyones!" Gollum seemed to be in thought, "Will the nice ladies help us, Precious? Maybe if we ask nicely."

Before either of the Cassandras could reply, Ravage came into the room, looking ready to kill the next moving thing, "I am going to kill him!"

"You won't kill him," said a voice that seemed to be coming from one of the chairs that wasn't facing anyone, "He keeps you in line, and you like being kept in line too much. Well at least by him."

A cup flew from the hall to the counter, was filled with hot water and a brown powder before it flew toward the chair, which turned toward the others. Clanser Stephanie was sitting in the chair and watched the others in amusement; a spoon dipped into the water and started to stir it. Her eyes where closed and they remained closed as she spoke.

"Maru and the others are currently on several different worlds, I am going to be sending a few people to get them back and maybe send them home." Before Earth Cassandra and Ravage could say anything Stephanie held up a hand, "Which is why I am going to be sending you two."

Stephanie stood up and walked toward the door, her cup followed her; she looked back at the two confused teenagers for a moment before she left. Cassandra and Ravage looked at her confused for a moment before they left followed after her, not really sure as to what they where suppose to do.

When they left the common room they expected to be in a hallway, but instead they found themselves in a large library. They both blinked for a moment before they looked at each other and back at the library.

"Did we miss something?" asked Cassandra as they stepped into the large room. They didn't have much of a chance to explore cause when they left the doorway; an older man stepped into it.

"Ah, here you are." He said causing the two females to jump and turn toward him. Despite his old age he was taller than Cassandra by half a foot. His hair had turned gray long ago while his eyes remained a strange yet one might say enticing eyes, one was orange and the other was purple, both held an amused glint in them, "We where starting to wonder if you where going to show up, follow me."

"Don't you just love being bossed around?" asked Ravage with a raised eyebrow as they followed the old man.

"I was thinking the same thing." Replied Cassandra before the old man opened a door for them, "but it is kind of nice being treated kind of like a lady."

A younger man chuckled further down the hall as he walked toward them, "My grandfather always has loved flirting with our guests."

"Flirting? I call this being a gentleman." Replied the old man as he looked into a pair of purple eyes like the one he had. The young man shook his head and gestured the two females into the room that his grandfather had been leading them into.

They walked into what looked like a mix of a drawing room and a common room. A large fireplace was to there left, as well as a couple of chairs, in front of them and to the right of them was basically a few love seats a couch and a few more chairs. In the chairs that where near the fireplace where a couple of young women, twins actually. The only way you could tell them apart was the single streak in her hair, one of them had a white one that framed her left side of her face, the other had the same color streak but on the right side.

The one with the streak on her right side was painting the face on a doll, her own face one of pure concentration. She didn't notice the others come in and just continued her work. Her sister on the other hand had been holding another doll, caressing its wing as if debating to rip it off or not. She looked up with the others came it. She stood up to greet them, ripping the wing off as she did, "Looks like you two finally decided to show."

She put the doll in her bag and slung it over her shoulder, "I am Narka, that is my sister, Neukie." She pointed toward her twin who gave a slight nod in recognition but didn't take her eyes off of the doll.

"Finally, I get to get rid of you." Replied the young man as Narka walked up toward them, she narrowed her eyes slightly.

"You sound happy about getting rid of us."

"Oh, no. I am just happy bout getting rid of you." He said with a smile, Neukie put on her pack and walked toward the others, the doll still in her hand.

"Oh really?" asked Narka, a slight glint in her eye, making the young man's smile to falter slightly, "Neukie, hand me that doll."

"Wh…What doll?" he asked quickly looking toward Neukie who pulled out another doll out of her pack, he quickly started to reach for it before Neukie tossed it to Ravage who caught it in surprise, "When did you make that?"

"When Narka asked me." She explained as Ravage and Cassandra looked over the doll, it looked identical to the young man, if you didn't count the height difference of course.

"And why would she ask that?" he asked as he looked toward Narka, he couldn't help raising an eyebrow at her, despite the fact there was still a trace of fear in his eyes.

"My theory on it is that she wanted it so that she would have some kind of power over you." Replied Neukie quickly putting the young man between her sister and herself, a small smile played at his lips.

"And why would she want any kind of power over me?" he asked simply as he remained between the two sisters.

"I would say to keep you in line." Chuckled the old man who had moved to one of the chairs near the fireplace.

"Now why would you think that I would be needed to be kept in line, old man?" asked the young man as he glanced at his grandfather before his arm shot forward, he blinked before he looked toward Ravage and Cassandra who started to play with the doll.

"So this is like a voodoo doll?" asked Cassandra as Ravage moved one of the legs, causing the young man to stand on one leg, trying to keep his balance.

"You can say that, I make them…" said Neukie as Narka lightly took the doll that Neukie was still holding.

"And I can track the person she made." Finished Narka as she looked at the doll in her hand, she tilted it slightly taking in all of the details.

"And that is how we are going to find the others?" asked Ravage as she put the leg back in its original position before she moved the other arm, causing the young man to flap his arms.

"Can you make one of anyone?" asked Cassandra at almost the same time, a slight glint in her eye.

"I already made one of Drykah and I am in the process of making one of Maru." Replied Neukie, knowing what was on the minds of the two teenagers.

"And yes that is how we are going to find the others." Replied Narka before she grabbed the doll out of Ravage's hand; Ravage was in thought however.

"I am not sure if she would want one of Maru or one of Jade, because she took over EVERYTHING!" pondered Ravage, Neukie just shrugged.

"Well you can tell me as to which one you might want." Neukie turned toward her sister who had her eyes closed, still holding the doll she had taken from her sister, "Have you found him yet?"

"Yes I have." She replied before she walked toward the others, a white light surrounded them. When the light faded, the only ones left in the room were the old man and his grandson.

"Well it looks like you are part of the WBWFM club." Replied the old man before he stood to leave the room, the young man looked at him for a moment.

"How do you know about that?" asked the young man as his grandfather left the room, the two men looked at each other for a moment.

"Sherania told me once about it." He said with a smile before he left, leaving a dumbfounded grandson in his wake.

Short squiggle line

Frodo didn't like where he was, which was currently near a clearing in a forest that he didn't recognize. Then again he wasn't really surprised by anything any more, after having been chased giant ice snake, getting drunk several times, having to figure out that a shower was, waking up in woman's body (A/N: Hermoine if you had forgotten), heard disturbing things on what everyone called 'tapes', had walked though a forest of giant mushrooms, ok so that one wasn't so bad. Now he found himself tied to a tree when the last thing he remembered was talking to Sam in the common room.

He had woken up what seemed like hours ago and he had yet to see or hear another living creature, other than himself. His arms had fallen asleep a long time ago and the rest of him seemed to want to follow suit, "If I had one of those tapes I would be making a note to myself saying…"

Frodo stopped as he heard what sounded something like a 'mew' to his right. He turned his head and saw what looked like a mushroom with large black eyes hopping toward him. He blinked a few times as the mushroom creature stopped in front of him, purring slightly.

"You know you are kind of cute." Said Frodo as he tilted his head slightly, looking at it. Sure it looked slimy but for some reason it was just cute, and it purring just added to it.

That was before it tilted its head back showing off three rows of teeth before it jumped toward his feet, he quickly lifted his feet out of the way so that his knees where bent and the soles of his feet where resting on the bark of the tree he was tied to.

"I TAKE THAT BACK!" he yelled as the mushroom demon thing tried to get his feet again, "NOTE TO SELF: NEVER CALL MUSHROOM CUTE AGAIN!"

The mushroom creature was about to jump at him again before a small flash of gray flew out from his right and hit the mushroom. The mushroom seemed to shake its head for a moment before it turned toward the bouncing ball of gray fur. The mushroom hopped after it, cause that was the only means it had to travel and the gray fur ball bounced away from Frodo, leading the mushroom away from him.

"Note to self: Find out what boxers are because I think it is safe to say I am going to need a new pair of them now." Mumbled Frodo before he heard voices behind him.

"Its this way!"

"Hey Frodo are you all right?" the mushroom and the fur ball was out of sight, but he could hear several footsteps heading toward him from behind. He heard one pair stop behind his tree and he felt the ropes loosening, the others stopped in front of Frodo and looked at him. He recognized Cassandra and Ravage, but he didn't recognize the young woman with a streak of white hair on the right side of her face.

"Yea I guess so." He said as he slipped down to the ground after being untied, the other young woman walked out from behind the tree as he tried to stand, but he found that his legs where asleep from being tied to the tree for hours on end.

"Need help?" asked the young woman who had untied him, she looked like the other young woman but the streak was on her left side, "I am Narka by the way, and that is my sister Neukie."

Neukie was raising an eyebrow at her sister and her being so nice, Ravage and Cassandra where helping Frodo up, "What did you yell before we got here?"

"Yea, all I think I got was something about 'cute' and 'note to self'." Replied Cassandra as she added to Ravage's question. Frodo blinked a few times and looked in the direction the mushroom and the gray thing left. Narka was heading in that direction while Neukie handed Frodo something to drink to regain his strength.

"I was referring to the mushroom that tried to eat me." Said Frodo as Neukie pulled a doll out of her pack and handed it to her sister who handed Neukie back the Frodo doll.

"Are you sure you didn't eat any bad mushrooms?" asked Ravage with a tilt of her head.

"Yea, I am sure, the stupid thing chased after a gray fluff ball of some sort." Frodo replied as Narka started to walk in the direction she had been before.

"Well we will see soon enough, some of the others are this way, then we go to a new world." Replied Narka as she put the doll in her pack, noticing the splotches of slime on the ground showing the direction the mushroom had went.

The others followed her and walked for about half an hour before they heard running water. The stopped at the edge of a cliff that over looked a river, if you walked to the right it would gently slope down to a beach by the river, where Sam was as he tried to catch a fish. Right below the cliff was a large rock where Aragorn was sitting on; he was watching Sam in amusement. While most of the others started to head toward the beach, Narka and Cassandra remained at the cliff; Cassandra took a running jump off the cliff and into the water as the others reached Sam. Aragorn jumped back slightly in surprise when Cassandra landed in the water in front of him.

"Hey Sam!" called Frodo as they walked toward the hobbit, Sam looked up toward them.

"Hello Mr. Frodo! I was just trying to catch some fish for lunch." Replied Sam as they approached him, "but it looks like I am going to need a lot of them."

Before anyone could respond, Cassandra surfaced the water screaming. Aragorn reached over and helped her onto his rock. She looked into the water with anger and growled slightly. A man around the same age as the young man from the world before surfaced, his orange eyes looked at her with laughter as his dark blue, almost black hair dripped slightly.

"You're… You're…!" Cassandra was saying, seeming almost too angry to finish what she was going to say.

"Charming? Intelligent?" replied the orange-eyed man, "Handsome?"

"A PERVERT!" she yelled at him before he laughed and sunk back into the water without a trace. Narka and Neukie were chuckling slightly.

"Don't mind him, he is like that all the time!" called Narka before she walked toward the beach where the others where, she paused for a moment before she bent down and picked up to be a small gray fur ball, "Is this the ball of gray fluff you where referring to earlier, Frodo?"

The small gray fur ball looked at Frodo for a moment, a soft chirp could be heard before it jumped out of Narka's arms and landed on Frodo's shoulder. It nuzzled Frodo's neck before it started to purr. Frodo blinked for a moment before his hand reached up and started to pet the small creature, it quickly started to nuzzle Frodo's hand, "I guess so…"

"Its cute!" said Ravage as she started to pet the friendly little fluff-ball. It turned toward her and jumped into her arms. Cassandra came over and started to pet it as well, it just purred contently from the attention before Neukie looked at it.

"It's Lok." She said as she tilted her head at it, it looked back at her and chirped before it went back to purring, "Why is he here by himself?"

"I was wondering that myself." Said Narka as she looked at Lok for a moment, "He might be hiding from Brandon."

"That could be true," replied Neukie as Lok jumped into her arms, "He did use the little guy as a football…"

"And a baseball…" Added Narka.

"A basketball…"

"A tennis ball…"

"And a coquet ball." Finished Neukie as she hugged Lok, Lok in turn part chirped part purred, as Narka looked around for a moment.

"I think that is everyone in this world." Said Narka as she grabbed another doll from Neukie's pack; she concentrated for a moment before everything turned into a white light around the group.

Short squiggle line.

Gimli had woken to find himself in what looked like a small eloquent bedroom, a large bed took up most of the space, with a small table at the foot of it filled with food. The first thing he had noticed however wasn't the small feast that was on the table in front of him, or the soft satin sheets that he had been sitting on, it was the simple door that he saw first. He didn't pay attention to the detail in the door; he only saw the bars on the door and the fact that there was no way to open it from his side. He was a prisoner, despite the rich living arrangements he was still a prisoner. The wood door wouldn't have bothered him, if he had his weapons, but they where nowhere in sight.

Gimli grumbled slightly as he rolled out of the bed and went toward the door. He ignored the food, figuring it was poisoned. "It sounds like Gimli is awake!"

He turned toward the voice that seemed to come from his right, on the other side of one of the walls. He almost recognized the voice, "Lad?"

"Are you alright, Gimli?" asked the voice again, "Please don't tell me you didn't eat the food, Dark Wolf did and now we are trying to wake him up from his illusions."

"Illusions? What kind of Illusions?" asked Gimli as he tried to figure out a way to look out the only window of the room. It was barred and was in the door, making it so that you could see the cell across from you and that was it.

"Well from the sounds of it, I think he had found himself in a brothel and is enjoying himself a little too much." Said the voice with a chuckle, "And because he is stuck as well, Drykah is ramming himself against the door trying to get out case he can't blast his way out."

Gimli listened for a few moments and in the distance he could hear pounding further down the hall, but it was very faint. He couldn't hear Dark Wolf, but then again, Gimli figured he didn't want to hear.

"Drykah, stop before you kill yourself, you are not going to get out that way, and I can't magic these doors open. So you are just going to have to be patient until someone comes and lets us out." Said Tay calmly, Gimli could hear Drykah growl slightly.

"I WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" yelled Drykah, making sure he could be heard. Before Tay could reply he stopped as he heard something the others couldn't. He smiled and let Drykah fume, "What you are not going to tell me to calm down or be patient?"

"He isn't going to because he knows it would be a waste of breath," said a female voice as she walked down the hall, "Honestly, you and your temper Drykah."

Drykah blinked a few times at having been interrupted in his anger. They hadn't heard any footsteps on the stone floor of the hall, so the only thing that could be assumed at the moment was that she was barefoot. They heard one of the doors open before she chuckled.

"Dark Wolf it is time for you to wake up." It sounded like he mumbled in response before a slap could be heard, "Did you hear me? I said WAKE UP!"

There was a pause, which seemed like Dark Wolf trying to get over the shock of being slapped, "Now clean up and get some clothes on boy."

With that Sherania left the cell that Dark Wolf was in and went to the one that Tay was in. Tay blinked a few times before he burst into laughter, as Sherania stood in front of his door with her arms across her chest, looking at the elf.

"If you are going to be that way, then I will let you out last." With that she walked to Gimli's cell and opened the door, "I hope you are doing alright."

"I would be better if I had my weapons back, Lass." He replied with a smile earning a chuckle from her.

"I think I can find them before we leave." She said before she walked into the cell and grabbed his ax from under the bed, "You just have to know where to look."

She shook her head and looked toward the hall, "Could you make sure Dark Wolf is ok from being slapped, I wouldn't trust Drykah with it cause of his new toy."

"I HEARD THAT!" yelled Drykah from his cell, "Since you know about this thing, why don't you explain it!"

Sherania sighed and walked out of the cell with Gimli following, he went to the already opened cell to check on the lad. While Sherania faced the 'temper' as she called it of Drykah, leaving Tay in his cell to pout.

After what seemed like an eternity to some, actually to just Tay, Sherania walked out of Drykah's cell chuckling followed by Drykah as he grumbled. She walked over to Tay's cell where Gimli, Dark Wolf and Tay where waiting. Sherania looked in on Tay and shook her head.

"Now, are you going to be nice?" she asked as she tilted her head, Tay narrowed his eyes for a moment before he nodded. She reached forward and pulled open the door, "You should check to make sure it is locked next time, Tay."

Tay grumbled as the others laughed at his expense, Tay glanced at the armlet on Drykah's arm. It looked like a metal dragon and he knew a blade would come out of its mouth when Drykah fought, that also meant that there was something else as well. He smirked slightly at remembering. He was going to say something, but then he noticed that Sherania was moving and recognized it as being agitated. He knew better than to cause trouble while she was in that mood.

Sherania looked at the others for a moment before she pulled out a small bottle on a chain and started to swing it back and forth in front of her. Tay blinked for a moment before he recognized the scent.

"Don't tell me we are there." He said as he looked at the bottle, she merely nodded as he became worried, "Are you sure you won't need back up, can't you call for any?"

She shook her head, "I can handle it, and at the moment, no back up can come."

"Why would we need back up, we can take 'em!" said Gimli as they headed toward a pair of wooden doors, Sherania shook her head slightly as she pushed them open.

"No, you couldn't." she said simply, as the doors open they saw a desert as far as the eye could see, being spilt by a solid stone that looked like it was used as a path, "Stay here for a moment as I explain a few things."

She walked over to the stone path and lifted the sleeve from her left arm and held it above the sand, not a second passed before no less than 20 leech-like creatures latched themselves on her arm. She stood up and pulled one off showing they where doing no more than sucking on her skin, one by one they let go and buried themselves in the sand again. "This is why there are no guards in this prison, and why none of you could handle them. This is called the no-man desert for a reason. If a male tried to cross the desert without a female escort… well, let us say that they will no longer be a male."

She dropped the creature on the sand and let it sink in as she moved to the sand and took out the bottle again and started to swing it, "As long as you stay on the stone and keep up you should be fine."

Tay stepped forward and kept instep with Sherania as she headed toward the horizon beside the stone path, the others quickly fell into step with them. She paused after a few moments, "Looks like Cassandra and the others showed up."

Drykah started to look around as if he where expecting the others to just show up, ok so he was looking for Cassandra, but same thing, "Where?"

Tay shook his head despite the fact that he had done the same thing, but with only his eyes before he looked ahead, "They are further ahead on the path…"

Tay didn't get to say much else cause Drykah had ran forward on the path, ignoring the warnings. The last thing he remembered was no less than 50 of the worms jumped out of the ground and toward him.

Short squiggle line.

Aragorn shook his head before he took in there surroundings, he noticed they where on a solid stone path. Not a path of stones but a single stone that stretched from one horizon to the next. The only other things that could be seen was sand, and lots of it. He noticed that Narka was heading toward the sand, she stepped into it and no less than 20 leech-like creatures jumped and latched onto her legs. She grabbed one of the leeches and stepped back onto the stone, the others soon let go and made there way back to the sand.

"These are no-man worms, and unless you are escorted by at least one woman per two males, you will find out why they call them no-man worms." She said before she dropped it into the sand, "So it would be best to say in a group unless you no longer wish to be male."

Narka and Neukie each stepped into the sand on opposite sides of the stone, more worms latched themselves onto their legs and they just started to walk. The others followed but remained on the stone. Neukie held a little glass vial on a chain and let it swing back and forth in front of herself.

"Cassandra, you really need to teach Drykah to listen to instructions." Said Narka after a while, Cassandra looked at her for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, one mention of your name and he ran ahead of everyone." Replied Neukie with a shake of her head.

"Is he alright?" asked Frodo as Neukie quickly stopped Cassandra from running ahead of everyone.

"He is fine, he fainted before the worms could get to him. They never attack someone if they are unconscious." Said Narka with a chuckle, Cassandra calmed down and chuckled slightly despite herself.

After a few moments, four figures came into site. Three of them where on the path, the other was a cloaked figure that was carrying a fifth figure over her shoulder. Cassandra ran up to them as the others in her group just continued to walk.

In the distance they could see Cassandra being passed Drykah and noticed Sherania leaning over to say something in Cassandra's ear, causing her to turn red. The two groups continued to walk toward each other. Cassandra remained on the stone path as she carried Drykah, her face becoming steadily redder.

By the time the two groups meet, Drykah was staring to wake up again. He blinked and shook his head before he reached into his pants, "Why is there a pickle in my pocket?"

Cassandra promptly dropped him, but let him get to his feet before she did so. Her face still embarrassed, but for a different reason. Dark Wolf had burst into laughter while Narka and Neukie chuckled.

"What happened?" asked Drykah as he noticed the redness of Cassandra's face, it was still of embarrassment, but one couldn't tell which situation was she blushing for. Sherania chuckled as she grabbed the pickle and pressed it against Drykah's back.

"What would you think if you where carrying a guy on your shoulder and you felt this in your back?" Drykah felt himself blush and Sherania stepped back, the others joining in on the laughter. Cassandra was still blushing but she was laughing at the look on Drykah's face.

"Now that that is taken care of, we should head to the next place." Said Neukie as Narka took out another doll. She concentrated for a moment before everything went white.

Short squiggly line.

"I don't think they mean those kind of potions when they say 'Lotions and Potions'." Said Merry as they stood in front of a map of a place called a 'mall'.

"Well what else could they mean?" replied Pippin as he headed in the direction the map told them to go, Merry had no choice but to follow. The others from the desert entered the mall and saw Merry and Pippin heading up the stairs. They where out of ear shot when they had gotten there, so they ended up following after them.

Short squiggly line.

"Ron, I told you they didn't mean that kind of potion." Said Maru as Ron was looking at some of the lotions in 'Lotions and Potions'.

"Well why do they say Potions if they don't have any. These muggles are confusing." Said Ron as he shook his head.

"Aw, does Weasel need everything to be spelled out for him?" asked Draco as he came out from behind one of the shelves, a smirk on his face. Ron glared at Draco for a moment before he got a smirk of his own, Draco's own smirk faltered.

"Then why are you carrying those bags." Replied Ron as he gestured toward the bags that Draco was holding, "The ones saying 'Lotions and Potions'."

"I should be asking about why you two are here?" asked Snape as he sneered at the two teenagers in the middle of the store. Ok he had gone there the same reason as the two young wizards, but at least he had thought to shrink his bags and where now sitting safely in his pocket.

Maru raised an eyebrow at the Professor and Snape returned it, they each knew the other knew but there was a silent agreement between the two of them.

"See Merry I told you!" said Pippin as they entered the store and spotted the three wizards and Maru. Merry was just kind of dumbstruck by it. Snape was ignoring the two hobbits as he noticed the group climbing up the stairs.

"Are they friends of yours?" said Snape as he gestured toward the group coming up the stairs; the others turned seeing the desert group coming toward them. Maru waved as Ravage quickly headed toward them ahead of the others. Maru knew that look in Ravage's eyes and hid behind the wizards.

"Maru! I have to talk to you." She said as the others laughed and join them, she noticed the bags in Draco's hands, "Draco, how did you pay for those. I bet they don't take Gallons and Sickles."

Draco blinked for a moment before he took a card out of his pocket, "I just give them this sign a paper and show an ID."

Ravage quickly grabbed the card, "Can I see the ID?"

Draco handed it over without question as the others where checking their pockets as well, "It says you're 18."

"What?" asked Draco as the others also looked at their ID's, except for Snape.

"Yea, 18 and you go to the college here according to the second ID." She said as she handed his cards back and looked in her own pockets. After a moment she smiled, "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

Cassandra looked at her for a moment before she also got the same smile, "SHOPPING!"

After this was said between the two of them, Cassandra grabbed Drykah as Ravage grabbed Maru. Drykah grabbed Dark Wolf as Maru grabbed Tay; Dark Wolf grabbed Draco while Tay grabbed Gimli, Draco grabbed Frodo while Gimli grabbed Pippin, Frodo grabbed Sam as Pippin grabbed Merry, Merry grabbed Aragorn while Sam grabbed Snape who in turn grabbed Sherania. She quickly turned and grabbed Dumbledore who grabbed Gandalf as they both passed.

"You two might want to go to that shop," said Sherania to Gandalf and Dumbledore pointing toward a candy shop before pointing toward another shop and then a starbucks, "And then to those two places after words."

She let go of them and let them go to the candy shop, taking her advice. She turned to Aragorn and Snape, "You two might want to go there, then you Professor might want to go there and you go there, Aragorn."

She had pointed them both first to a dark shop before she pointed Snape to one of the shops she had pointed Dumbledore and Gandalf to before and then pointed Aragorn to a stall in the middle of the walkway that sold weapons the things like that, then she turned to the hobbits.

"You four will want to go there." She said as she pointed to a food specialty shop, they quickly made a beeline for it as Ron who had been forgotten noticed himself and went to the same place. Sherania then turned to Gimli and Draco, "Gimli you to there and Draco you go there."

Gimli had been pointed to the weapons stall while Draco had been pointed to the one shop that she had kept on sending the other wizards. She turned to Dark Wolf, "I know somewhere you would like and it is on the way of where I am going."

With that her and Dark Wolf left Drykah, Maru and Tay to there doom with the two teenage females.

Short squiggly line.

Legolas had found himself in what looked like a classroom. It was dark and the open door was the only source of light. He was sitting in the chair in the back and against the furthest wall from the door. Letting him look toward the door if he turned and would be out of sight of anyone coming in unless they turned his way.

As he was about to stand up someone walked in the door and turned to head toward his direction, they paused and looked at him before they turned on the light. She looked the same as when he had last seen her, she looked back at him in surprise for a few moments, "Legolas?"

He nodded and she turned off the light before she walked over to him, he stood up as she did so being able to tell the fact that she was holding back the urge to run toward him, "Do you always have the light off when you come into this classroom?"

She stood in front of him, looking up at him as she placed her backpack on the table. She reached up and gave him a tentative kiss that he returned quickly and eagerly, wrapping his arms around her. It was better than he had remembered as she wrapped her arms around him as well. He didn't know how long they stood there in each others arms, kissing each other as if it would be there last before she lightly broke it, "Yes actually, I keep the light off and it lets me surprise the others when they walk in here."

He smiled and nodded before they sat down again, she turned around in her chair to look toward the door. Legolas quickly grabbed her chair and brought it toward him, earning him a quiet yelp from her before he wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed his head on her shoulder. Stephanie used her feet to bring the last chair at the table toward her so she could use it as a footrest.

As they had gotten comfortable, someone walked in and turned on the light before they sat in the chair closets to the door, "Darn, you beat me again!"

"Yea, well I have a reputation to keep." Replied Stephanie as the guy grabbed the chair in front of him and used it as a footrest himself.

"Who is that?" he asked as he gestured to Legolas.

"He is Bowen, Bowen meet Chris party animal of this class. Chris meet Bowen, best looking guy that I have found." She said with a smile.

"Aw, I'm hurt." Said Chris, a mock pout on his face "I am 'the' party animal!"

They where laughing as a young man with darker skin walked into the room and sat at the same table Chris was at, one chair between them, "Hello."

As opposed to Chris, this young man was very soft-spoken and had an accent that went with it. He looked over at 'Bowen' and Stephanie with a slight tilt of his head, "Who are you?"

"Belay meet Bowen, Bowen meet Belay." She said with a smile. (A/N: I love his name, you pronounce it Ba-lie. It is very pretty sounding, if I have a kid it will be named that, if it is a girl then her middle name will be that!)

He walked over and shook 'Bowen's' hand as someone else walked in, she tilted her head at 'Bowen', "I brought my boyfriend for a week and now you had to copy me, eh?"

Stephanie chuckled and shook her head, "He dropped in on me."

Stephanie sat up and turned toward the table as a signal to 'Bowen' that he should do the same. He was doing so as more students where coming in, Stephanie giving an explanation for each one.

"Ok everyone, what do you all have planned for the weekend?" asked the oldest person to have entered the room as he walked to the front and put his own bag on the table, he turned and noticed 'Bowen', "You have a visitor, Stephanie?"

"Yup, Bowen, this one of my mentors Russell, Russell meet Bowen." They nodded to each other before Russell looked at the rest of the class.

"Come on! No one has any plans?" he asked as he looked at them.

"I have a feeling with Bowen showing up, I am going to have 15 people at my house by tonight." Said Stephanie, "He tends to have a fan base and I have to hire bodyguards, any volunteers?"

"If it's a party I will."

"I suggest you look in the yellow pages for them." Said one last person as she walked though the door.

"And that would be Christina, my other mentor." Said Stephanie as Christina set her bag on the table by Russell's, "And Bowen is the reason I would need the bodyguards."

"Any topics you want to talk about before we begin?" asked Russell as he looked at the class again. There was a pause as no one could come up with, "Well I have one, who are the newest artists coming out?"

The class started to talk and say random names, and there was a discussion at the fact that no one in the class watched MTV because of lack of time to do so. Then they started to talk about different genres and radio stations.

After this they ended up doing an activity to try to figure out a couple of puzzles, one of them involving papers on the ground and getting one group of people to the other side with only stepping on the papers and there was only one space left. 'Bowen' was confused so he just watched in the background.

They left and Stephanie led them to an elevator, "Well that was interesting."

"I wonder how many others are here." Said Stephanie as she pushed the buttons needed, "I think I know where we can find the ones that are on campus and then the others can meet us at home."

'Bowen' nodded and followed her out of the elevator; they walked several blocks before they stopped at a bookstore. They walked in and the first person they could spot was Boromir as he was looking at some of the school supplies in confusion. As 'Bowen' and 'Ian' tried to figure out what the different things did, Stephanie went though the store and found, Hermione had been in the textbook area, Harry could be found where sports stuff could be found, while McGonagall was reading about origami.

Stephanie had to drag them out of the store and directed toward the parking lot, "Does any of you have a pair of keys, not everyone is going to fit in the car."

The others searched there pockets and Minerva pulled out a pair of keys, "That is not that reassuring. What car do they go to?"

"I am not sure, I guess you could try the one next to mine." Said Stephanie as she opened the door to a green convertible. She started the car and put down the top, Minerva had opened a white convertible and was putting the top down as well. So 'Ian' sat in the back of Stephanie's car while Harry was in the back of the car McGonagall was driving. Stephanie tossed Hermione a hair tie and both of them put there hair in a pony-tail and they where off.

After around a 10-minute drive, they arrived at a blue little house. They put up the tops and the white car disappeared as they walked into the house. Two dogs came toward them, but Stephanie headed the bigger one off and took her to the back to be let outside while a smaller white dog looked up at the others waiting to be petted.

"Sandy." Called Stephanie and she ran outside with the other dog. Stephanie walked back in, turned on the TV and put her backpack on a chair. She fed a fish that was on top of the TV, "You guys may want to get comfy, and I am not sure how long you guys will be here."

The others nodded and sat on the couch or at the table as Stephanie leaned against the wall for a few moments before she went outside and let the dogs in, "If you guys need me I will be in the back!"

And with that, they heard the door close and the sound of running water could be heard.

Short squiggly line.

Aragorn was finding the weapons at the stall fascinating. They where all swords, daggers and anything similar to that, but all of them seemed to be more for decoration than for fighting. Yes they could be used for fighting, but one couldn't be sure of how long they could last unless you could hold one. He really didn't want to ask about it, and neither did Gimli, but they enjoyed looking at them.

Sherania and Dark Wolf came back with bags and began to round up the others soon after Aragorn and Gimli had given up on the weapons, helping them get the others. They felt the most sorry for Maru, Drykah and Tay; they ended up carrying everything that the girls had bought. The two females had been nice and let them get to the video game store after a time, so they had something for themselves in the mix.

"Ok who has keys?" asked Sherania as they headed toward the parking lot, Snape said he had and so did Cassandra, "Well I think you have that van, Professor and you have the car next to it, Cassandra."

They started to pile into the two vans and a car, Sherania picked up a radio, "Can you guys here me?"

"Yes." Said Cassandra as she started the car.

"Yes…" said Snape once he figured out how the work the radio.

"Ok you guys just follow me, I know the way." Said Sherania before they took off down the road; the drive was only around 5 minutes longer than it had been for Stephanie and her group. When they got out the vans and the car disappeared before they headed toward the house.

When they opened the door the first thing they where greeted by was two dogs, Tay quickly came forward as well as Legolas and calmed the larger of the two dogs while the little one tried to get all of the attention she could get.

"Hey guys," said Harry as the others walked in, stretching slightly to show that he was tired. Well they all where and most where ready to fall asleep.

"Where is Stephanie?" asked Sherania with her head tilted.

"In the back." Said Hermione just as Dark Wolf was heading to the back, "Dark Wolf, I wouldn't…"

A slap could be heard in the back before she could finish, "Never mind."

He walked back toward the others with a red mark across his face, but a small smile on his face. Legolas looked at him and narrowed his eyes, looking ready to kill. Stephanie came out in some shorts and a shirt a few minutes later.

"It's late you guys can just sleep anywhere, I am more than likely going to be out here all night, so who ever can get to the bedrooms first can use them." She said in a tiered voice, Drykah and Cassandra didn't hesitate to grab the nearest room, which happened to be Stephanie's, "Oh, hey, Cassandra! There is some whipped cream, some chocolate, some cherries and a few banana's if you want to use them!"

Stephanie chuckled as she saw Cassandra stick her head out with a bright blush across her face; she headed toward the computer as the others started to get settled. Legolas pulled her into his lap as he sat on the chair by the computer and stopped her from turning it on. Tay walked over to them, "I have a question, Stephanie and Sherania."

Sherania walked over toward them and sat against the wall by the fridge, both of them looked at the elf for a few moments before they nodded for him to continue.

"Can you guys connect dreams still?" he asked, a slight glint in his eyes. They tilted their heads before they looked at each other and nodded, "Well can you do that for everyone, I have an idea. I think you know what it is."

They smiled and nodded as they both drifted to sleep, the two elves both followed suit. One confused and the other with a trick up his sleeve.

Long squiggly line.

Well I finally finished this chapter after having to restart it seven times! I hope it was worth it; I made it really long for me. My computer kept crashing or the disk wouldn't read. I almost lost this start of it as well, but I was lucky this time. Sorry about the wait but I couldn't get it done sooner.

Miss Cassi: (3 reviews and a few emails) you know why I couldn't update at the time I said I would. It just kept crashing. I didn't watch foamy until recently, so I didn't understand some of that until now. I just hope this lived up to standards. It is hard to try to write this with no one around asking me to do it and giving me inspiration, thanks for trying to bug me about it.

Ravage Blue: you didn't review the last time, but I have to say the bumblebee is Cassandra's. I hope you are still reading this.

Drykah: Well I finally updated, you kept on asking about it so I actually would update. It is hard to update with no motivation. Thank you.

To everyone else: Thank you for reading this!


	71. A dream as slash fans unite

What now

What now?

Disclaimer: I don't own half of the stuff in this fan-fiction. I do own, however, the other three halves of this. I want my waffle-sundae!

(A/N: none of this is after or during HBP, I don't think I ever will write anything after that book. If you have read it you know what I mean, if you haven't then don't worry about spoilers.)

(A/N2: I had started to write this around Christmas of last year, so a lot of things had changed for some of the characters here. Because of how I have things in here at the moment I am going to expect a nice little flogging. (this a/n was written a couple years ago) )

Chapter 71: A dream as slash fans unite! Or so they hope.

Snape mumbled slightly as he woke up to the familiar spicy smells of his rooms. So that had all been a dream. I had not found myself stuck in a muggle world with the youngest Weasley boy, the know-it-all Granger, Harry bloody Potter, his Godson, Albus, Minerva, and several people who had also been taken from other worlds.

He smiled to himself at the thought that it had been a dream, not sure if he was more glad for that fact, or the fact that his dreams where that instead of nightmares as they had always been. That was until he noticed that he was holding something, or should say someone in his arms. He also noticed that that someone had his or her, which ever the case maybe at this time, arms around him, as well as the person who was behind him, thus making it impossible to escape.

He felt the person whom he was holding snuggle closer to him, his own body reacting slightly by holding them closer, as well as in other ways. He opened his eyes and found his arms wrapped around the Granger girl. When he thought things couldn't get much worse he glanced over his shoulder he saw that Minerva was the other person whose arms he was in. Minerva was in Dumbledore's arms while Dumbledore was in the arms of another old wizard that had introduced himself as Gandalf. Another person had his arms around Gandalf and with slight shifting of his head; Snape could see that it was the one called Dark Wolf. His hands where stroking Gandalf's beard, as if it was the most precious thing in the world. (A/N: I was going to have Umberidge there behind Snape and none of the others, but I am not that mean.)

Disturbed by the sight he turned back around, now noticing the other pair of arms that was wrapped around Granger. He looked toward the owners of this second pair of arms and found that they belonged to his godson, Draco. Draco was in Potter's arms, whom was in Ron's arms. Drykah had his arms around Ron as Cassandra had her arms wrapped around Drykah, tightly. Cassandra was in the arms of Frodo, who was in Sam's arms, who was in Merry's arms, who was in Pippin's arms. Maru had his arms around Pippin while Ravage, at the end of the magically stretched bed, had her arms around him. (A/N: took me a long time to figure out the arrangement past Ron.)

"Looks like someone is awake." Said someone in an amused whisper, Snape turned toward the voice and found himself looking at Sherania who was sitting on top of his normally bare dresser, he couldn't see under the hood of the cloak, but her stance and voice was one of amusement. Snape looked around as he heard movements of others turning to look at the group in the bed. He looked around and found the others that had been stuck with him where watching them in amusement from different points in the room.

Severus was about to tell all of them to leave and take the other people in the bed with then when he heard a feminine scream and a thud of a body falling out of the bed and hitting the floor. He quickly turned to find that Dark Wolf had woken up and found what he had been 'caressing' in his dreams was really an old man with a long beard, he had fainted and fallen to the floor. This cause not only the ones that had been watching all of them in amusement to chuckle it also cause everyone else in the bed to wake up and look around them.

If he hadn't found himself in the same situation, Severus would have found the looks of everyone as they woke up highly amusing. The looks of confusion, nausea, fear, protectiveness, and awkwardness on everyone else's faces in random order for each made it almost worth the fact that his arms where still around Granger and was still in Minerva's arms, almost.

"You know," said the one named Stephanie said as she leaned against the dresser, a smirk on her face and a glint in her eyes. The Professor had learned long ago that when a female had that kind of look about her, then no male that was in her sight was safe, "I didn't think hobbits could do that."

"And you would think some of the wizards where too old to last a while." Replied Sherania as the others, that where not in the bed. Boromir and Gimli where in the arm chairs by the fire, Aragorn and Legolas where both standing by the fire while Tay was leaning on the opposite side of the dresser that Stephanie was leaning against, he seemed to have the same glint in his eyes as her, but was better at hiding emotions.

"Then again they did have the help of some of the younger ones," replied Tay, the glint becoming more dangerous, "the two dragons saw to that."

After a moment or two everyone was starting to struggle out of the bed, Severus noticed that the hobbits and the two blonds that he had been facing had been the ones making the quickest get away. He also noticed that the older professors that had been behind him as well as the other wizard just chuckled and slowly climbed out. He was certain they did this just to make sure that he couldn't get out any sooner.

"Ravage? Why are you wearing my shirt?" asked Pippin as he was struggling to get out of the bed, but couldn't because of the number of people that still had to get out of the bed behind him.

"That explains why it is extremely small on me." She said as she tried to pull the shirt over her belly. Now they where more interested on finding out who had who's clothes on then getting out of the bed.

"Who's boxers am I wearing?" asked Draco as he stood in the bed, Cassandra, being the boxers expert that she is sat up and peered at the boxers that Draco was wearing.

"Snape's." she said before she raised an eyebrow at the professor in question, "Green satin boxers? How truly Slytherin."

"Well Draco has silver boxers with green snakes on them." Replied Drykah.

"How do you know that?" asked Hermione with a raised eyebrow as she noticed that she was wearing a long light blue kimono.

"Because they say 'Draco the sexy dragon of Slytherin' on the waist band on them." He replied as he was looking at the boxers that he was wearing.

"I am not sure if that is much better than what you have on yours Drykah." Said Sherania as she hopped off the drawers and headed toward what looked like a black pair of boxers with red roses on them that looked like they had been thrown to the ground. She pulled a pair of tongs out of her cloak and picked up the boxers.

"Those aren't mine." Said Drykah after he blinked a few times.

"You sure it says 'Drykah the….'" She didn't have a chance to say what Drykah was when she was interrupted.

"Stop teasing them," Said Aragorn with a chuckle, he figured he could allow at least some of the others some dignity "but this is an entertaining dream."

"Dream?" asked Dark Wolf as he slowly stood up beside the bed, "I was dreaming in a dream?"

Dark Wolf didn't hear the response cause he glanced over to where the Professors were standing, with the exception of Severus who was all but running to the safety of the shadows away from the students. He blinked once before he fainted again, causing Gandalf and Dumbledore to chuckle before McGonagall could hit the two of them on the shoulder. The Drykah boxers had disappeared but the other clothes had remained around the room.

"Now that we have this settled," said Snape as he looked around the room, "EVRYONE GET OUT OF MY CHAMBERS!"

"Officially these aren't your chambers." Replied Stephanie with a shake of her head, "This is a dream as we determined earlier and so you have to come with us."

"Why exactly should I do that?" he asked with a sneer, the glint had returned in her eyes. Stephanie glanced over at Cassandra, Cassandra tilted her head until Stephanie raised an eyebrow, Cassandra seemed to understand and nodded, giving Ravage the same look that Stephanie had given her.

Snape had noticed the exchange and raised his own eyebrow as if saying, 'and what are you three going to do about it?'

During this the others had slowly started to leave the room. Some of them had wanted to stay, to either protect one of the combatants, or to watch a good fight.

Draco had been one of the latter, but he followed the others with a smirk until an arm was place in his path, "That little look earned you a stay as well, Mr. Malfoy."

He turned his head to see who was stopping him, the only thing he could see was darkness under a hood. He may not have been able to see the face, but the voice had a hint of amusement. This amusement made him wonder if he should worry more so for himself than the Professor. The only thing that would worry him more was…

"You too Hermione." Said Ravage as she gave the Gryffindor a mischievous smile.

That.

And so Draco had no choice but to watch the others leave, being stuck with the mudblood, his godfather, and three other strange women that looked like they would love torturing him and the Professor. Of course his Head of House didn't give any indication that he had noticed the exchange as he was having a staring contest with both Stephanie and Cassandra.

Dark Wolf had been dragged out by Sherania and tossed into the hall just as he was waking up again, "What did I miss?"

Tay explained it to him in a slow voice, as if he was talking to a small child. This should have insulted Dark Wolf, but the elf knew he would like what he was hearing too much to mind. Dark Wolf walked over to the door and pressed his ear against it.

"What are you doing now?" asked Aragorn with slight humor in his voice, the young man looked at him with a small smile on lips.

"Just listening for the group orgy to start." The words where barely out of his mouth before he found himself hit with two curses, an arrow, a sword was in his back and a lump had started to form on his head. Both Harry and Ron had there wands out, Legolas had his bow in his hands having just shot an arrow, the blade from Drykah's armlet was out and Maru had only wanted to knock out the boy for is safety.

"Is he dead?" asked Gimli as he walked over to Dark Wolf and poked him with his foot. Tay shook his head as Dark Wolf opened an eye, groaned and sat up.

"First of all, it is a dream so he can't and second he is Dark Wolf and would come back to life anyway." Replied the elf as the young man stood up and pulled the arrow out of his back.

"Stop poking me." He grumbled as Drykah continued to poke Dark Wolf with his sword. Drykah just smirked and continued to poke the young man before Dark Wolf smiled, a light in his eyes that said that he had an idea, "Can one of you guys take me to the kitchens?"

"Why?" asked Drykah as he raised an eyebrow. Dumbledore just chuckled and motioned for the young man to follow as he led the way; Dark Wolf shuddered but followed the old man without comment.

Tay chuckled as McGonagall lead them out of the dungeons; the reason was the fact that he had to push Drykah and Legolas from behind to make sure they actually move. They had ended up in the great hall, where it was decorated like a mix of Halloween and Christmas. The usual twelve trees where around the great hall, all decorated with fairies and the like while pumpkins floated in the air, giving light to the large room.

The hobbits had gone right to the large table filled with food, they where disappointed to find out that they couldn't find any mushrooms. They where soon joined by Ron while Harry was gathering some of the warm dry snow as it feel from the ceiling. Boromir was keeping an eye out for the bats as they flew among the snowflakes, which Aragorn found amusing.

After a few moments, Hermione and the others left the room. The females looked too smug to make the looks of nonchalance that the guys had believable. Draco and Severus where both grumbling amongst themselves, while the females just chuckled at them. The girls paused before they reached the large doors that lead to the great hall, smiling as they noticed something. The boys didn't notice this and just went to the great hall the normal way as the girls took another way.

Severus had been grumbling about an agreement that he and his godson had made. He didn't have to take it, but to see the looks on everyone else's faces would make it worth it. The two men glanced at each other and the same glint was in their eyes, yes it would be worth it.

They had schooled there expressions just as they opened the doors to the great hall, but as they where passing though them they both paused. Well not really paused they just found that they couldn't move. They both blinked and looked around, trying to find the reason as to why they couldn't move. It wasn't until the girls had entered the great hall from another entrance and had been noticed by Snape that they where looking at the two of them with smirks on their lips.

'Don't tell me.' He thought as he noticed the trees in the great hall and the snow falling from the ceiling. He looked up and growled, thus causing Draco to do the same. Mistletoe, some bloody enchanted mistletoe. By now the attention of everyone in the room had been turned to them, just what they needed.

"I see you found our little additions to the normal decorations." Said Tay as he watched them in amusement, "Oh and by the way, that mistletoe can't tell the difference between gender. So it just traps two people that walk under it."

"Are you saying they have to…?" asked Ravage before Tay nodded. The fellowship looked at the two wizards in a mix of horror and amusement, the other wizards looked like they where trying there best not to do one of two things, laugh or loose what they had not eaten in the dream. Everyone else had basically burst into laughter. The two Slytherins looked at each other, both of their faces where emotionless and unmoving.

"Mr. Malfoy."

"Professor?"

"I feel rather comfortable standing here, don't you?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow. Draco took the message and leaned his back against the doorframe, with Severus following suit against the other side.

"I agree wholeheartedly." Said the Slytherin prince as some of the females looked disappointed at the two Slytherins reactions. Stephanie shook her head and walked up to them and tilted her head as she looked at them. She pulled a pie out of the air and smashed it into Draco's face and got ready to do the same thing with Snape when the two Slytherins pulled her into the doorway in between them, causing her to be trapped as well.

"Well this isn't what I had in mind." Said Stephanie as she looked up for a moment before looking at Sherania who was walking toward them. Sherania seemed to shake her head as she chuckled before she grabbed the collar of Stephanie's shirt and pulled her toward her, Stephanie's face hidden under Sherania's hood.

While everyone else was taking a mental double take Sherania quickly did the same to Severus and Draco before she and Stephanie seemed to saunter away toward the other females. Snape and Malfoy both blinked for a few moments before they looked at each other, shrugged and walked away from the door. Both of them carefully avoiding more mistletoe for however long this bloody nightmare was going to last. The females whom have heard Sherania's and Stephanie's side of the kisses where cracking up, causing glances from the others.

"What are they finding so amusing?" asked Harry as he and Ron where watching them, just getting annoyed by how amused Hermione seemed to be of the whole thing, normally she would have tried to put a stop to it.

"They might be discussing how bad Draco kisses." Said Ron in amusement as he glanced at the Slytherin in question. Draco just smirked.

"Or they feel bad for her for having to kiss the bat." Added Harry causing Snape to raise an eyebrow at the two boys while he was talking to Boromir as they stood by one of trees that had more of a natural feel, just covered in snow with some cookies hanging from the branches. (A/N: don't ask as to why they would get along, I guess I have read too many fan fictions.)

"I think that just earned you two weeks worth of detention Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley." Said Snape in a casual manner as he continued his conversation.

"How exactly can you give us detention in a dream?" Asked Ron, looking at Harry whom just shrugged.

"Well you see in these kind of dreams, things can be transferred to the physical waking world; so that means that you may actually have detention with him when you go back." Said Tay as he started munching on one of the cookies in the trees, "As well as the fact that Dumbledore is in this dream and can just have it confirmed when he wakes up."

"That reminds me, when can we wake up?" asked Boromir as he ducked under one of the bats as it made a beeline for the cookie Tay way eating.

"That…" started Sherania before the doors opened and a woman sauntered into the hall, she paused under the mistletoe. She held a hand out as the mistletoe turned into a bird a moment, flying out of its place before landing in the outstretched hand. Her blue eyes narrowed as she looked among the people in the room, stopping when they landed on the last person to speak. The large red jewel on her forehead glowed a little brighter, contrasting the purple fur that covered her body, "What are you doing here?"

"Did you forget that this is my realm of control?" asked the woman, her tail swaying behind her as she walked toward Sherania. She stopped when she saw Drykah, a grin broke across her lips as she practically bounced over to him, "Hello Drykah, it has been too long!"

Drykah blinked a few times, stepping back when she tried to pull him into a hug, "Excuse me but who are you?"

The woman paused; the room turned cold nearly light went out but the light from the fairies, the floating pumpkins and from the jewel on the woman's forehead. She turned and headed toward Sherania, her eyes also drawn toward Stephanie. She stopped as most of the others drew weapons; a smirk crossed her lips as she kept her eyes on the women.

"The lad had asked you a question." Said Gimli, his grip on his ax tightening as the woman chuckled. This might be a dream, but Tay had said that these kinds of dreams could have affect on physical forms. His ax glowed for a moment and turned into a bouquet of flowers.

"This is my specialty, I control the dreams of others. Don't question me in my own realm." She said in a soft seductive voice, making the males knees in the dream weak.

"Look at him and tell me he would recognize you." Said Sherania, taking a few steps forward, stopping short when the woman looked at her again. The woman looked at Drykah and chuckled.

"I wondered why your dream felt different, don't worry you will remember me soon enough." She said before she looked toward the others, "What do you all think is stopping you from going home, from going back to your lives?"

No one made a sound at the question, but you could almost hear everyone's thoughts. The woman eyes flashed for a moment before she walked over to Aragorn, he didn't move, for some reason he didn't want to. A kind of hold was there as the woman placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you wish to go back to your love? To finally have your future together?" She walked over to Harry, brushing a hand under his chin to have him look up at her, "Don't you want to end the war back home, to have a chance to sleep without the nightmares?"

She headed toward the hobbits and knelt in front of them to be their eye-level, "Don't you wish to just go home, get this quest over with and get back to your loved ones?"

"To finish your lives, in your own worlds." She said as she more or less in the center of the group, looking among them, knowing it wouldn't take much longer. When you are in a dream, you hear your own thoughts louder than when you are awake. "Back to where you know what is going on? In places that make sense to you."

She walked over and placed a hand on Drykah's cheek, he wouldn't have been able to move if he had wanted to, her hand was warm and comforting, She turned his head toward Cassandra "Don't you want to put an end to it all, once and for all. Letting you be with the person you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

"What are you saying?" asked Legolas, his eyes met the woman's for a moment, "You can send us home? Would we forget everything?"

The woman walked over and drew a finger over his ear, "Not me, but the one who drew you all into it."

She looked over at Stephanie and Sherania, making sure everyone would make a connection then she looked at Legolas again, "Haven't you wondered why you would fall in love now, in a strange world that you couldn't make sense of? Women, elfish women have been swooning and trying to catch your eye for centuries, why would a common girl hold your attention? Haven't you thought that maybe your actions weren't your own, that you where being controlled?"

The woman backed up as everything started fading away, but everyone could hear her last words as they started to wake up, "When was the last time any of you thought of home?"

Squiggly line

Hi everyone, sorry for taking so long. Let me just say that for the longest time I didn't have motivation to try to finish this. I finally had a chance to get to this chapter; there will be one more chapter and an epilogue since it is going to end a little differently than I had planned. I am surprised that I am ending it.

Brownie/Melody: Thank you for the 2 reviews for my first two chapters.

A (anon.) : I didn't expect anyone to like it, but thanks for the flame, it will warm my hands as it burns.

Chickadee91: You might not have read it, but thank you for the review. Most wouldn't read a fanfiction this long so I am not surprised by it.

Ravage Blue: I am sorry for having to make you wait, Ravage and Maru weren't in this chapter very much and I am sorry about that. I am not sure if you are even still reading it, but I thank you for allowing me to have them in the fanfiction.

Miss Cassi: I don't even know if you are still reading this, I hope you are doing well while being deployed. You where one of the few that had been bugging me to update this, and I thank you for that. Now it is with one short chapter left, I think the epilogue will be combined with the last chapter. I am sorry bout all of the angst.

Drykah: I saved you for last because you where more or less the one who was able to push me into it. I guess I had to hear it physically hear it after all this time that someone actually enjoyed reading it. Thank you for waiting for so long.

To everyone else, new and old alike, if you have gotten this far I commend and thank you for sticking it out. I hope to have this last chapter up in a few months, not years.


	72. Nothing makes sense

What now

What now?

:Disclaimer: I don't own the ones everyone knows, I own the people who are being emo though. I do have some gummy peach rings.

Chapter 72: Nothing makes sense

Stephanie forced herself to wake up faster than the others, quickly getting out of Legolas's lap. She could hear the others wake; they wouldn't understand everything about it. She knew there wasn't much that she could say that would make them listen, she looked over at Sherania and nodded. Sherania returned the nod and disappeared, she would take care of what needed to be done when it all came to an end.

She could hear the others starting to get up, she could almost feel the anger among them, she didn't even have to see their faces. She knew there was no turning back now, she started to head to the door, hoping to buy herself sometime to try to figure out what to say when she felt a hand wrap around her arm.

She knew who's hand it was, they no longer had the gentle caress that she had started to get used to, but she recognized it none the less. She didn't know where she should look, the others where starting to come in, she had to decide if she wanted to see the anger in their faces, or the anger in his. "You don't understand."

"What don't we understand?" Asked Dumbledore, he and Gandalf where the only ones that didn't seem truly angry, they seemed like the only ones that would have listened.

"How much of what was said is true?" asked Aragorn, a silent fire burned behind his eyes. She knew she was better off looking at the others at that point; she never wanted to see that look in Legolas's eyes. She took too long to answer because Legolas spun her to face him.

"Send us back." The anger might not have shown on the elf's face, but it was in his eyes. Stephanie tried to reach up and feel his skin under her fingers again but he backed up, letting go of her hand, letting go of all contact with her, "Send us back."

All she felt was pain, she couldn't hear anything, her breath and her heart couldn't be heard because they had both stopped at the look that Legolas was giving her. She knew the others where watching, some of them coming closer, there was only one thing left that she could do.

She felt the tears run down her cheeks as she took in a breath so she could do the one thing that would send them all back, to make them forget everything.

"End Program."

Squiggly line

"Program Terminated." Said the computerized voice, echoing slightly against the stonewalls of the room. Sherania watched as Earth Stephanie climbed out of the goo-filled chamber, they had both lost track as to how long they had been in that room.

Stephanie grabbed the towel that always where set beside the chambers and started to wipe the goo off of her body, among the goo the tears still fell down her cheeks. There where several chambers in the room, each one had their own computer, but all of them where connected by a main one that dominated the room.

Looking at the room you couldn't call it one; from outside it looked like a cave, inside it looked like some kind of lab that could have had something to do with either clones or body altering. Each of the chambers did have the others in them, but that had only been for a short time, they had been sent back long ago, but part of them had always remained.

They both quickly turned as they heard a soft chuckling from the cave entrance, the woman stood there. She smirked as Stephanie started toward her, Sherania quickly grabbed Stephanie before she could go further, "What gives you the right to corrupt the program Sonnillion? Neither of us was bothering anyone, especially you."

Sonnillion crossed her arms covering the words that where on her shirt, "That is what is wrong, I don't want you to hide, I want you both to realize that you have nothing left, I want you both to break. That program gave you both hope."

She calmly walked over, drawing a knife from under the shirt, Stephanie and Sherania paused, they both recognized the knife. The eyes of the dragons that made of the guard as well as the dragon's head that made the bottom of the handle seemed to bore into them. The steel blade shone in the light that the main computer and the chambers gave off, the serrated part looked deadlier now than they had when they had given that blade away.

"I borrowed it because it was one of the things that no one would have noticed gone, you both know why." Sonnilion said before she turned the blade and rammed it though the main computer, Stephanie tried to get out of Sherania's grip as this happened.

"You know what will happen if we do a thing to her." Said Sherania, Stephanie looked at her as she had heard the woman's voice crack slightly. This room was everything to them; outside of this room they had nothing left. Stephanie stopped struggling as they both watched Sonnillion destroy everything in the world that they had left.

When neither of them tried to lift a finger against her, Sonnillion found herself getting angrier, she knew they couldn't touch her. If they did they would be worse off than they where now. She started on the chambers, destroying first the computers then the actual tank. She only did that for a few tanks cause she was getting her fur covered in goo.

Sonnillion growled and walked over toward the other two, "Why are you just sitting there not doing a thing?"

Sherania sighed and looked at her for a few moments, "Don't you get it, you have won. You have control over me to make sure I can't do a thing."

"You have taken away the only person that acted like I was worth something." Stephanie said, anger taking over her depression, "I have never had someone not look at me in disgust. I didn't care if it wasn't real for all of it, it was real at first."

"Yes but are you sure it was you and not Clanser Stephanie or Sherania?" said Sonnillion as she sauntered over to Stephanie. Stephanie flinched as she heard this, but she didn't look away, she didn't look down.

"Near the end it was me, it was for the first time me. It was real to me, because I knew outside of it I knew the truth." Stephanie could feel the tears behind her eyes; she had to blink them back for a moment.

"I haven't won a thing, I will make you both pay for what you have done." Said Sonnillion as she headed toward the two last computers she quickly turned and pointed the knife at Stephanie, "You stole something, something that you knew that you would never have, should never have."

"Why shouldn't I? Why shouldn't I to feel something real?"

"Think about it, take a step back and think about it." Sonnillion smirked before she pointed the knife at Sherania, "You gave her the courage to try it. You where trying to get something back that you squandered. You don't deserve to have a second chance."

Sonnillion brought the knife down on the first computer, before slicing though the second. The last of the light in the room faded, a few sparks still came from the destroyed computers. They could hear Sonnillion's footsteps as she walked out of the chamber.

It would be several minutes before either of the young women would speak in the darkness that surrounded them, "Stephanie?"

"Yea Sherania?"

"You know a little about fixing things right?" Asked Sherania as she walked over and grabbed a candle that she had stored away.

"A little, my male parental unit did fix things for years. Why?" Sherania lit the candle and in the light you could see something shining in her hand, Stephanie walked over and looked at it for a moment, "Is that what I think it is?"

"It shouldn't take too long to fix them enough to get at least one working." Sherania said with a slight smile, Stephanie hugged her before looking at Sherania again.

"What about you? I know you needed this place just as much as I did." Sherania sighed and walked over to the main computer.

"Stephanie… both of us knows what waits the two of us outside of this cave." Said Sherania as she started opening the panel to figure out how much damage had been done, "Besides no one will miss us, all we have to do is fix up the main and two of the sub-computers. I can get what I need for my own program easily."

Stephanie chuckled, "Yea, you more than likely had some already cause you knew this would happen didn't you?"

When Sherania nodded Stephanie came over and picked up one of the electoral panels, "It just goes to show neither of us can hold a male's attention."

Sherania chuckled and started tampering with some of the wires, "With a copy of Dark Wolf in my head should be able to fix this thing and make it better."

"Are you sure the real Dark Wolf couldn't get any contact with that Dark Wolf?" asked Stephanie as she tried to find some more candles.

"He would have done something by now, either way we will find out soon enough eh?" Sherania said holding out her hand, Stephanie chuckled and took the hand.

"You realize we have a lot of work to do."

Squiggly line

Epilogue

It would take them several months and a lot of burned fingers from soldering tools and candles but they did rebuild the main computer and two of the sub-computers. None of the tanks had to be repaired because Sonnillion only destroyed about five of them.

Stephanie was still running around trying to make sure everything was working. It was strange to Sherania, it was the first time Stephanie had been actually happy in a long time. "It will work Stephanie, just sit back so you don't blow a gasket."

Stephanie shook her head, "Sherania, it's a chance for me to actually live a life I want to live. I don't want to go back to hating every single male around me, even if it is the truth."

"One day you are going to have to leave the program, one day you will have to grow up."

"And go back to what? We have both said it several times; there is nothing outside of this room for us. I still think you should just stay in the other tank, be happy with the person you love."

"You will realize with enough time in there that it won't be the same. At least this way you will have memories of actually being happy." Stephanie nodded as she looked at the main computer.

"Neither of us care if they are false, in here, in this room they are real." Said Stephanie as Sherania headed toward what was left of the cave entrance. It had been blocked over time, now all that was left was one stone to close it from the rest of the world.

They had planned this to make sure no one would find this place. They didn't need anyone to try to stop them. Sherania would be able to leave; Stephanie would only leave when Sherania helped her leave. There where barriers, enchantments, and other things that would make it no one could break the wall to get to them, it was the one place they could be themselves. The stone would complete them so no one could track this place, only if someone led them there could they find it.

Only a few people knew about it and the only person they might tell was Sonnillion because they would fear her harming them. The two women figured she wouldn't bother trying to find them cause they couldn't contact anyone while still in the chambers, someone could contact them if something came up.

Sherania placed the last stone as Stephanie blew out all but two candles which where at the top of the tanks that they would be in. They both climbed into the tanks and looked at each other, both giving a small wave. The last words that would be uttered by either one as they blew out their candles where not actually uttered, they where felt.

Squiggly line

A/N: sorry about the emo, but it was how it would end. There is a way for a sequel but I am not sure if anyone would want that. If people want a sequel then I will attempt to write it.

Twilight1243: Thank you, I hope you like the rest of it.

Kasia: Yes I am evil and emo! Yea you had to wait, but I did finish it!

Drykah: I have no idea if you read the last chapter or if you will even read this one, but hey it is done. Now on to the next story to finish, at least it was just started.

Everyone else, thank you if you made it this far. I hope I will have a chance to write something that people will enjoy again. Good-bye for now!


End file.
